Harry Potter Illusionens mästare
by Smargden
Summary: Harry lär sig att skapa kopior av sig själv - samt en hel del mer. Har humoristiska inslag också. Avdelade på 5 delar - totalt 23 inre kapitel. Återutsättning.
1. Chapter 1 - 5

**Harry Potter – Illusionens mästare**

By Smargden

INGRESS: Efter första utlägget har en del "rättelser" införts. Inget ska egentligen ändra storyns innehåll bara lite kosmetiskt. Vidare så är det en hel del _markerade_ ord. Det är ord som _betyder_ lite speciellt i texten, se dem som _egenkomponerade_ , eller att innebörden kan vara _svävande_.

Vidare det där med upphovsrätter och ägande. Vem ÄGER egentligen något? Ett namn, om jag ändrade "Potter" till "Krukmakare" skulle det bli "mitt" då. Nå – det är ändå JKR som har blivit känd genom att hon fick sin trollkarls och häxskola publicerad. Det finns en tidigare , ca 35 år tidigare som aldrig blev känd, vem äger då vad? Jag har bara funnit det kul att skriva lite själv. Originalet för HP i bokform saknar en del konsekvens. Se bara på den svenska översättningen där 31 oktober och firandet där förpassas till ett par veckor före "VALBORG" alltså till i mitten av april. Alltså – JKR ÄGER HP. – punkt slut. JAG har kommit på den här plotten själv och ber om ursäkt för alla felstavningar, avvikelser från grundmaterial och grundidé. Inga pengar kommer till någon genom detta – försöker bara bibehålla ett litterärt intresse bland läsare och skrivare.

A/N: Jag använder Leonel som namn på Lunas far.

 **—**

 **Kapitel 1 Upptäckten**

Att bo på nr 4 Privet drive var svårt för den unge Harry Potter. Han hade tidigt lärt sig att inte visa känslor, inte minsta minspel av vad han upplevde vågade han låta komma till uttryck.

Efter att flera gånger ha fått armarna sönderslagna när han försökt skydda ansiktet mot Vernons slag hade Harry förstått att han hade "god läkförmåga"

Hans kusin Dudley och hans gäng kunde misshandla honom så han hade blodiga sår både i ansiktet och på andra ställen. Efter några minuter framför spegeln på toaletten så kunde han tvätta bort blodet och det som syntes var bara en svag rodnad där det tidigare hade varit blodiga sår.

Att det inte var _normalt_ hade han förstått tidigt. Han lärde sig också att förstå att inte visa smärta eller att hans sår läkte fort. Därför blev Harry i det närmaste expert på att ha sår på ytan utan att de fanns på djupet. En enkel örfil av Vernon blev snabbt ett blodigt sår på Harry, och vidare misshandel minskade.

På skolbiblioteket hade han hittat en bok han tyckte verkade intressant. _Magins Grunder_ var dess titel. Men när han checkade ut boken stod det _"Berömda författare och deras verk"_ på lånekvittot, men boken handlade definitivt om _magi_ så han tänkte inte säga något om det.

Tre veckor senare när Harry ville låna om boken fick han ett glädjebesked. "Den titeln har ersatts av en senare utgåva, den där ska kasseras. Lämna in den så får du låna den nya istället."

"Kasseras?" Sa Harry knappt hörbart.

"Ja, det här är en skola och då ska det vara aktuella böcker, den du har ute är, den är . . . . urgammal. Så det är dags att ha en modernare upplaga."

"Kasseras . . . kan jag få . . . inte för att jag har några pengar . . . men jag skulle uppskatta om jag kunde få fortsätta att ha den . . . en tid till."

"Kom med den så stämplar jag " _Utgallrad_ " på den, så kan du behålla den sedan."

"T — tack" sa Harry och letade fram den ur sin väska. Damen i biblioteket tittade på den och satte stämpeln på bokomslagets insida. "Nu — är boken din, men ska du använda uppgifter ur den så kolla med en senare utgåva för att få färska svar till dina uppgifter."

Harry tackade igen, och han tänkte på hur han så innerligt ville _äga_ den boken, redan första dagen han hade tittat i den. Problemet var att han inte kunde ägna så mycken tid att läsa i den. _Magi_ hos Dursley resulterade i, och det visste han, mer prygel. Det måste ha skett ett misstag på biblioteket förstod han, men så länge han kunde ha boken kvar skulle han läsa i den. Nu var han säker på att det var en _förtrollad bok_.

Han hade råkat ut för det flera gånger, för många gånger, för att det skulle vara _slump_. Han hade innerligt _önskat_ något, och inom en överskådlig tid hade något hänt som låg i linje med hans önskan. Han hade förstått om sin läkningsförmåga, och inte minst hans förmåga att _vara osynlig_ när det behövdes.

Dudleys gäng kunde jaga honom och han kunde vända runt ett staket och hålla sig tryckt mot det och _önska_ att de _inte ser honom_. Det fungerade inte riktigt alla gånger men tillräckligt för att det inte skulle förklaras på annat sätt än att de helt enkelt inte såg honom. När han tänkte efter, de gånger de hade hittat honom trots det var när han försökt gå därifrån medan de ännu var inom synhåll.

Han hade byggt upp en _önskan_ , att _lära sig mer om MAGI_. Det var efter det som han hade hittat just _den_ boken. Alltså även det var ju som en _funktion av hans önskan_.

Efter att han hade läst igenom första avsnittet flera gånger förstod han att _MAGI_ var en _hel vetenskap_. På samma sätt som fysisk energi kunde delas in i olika grupper, som värme, rörelse, läge, kemisk, elektrisk och magnetisk samt neuklär energi. Allt berodde på _skillnader_ mellan olika _förhållanden_. Som exempelvis _eld_ , ved och kol brinner, liksom gas. Men för det behövs syre från luften.

Elkraft kunde man få endera från ånga som kom av vatten som hettats upp med hjälp av eld eller från uppdämt vatten. Ett annat sätt var från motordrivna generatorer. Allt i ett komplicerat förhållande.

Magin var också lika _komplicerad_. Kanske ännu mer underlig, då den inte kunde _mätas_ med vanliga instrument. På samma sätt som han kunde snurra på en generator och alstra fysisk energi till en liten generator och få elström, kunde _ALLA_ levande varelser generera _PSI—energi_. En grundform av _magisk_ energi.

En del individer hade förmåga att avge mer än andra, och kallades därför _magiska_. I en del raser var alla individer _magiska_ , medan människosläktet var mer varierat. I tidernas början hade fler haft förmågan att styra sin magi men genom olika teologiska maktutövningar där en _elitgrupp_ hade påtvingat andra att förtränga sina förmågor hade förmågan försvunnit från den stora massan.

Flera religioner gjorde samma sak och genom tiderna, därför hade de flesta människorna förlorat sin förmåga att radiera den mista tillstymmelse till magisk energi. En elitgrupp hade hållit sig undan från dessa maktutövare och behållit och inte minst utvecklat sina förmågor — allt i det fördolda.

Bland huvudgrupperna av magi—utövningen fanns _förtrollning_ , vilket handlade om att ge fysiska saker en eller flera förhäxningar eller besvärjelser så att de kunde hjälpa användaren. Exempelvis att få kvastar att _städa själva_ eller att kunna flyga på dem. Förhäxning kunde även utföras på personer, till nytta eller till förargelse.

En annan grupp var _förvandlingskonst_. Den gruppen handlade om att ge en sak en annan användningsform. Som att göra en stol av en träbit eller varför inte förvandla dåligt kött till en fin måltid. I extremfall tillfälligt förvandla sig själv till formen av ett djur.

Förmågan att _administrera_ saker var en annan av förmågorna, som exempelvis att få en sak som finns någon annanstans att finnas där jag behöver den. En av de mest använda exemplen av det var penninghanteringen, att ha en börs i fickan och att den var knuten till bankvalvet gjorde det onödigt att gå omkring med _reda pengar_. Pengarna kom när jag _begärde_ dem.

Vapen var en annan av de tidigare användningsformerna. Svärd var vanliga som _tillbehör_ i äldre tider, men att gå omkring med ett otympligt svärd var opraktiskt, och de dyrare svärden kunde då ha förtrollning att _komma på begäran_. Det var en viss effekt att bara hålla ut en tom hand som ett ögonblick senare höll ett svärd.

Lathet var nästa sak det användes till. Istället för att resa sig och själv hämta något höll man bara ut handen och _önskade_ att det man ville ha kom till handen.

En annan huvudgren av magin var av _psykisk_ karaktär, den påverkade sinnet, tankeförmågan, minnet, kort sagt det mentala. En av de vanligare var att förhöja sin mentala kapacitet. Första steget var att _organisera_ sina tankar och minnen/kunskaper.

En av hjälperna med det var ökad förståelse för det lästa eller upplevda. Efter god övning kunde utövaren tillgodogöra sig en hel bok genom att bara se sidan några sekunder och på så sätt bläddra igenom boken. Visserligen behövde utövaren sedan _gå igenom_ det han hade sett, det kunde ta allt från några minuter till timmar beroende på volymens storlek, och utövarens förmåga. För de mest avancerade kunde det räcka med att hålla en bok i handen några minuter för att tillgodogöra sig dess innehåll.

En variant av psykisk magi var att " _läsa av_ " andra, allt från det allra enklaste till att tränga djupt in i en annan individs inre. Likaså att skydda sig mot andras _mentala attacker_ , var viktigt.

Sen fanns det undergrupper och specialförhållanden som gick utanför de enklare grundprinciperna.

Harry var nu helt säker på att han kunde styra sin egen kropp. Det var i första månaden på hans första år i grundskolan som skolsköterskan hade _beordrat_ Dursley att skaffa glasögon till Harry.

Han hade då inte riktigt förstått det där med synen, han _kunde ju se_ det han behövde, eller kanske _NÄR han behövde_. Men det hade oftast varit huvudvärk efteråt. Nu var det lättare, han hade övat så mycket på att _ställa om synen_ att han kunde se riktigt bra, men oftast bara under en kort tid. Efter det var hans behov av glasögon stort.

Sättet han fick dem på förundrade honom, de hade tagit honom till Baptistkyrkans insamling till fattiga. Där fanns plats för allt möjligt, gamla kastruller, tallrinkar och sånt, men också kläder — och det de visade honom på lådan med skänkta gamla glasögon. Harry skulle prova olika tills han hittade ett par som han kunde använda. Vernon sade något om _byte_ han lämnade en av Dudleys kasserade rockar — som bytesvara.

Han härledde sina _synförsök_ till sin kroppsförändringsförmåga. Han hade sin _naturliga form_. Ett av kapitlen i boken handlade om _självförändring_. Ett mycket litet antal hade den förmågan medfödd, medan om det tränades kunde även andra uppnå en viss grad av förmågan. Problemet var att _behålla_ förändringen en längre tid. Även det var beroende av övning.

I biologin hade Harry sett genomskärningsbilder av ögonen, även falkens ögon hade visats som jämförelse. Efter det hade han börjat förstå hur han skulle tänka när han försökte bearbeta sitt seende, därför kunde han nu se skarpt även på långa avstånd, när han behövde.

När Harry hade övat på det hade han märkt att han var tvungen att välja små detaljer långt bort eller omgivningen i stort. Fokuserade han synen på detaljer långt bort såg han enbart dem, och han var i det närmaste blind för vad som hände vid sidan av hans direkta synlinje.

Synträningen hade hjälpt honom, han kunde klara sig utan glasögonen i timmar nu, viket kunde behövas för att åter hitta dem när Dudley hade lyckats få dem av honom och ibland gömma dem.

Det blev så att han koncentrerade _besvärjelseövningarna_ på glasögonen, de skulle vara _repfria_ , och komma till honom _när han begärde det_. Det var också hans _uppfinning_ som hjälpte honom när Dudley hade förstört dem. _Glasögonreparationssats_. En liten träask som det stod den texten på, och visade med bilder på både spruckna linser och trasiga bågar, Harry hade förstått att Dudley inte skulle förstå text så han gjorde förklarande bilder istället.

Att det i verkligheten var Harry själv som lagade glasögonen med magi genom att hålla det trasiga stället mellan hans tumme och pekfinger i det att han _önskade_ och såg för sitt inre öga hur de blev hela igen, nämnde han aldrig för någon.

Det var först när han kom in på _psykisk magi_ som det blev riktigt intressant. Dels kunde han _känna_ ifall Vernon var på väg att misshandla honom igen, han hade tidigare skrivit det till _kropps—språket_ men nu när han förstod _magin_ bättre insåg han att han kunde _se_ när Vernon _jobbade upp sitt humör_. Då såg Harry till att han fanns i sin skrubb under trappan med färdigt blodiga sår i ansiktet. Han visste inte om Vernon _trodde att han redan hade_ gett Harry en omgång misshandel, men det verkade faktiskt så.

Det var först när Harry hade kommit igenom boken för, vilken gång i ordningen visste han inte, som han såg ett avsnitt han inte kunde minnas att han hade sett tidigare. Han hade misstänkt det redan tidigare, boken ändrade sig för var gång han läste i den. Partier som tidigare varit enkla översikter hade varit mer detaljerade vid senare läsningar.

Nu handlade det om _dödsförbannelsen._ Den beskrev ett sätt att _humant_ avliva någon, djur eller människa, som inte gick att rädda och som var i svåra plågor. Den var så _specifik_ i sin komposition att vanliga magisköldar inte förmådde att stoppa den. Det fanns dessutom bara ett enda känt fall där den inte hade _fullföljt sitt uppdrag_. HARRY POTTER. Barnet som överlevde dödsförbannelsen.

Flera sidor beskrev honom, och hans föräldrar, samt det _krig_ som rådde då. Artikeln beskrev ingående hur Lord Voldemort hade försvunnit spårlöst och kvar fanns en skadad Harry Potter. Som i sin tur hade försvunnit även han spårlöst.

Det blev vändpunkten i Harry's liv.

—

 **Kapitel 2 Ett första försök**

Harry förstod att _någon_ hade interfererat i hans liv. Denne någon, hade sett till att han hade ett _rent helvete_ där han fanns. Nu visste han att han var en trollkarl, och inte minst att han var _berömd._ Inte för något han hade gjort själv utan för en händelse han råkat ut för.

Förstod han rätt så var hans föräldrar inte fattiga, frågan var bara hur han kunde komma till rätta med sitt förhållande. Att han _borde_ ha det bättre än han hade, började han förstå.

Alltmer som han läste gav det honom en inblick i en fördold magivärld. Så började han förstå sambandet med inledningen — den fördolda magivärlden var fortfarande _fördold_. Nu gällde det att _hitta in i den_ — eller _TILL den_.

Som han läste fanns det ett antal sätt att transportera sig _magiskt_. Ett av sätten måste han redan ha använt då när han hamnade på skolans tak. Ett par sätt som liknade det han hade gjort var _transferering_ och _teleportering_. Enligt bokens förklaring om magitransporten kunde det varit något av det han hade upplevt.

Ett annat transportsätt var att ha ett föremål som hjälpte till, då skulle kännas som om något tog tag i hans solarplexus, känslochartrat — och drog iväg honom. Vid transferering — den styrde man själv, med den öppnades en minitub till stället man skulle till, sen var det som om man trycktes ihop och transporterades genom den tuben. Inget av de sätten påminde om hans underliga förflyttning, teleportering beskrevs inte alls. Att skapa en _gate_ skulle inte heller kunna vara det som hände då, det förstod Harry när han läste om den typen av portaler för att flytta sig längre sträckor på ett enkelt sätt.

Han hade gjort det förut — det var **MÖJLIGT** , alltså handlade det om att hitta sättet att göra det igen. Svårigheten låg i att dels hitta ett ställe att _öva_ på för ifall han skulle lyckas, igen fick ju se det.

Det blev åter igen en av de tillfällena då han sprang ifrån sina förföljare. Han visste att bakom nästa hörn var det omöjligt att _gömma sig_ han behövde komma ifrån dem, bygga upp avståndet, han hade inte krafter att hålla undan dem länge idag. Precis som han svängde runt hörnet — kände han behovet att vara långt fram på gatan — _och han var det_. I överraskningen fortsatte han att springa, och tur var det.

Han _insåg_ att han återigen hade gjort ett hopp i den fysiska världen, på något sätt hade han förflyttat sig nästen femtio meter på mindre än en sekund. Snart var han i parken och sedan dröjde det inte länge förrän han var _hemma,_ nej han hade slutat kalla det stället för _hemma_. Problemet var att han inte hade något hem alls.

Han hade också lärt sig att den lokala lunchrestaurangen brukade kassera bröd och annat som hade blivit för gammalt att servera. Det som såg ut att vara prima hade hjälpt honom från svält några gånger. Svårigheten var att komma åt det innan det blev förstört av andra saker i soptunnan, eller att någon såg honom.

En annan sak Harry började undra över var skrubben som var _hans rum_. Han hade vuxit flera fot och vad han mindes var rummet inte större än att han kunde ligga med huvud och fötter i vardera väggen för flera år sen, och han var alltså _flera fot större_ nu, ändå var hans bädd lika stor i förhållande till honom. Egentligen borde han inte kunna ligga utan att ha knäna högt uppdragna nu, ändå var bädden tillräckligt stor för honom.

Han började även experimentera med att _förstärka taket_ , trappan som Dudley älskade att hoppa i när han visste att Harry var i _sitt rum_. Det innebar att all sköns smuts letade sig ner genom springorna — rakt ner på honom. Efter en veckas _arbete_ var det problemet ur världen. Inne i hans _skrubb_ var det nu drägligt. Bäddplatsen kändes nu _nästan_ som en riktig säng. Inget mer smuts föll heller ner på honom. Dessutom, det spelade ingen roll vad Dudley gjorde inget av det störde honom längre — så länge han var inne i skrubben.

Det finurliga var att så länge någon _tittade in_ genom skrubbdörren syntes skrubben vara sitt gamla normala. Det var först när han själv var inne och dörren stängd som rummet blev _beboeligt_.

Boken hade beskrivit magiutövandets konst och hur de som inte kultiverade sin förmåga tidigt var tvungen att använda _hjälpmedel_. Likaså kunde de svårare besvärjelserna kräva _fokuseringselement_ som förstärkte kanaliseringen av magin.

Kapitlet beskrev trollspön och trollstavar samt tillverkningsprincipen för dem. Allt Harry hade gjort hade han gjort utan hjälp av dem. Ett segment av beskrivningen nämnde att de hjälpmedlen även kunde kanalisera omgivande krafter till magiutövarens hjälp.

Det var på det sättet som en person med _svag magi_ ändå kunde utöva fungerade magi. Det var i det skedet Harry började ana att han var lite _starkare_ i sin kraft än medelmåttan. Hans _teleporteringsförmåga,_ han hade inget bättre ord för det, hade bara blivit aningen mer användbar. Han hade lyckats flytta sig några hundra meter några gånger — men enbart till ställen han kunde se, men det sporrade honom att fortsätta.

Harry hade redan förstått att boken ändrade sig till det han ville eller behövde läsa om, den inledande delen var lika var gång men inne i boken var detaljerna mer utförliga i det han ville läsa, därför kom han att läsa om testamenten och därmed också Gringotts bank, som var mer av förvaring och administration än att sätta in pengar på konton.

Sannolikt borde det finnas ett förvaringsvalv för hans familj och där borde hans föräldrars testamente finnas, om det nu fanns något. Men med tanke på förhållandet som beskrevs när han hittade om sig själv vore det oansvarigt av hans föräldrar att inte ha skrivit det.

Nu återstod bara att _komma dit_ och försöka få läsa testamentet, men framför allt, se om det fanns någon möjlighet för honom att komma bort från Dursleys — SANBBT.

Han hade börjat inse att någon av dem skulle vara DÖD inom något år om han var kvar. Vernon själv, Dudley eller möjligen någon i hans gäng. Och sen han själv efter det — så han var tvungen att komma därifrån — SNARAST. Därför läste han alla _detaljer_ han hittade om Gringotts.

Dessutom behövde han kunna teleportera sig till platser han inte kunde se. Han försökte _se sig själv vara i parken_ , men det hjälpte inte. Det var mer ett misstag än en planerad övning när han för sitt inre såg sig ligga på marken och titta upp på trädet i parken och han var där på ett ögonblick. Det var en av de gånger han var inlåst i skrubben och kände behovet att komma ut.

Det var början, han blev allt bättre på att försvinna i tomma intet, eller att enkelt komma dit han behövde. Det var också på det sättet han lärde sig att _nalla mat_ i skolans kylskåp på nätterna, alltså ända tills han en natt såg att det fanns någon annan där. Han hade tur att han inte hade gjort något oväsen annars kunde den som satt där och läste en bok ha sett honom.

Ett tag funderade han på att _transferera_ fett från valrossen Vernon och göra en måltid av det, men han avstod av två orsaker. Dels skulle han må dåligt av tanken på Vernon som mat, han ville inte ens ta i honom med tång än mindre _det_. Den egentliga orsaken var att det skulle det ju ha _hjälpt Vernon mot övervikten_ , den hjälpen tänkte han inte bidra med. Istället kostade han på energi själv och _duplicera_ en del mat i kylskåpet. På det sättet kunde han få tillräckligt med mat när han sattes i skrubben flera dagar i sträck utan varken mat eller dryck. Hinken som då var hans toalett luktade naturligtvis _skunk_ men efter att han hade lärt sig om magin — var det ju inga problem längre. Skolans dusch och toa besökte han var natt.

Det var ställen han kände till, nu var det GRINGOTTS som var nästa mål. Hjälpen kom från ett oväntat ställe. Kärringen med alla katterna, hon som var barnvakt, eller rättare sagt, där han _parkerades_ när Dursleys var någonstans han inte fick vara med dem på. Dursleys skulle vara iväg en hel vecka. Fru Figg skulle vattna blommorna, Harry skulle hålla gräsmattan och rabatterna fina. Men Harry skulle inte få vara ensam inne, och inte heller visa att han _bodde i skrubben_.

Det var när han pratade med henne och nämnde _pengar_ i en neutral mening som _hon tänkte_ Gringotts och banken, som han _såg_ en bild av bankens framsida i hennes inre. Han hade inte ens tänkt tanken att _HON_ kunde känna till nåt om det, men så kom han på. _Den som placerade honom där — håller ett öga på honom. Men om hon rapporterar så har han ändå ett helvete_ , så hon får inte veta något om hans planer. Men han hade en _mental bild_ att använda.

En eftermiddag efter att alla uppgifter Vernon hade skrivit ner som Harrys uppgift för dagen var avklarade sa han att han tänkte gå till parken en stund. Där stod han länge och formade bilden han hade sett i fru Figgs inre. Bära eller brista — det måste, bara måste gå.

—

 **Kapitel 3 Vändpunkten**

Förändringen var total, den vita marmorbyggnaden framför honom var bländande. Ett par förströdda ögon såg honom men då han inte verkade bry sig om någon alls lämnade de honom i fred. Ingen såg det så välkända "Z"—formade ärret, det som gjorde honom så berömd.

Han hade aldrig lyckats få bort det, däremot kunde han flytta det, timmar framför spegeln hade hjälpt honom att få upp ärret i hårbottnen, där var det osynligt. Dessutom, hans svarta hår var en ljus nyans av brunt, ögonen blå. Ingen som hade en bild av honom genom _kärringen Figg_ eller hennes uppdragsgivare skulle känna igen honom.

Försiktigt gick han in bakom en äldre dam som verkligen såg ut som en _häxa,_ han såg till att vara tillräckligt nära för att kunna _antas_ höra ihop med henne, utan att vara _närgånget nära_.

Efter att damen var färdig fortsatte Harry att visa den underliga varelsen uppmärksamhet. Harry tittade på honom utan att direkt stirra. I sitt inre förstod han att det var en form av _respekt_ , inte för att han förstod hur, men det kändes rätt, att vänta.

Efter en stunds tystnad vände sig goblinen mot Harry och sa; "Vad önskas?"

"Åh — jag skulle vilja tala i enskildhet med någon som kan om arv och testamenten. Alltså — _i enskildhet_."

Harry _kände_ hur varelsen framför honom _läste_ honom, så han höll sina tankar i styr. Det tog nästan en minut innan Goblinen sa "Visst bästa herre, GRIPHOOK, för den här unga mannen till STRIKAL."

En goblin som Harry inpräntade i sitt sinne — Griphook, det skulle han komma håg, likaså den som skulle vara "Strikal" var en annan. Efter några korridorer och en mängd dörrar stannade Griphook framför en dörr — som han öppnade och sa "Här Sir."

Harry vände sig mot hans vägvisare och sa "Tack Griphook." När dörren hade stängts vände sig Harry mot Strikal och _återställde_ sitt utseende.

"Jag är Harry Potter. Jag visste inget om magivärlden, förrän jag snubblade över en bok och började förstå att jag inte, _har det som jag borde ha det_. Men om det är mina föräldrars vilja att jag ska vara där jag är, så vet jag inte hur jag ska överleva.

"Mitt första behov är att få veta _om_ mina föräldrar skrivit något om hur jag ska ha det i det fall de inte kunde ha mig själva. Allt annat kommer i andra hand."

Strikal tittade länge på Harry innan han sa; "Testamente finns, och det är, eller i vart fall var, min uppfattning att det följts. Säg mig var bor du nu?"

Harry berättade hur han hade det, om all misshandel och hur han tvingades leva som en slav. Allt medan minen på Strikal verkade mulna. När Harry var klar föll goblinen in med; "Inte för att jag är någon expert på förhållanden bland _er_ men jag förstår att du inte har det som du förtjänar. Vänta ett ögonblick."

Efter en kort väntan kom en annan goblin in med ett dokument som han gav till Strikal. Efter att han tittat på dokumentet en stund sa han.

"Det är fullt klart att dina föräldrars vilja inte har följts. En hel del förhållanden och gamla lagar kan tillämpas men det finns också några saker som inte kan förbises.

 _"Först_ , jag tvivlar inte på vare sig ditt ord om vem du är, eller på det du sagt om hur du lever, men för formalitetens skull måste vi _säkerställa identiteten_ , om det är ok med dig."

"Det är helt i sin ordning, hoppas jag har med mig det som behövs för att det ska fungera, jag har inga ID—handlingar."

"Du är här själv, och det är du inte utan att du har ditt _blod_ med dig. Ett par droppar blod är det som behövs. En sak bara, innan du gör det. Du har sagt vem du är, vidhåller du det och gör ID—testet och du inte är den du sagt dig vara — så tappar du all magi för all framtid."

"Ok—ej, jag heter, _enligt dem jag bor hos_ , _Harry Potter_ mor ska ha varit _Lily Evans_ och far ska ha varit _James Potter_ om det är ljuget för mig — så må det vara dem det drabbar."

"Det var ju en variant att skydda dig mot det, men jag förstår dig. Du kan ju inte veta annat än det som är sagt till dig, jag är säker på att det inte är några problem. Låt oss göra det så ska du få veta mer efter det."

Med en liten silverskalpell gjorde Harry ett litet snitt i finger och lät ett par droppar blod falla på en sten som låg på ett dokument, det blev flera än ett par droppar innan såret slöt sig själv.

En hel mängd text trädde fram på dokumentet.

Först stod det _Lord Harry James Potter 31 juli 1980_

 _Fader James Potter (död 31 okt 1981):_

 _Moder Lily Mary Evans—Potter (död 31 okt 1981)_

Tillträde till:

Familjevalv 67, 82, — efter _ianspråktagande_

bruksvalv 1281,

—

Möjliga valv:

Familjevalv: 02, 03, 04, 76, 93, 96, 97.

Funktionsvalv: Hogwarts, Avalon.

— — —

"Så var det avklarat, kanske jag ska förklara lite _Lord Potter_. Som sista i familjegrenen av en familjelinje så kan du _ta ditt lordskap i anspråk_. Det innebär att du _bemyndigar dig själv_ en hel del rättigheter, men det innebär också en del _skyldigheter_. Genom att du är så ung behöver du ha en _anställd målsman_ , alltså en vuxen som du kan ta hjälp av.

"Den kan du _ta råd av_ , du räknas då som vuxen, oavsett om du tagit och följt rådet. Gör du ett lagbrott så straffas du som vuxen. Rådgivaren går fri såvida du inte kan bevisa att rådgivaren rått dig AVSIKTLIGT fel. Rådgivarens okunskap hjälper dig inte. Du kan alltså förklara dig _vuxen_ , men är skyldig att hålla dig med en rådgivare, eller flera om du vill. De ersätter på sätt och vis förmyndare, men de har inte _bestämmande över dig_.

"Nästa punkt, testamentet som du naturligtvis då får i original, poängterar att du INTE skulle placeras hos familjen Dursley. Orsaken är att Lily Evans inte har släktskap med dem utan blev av insatt i den familjen av _säkerhetsskäl_. Du har alltså inget släktskap med dem, den eller de som hävdar det gör det i okunskap eller som det verkar — av andra orsaker.

"Vi skulle behöva några dagar på oss att gå igenom främst valven 67, 82 och 1281, och se alla transaktioner som har skett sedan den dagen. Egentligen skulle du inte heller ha tillgång till 1281 förrän du fått ditt Hogwartsbrev, men som sista i familjelinjen så kan inget hålla dig från att kunna få _leva_."

"Sir. Skulle det gå att med magi göra så att jag är _äldre_ ganska snabbt, helst även _utbildad._ Jag har förstått att Voldemort inte dog _naturligt_ och därför kanske inte heller är borta för alltid. Jag _misstänker_ att den som placerat mig där jag _har varit_ kanske har fler fingrar med i spelet än vad jag uppskattar."

"Kan du beskriva vad du har tänkt dig?"

"Egentligen har jag inte _tänkt_ nåt alls, en tanke slog mig, jag behövde tid att läsa förut, och det verkade som att när jag var i skrubben och behövde tid att läsa — så fick jag mer läst än om jag inte var i skrubben. Nästan som att tiden hade ett annat flöde där än omkring. Men i allt det så var jag ensam och i en liten skrubb."

"Det är inget jag kan lova nu, men för att kunna föra upp det så måste jag veta om du är intresserad av att göra det. Alltså, vi _kan_ gå tillbaks med några i en _tidsficka_. Men det innebär alltså att alla som ska vara med går in i den — och blir borta tills de kommer ifatt nutiden. Då skulle du få mer tid, och där kunna utbilda dig och vara tillbaks som, om en minut — ett antal år äldre. — Men, alla som ska vara med — är med hela tiden, det kostar deras tid, det kostar mat, det kostar utrymmet. Hur mycket tid pratar vi om — och till vilken utbildningsnivå?"

"Oj — det kostar nog mer än jag har, och att bara sitta där och bli äldre — förklemar ju bara, det måste vara fyllt med aktivitet och utbildning för att vara någon idé."

"Du har naturligtvis rätt i att det ska vara aktiviteter, men att du inte har ekonomisk täckning är fel."

"Men det måste ju kosta enormt, säg att jag ska vara myndig av mig själv när jag kommer _tillbaks_ det är ju många år."

"Sant — men du är alltså intresserad av det, och om vi då gör ett litet _kontrakt_ där du är _ambassadör_ för oss i magivärlden när du är klar då har vi också intresse i det. Som det är nu så är det inte bra, vi behöver någons hjälp, och du är ett gott val. Se här, här en påse femtio galleons, det räcker till en hel del, ta ett rum på något av värdshusen och kom tillbaks i morgon. Då ska vi ha sett över en hel del och så tittar vi på detaljer och gör mer planer då — okej?"

Påsen Harry fick var ordentlig. Han förstod att _besökstiden_ var slut, men det fanns förhoppning att skulle bli en förändring, en riktig förändring. "Okej. Vilken tid i morgon?"

"Ungefär samma som idag, så har vi lite tid på oss."

"Tack, jag ska nog inte gå omkring med en massa pengar, så spar den tills i morgon. Är det okej om jag kommer direkt in hit så slipper jag att maskera mig?"

Strikal _stirrade_ på honom — för första gången; "det är omöjligt för dig att komma in direkt, men försök om du känner för det, ser du drakarna så stå oerhört stilla, de är tränade att inte röra någon som är stilla. Så efter någon timma kommer någon och ser vad som är kvar av dig."

"Drakar? — Skulle vara kul och träffa några — jag har bara läst lite om dem."

"Okej då — försök så får vi se — lyckas du komma direkt in hit — så har vi mycket att tala om. Men som sagt — hamnar du hos drakarna — så är det ditt val."

"Tack — ses i morgon då." Sa Harry och tonade ut ur tillvaron. Harry han se förvåningen i Strikals min innan Harry var helt borta därifrån. Han hade tränat på att avbryta en teleportering, och då var han tvungen att göra den långsamt. Ett par gånger hade han varit hårsmånen från att materialiseras framför andra parkbesökare. Nu kunde han först se platsen och bestämma exakt var han ville materialisera sig. Det hade tagit mycket träning, men det var värt var all möda han hade lagt ned.

Sakta gick Harry tillbaks till kärringen Figg. Han såg sig om — kanske var det sista gången som _barn_ han såg det, egentligen kunde han bestämma att han var _vuxen_ men han hade ju inte gjort det alltså var han fortfarande omyndig — alltså _barn_. Men — förhoppningsvis — inte länge till — i den här tiden — sen skulle ingen känna till honom. Ops — han måste _tänka framåt_. Han hade tänkt skolka sysslorna i morgon — men nu kom han på en bättre lösning.

Om allt fungerade skulle han ju inte alls vara _barn_ när han kom tillbaks efter i morgon, dessutom Dursleys skulle komma tillbaks två dagar senare. Dem ville han inte se på _lång tid_ med hans egen tidsmätning. Det fanns inget han skulle sakna där.

På natten när fru Figg trodde att Harry sov förflyttade han sig till nr 4 Privet drive, magin flödade i mängd. I stora sovrummet placerade han _inkontinens och impotens— besvärjelser_ , banne mig — tänkte han, det skulle vara kul å se dem. Vattenkranarna skulle _alltid_ droppa lite, med betoning på _lite._ Det skulle vara flera minuter mellan var droppe men den skulle _höras_. Kylskåpsdörren skulle _gnälla_ fast bara när någon försökte öppna den i smyg. Dessutom — allt som togs ut på nätterna skulle smaka unket.

Stolarna skulle _nästan_ gå sönder när Vernon satte sig på dem — och nittonde gången han satte sig på samma stol _skulle_ den gå sönder oavsett om det blev nyinköpta stabila möbler. Det skulle alltid rinna blod ut från skrubben varje natt tre nätter i följd efter Vernons avlöningsdag, det var då han vanligtvis tog ett par wiskey extra och det var då Harry hade fått de värsta skadorna.

Alla spårningsförsök efter _Harry Potter_ skulle hänvisa till skrubben — ALLTID. Medan han var i sitt _esse_ fortsatte han med trettioåtta illusioner av ett blodigt barn med Harrys utseende, det skulle synas där när någon annan än Vernon, Petunia eller Dudley tittade in i skrubben. Illusionen skulle synas tydligt men tona bort efter ungefär tio sekunder.

Så skrattade Harry när han trixade med trappan, den skulle _känna igen_ Dudley, han funderade på en matematisk formel, men kom på att sekunder var nästan som ett slumptal, När Dudley gick ner för trappan så startade _nedräkningen_ , var sekunderna på _tre_ skulle trappan trixa på något av de övre trappstegen när han för tredje gången var på väg ner. Därefter skulle en ny sekvens starta. Dudley skulle omöjligen kunna hitta något system i det. Oj — så han skulle trilla. — Hämnden är ljuv.

Kärringen Figg — skulle inte heller få ana något, därför skulle en illusion av honom synas för henne, enbart för henne, men inte fler än någon enstaka gång — i månaden.

Så avslutningsvis — gräsmattan — den skulle inte vara sig lik sedan — och ogräset skulle verkligen frodas. Jo — och så skulle det finnas fåglar, samhällets alla svarta fåglar skulle söka nattkvarter så nära där som möjligt. Harry visste att Vernon avskydde svarta fåglar.

Det sista han gjorde innan han vände tillbaks till sin sovplats var att _tacka magin_ och i sitt inre styrka att han verkligen _ville_ att allt han hade gjort skulle fungera. Påföljande dags _arbete_ tog han nu utan större allvar. Inte heller gjorde han rent den handdrivna gräsklipparen som han _alltid_ skulle göra — det fick inte finnas ett strå kvar på den — nu var den extra _gräsig_.

Så kom han på — Dursleys skulle vara glada om han var _borta_ , men om han var borta redan innan Dursleys kom hem — skulle _larmet gå_. Alltså, han skulle vara kvar så länge att Dursleys kom hem, däremot skulle han inte ge dem en chans att göra honom illa. Alltså — han skulle vara kvar dagarna tills de kom hem. Sen — sen skulle han in i skrubben så fort som möjligt och bara försvinna.

Om han inte fick tidsfickan tänkte han ändå göra sig vuxen och anställa någon _rådgivare_. De kunde sen åka med nån sån där kryssningsbåt eller kanske hyra in sig någon stans _långt ifrån hela skiten_.

Så snart han var klar med att gå omkring lite försynt och peta på ett å annat ogräs — eller om det var en _fin blomma_ så sa han till fru Figg. "Nu går jag till parken jag blir där tills det blir kväll."

"Men vi ska ju ha lunch snart så vänta med parken till efter det."

"Du vet ju att jag sällan får mat, så det är inte värt att jag väger för mycket när de kommer hem, och de kommer om ett par dagar. Så ser jag inte ihålig ut då — då vet jag att jag blir inlåst i skrubben igen, flera veckor minst." Med det ilande Harry iväg från en förvånad, nä kanske inte förvånad men en fru Figg med bekymrad ansiktsmin.

Harry hade börjat planera _ryktena_ om hans kommande _försvinnande_. Han fokuserade på Strikals kontor, tonade sakta ut ur tillvaron i parken — så såg han Strikal i sitt kontor flera andra gobliner fanns där också. Hade han inte _fått tillstånd_ att försöka skulle han aldrig ha försökt. Nu gällde det att _låsa fast_ så att han inte styrdes undan. Han kände att något försökte mota undan honom, men han såg också att han var _igenom_ det skalet. Han materialiserade sig i rummet.

"Godag Srikal, godag övriga, hade hoppats få träffa drakarna — men kanske kan jag hälsa på dem en annan gång, höll jag tiden?"

Att säga Strikal var förbluffad var som att säga att Atlanten är en vattenpöl. Han var nu inte den enda som var tydligt förbluffad. Innan de hann säga något fortsatte Harry; "Du sa visserligen att det var _omöjligt_ , men jag hoppas du ursäktar om jag tog det som ett skämt för att försöka skoja med mig."

"Lord Potter — det _ska inte gå att transferera sig hit_ inte ens flyttnycklar ska kunna komma igenom våra sköldar för det."

" _Ska inte_ , är inte detsamma som att det _inte går_. Nå — jag frågade ju om jag fick — och jag fick ju försöka. Så nu är jag här."

"Lord Potter, vi får prata om det när vi har kommit över chocken. Vi går över till det första ärendet först. Här är Regnot, Londonavdelningens chef, de andra tre är medhjälpare. Det finns en del saker att redovisa." Harry sa inget så han fortsatte.

"Först, vi svarar för att ta emot och förvara, samt läsa upp och expediera testamenten. Familjen Potters testamente följde aldrig den rutinen. Möjligen för att inga andra än du själv var i direkt beröring av det som mottagare av något.

"Ett antal personer var uppräknade som vårdnadshavare av dig. Där fanns det också stipulerat att du och vårdnadshavaren kunde bo på något av familjeegendomarna. I samband med det skulle ett antal namngivna personer _beredas plats där_.

"När nu en person förklarade att det var sörjt för dig och att med tanke på kvarvarande medlemmar av Voldemorts anhang det var tvunget att vara högsta sekretess på var du fanns — gjordes inga mer uppföljningar på det. Den som förde din talan då var den som hade bevittnat testamentet varför vi trodde personen handlade i ditt och familjens intresse.

"Så långt — frånsett att du placerades där du inte skulle vara var allt frid. Testamentet stipulerade även ett månatligt uttag för vårdnadshavaren om två hundra galleons. Så långt vi har kunnat följa så har det uttaget genomförts. Beloppet har tagits ut från familjevalvet och tillförts ett annat valv. Inga uttag som korresponderar till den transaktionen finns på mottagande valv, varför vår slutledning är att beloppet har stannat där.

"Våra beräkningar ger en summa av tjugoen tusen galleons till dags dato, det är då med en, visserligen blygsam men ändå, ränta påslaget. Det beloppet har säkrats i mottagande valv. Vi ser det som delvis vårt ansvar att testamentet inte blev tillfullo expedierat. Men med ett bedrägligt förfarande från den som styrde i det.

"Den som har bedyrat att det var väl sörjt för dig är, som jag sa, densamma som bevittnat testamentet. Dessutom finns det ett par detaljer ytterligare som är värda att ifrågasätta med tanke på testamentets innehåll och efterföljande fakta. Vi kan däremot inte agera i något fall utan din direkta anmodan eftersom det är utanför vårt ansvarsområde."

"Oj, det var en del att ta in — jag fick den uppfattningen att det var någon i maktposition som förgripit sig på mig, VEM?"

"Testamentet är bevittnat av Albus Dumbledore, rektor på Hogwarts. Det var han som bedyrade att allt var ordnat för dig. Det är också till hans valv det månatliga uttaget sker."

"Jag förstår, okej, jag har inte fått något _eget_ från Dursleys, det lilla i matväg som jag har fått, alltid bara rester om det blivit något kvar, det har jag betalat med arbete många gånger om. Utrymme — att sova på — ja räknat på det så skulle jag kunnat bo i bästa rummet — och äta som en — nåja — äta mig mätt ett par gånger i månaden i vart fall — men aldrig. Han är inte värd pengarna. Vad menar ni med _andra tveksamheter?"_

"En del saker är alltså _känsliga_ du har full rätt till testamentet och bruksvalvet när du fyller elva, eller när du gör dig själv myndig. Men bruksvalvet skulle du ändå ha haft _tillgång_ till genom att du inte har någon som _rätteligen_ är din förmyndare, annars skulle förmyndaren ha haft tillgång till den.

"Nästa sak, din gudfar, Sirius Black, sitter i Azkaban för något han inte gjort. Det framgår av testamentet, som Dumbledore bevittnat, och han sitter i högsta domstolen — som ledare."

"Oj — kan du förklara lite närmare — hur?"

"Det finns en besvärjelse som gör en egendom _osynlig_ för alla som inte blivit _delgivna hemligheten_ de kan helt enkelt inte vare sig se den eller komma in på den, intill dess att den som är _hemlighållare_ talar om hemligheten.

"Alltså — det var allmänt känt att hemlighållaren var Sirius Balck, men testamentet beskriver att det var enbart för att skydda den verkliga hemlighållaren — Peter Pettigrew. Som antas vara mördad av just Sirius Black. Men om det nu var så att första delen av anklagelsen är felande, vad säger att den andra delen är sann. Det finns inga rättegångshandlingar mot Black, därför har vi inte heller öppnat Blacks familjevalv — eller Sirius Blacks privata för ministeriet. De vet det — och håller tyst. Dumbledore vet det och — har inte insisterat på en rättegång. Genom magin skulle Peter Pettigrew's död automatiskt ha markerats hos, men enligt våra register — så lever han. Vi — har inget med saken att göra — du däremot . . ."

"Och jag kan inget göra heller vad jag förstår — såvida jag inte _gör mig myndig_ och skaffar mig en rådgivare. MEN — om vi kan ta tidsfickan — kan jag göra det utan att ha gjort mig myndig det är ju ändå ett stort steg? — Och om jag skulle vilja ha en _rådgivare_ då skulle jag vilja ha en som är neutral och korrekt, men även kunnig. Något förslag?"

Nu var det Regnot som för första gången tog till orda.

"Lord Potter, det är egentligen en ordvrängning men ändå. Du är, som du nu är, inte i stånd att bestämma något alls utöver att göra dig _myndig_. Först därefter kan du göra det du försöker. Det har sagts mig att du funderar i termer av dels _tid_ , dels _utbildning_ , och inte minst tiden efter. Som vår ambassadör, _kan_ vi ställa upp på vår sida, beloppet som nämndes förut, med tanke på vårt fel, att inte expediera testamentet sitter nu en person i Azkaban som sannolikt är oskyldig. Du har levt ett — _helvete_ — så vi tar inte ut mer än det du redan är av med. Det är vad vi kan hjälpa med, utöver de utbildare som vi själva har.

"Men på din egen ras sida kan vi inget göra, de du tar med därifrån, är en uppgörelse som ligger utanför. Upp till nio personer kan du ta med utan extra kostnad för dem till oss. Bland din ras så är det få personer vi har förtroende för, eller uppskattning av. En av de få är den som är chef på avdelningen för Lag och ordning — nu. Det är inte samma som när Black blev fängslad, Amelia Bones. Det finns nog några ytterligare, men de är svårare att nå."

"Alltså, jag _kan_ ta erbjudandet att komma tillbaks som _vuxen_ och med utbildning och att hjälpa Sirius men först måste jag ta _rådgivare_ , och bli _myndig_. Okej. Om ett par dagar kommer Dursleys tillbaks, när de har kommit hem så ska jag visa mig där — men sen försvinner jag därifrån — för gott. Tar det ytterligare några dagar så måste jag hålla mig undan tills jag kommer iväg. Jag vill göra vad jag kan för Sirius. Visserligen blir han inte längre där om vi väntar med att göra något tills jag kommer tillbaks, men kan vi få ut honom innan — kan han ju vara med in, kanske rekommendera någon annan dessutom. Så jag vill gärna tala med fru Bones — helst här."

—

Tre timmar senare och en hel massa förklaringar och Amelia som _anställd_ rådgivare, kunde testamentet läsas upp i detalj. Bland de många detaljerna stod det klart att Dumbledore hade grovt våldfört sig på James och Lilys skrivna testamente. Harry skulle under inga omständigheter ha varit hos Dursley's. Den andra punkten som var markant var att Peter Pettigrew var den som hade varit _hemlighållaren_ och inte Sirius Black som alla trodde. Men i testamentet förklarades det att Sirius var det naturliga valet och därför var han bara den alla skulle tro om det. Dessutom _ianspråktog_ Harry de första familjevalven, där fanns några brev, signeringsringar, några avancerade förvaringskoffortar, och unika böcker i mängd. Harry hade bestämt sig för att göra tidsficksutbildningen. Amelia _bestämde_ att Harry behövde vänner med sig. Efter lite funderingar kom de fram till att Harry var tvungen att några år framåt ha sin _rådgivare_ tillgänglig, det innebar att Amelia var _självskriven_ att vara med, eller att Harry skulle ha någon annan som rådgivare. Hon erbjöd sig att fråga sin egen brorsdotter som var jämnårig med Harry, och kanske några till. Det skulle ge henne tid att umgås med Susan, något hon hade tvingats inse att hon inte hade haft tid till.

Om Sirius var oskyldig, vilket hon tänkte ta reda på diskret, så tänkte hon föreslå att han följde med och hon skulle även erbjuda ett par aurorer som utbildare. Naturligtvis skulle de _granskas_ ordentligt innan de ens fick veta om uppdraget.

I slutändan ett par dagar senare hade Amelia inte hittat någon annan än Susan som var intresserad av att _försvinna_. Susan var även hon tveksam, men det skulle ge henne tid med Amelia och dessutom hade hon också väldigt långsamt som hon hade det och hoppades på något _bättre_.

Förfrågningarna i övrigt hade varit extremt försiktiga och helt utan detaljer, därför visste ingen annan något om det som skulle göras.

Ett av problemen hade varit att hitta lämpliga kandidater, alla med misstanke om knytning till Voldeemort var ju direkt strukna. Nästa lojalitetsfråga blev Dumbledore, med tanke på hans agerande försvann även de. Dit hörde egentligen även Sirius — men när han fick reda på testamentet och att Dumbledore inte hade följt det, eller ens försökt hjälpa honom själv så bröt kan alla lojaliteter med Dumbledore till förmån för Harry.

Något som i både Harrys och Susans värld var långt bort var _familjeplanering_. Men de började inse att de skulle vara oerhört nära varandra de närmsta nio åren. Endera skulle de fatta tycke för varandra eller så kanske de bara förblev _vänner_ , eller i värsta fall bli O—vänner.

Sirius förespråkade att de försökte få tag på Remus Lupin. Efter att de hade funderat lite om tidsfickans effekt med fullmåne avstod de från hans närvaro. Det var för riskabelt. För det var ju egentligen bara en förflyttning bakåt i tiden och sedan var ju alla _fullmånar_ som vanligt.

Lite hastigt lyckades Sirius finna en av sina tidigare _flickbekanta_ hon var änka nu, hon, hennes dotter och en föräldralös vän till dottern hon ansvarade för kunde dessutom komma med. Det blev inte två aurorer men en auror och hennes man, som var en av de _onämnbara_.

Efter en del resonemang först och sedan förslag till Harry om _fysisk spänst_ , så blev det ännu en del resonemang och fler kontakter. En ickemagisk person anslöts till gruppen. Han var en av dem som jobbade för det omagiska ministeriet och hade kännedom om magivärlden.

Därmed var det Harry och tre unga, Amelia, Sirius med _väninna_ samt två ur ministeriet och en ickemagisk som gjorde sig beredd på en underlig _resa_.

Kent, den omagiska, skulle utbilda i handgemäng som judo, karate, och en del andra strids – självförsvars — tekniker som Harry skulle de bli mycket kunnig i. I slutskedet av tiden skulle eldhandvapen också vara med i kursplanen.

Det var Amelia som kom att tänka på det de för många år sedan hade diskuterat. Det ickemagiska _systemet_ hade haft en del _synpunkter_ då det magiska _kriget_ hade involverat det ickemagiska. De ickemagiska hade lämnat ett _ultimatum_ , endera fullständigt samarbete eller så ett _totalt krig_. Ett krig mot allt och alla med magiskt ursprung. Strax efter det hade det _förunderliga_ hänt, och _hotet_ uteblev.

Kent som hade koppling till den ickemagiska myndigheten skulle skapa ett fungerande nätverk för framtiden. Amelia hade sett att det var ett utsökt tillfälle att bygga på det förtroendet nu.

De kom överens om att regelbundet lämna rapport om hur de hade det och vad de kom underfund att de behövde i alla avseenden. Rapporterna numrerades och saker de _borde_ ha haft med sig, skulle de senare hämta i ett speciellt rum. Bara saker som var _färskvara_ skulle de ta _utifrån_. Harry förstod att Strikals medhjälpare redan hade läst de rapporterna och gjort iordning de saker de _skulle sända tillbaks_. Det var alltså _redan gjort_ , men _tidsresenärerna_ kunde inte veta _nu_ vad de skulle komma att sakna, för i så fall skulle de inte sakna dem — och inga rapporter det skulle komma. Naturligtvis var de förslutna tills de skulle användas. Men det som var naturligt att ta med var en mängd böcker, trolldrycksingredienser i mängd. Fyra uppsättninger examensprov i båda nivåerna — för alla ämnen. Och inte minst, en massa kontanter, både galleons och engelska pund, alla med tillverkningsdatum från tiden _innan_ den tid de skulle vara i.

Amelia och Sirius hade diskuterat Harrys _framtid_. Då han skulle ha _en ny identitet_ , fanns det också en möjlighet att bygga upp den genom att investera under den tid de var _borta._ Harry var tvungen att godkänna och aktivera ett uttag av tillräckligt med resurser, dels för att klara dem själva under tiden, men också för de planerade investeringarna, och han tog i ordentligt.

De skulle behöva köpa nya kläder genom åren, inte bara kläder utan en mängd saker som växande barn behöver. Men även de vuxna sliter en del under nio år. Inget av det skulle få synas i transaktioner som kunde avslöja deras aktivitet. Dessutom kunde det finnas oförutsedda saker att _investera i_.

Därtill var det några goblins som skulle dels serva dem och se till att allt fungerade, men även utbilda dem i goblins kultur. Stridsteknik med _blanka vapen_ , skulle de även hjälpa till med.

Harry hade varit hos fru Figg var kväll till förmiddag, Dursleys hade kommit hem — och visst hade det blivit uppståndelse då en del _felande_ saker syntes direkt. Men Harry hade skyndat sig in i skrubben, _spärrat_ dörren från insidan och försvunnit.

De sista nätterna innan _undantaget_ skedde bodde han hos Fru Bones. Stor vikt hade ägnats åt att allt skulle ske spårlöst, det viktigaste var att Dumbledore inte skulle få veta något — inte ännu på länge.

—

 **Kapitel 4 Multippelbesvärjelsen**

Efter hand som alla samlades och började planeringen för tidsförflyttningen hände en del saker. Goblinsamhället skulle iordningställdes för deras räkning.

Det första Andrew gjorde var att kontrollera alla för besvärjelser och till allas förvåning fanns det två på Harry. De var flera år gamla. En av dem var för att lätt kunna hitta honom den andra var underlig i sin sammansättning. Varken Andrew eller Amelia kunde förstå vad den gjorde, men Harry anade att den skulle påverka Dursleys att vara elak med honom. Han kunde bara _ana_ , tyvärr kunde de inte komma längre i dess betydelse. Båda besvärjelserna fördes över till en sten som de sedan skulle föra till skrubben under trappan på nummer 4 Privet drive.

Det finurliga med det hela var att allt utrymme de kulle använda var redan klara. De hade redan gjorts för många år sedan. Allt sköttes av de goblins som Strikal hade avdelat för uppgiften. Harry hade funderat på varför de inte hade presenterats med namn till dem, tills han förstod – det var Strikal – i den yngre upplagan, likaså med Regnot. Den tredje var också han en yngre variant av Griphook. Dem han tidigare hade talat med hade redan varit med om det han skulle göra. . . . Det började gå runt för den unge Harry för nu förstod han att _även han_ fanns med i en äldre version någonstans.

När alla förberedelserna var avklarade tog de _resande_ farväl av de övriga. Och stängde in sig i det förberedda rummet. Allt där skulle förflyttas nio år bakåt i tiden. De skulle komma till en tid som var i _krig_.

—

När de tre goblinerna hade sejdat en lång stund började det skimra av blåvioletta auror därefter blev allt vitt omkring Harry. Efter något som han uppfattade som mer än fem minuter klarnade det igen. Han kunde inte annat än spänna sig och krampaktigt hålla i stolskarmarna, han som de andra.

Första instruktionerna hade varit att _absolut stillhet_ måste respekteras under hela transfereringen. Han hade varit på gränsen att inte klara det, men han stålsatte sig att vara stilla.

—

Ingen skulle lämna goblinområdet innan kriget var över. Ganska snart skapades rutiner för SKOLAN. Harry, Susan, Laura och Fredrik var ju tagna ur en grundskolning och behövde fortsätta den för att förkovra grunderna för den fortsatta utbildningen.

Ingen magiutbildning skulle ske förrän efter ett par år för att vara i samordning med den normala rutinen. Stor möda lades däremot på fysisk styrka, mobilitet och inte minst uthållighet.

Att kunna röra sig smidigt kunde rädda livet i flera avseenden, dels genom att undvika att undvika träffas av andras förbannelser och förhäxningar, men även för att själv kunna komma i läge för att träffa sin motståndare. Smidig rörelseförmåga gynnade också _smygandets konst_.

Styrka behövdes dels för att lyfta och bära saker, det var förståeligt, men även för att kunna _smyga_. Att stå stilla i timmar krävde också styrka. Ibland kunde absolut stillhet långa stunder vara skillnaden mellan att bli upptäckt och hamna i strid med total förlust eller en lyckad spaningsuppgift.

Att kunna röra sig smidigt i exempelvis en utdragen strid kräver uthållighet. Att _nästan_ vinna en strid i en timma för att förlora sista minuten på grund av utmattning är ändå en förlust, så för att vinna krävs också att vara uthålligare än motståndaren.

Det var trögt i början, men efter hand blev det rutin. Med tiden kom den fysiska träningen också att innehålla alltmer fysisk strid. Dels med _blanka vapen_ enligt goblins teknik och mål. _En död fiende slåss inte_. De inpräntade ett absolut krav på att _aldrig_ lämna en fiende bakom sig för att strida mot nästa framför, förrän de var försäkrade att den de lämnade var DÖD. Under utbildning och övning markerades den saken utan att göra extra skada på den _bekämpade_.

Harry fortsatte att vidmakthålla sina färdigheter i sitt magiutövande, eftersom det inte fanns utrymme för enskildhet märkte de vuxna snabbt vad han gjorde. Naturligtvis ville de att han _demonstrerade_ lite av det han redan kunde.

Han hade ju aldrig använt _riktiga_ besvärjelser. Förhäxningar hade han bara läst om utan att kunna praktisera dem. Hans trollspölösa magi väckte förundran, bland Sirius, Amelia och _henens_ auror och den onämnbara. Det blev Harry som fick _lära ut_ hans sätt att använda magin.

Efter att även de övriga unga visade tendens till att kunna göra magi på Harrys sätt blev det snabbt diskussioner om framtida _yrkesroll_. Amelia, Sirius och Lisa var redan utbildade aurorer. Andrew hade utöver det flera års verksamhet i speciell inriktning, som han inte _kunde_ nämna något om. Vrenda arbetade som sekreterare i en advokatfirma.

Andrew började förklara _olika möjligheter_ i hans avdelning. Med Harrys sätt att använda magin skulle han definitivt ha den karriären i åtanke. En sak de också talade en hel del om var Voldemorts anhängare och hur involverade de var i olika delar av samhället och i ministeriets olika avdelningar.

Utöver _skolningen_ kunde de möjligen samla bevis. Ett av kraven som ställdes på dem var att _absolut inte_ göra något som på minsta vis påverkade händelseförloppet fram till den tid då de _reste_ tillbaks i tiden. Minsta förändring skulle kunna ställa till kedjehändelser som kan leda till paradoxer med oanade följder. Harry var dock medveten om att Goblins inte var helt främmande för att nyttja möjligheten till _goda affärer_.

Att samla bevis skulle i sig inte påverka något i den tid de fanns, allt de kunde samla in kunde däremot _återanvändas_ när de kom tillbaks till tiden de hade lämnat. Naturligtvis var det frestande att lägga sig i saker som hände utanför deras krets, men de visste att inte befatta sig med något som kunde förändra — det redan skedda.

Goblins hade tidigt märkt Harrys _speciella_ form av magiutövning och började visa honom hur de själva gjorde. Harry och hans grupp blev väl förtrogna med goblins livsstil, språk, gester och i viss mån _historia_. Det var en av _deras_ idéer att den grupp de hade skulle bli införlivade med dem i framtiden. Synen på exempelvis _goblinsupproren_ genom tiderna var inte alls lika som de mänskliga utbildningarna gav uttryck åt. Om den mänskliga magigruppen inte var så blinda för andra livsformers existensbehov och behov att dominera så kunde det finnas möjlighet till samexistens.

Mer som en _belöning_ för de ungas intresse att ta till sig goblins kultur och synsätt än något annat och till Harrys stora glädje fick de också besöka drakarna. Andrew förklarade att de drakar som _samarbetade_ med goblins var av en mindre sort. Normalt var drakarna tre till fyra gånger större. Harry hade lärt sig att han inte skulle prata om allt. Andrew hade sina hemligheter och han själv tänkte behålla en del, framför allt det som han hade speciell nytta av. En av de _förmågorna_ var att _ana_ när någon försökte dölja saker i ett samtal eller rent ut ljuga för honom.

När de besökte drakarna tyckte Harry sig _höra_ hur drakarna _pratade_ med varandra, utan att göra hörbara ljud. Det påminde om när han såg in i någon annans inre, fast utan att han _såg in i dem_.

Tiden fram till november 1981, innan _kriget_ var över, var påfrestande för hela gruppen. De kunde inte lämna den skyddade platsen. Efter det skapade de en rutin av att minst en gång i månaden _vara ute_ , oftast i den omagiska delen av London, men även andra ställen fick besök. Vid de tillfällena visades de även en del av det som Kent jobbade med, i princip gick det ut på att bygga upp en form av _antiterrorgrupp_.

Det var också vid de tillfällena som magisk förflyttning övades. Hur Harry än försökte kunde han inte få de andra att teleportera sig som han själv gjorde, de vuxna kunde inte heller _transferera_ sig inom området goblins hade. Det var först när han fick lära sig deras transfereringsbesvärjelse som han kunde förstå skillnaden.

Andrew visade varför han jobbade där han gjorde, för han förklarade att transfereringen använde _luftmagi_ , alltså något som kunde hänföras till elementen. Egentligen hörde nästan all magi till något av elementen. Transfereringen skapade en _kanal_ i luften. En av riskerna att använda den tekniken var om ens _kraft_ var svag eller fokuseringen dålig var att _kanalen_ kunde splittras och på så sätt transportera kroppsdelarna till olika ställen. Något som var både smärtsamt och om oturen var framme, livsfarligt.

Ett helt slutet rum, ett _lufttätt rum_ var därför också omöjligt att komma ut ur — eller in i. Det var samma princip när man skapade en anti—transfereringsdom över något ställe. Eller som i Gringotts fall en homogen antitransfereringsatmosfär.

Den andra formen av magisk förflyttning var _flyttnycklar_ , de använde elementet _jord_ , mark, fast materia. De kunde förflytta genom solid materia på ett annat sätt än luftmagin kunde. Det kunde tyckas att stängda rum var slutna, men även ett rum med stängd dörr hade små spalter där luft kom igenom. För att inte tala om vanliga vädringskanaler.

Att tillverka flyttnyckel var belagt med licens, det hade med två olika saker att göra. Det ena var ett gammalt patent som krävde att var flyttnyckel skulle _betalas_. Den andra var användarens säkerhet. En flyttnyckel kunde bara bära en viss massa, huvudsakligen beroende av tillverkarens invävda _kraft_. En flyttnyckel för tre personer kunde resultera i förödelse för användarna om de överbelastade den med exempelvis fem personer. Därför var friheten att tillverka dem inskränkt. Licensen fanns i två grundkategorier, för sitt eget och nära anhörigas bruk. Utöver det fanns striktare krav för dem som tillverkade flyttnycklar som kunde köpas genom ministeriet.

Eldstadsnätverket använde _eldens element_ , ganska naturligt egentligen. De mer kunniga kunde använda vilken eld som helst utan att de var uppknutna i något nätverk. Det _privata_ sättet var föga känt bland vanliga magiutövare, men det var egentligen lika enkelt som _lufttransferering_. Exempel på det är fågeln Phoenix, Eldfågeln. Utöver det ministeriestyrda nätverket kunde _privata_ nätverk skapas, visserligen illegalt om tillstånd för det inte erhölls från ministeriet.

Det sätt Harry använde stämde inte på något av de sätten och kunde därför inte förklaras med annat än att det fanns ännu fler _oupptäckta_ sätt. Ingen hade hittills fått husalver att förklara sitt sätt, på sätt som passade trollkarlar och häxor.

I princip borde det finnas ett transporteringssätt med elementet _vatten_ som media också, men ingen hade upptäckt _hur_ det skulle gå till. Som Harry förklarade sitt sätt så hade hans sätt inget med vatten att göra. Inte heller hindrade fält mot transferering eller flyttnyckel Harry det minsta. Däremot fälten hos goblins, de hade en inverkan, visserligen bara svagt men, men ändå en påverkan.

Ett sätt som kunde jämföras var mer på existentiell nivå, alltså med olika _plan_. Det var redan känt att "skuggvärlden" fanns. "Skugg—tiger", och "skugg—panter" var ju två olika extremt skygga och sällsynta djur som sannolikt levde _i_ skuggvärlden, men visade sig ibland i den _normala_ världen. De ytterst få som hade blivit införstådda med den världen kunde _skuggtransferera_ eller om det var _skuggteleportering_ dock var det ingen man visste om som hade kunnat det de senaste seklerna.

Med det som ledning kunde Harrys teleportering mycket väl vara en _dimensionsförflyttning_ som exemplvis genom den _astrala_ tillvaron. Egentligen hörde också elementen till respektive dimension, som eldens element exempelvis, den hörde hemma i _plane of fire_. Steget mellan att använda elementen och att nyttja deras existensiella plan var skillnad som natt och dag. Inga kända fält skulle kunna stoppa en dimensions—teleportering. Om man inte tar med i beräkningen att stoppa bara en av dem — exempelvis skulle en spärr med hjälp av vattnets element kunna stoppa en transferering som nyttjar eldens element, men om den skulle stoppa en teleportering som sker över _plane of fire_ är tveksamt.

De fick hjälpas åt att avbryta Andrew när han kommit igång med sin förklaring, själv ansåg han att han att han bara hunnit beröra grunderna av ämnet.

—

Harry började förstå hur rätt Amelia hade när hon bestämt hävdade att Harry inte skulle göra tidsresan utan att ha jämnåriga med på det. De var visserligen bara fyra _unga_ , men med en killkomis och två tjejkompisar var livet ändå drägligare. Det tog ändå på tålamodet att inte ha en _fri_ tillvaro, även på de vuxna kunde det märkas.

Eter de två första åren hade de kommit till att de skulle ha en _paralelltillvaro_ , med Hogwarts. Andrew hade tidigt ordnat ett möte med _sig själv_. Den yngre skulle ordna så han kunde _följa_ kursutvecklingen på Hogwarts, men snart visade det sig att gruppen var mycket mer avancerad än Hogwartseleverna, de låg mer än två år före Hogwarts kursplan, därtill var de avsevärt bredare i sina ämnen.

Problemet var att inte visa sig själva ute. Tidigare hade de fått låna trollspön av de äldre vid de övningar de behövde använda den formen av hjälpmedel. Nu skulle de göra mer likartat som _alla andra_ , därför var det också dags för dem att skaffa egna trollspön, som alla andra i deras ålder.

Men ett besök hos Olivander skulle resultera i att _han_ visste om dem. Han hade en underlig förmåga att veta vem som kom in i butiken. Och att se en Harry Potter som är elva år när han egentligen knappt är två år skulle väcka misstankar.

Lösningen blev en kompromiss, egentillverkning. Det skulle sannolikt ge sämre trollspön än Olivanders hantverk, men de skulle vara tillverkade av dem själva och för dem själva.

Det blev åter ett jobb för den _yngre_ Andrew. Han skulle skaffa fram en mängd material, stommar, kärnor och inte minst beskrivning av tillverkningsprocessen.

För att hitta rätt _stome_ skulle de med förbundna ögon _känna_ de olika materialen. Stommarna låg i separata fack och för att göra det lite intressant hade man även lagt till en del som normalt inte var i trollspön. Från goblins var det en metall de använde på delar av sina vapen, en legering som inte var känd utanför deras krets.

Dessutom skulle trollspöna ha kärnor. Andrew hade utan att någon annan märkt det även lagt hår från Harry och de andra. De var så små att de knappt syntes i sina fack. Huvudsakligen var det fjädrar, hår och annat från en del magiska djur, även kristaller av kisel fanns med. Beroende av föroreningsgrad i materialet hade kiselkristallen olika färg, och därför olika namn. Bergkristall var den renaste och helt ofärgad.

Normalt skulle man ha bara en kärna, Harry kunde inte bestämma vilket fack som han kände starkast för när han sökte stomme var det två träslag, blodlönn och jungfruek han inte kunde välja mellan.

För kärnorna hade han fyra fack som alla gav stark känsla, alla jämförbara i styrka men ändå på olika sätt. Utöver att många andra också kändes _intressanta_. Han ville använda de fyra. En av dem var fjäder från en Phoenix, en var, till hans stora förvåning, ett hårstrå av honom själv, nästa var åter det ett hårstrå men av Susan, det sista var en bergkristall.

För Susan var det lättare när det gällde stommen, hon kände enbart för trollhassel. Men för kärnorna blev det problem, slutligen stannade hon vid hårstrå från Harry och ett _manhår_ från en griffin.

Även Laura och Fredrik, hade hår från Harry ibland sina val för kärnan. När det var färdigt val, gjorde de lite förändring. Harry fick låta sitt hår växa ut just i avsikt att _ge_ av sitt hår till sina vänner. När de gjorde om _känslotestet_ och utan att veta _var_ de nya håren från Harry fanns upptäckte de en lustig sak.

Harry hade lämnat hår speciellt till var och en av dem, dessutom lika hår utan att de var specifikt tilldelade, var och en av dem hittade _sitt_ hårstrå från Harry. De hade kraftigare utstrålning än de som var utan _tilldelning_ , de som var lämnade till någon annan var svagare för _fel_ person än de som inte hade någon destination. Även Susan lämnade _villigt_ hår av sig till Harry.

När de studerade kapitlet _multipla_ kärnor upptäckte de till sin stora förvåning att det inte var helt främmande, men ändå räknades som _extremt ovanligt_. Lagstiftningen hade vissa synpunkter på det, endast _av ministeriet ackrediterade_ fick _anskaffa_ den typen av trollspön. Inget hindrade dock att de _ägde_ den typen av _eget hobbyarbete_.

Bland teknikerna att skapa trollspö med multipla kärnor fans två varianter. I ena faller sammanfogades de olika ingredienserna till ett kombinat av dem. Den andra principen innebar väldigt mycket mer arbete då det i princip blev multipla trollspön sammanfogade till en enhet. Trots merarbetet verkade det senare alternativet vinna mest fördelar för dem.

Men, av orsaker som dels handlade om _numerologi_ men framför allt _geometri_ krävdes det att det var _balans_ i trollspöt. Att ha fler än en kärna krävde _udda tal_. Varför 1, 3, 5 och 7 var de som var användbara, där en var den absolut _lättaste_ att tillverka och följaktligen balansera.

Nio kärnor och fler var uteslutande för stavar och grövre redskap. Flygande mattor exempelvis borde ha minst ett dussin dussin av fjädrar eller hår av flygande individ, alltså över ett hundra stycken, alla likvärda och från samma individ.

Flygande kvastar hade också ett antal kärnor men de var inte konstruerade för att hjälpa vid besvärjelser utan enbart för att kanalisera energier ur PSI—fältet till fysisk rörelse. Käppar kunde fås att flyga utan kärna, men bara med besvärjelsepersonens invävda kraft, och de var aldrig uthålliga mer än någon timma som bäst.

Om man ökade antalet kärnor i ett trollspö var man tvungen att använda kärnor med så likvärdig fokuseringskraft som möjligt, för att minska riktningsavvikelserna vid användningen.

Ett normalt trollspö med en kärna kunde användas oavsett hur den hölls roterad i längdriktningen. Däremot en med fler kärnor måste absolut ha en _uppsida_ detta för att under utprovningen balansera bort resterande obalans, då användarens hand var en del av det måste alla kärnor ligga på samma ställe i förhållande till handen var gång trollspöt användes.

Därav måste ett tre—känors trollspö ha den starkaste kärnan upptill, de två mindre starka på var sida under. Vid användning av ett trollspö med fem kärnor skapas nästan alltid _vortexvirvlar_ i utrymmet mellan de fyra omkringliggande kärnorna, därför avråddes det bestämt att jobba med den typen, med ett undantagsfall.

Då samma källa används för de fyra omgivande kärnorna bildas det en homogen stråle som införlivar centrumkärnan. Kravet är dock att det är absolut balans mellan de fyra och att de har samma ursprung. Centrumkärnans styrka i förhållande till de fyra saknar betydelse. Härav kan den typen även räknas som ett _enkärnes—trollspö_ , det är nämligen så gott som omöjligt att se annat än _en signatur_ av den även om den är komplicerad.

Tungviktaren bland trollspöna är dock sju—kärne—trollspöt. Att balansera den är betydligt lättare än för de övriga multi—kärnevarianterna. Nästan uteslutande används en kristall som centrumkärna. Om möjligt är sedan tre av de omkringliggande av samma utgångsmaterial som i fallet med de fyra för fem—kärne—spöt, och placerade mellan vardera av de övriga tre kärnorna som bör vara så nära i balans mellan sig själva som möjligt.

Det hade blivit mer intressant nu, alla frågade Harry om han hade _hår så det räcker till alla_. Susan hade övervägt, fyra hår av Harry att omge hennes _griffinhår_. Hon hade inte hittat tre övriga med ungefär samma styrka för att ens överväga en _sjua_.

Utöver Harry som siktade på _sjuan_ valde de övriga att följa Susans linje. Harry ställdes inför en förnyad genomsökning, men nu hade en av deras goblinvänner en del förslag. Harry hade bestämt att centrum—kärnan skulle vara kristallen, det var ju så gott som spikat enligt boken. Tre hår av sig själv till de tre, men sen var det ett hår av Susan, fjäder från en Phoenix. Men ingen av de övriga var i balans med Susans hår och fågelfjädern.

Att ha två hår från Susan skulle ge en disharmoni mot fjädern, endera tre hår från vardera han själv och Susan eller hans egna tre hår och tre olika därtill. Han ville ha kvar fjädern, hjälptexterna hade nämnt att en fjäder från Phoenix var bland de bättre för helande magi och han förstod att det kunde komma väl till pass längre fram.

Däremot passade en av de långa ögonhåren från den drake som hade _ruggat_ sitt huvud mot Harrys bröst in i den gruppen. Harry tackade för goblinförslaget, och begärde att de framför hans tack till draken.

Sedan blev det hobbyverkstad. Verktygen de använde måste vara av silver och i en del fall brons. För att kunna hålla fler kärnor blev de egentillverkade en aning grövre än de jämförbara trollspön som de vuxna hade. Sirius hade inte hunnit bli officiellt frikänd innan de _gick ur tiden_ och han hade fått ett neutralt trollspö av Amelia så även han valde också att göra _sin egen_ samtidigt med ungdomarna. Det resulterade i att de övriga vuxna också bestämde sig för att vara med i slöjdverkstaden. Slutligen blev det så att ungdomarna gjorde två var, och de vuxna en var. Även Ameila gjorde, efter en del prov, en femkärnig med centralkanalen av Harrys hår och de fyra omkring, med hår av Susan. Den var, enligt henne själv, mer som kuriosa än som användbart redskap.

När all bearbetning av stommar var avklarade bestämde de sig för att göra lite _överkurs_ när de ändå höll på, det skulle innebära en fördröjning på flera månader, men resultatet skulle definitivt vara värt det.

Därför blev det intensivstudier av runor. Att ingravera runor var och en kunde och förstod innebörden av skulle göra skillnaden enorm. Nästan som att den vore en pistol innan för att bli ett gevär efter. Kanske inte så drastisk, men inte långt ifrån — alltså om det blev rätt, fel utfört skulle ruinera allt tidigare arbete. Så det var lite av ett vågspel, men de bestämde att _öva_ på det andrahandstrollspö de gjorde. Om resultatet blev ruinerat kunde de avstå runor på sitt _första_ arbete.

När de ändå hade tiden för det gjorde de en blodritual för sina respektive trollspön. Blodritualer, eller blodmagi i sig räknades som _svart magi_ och var bannlyst sedan länge, av brittiska människorna. Men nu fanns de utanför den _mänskliga_ världen, det var, _att göra_ , som var det kontroversiella.

Den rituella koppningen skulle inledas med reningsfasta i två dygn. Sedan ett rituellt bad, här blev det lite blygsel då var och en skulle tvagas av två andra som inte fick ha en åldersskillnad på mer än fem år. Så det blev så att pojkar tvagade flickor och flickor tvagade pojkar. Då blev det _lika_ fördelning mellan vem som gjorde vad med vem.

Därefter kom den lite svårare delen. En het glaskupa skulle tryckas mot huden där ett snitt just hade gjorts. När den heta vattenångan i kupan kondenserade så behövde den förlorade volymen ersättas med något. På så sätt sögs blodet ur såret, kallades _koppning_. Det var även samma metod som de omagiska använde för att _försöka_ bota vissa sjukdomar, så när som för reningsritualen före.

En _koppa_ per trollspö behövdes, efter att koppningen var klar skulle det vara _andaktig stillhet_ i fem minuter. Därefter var den delen avklarad. Nu skulle trollspöstommen ligga i respektive persons blod i en månad. Efter det skulle ingen annan kunna använde deras trollspön, det var lite av en säkerhetsåtgärd med tanke på att de skulle bli avsevärt kraftigare än normala trollspön.

Amelia poängterade åter att det, enligt _gällande lag_ , inte fick göras på det sättet, finurligheten var att det inte fanns något förbud att _använda_ dem. Och inte minst _människolagar_ gällde inte inom _goblinkontrollerat territorium_ därför var de i praktiken inte hindrade av den lagen. Ett litet problem var det för de vuxna med _ålderslikheten_ , men de gjorde så nära de kunde.

En annan lag som också blev användbar, det var Sirius som förde det på tal _animagus_ , lagen krävde att den som ville börja lära sig för att försöka måste _registrera_ både sin start av träning samt resultatet av den. Därefter krävde lagen att en animagus skulle vara _registrerad_ , hos ministeriet. Andrew förde åter igen upp att om de kunde bli antagna i hans deparement innan de kom _ifatt_ tiden så var den typen av uppgifter om dem hemliga, då skulle registreringen av animagusdelen inte vara öppen för allmänheten, och inte heller för Voldemorts anhängare.

För att inte begränsas av frånvaron av trollspö hade ungdomarna i början fått _låna_ trollspön av de vuxna för sina studier. Att de var helt oanpassade för dem var tydligt, men de hade lärt sig ändå att _tvinga_ fram resultat ur dem. På så sätt hade de blivit kunniga i trollspöteknik, med _vanliga_ trollspön.

Deras förmåga att utföra magi utan trollspö var de också tvungna att fortsätta träna på, största problemet på den punkten var sedan att dölja att de inte använde trollspö bland andra, deras egna trollspön var mer anpassade för _strid_ , det var vanliga vardagsbesvärjelser som var problemet _._ Det blev åter den yngre varianten av Andrw som blev problemlösare. Han fick ta med hår Harry hade lämnat för uppgiften, utan att de var personbundna. Sen skulle Olivander tillverka fyra enkla trollspön, som de sedan skulle använda _till vardags_.

Amelia och alla tre aurorerna, alltså Sirius, Lisa och Andrew, var alla helt inne på att ungdomarna skulle lära sig att _helt bemästra_ några enkla duelleringsbesvärjelser och förfina dem så att de blev en del av dem själva, innan de gav sig in på att ta med övriga besvärjelser eller förhäxningar.

Andra saker kunde komma senare. Det betydde dock ingen lättnad för dem, för de skulle ändå lära sig en så bred bas som möjligt men att använda det i en duell var lättare med de besvärjelser som var väl inövade. De skulle dessutom kunna _motbesvärjelser_ mot ALLT, som de bara kunde komma på — och en hel del mer.

Dessutom skulle de bemästra inkallnings—, och nersövnings—besvärjelserna både ljudlöst och trollspölöst med båda händerna, och helst utan handrörelser alls. De till och med använde tårna som fingrar i deras övningar. Att kalla in något, de andras trollspön som exempel, kunde vara det som skiljde mellan liv och död.

De utvecklade en variant av duell — där det fanns _dockor_ eller kanske mer rätt illusioner och mot dem kunde de använda _skadande_ förhäxningar, de använde aldrig skadande besvärjelser mot varandra. Tids nog skulle de drabbas av dem ändå i träning efter att deras tempus var till ända. När de hade den typen av övning gällde det för den ena parten att _skydda_ en värnlös. Det kunde röra sig om en utslagen vän eller en som höll på med första hjälpen.

Att skydda sig själv och andra sågs som viktig övning, när de kom så långt att de kunde _skapa_ saker, egentligen _låna_ materia från näraliggande saker, så infördes även dödsförbannelsen i de saker som en värnlös skulle skyddas från. De hade dock lite mer organisation när de blandade in direkt dödande förhäxningar.

Smärta var just smärta, och att skydda sig från att träffas av den förhäxningen ansågs vara viktig. Dödsätarnas älsklingsbesvärjelser var just den, och en drabbad blev direkt oförmögen att göra något annat än att vrida sig i smärtor. Att _inte träffas_ , av den övades det flitigt på. Vilket också medförde att alla lärde sig vad det innebar att träffas. Trots att den som använde den i övningen inte koncentrerade sig på att _ge smärta_ och släppte den så fort som möjligt så var upplevelsen ändå enorm för den drabbade. Naturligtvis undvek man att bli träffad, på så sätt övade man också att undkomma den värre av _de oförlåtliga_.

Efter lite prövning visade det sig att med rätt viljestyrning kunde ett trollspö med fler kärnor än en sända en besvärjelse per kärna. Eller att _ladda upp_ enerigin och släppa iväg dem efter varandra. På så sätt syntes Harry vara beundransvärt snabb. När Harry var i sitt esse kunde han använda båda sina trollspön och sände iväg inte mindre än fjorton förhäxningar i så snabb följd att det såg ut som att de satt ihop som två långa serier, en från vardera hans trollspön.

Det visade sig dessutom att de hade olika styrka, men det var svårt att bestämma vilken kärna som gav vilken besvärjelse. Att bestämma vilken kärna som var bäst till att göra vad, kunde de inte avgöra, men det spelade ingen roll. Det krävdes en hel del övning för Harry att kontrollera sina trollspön. Just genom att vardera kärnan sände ut sin egen energi så behövde de _styras_ eller _fasas samman_. För de övriga som hade femkärnespön fungerade det inte på då de fyra uppfattades som en, och den omslöt centrumkärnan helt.

Efter flera månaders intensiva övningar med olika varianter av viljestyrning hade han nått så långt att han kunde styra sina trollspön att använda en kärna i taget, eller kombinera dem till ett gemensamt energiknippe.

Han hade några alternativ, kristallen i centrum, de tre _olika_ omkring eller de tre lika. På så sätt hade Harry flera valmöjligheter. Först en besvärjelse på var kärna, eller en för centrum och en på var och en av de olika samt en som kombinerades på de tre lika. Då blev det fem olika besvärjelser, där den som var på de _lika_ var en trekärnors kombinat och därför mycket stark.

Men en riktig kanon var det då han _omslöt_ centrumkärnan med de övriga sex genom att sammanfoga de tre lika, kombinera dem med de övriga tre omkring, och de tillsammans omslöt kristallen.

Det var en hel del misslyckanden i övningarna, men potentialen i ett förfinande var enorm. Harry var övertygad att de övriga _borde_ kunna styra sina också men de gav upp tidigt, möjligen var att byggbeskrivningen hade sin egen uppfattning om femkärnespön. De var definitivt överlägsna i styrka jämfört med normala trollspön.

Harry hade märkt av _riktningsavvikelsen_ då han sände sekvensiella besvärjelser från de omgivande kärnorna. Då de kom sekvensiellt var de _ur fas_ med de övriga — därför avvek de från centrallinjen. Besvärjelser som var ett kombinat av de tre lika följde _normala regler_. Däremot var även de missriktade när han släppte alla besvärjelser efter varandra. Missriktningen var egentligen en positiv effekt då de täckte målområdet med en större yta. De som försökte undkomma genom att svänga undan hade plötsligt många fler besvärjelser att uppmärksamma.

—

En annan sak var det Susan som märkte först, när hon _tänkte_ på Harry samtidigt som hon använde sitt trollspö så var den aningen _vassare_ än när hon inte hade honom i tankarna, som om kärnan som var hans hår aktiverades mer då hon tänkte på honom. När hon hade nämnt om det så började de andra att experimentera med det och de fann samma förhållande för dem.

När deras _jämnåriga_ på Hogwarts var en bit inne på sitt tredje år ordnades det OWL för Harrys grupp. Problemet tidigare hade varit deras sina nya identiteter, de hade börjat organisera dem direkt efter Voldemorts fall. De var nu etablerade som _invandrade_ familjer.

Trolldryckstillverkning var enkel, den krävde ju bara en lokal samt ingredienser — utöver kunskapen. Förvandlingskonst och besvärjelser var ju bara _tomma lokaler_ så till det var det inga svårigheter. Örtlära och magiska djur och deras skötsel, krävde ju växthus och menageri, därför hade de ämnena fått en lägre status i deras utbildning och provresultaten blev därefter sämre i de ämnena. Trots den låga prioriteten lyckades de få ihop "A" för accept på de två ämnena också. Duellering och skydd mot svartkonst däremot var de så framgångsrika i att de fick dubbla betyg i dem. Hade de varit på Hogvarts så skulle nya rekord behöva skrivas in i böckerna.

I förvandlingskonst avstod de från att visa sina färdigheter som animagus och i Harrys fall sin förmåga att göra om sig själv, de hemligheterna skulle de hålla för sig själva, OLW—resultaten skulle ju vara offentliga, det gällde även för dem.

Runlära och aritmetik var ju mest pappersjobb, att presentera. Astronomi, var en annan av problemenämnena för dem då de så sällan var uppe om nätterna. Men med ett nödrop fick de ihop till "A" där också. Eftersom alla hade läst tillsamman så blev också resultaten väldigt jämna. Historia var ett annat ämne som var enbart teori, tråkigt ämne men med Sirius och Andrews inlevelser och lite avbrott för berättelser så hade de fått ämnet tillräckligt intressant för att de skulle få godkänt.

Harry avstod att ge sitt _yttersta_ i hans ämnen. Det hade snabbt visat sig att han hade fallenhet för just försvar mot svartkonst och duell. Egentligen var det nästan samma ämne, duell utan det som kallades svart magi, svartkonst, i ena fallet och duell där det ingick, ja även där reglerna var till svarkonstutövarens absoluta fördel i den andra.

Susans fallenhet var på helandets konst, Laura och Fredrik var båda bättre på besvärjelser än förvandling.

I de fysiska aktiviteterna var de nu väl meriterade i självförsvarets ädla konst. Varannan vecka hade de tre timmar på ett mugglargym, och ett besök på en skjutbana för eldhandvapen varje vecka.

Det fanns visserligen ett _tabu_ mot mugglarvapen bland de magiska. Att de var effektiva kunde de inte bortse ifrån. Svärd och knivar liksom kaststjärnor och spetsiga pilar var ju egentligen bara varianter av de omagiskas redskap.

—

 **Kapitel 5 Äntligen ett —HEMMA—.**

Efter att provveckan var avklarad hade de en lugnare period. De gjorde även en semesterresa, de tyckte att de var värda det. Två veckor på en magisk del av Haiti. Officiellt var de på besök i hemtrakterna, i USA. De hade nu även en öppen adress och kunde visa sig ute i samhället, visserligen i den förklädnad de hade anlagt, och utan att göra något som kunde inverka på framtiden.

Susan hade börjat färga sitt hår svart på mugglarsätt och skaffat glasögon, hon behövde dem inte för synens skull, de ingick i hennes nya utseende och var neutralslipade, de hade besvärjelser så att hon med deras hjälp kunde se i totalt mörker och kunde skönja osynliggjorda saker. Laura och Fredrik var så okända att de endast tonade håret lite.

Harry hade sitt bruna hår, ärret var uppdraget in i hårbottnen och han hade sina ögon blåa. Dessutom hade han skaffat kontaktlinser, de magiska, som Andrew hade hjälpt honom med. De hade lite extra möjligheter utöver att de hjälpte honom från huvudvärken som fortfarande kom när han inte använde glasögon för synens skull.

Efter att OLW—resultaten var färdiga så började nästa fas i utbildningen, och kontakterna med DoM, Department of Mysteri intensifierades.

Även andra saker började tina fram — tonårshormoner. Ingen hade anat hur det hände men i den gruppering de hade sammanfösts hade de utvecklat band mellan varandra i en par—relation, men även en grupprelation.

Till förskräckelse för de vuxna hade ungdomarna direkt efter koppningsritualen fortsatt kroppstvaga sig i grupp, nästan rituellt, en gång i månaden. Det var faktiskt Susan och Laura som hade kommit med förslaget, rent insisterat på det, och pojkarna hade inga hållbara argument emot det. Det gav dem fördelen av att kunna se varandra utan att blygas eller att bli _konstiga_ på annat sätt.

Nu när hormonerna började göra sig gällande reagerade kropparna när de gjorde sina ritualer. Det kunde ha urartat snabbt men istället talade med varandra om det, och inte minst _jobbade_ på det. På så sätt kom de över även den osäkerheten efter några månader. Visserligen reagerade de men de visste alla vad det handlade om. Visst hände det att de ibland _hjälpte varandra_ , fast endast i _utforskningssyfte_ , sa de. Just genom att de kunde vara så öppna med varandra så var det inga problem med samvaron, även om det ibland kom att bli _pusskalas._

I duellering hade Harry kommit upp i nivån att så länge de höll sig till Hogwarts kursprogram var det ingen ur hela den vuxna gruppen som kunde besegra honom. Han hade även vunnit ett antal dueller där han var ensam mot två, ibland tre där Amelia, Sirius, Andrew och Lisa växlade att vara mot honom samtidigt. Främst tack vare att förhäxningar på den nivån var enkla att hålla stånd mot och hans sköld från ena trollspöt tillät att han sände sina egna förhäxningar genom den med den andra.

En sak han hade börjat träna på var att medan en sköld var aktiv med någon eller några av kärnorna, skulle en eller fler kunna sända offensiv magi. Men han hade inte lyckats med det ännu. Att _ladda upp_ för att senare släppa iväg flera olika var inte detsamma som att hålla en magiform och samtidigt bygga upp en annan. Att sända genom sin egen sköld var däremot nytt för de vuxna.

Efter en del försök visade det sig att när det var samma konfiguration på trollspöna som höll skölden och sände de offensiva besvärjelserna fungerade det. När Harry försökte använda olika konfiguration på sina trollspön så gick det inte. De kom fram till att när magin hade samma _freqvens_ , de kom inte på något annat ord för det, så samarbetade de.

Att simultant bygga upp tre olika sköldar som Harry kunde göra gav ett mycket stabilare skydd mot magi, men då var det samtidigt olika _freqvens_ i dem alla tre varför han inte kunde sända genom dem. Så för att kunna vara offensiv själv var han tvungen att använda samma konfiguration på båda sina trollspön.

Allt detta var naturligtvis möjligt endast med hans trollspön med multipla kärnor. Med den enkla, den med endast ett hår av honom själv, den som Ollivander hade tillverkat på uppdrag för Andrew, kände Harry sig handikapad.

Ett av hans _mästerverk_ var att med ett trollspö _nästan_ simultant göra tre olika offensiva och två deffensiva besvärjelser. Det hade blivit som en egen besvärjelse som innehöll hela hans _begäran_. Tillfällen då _dödsförbannelsen_ riktades mot honom, eller egentligen en punkt nära honom, kunde han rikta in sig mot den angripande och _försvara sig_.

Dödsförbannelsen är sällan snabb, det hemska är att många blir så förvånade att de paralyseras och därför inte ens väjer undan från den, vilket de tjugofyra gånger av tjugofem skulle kunna göra. Därför sände Harry först tre olika typer av _stunner_ sedan skapades en tegelvägg framför honom, och slutligen ett skydd mot eventuellt splitter från den fysiska väggen.

De tre stunnrarna var extremt varierade. En magisk sköld har en svag punkt — utöver dess styrka. Den påminner om ögats botten, som har en blind fläck. Där trollspöt matar ut magin, där ligger magin _rakt ut_ och har inte byggt upp skölden genom att plana ut vinkelrätt och fogat ihop sig för att motverka inkommande energier.

I flödet från trollspöt ut till skölden är kanalen så gott som försvarslös. Man kan jämföra det med att sticka in en nål mot en _bunt_ med nålar — spets mot spets. Den kommer så gott som alltid att komma in parallellt med de _mötande_ energierna. Harrys problem att komma igenom aurorernas sköldar hade motiverat honom till grundforskningen han hade vidareutvecklat sina stunnrar ordentligt.

Att hitta _utmatningspunkten_ eller sköldens blinda fläck var nästa del i problemet. Men principen för _omvänd poliritet_ , gav lösningen. Problemet hade varit att förstå sköldarnas detaljer. Men genom att han hade börjat _se_ _auror_ och _magi_ i samband med att han använde _astrala_ dimensionen _långsamt_ så nyttjade han det för att i detalj titta på alla typer av magiskt hållna sköldar.

De hade alla en liten form av _spill_ av magistrålning, det var så svagt så det var försumbart för allt utom det Harry sökte, något att _sikta_ på. Hans stunners väg mot målet sökte sig själv till den punkt som hade magisk utstrålning. Sett med _magi_ syntes skölden som en mörk skiva, medan _blinda fläcken_ såg ut som en lysande lampa. Mot den punkten accelererades Harrys tre besvärjelser. Efter det var det bara trollspöhanden kvar, när den träffades spreds förlamningen upp i personen, och _sömnen_ kom direkt. En av de bättre effekterna med just den var att de inte kunde återuppväckas _de tre första dygnen_ med annan symmetri på den magiska signaturen än den som hade sövt dem.

De andra var också de en form av _stoppare_. En stoppade från att använda flyttnycklar, den tredje från att kunna transfereras med någon genom parallelltransferering. Även de besvärjelserna hade tillägget att söka sig till den _blinda fläcken_ för att komma igenom en sköld.

Om en sköld inte var aktiverad så är ju utmatningspunkten ofta rakt framför en kombattant och det är ju dit som Harry ändå siktade varför den då träffar på normalt sätt.

Efter de tre stopprarna utlöstes materialiserngen av tegelmuren, den kom från _de tre_. Avslutningsvis restes den inre skölden med kristallkärnan. Det var egentligen den mest avancerade formen av magi som alla av de vuxna hade sett. Hans sköldpenetrerande formler var dupliceringsbara även för de övriga, men av naturliga skäl, bara en besvärjelse i taget.

—

När de växlade in på sitt sjätte år hade identiteterna etableradts så bra att de började använda dem även i kontakter utanför den skyddade tillvaron hos goblins och DoM. Genom den yngre Andrew hade de tidigare blivit uppmärksammade av DoM, och på så sätt kom de snabbt att få sina identiteter bättre förankrade. På den avdelningen fanns det olika säkerhetsnivåer och genom att gruppen var _tidresenärer_ var allt som hade med _tempus_ extrem sekretess, allt som berörde just _tempus_ skulle även efteråt vara fördolt.

Hela gruppens förmågor hade väckt intresse bland de _onämnbara_. Fyra unga animagus, varav en fullständig metamorfagus och de övriga med viss förmåga i det. De var värdefulla för framtida tjänst. Därför kompletterades deras utbildning med en hel del minesteriekunskap, samt olika sätt att infiltrera platser för att skaffa information eller att _lyfta ut_ en eftersökt individ.

Även nästa examen var schemalagd, inför den hyrde gruppen in sig på Hogwarts för några lektioner om magiska djur och lite studier i växthuset. De kom efter frukost, hade egen lunch med sig och återvände före middagen. De hade inget utbyte med övriga elever där, allt för att minska risken för oönskat igenkännande.

Den som kunde vara lättast att känna igen var Susan som några av lärarna där hade sett tillsammans med Amelia. De andra var främmande för alla lärare. Dessutom var ingen av deras vuxna med dem, om man inte räknar den _yngre_ Andrew som en av de vuxna. Det var enbart han samt chefen för den operativa avdelningen som kände deras _kompletta_ historia. För alla andra var de Harold Josef Panter, och hans trolovade Sandra Evelina Bond samt Fred Lampert och hans trolovade Linda Jonson.

Det hade varit många funderingar omkring parbildningarna men de visste att egentligen hade de inte något val om de ville vara uppriktiga med sina partners. Ingen av dem hade egentligen någon bredd i sitt umgänge. Kriget hade satt sina lojalitetsgrupper där främst Amelia var öppet neutral och omutlig i sitt jobb, en som alla grupper hade respekt för. Det hade minimerat umgänget radikalt för henne och därmed även för Susan. Den Susan saknade mest av sina tidigare vänner var Hanna som inte visade intresse när de hade talat om _extra utbildning i en speciell grupp_. Inget hade nämnts om deltagare, varken om Susan eller Harry till någon av de tillfrågade.

Amelia hade ofta djupa samtal om just relationsförhållandet med alla fyra unga. Tidigt skulle de se varandra som _syskon_ , den tiden de var _syskon_ var nu förbi.

Relationsförhållandet hade växt fram men de skulle vara försiktiga med att utveckla det för snabbt. De var ju _påtvingade_ en isolering med ytterst få inblandade omkring. Just den frågan lättades en del tack vare den yngre Andrew. Han kunde presentera _invandrarna_ för jämnåriga under besöken ute på sommarmånaderna. Det gav dem en viss bekantskapskrets som skulle vara bra att grunda innan de som unga _försvann_.

Det gav också en viss bredd för deras egna relationsfunderingar. De besökte Londons o—magiska nöjesetablimang just för att _se_ andra i samma ålder. Gruppen hade just genom sina _rituella bad_ grundat en sammanhållning som stärkte deras gemenskap, de _löften_ de hade gett varandra var på sätt och vis en form av _bindning_. De visste att de var _en för alla — alla för en_. Skulle någon av dem falla ifrån av någon orsak skulle de övriga ändå hålla ihop, ingen skulle behöva bli ensam.

De hade redan börjat fundera i banor av _dubbelfamilj_. Inte så att de _skiftade partner_ men just det att om någon av dem föll ifrån skulle den som blev kvar fångas upp av de övriga och fortsätta, även om det skulle vara en tjej med två killar — eller en kille och två tjejer. Barnen de skulle komma att få skulle också veta att båda familjerna var hem för dem alla — men allt det låg i framtiden.

De vuxna var försiktiga med framtidsplaner och liknande, avsikten var ju att de skulle _växla in_ till sina ordinarie identiteter så snabbt de kunde efter att de hunnit ifatt _tiden_. Det var ju också då som en del _olyckor_ skulle inträffa. Harry hade bestämt att han skulle " _bara saknas_ ", han hade ju en del historia att ta hand om trots allt. Men för att Harry som Harold inte skulle vara utfattig hade de gjort överföringar från Familjevalvet som de förde med sig tillbaks i tiden till Harrys nyöppnade valv i Harold's namn.

Det Harry inte visste från början var att Goblins hade funnit så stort värde i Harrys idé att de köpte egendomar, när priset var lågt för både sig själva som en investering men att de _delade_ med Harry, alltså med Harold. Han var nu en av de som ägde större delen av Diagongränden, Svartalvsgränden och en del andra områden i London men också ansenliga egendomar vid Hogsmeade och flera mindre ställen.

Med Amelias hjälp hade Harry sett till att hans tre vänner hade ett ordentligt startkapital i egna valv. Harrys valv skulle vara spärrade för alla utom honom själv. Han som Harold skulle ha tillgång till dem utan att andra visste något om det. _Ägandet_ av familje—valven 67 och 82 ändrades också till Harold Josef Panter. Därför kunde den som sökte efter familjevalvet till _Harry Potter_ inte finna annat än ett tomt valv som öppnats i det namnet.

Tills vidare skulle _titlarna_ inte tas i bruk, det vill säga, när de kom i fatt med tidsfasen. De skulle då vara försiktiga med att röra upp gamla _rätter_ just därför att de var tvungna att vänta ut saker som definitivt skulle hända.

Men de hade ännu en del år kvar, först skulle NEWT — testen klaras av. De var redan planerade i tid, dem skulle de klara av vid vad som motsvarade deras femte läsår även den två år tidigare än de på Hogwarts. Efter det skulle de ha tre veckor _semester_. Två av de veckorna skulle de vara på en ranch i Texas, den tredje veckan skulle de göra utflykter i Australien. Det skulle hjälpa dem med lite _lokalkännedom_ för deras identiteters tidigare liv och _hemtrakter_.

Det var när de var i Texas som de också besökte Druidhill i Atalnta. Del av samhället som hade uteslutande magiska invånare. En förbipasserande o—magisk kunde inte märka att det var en hel del _underligheter_ där, men det var ett magiskt samhälle med över två tusen invånare. En av fastigheterna var till salu och Harry bestämde sig direkt — han _bara skulle ha den_. Det var åtta hus i en gruppering, fyra av husen var uthyrda men det gjorde egentligen inget.

Det hade varit lite funderingar omkring just ekonomi tidigare. Susan hade en liten fond från hennes föräldrar, men det var inget hon skulle kunna leva många år på. Vrenda hade _mat för dagen_ , men knappt mer vilket innebar att Laura och Fredrik blivit van att inte ha någon lyx. Varken Harry eller Amelia hade nämnt något om deras nya ekonomiska situation, den kunde dessutom inte effektueras förrän de kom i tidsfas.

Harry hade aldrig tidigare haft något nytt, eller några kläder som passade honom, han hade plötsligt fått valven som var fulla med pengar, pengar som han tidigare inte haft en aning om. Ingen av de övriga kunde tänka sig att på minsta sätt _göra av med_ hans pengar, eller _ta allmosor_. Redan tidigt hade det gått så långt att Harry hade _hotat_ att bryta helt med dem om de inte kunde tänka sig att hela gruppen skulle använda _det hela gruppen hade_. Efter det hade det stabiliserat sig med att de använde Harrys pengar.

Harry visste att totala mängden i de två familjevalven var häpnadsväckande över två hundra miljoner galleons. Det var bara i pengar, till det fanns ägandeandelar i en mängd företag. De gav hela tiden en nettoinkomst som översteg Amelias inkomst mångfalt.

Det var ännu tre år kvar innan de var ifatt sin tid och de skulle vara _hans_ , men med brevet från Regnot, kunde han ändå få access till den mängd pengar som behövdes för att köpa husgruppen. Det var åtta bostadshus och en mängd gemensamma servicedelar, som exempelvis en stor simbassäng med grönområden och ordentligt tilltagen sauna. På vardera sidan om poolen fanns de tre målen för Quidditch. Det var det som var det fina — istället för gräs eller sandbotten var det en simbassäng under Quidditch—planen, ingen av dem störde den andra delen.

Det hade tagit största delen av deras USA—tid i anspråk att ordna köpet och en viss möblering. Efter en del pappersexercis var de nu alla medborgare i den amerikanska magibefolkningen, det skulle vara betydligt enklare att hantera eventuella funderingar längre fram förstod de. Behövde de dra sig tillbaks — så fanns det redan möjlighet till det. Harry resonerade en del med Susan, err… _Harold_ resonerade med _Sandra_ och de kom fram till att de definitivt skulle ha _sin_ del som _hemma_ på det nya stället.

Det fina med hela området var att det gick att ha sina fastigheter anslutna till en gemensam skötsel. På så sätt behövde inte _ägarna_ själva hela tiden se till att allt underhåll fungerade.

Efter att resultaten av de senaste proven var bokförda var det öppet för _yrkesrollen_ att börja formas. Att Harold var som gjuten för _operativ_ verksamhet var det ingen tvekan om. Hans förmåga i duellering och att försvara sig mot _svartkonst_ var högre än någon på Hogwarts någonsin hade haft efter det att registren börjat föras. I transformeringskonst var han bland de tio bästa. Besvärjelser och trolldryckstillverkning var bara lite över medel. Men hans förmåga att _smälta in i tillvaron_ och kamoufleringsteknik var han överlägsen i, ett ämne som inte fanns med på proven.

 **Hogwarts.**

Sandra hade notering bland de bästa fem i _helandets konst_. Utöver att alla i gruppen var bland de fem bästa jämfört mot Hogwarts i både duellering och försvar mot svartkonst var det inga märkvärdiga resultat, men fullt tillräckliga för att få en första tjänst inom DoM. Harrys kodnamn blev _Orion_. Det var egentligen Sirius andranamn men det var det första Harry kom på och då det var ledigt blev det så. Sandra tilldelades _Blacky_. Fred blev _Isac_ och slutligen Linda blev _Borax_.

Sandra skulle ingå bland de operativa, men i bakre _stödjande_ led. Medan Fred passade bäst på analysavdelningen, Linda, skulle börja på forskning och utveckling. Hennes idéer hade under åren varit _helt huvudlösa_ , men hade visat sig gå att genomföra, ofta till allas glädje, eller förargelse när det drabbade dem själva. Det var en av hennes idéer som Harry hade vidareutvecklat för sin speciella sköldpenetrerande besvärjelse.

Harold kunde, om han ville, utbilda sig vidare till _elimineringsagent_ , vilket egentligen var en tilläggsdel. Ibland tillämpades hemliga lagar och hemliga domstolar. Det hade visat sig i senaste försöket till upprensning efter Voldemort att alltför många hade mutat sig fria. Det fanns ibland en vilja att tillämpa just elimineringsmöjligheten. Det var egentligen en domstol som dömde en _känd_ förbrytare till att elimineras.

Konsten var att A. Fånga in personen utan att någon märkte något. B. Förhöra individen så att sanningen inte kunde undanhållas. C. Var han då skyldig till brott enligt domstolens dom, skulle han elimineras. Ingen skulle _tvingas_ utföra uppgift C. För att kunna utföra punkt A, behövdes innästlingsmöjlighet. Till den uppgiften skulle Harold utbildas först.

I en del tveksamma fall kunde punkt A tas i anspråk för att uppnå punkt B. Även om tillräckliga bevis saknades, i de fallen skulle _nödig hänsyn_ tas.

Den resterande tiden i _tempus_ som de kallade den, levde de _unga_ mer ute i det som skulle vara deras fortsatta identitet. De hade _jobb_ på ministeriet nu, två intill—liggande lägenheter hyrde de i Merlins sqare som var ett par minuters promenad från Diagongränden. Det var fortfarande några månader kvar tills dagen då de skulle _försvinna_.

I sista minuten hade de själva bestämt sig för att de _inte skulle dö_. Alltså inga lik som motsvarade dem skulle hittas, så som det var tänkt från början. De tre, skulle var för sig _officiellt_ lämna allt bakom sig och gömma sig utomlands. De skulle till och med skaffa flyttnycklar genom ministeriet, eller rättare — låta skaffa. Så att det vid _efterforskning_ kom fram till att de hade skaffat dem via ombud som inte var så noga med löften om sekretess. Då skulle _ryktet_ spridas att de hade lämnat landet.

Harry däremot tänkte _gäcka_ dem på sitt sätt. Så snart Dumbledore började ana att _guldgossen_ var ute ur boet skulle han kanske märka det för sent. Inom sig hade han redan börjat planera alla platser _han_ skulle _synas_ på. Illusioner hade han jobbet extra hårt med under sin tid med utbildningen. Han hade gjort en del redan innan tempus, så det hade bara varit att förfina tekniken och konsten att få dem att röra sig. Tekniken att få dem att interferera med sin omgivning var en helt ny dimension som han hade fått lära sig först efter att han blev antagen i operativ tjänst.

Det absolut senaste i den vägen var att skapa en solid kopia, den delen skulle egentligen komma längre fram i hans utbildning, men med lite framförhållning hade Harr. .errr… Harold hittat beskrivning om det. Nu kunde han morfa till ett utseende, skapa en solid _kopia_ av den form han hade varefter han återställde sitt utseende. _Kopian,_ som behöll det utseende den hade när den skapades, utförde det han önskade.

Han kunde till och med uppleva genom kopian som att se och höra vad den såg och hörde, han kunde även _styra_ den att göra det han bestämde just då trots att den var långt borta. Efter att ha övat på _kopians färdigheter_ hade han upptäckt att han även kunde hantera den som bärare av besvärjelse.

Det var han ensam om på avdelningen, det var visserligen inga stordåd men enkel magi som att avväpna eller _slå ut_ en tänkt motståndare kunde den göra, men bara redan förberedda besvärjelser, och i den ordning de var lagda. Han var tvungen _att göra_ besvärjelsen, och att _lagra_ den i kopian. Att skapa en kopia och lagra besvärjelser i den tog några minuter. Att bara göra en kopia gick snabbt.

Vid en av stridsövningarna hade han först skapat tolv kopior alla med exakt samma utseende och med en besvärjelse i vardera. När alla tretton stormade in på övningsarenan och utförde lika magi hade det tagit alla med häpnad. Det krävde initialt rätt mycket energi att skapa dem, men att även ge dem magisk kraft tog ännu mer. De var inte uthålliga, de kunde vara aktiva i högst tre veckor utan extra magi. Fick de magi för exempelvis avväpningsbesvärjelser, kunde de _leva_ i en vecka mer per lagrad besvärjelse — om de inte utförde någon magi.

Däremot var de _ömtåliga_ , träffades de av en avväpningsbesvärjelse eller liknande så _dog_ de, de förblev solida kroppar där de låg för att några minuter senare börja upplösas. Harry hade tagit för vana att ge dem en _avslutande_ magisk uppgift, när de upplöstes såg det ut som att de försvann med en flyttnyckles hjälp.

Han kunde också låta dem _upplösas_ så det såg ut som att de transfererade bort från där de fanns. De _avslutningarna_ var inte krävande av magi, faktiskt det omvända. Kropparna var sammansatta av magi, och när de upplöstes kunde resterande magi _återanvändas,_ egentligen krävdes det att _göra av med_ lite av den energin för att inte skapa en _bombkrater_ , där en kopia upplöstes för snabbt.

—


	2. Chapter 6-10

**Kapitel 6 Aldrig mer**

Efter de inledande uppgifterna startade den vidareutbildning Harry skulle ha, en hel del av den utbildningen innefattade _strid_. Men framför allt upplevelser som måste till för att han inte skulle drabbas av panik _när_ det händer i verkligheten.

En del av dem var skador, en del skador var ganska svåra, men relativt lätta att hela magiskt. De svårare var att lära sig möta de oförlåtliga förbannelserna. En var ganska enkel för Harry att lära sig först möta för att sedan inte ens känna av den, den förbannelse som gör att offret blir tvångsstyrd av utövaren.

Den besvärjelse som bland andra Lucius Malfoy hävdade att han var under och på så sätt klarade sig från ansvar i de tidigare rättegångarna.

Värre var det när _tortyrbesvärjelsen_ drabbade honom. Trots att hans lärare bedyrade att de inte la någon energi på att verkligen vilja tortera honom var det som att hela kroppen utsattes för glödgat järn.

Han skulle själv också lära sig att _kunna_ använda de besvärjelserna. Att få en motståndare att tvångsmässigt ge upp är humanare än att skada honom svårt. Tortyrförbannelsen, kan ges i en kort puls, det kan få ett hjärta som stannat att gå igen. Ett skadat djur som är bortom all räddning kan få kortare lidande om man använder dödsförbannelsen.

Dessutom, i strid mot vampyrer och varulvar eller andra varelser som räknades till de fördömda, var det inte förbjudet att använda vare sig dödsförbannelsen eller tortyrförbannelsen. Bland de operativa var det dessutom inte ovanligt att använda _tortyrförbannelsen_ ett par ögonblick för att _vinna_ en strid.

Deras målsättning stod klar, _måste du strida så se till att vinna så fort som möjligt_. Det som däremot inte uppskattades var att använda dem _utan orsak_.

Harry hade kommit så pass långt att han nu kunde fortsätta en strid trots att han var under tortyrförbannelsen. Han hade aldrig trott det inledningsvis, men nu förstod han också att det var nödvändigt att kunna övervinna den smärtan och vända ett möjligt nederlag till vinst.

Varken Susan eller de andra två _behövde_ tränas på det Harry hade gått igenom, de fick men det var frivilligt för de som inte var _ute på fältet_. Susan hade försökt motstå tvångsbesvärjelsen och lyckades komma till stadiet att hon kunde _kämpa_ mot den, och ibland kasta den av sig. Vilket i sig var mer än många kunde. Efter ett första försök på nästa avbröt hon att ens försöka vidare på det.

De hade förstått skillnaden mellan den övningen och det som hade använts tidigt i utbildningen — skillnaden var enorm.

Visserligen hade Harry kommit rätt långt i sin utbildning men ännu fattades det en hel del. En av de nya sakerna var konsten att motstå dem som tvingade sig in i ens medvetande. Harrys grupp hade gått igenom den typen av utbildning tidigare men bara det elementära. Det innebar att de kunde motstå _passiv_ avläsning helt, och dessutom märka ifall att de var utsatta för det. Dessutom kunde de hålla emot mindre starka angrepp, vilket betydde att de visade att de inte var _lätta offer_. Nästa steg var att bygga upp till nivå tre, och sedan gå vidare därifrån.

—

"Välkomna till nästa steg i mentalskyddsutbildningen. Tidigare har ni läst i böcker och lyssnat till föreläsningar. För att sedan försöka tillämpa det ni gått igenom. För att kunna använda det ni nu ska vara med om behövs den första grunden. Den där ni har sorterat upp alla era minnen i olika grupper, och byggt upp era försvarsmurar mot andras medvetande.

"Ni har alla presenterat era upplevelser i ett minnessoll, där har ni kunnat se vad ni själva och andra har upplevt. Som ni också vet finns det några olika typer av minnesextrahering. Det vanligaste, den då ni lyfter ut ert minne av en otrevlig händelse, och kan titta på den efteråt. Då vet ni vad ni upplevt utan att det är _kännbart_ , om ni inte återställer det.

"Nästa sätt är den som används vid domstolar, då görs en _kopia_ av minnet inget av det lämnar er då. Som sagt, det är en kopia ni lämnar ifrån er.

"Ett tredje är tvångshämtning, vilket ju inte behöver ordas mer om här.

"Det finns alltså möjlighet att _ta ut en kopia,_ av ett minne, det finns dessutom möjlighet att kopiera kopior. Kopior av kopior gäller visserligen inte i rättegång, men de har sina egna användningsområden. Men för det måste den som ska nyttja dem kunna hantera sitt medvetande på ett sätt ni nu kan.

"Ni kommer att _inplantera_ någon annans minne in i ert medvetande, på samma sätt som när ni hämtar in _ert eget minne_ från en minnessollspresentation. I början kommer det att bli en hel del konfrontering inom er när ni tillför det till ert medvetande.

"Det första som händer är att ni _betvivlar_ ert förstånd. Förlorar ni den kampen då är ni illa ute. Ni måste ta tag i det _minnet_ och placera det i sitt eget fack. Ni ska också vara medvetna om att det _inte är ni själva som har upplevt det_.

"Därför ska ni också innan ni börjar att hämta in något alls, skapa det extra utrymmet för _främmande minnen_.

"Alla med?"

Det hade varit en lång föreläsning vilket ju inte var ovanligt men det här var nytt. Efter att alla var klara med att rensa sina dagsminnen till sina respektive grupper och skapat det nya _rummet_ kunde de komma igång.

De första externa minnena var enkla som saker som i sig själv presenterade sig och vem det var som hade lämnat ut dem. De fick endast ett minne först och skulle sedan redovisa sina egna upplevelser omkring hur de gjorde med det. Innan dagen var över hade de kommit så långt att de fått fem nya längre minnen att behandla. Nästa dag skulle de ha en provskrivning på uppgifter som de minnena innehöll.

I början var det främmande att uppleva det någon annan hade varit med om – som om det var _jag själv_ som hade varit med om det. Men efter hand gick det bättre, och när det kändes _normalt._ Så kom den egentliga utbildningen, nu gick det fort, och lätt.

Latin skulle de på Hogwarts kunna, och så långt hade de följt samma nivå, nu var det långt mer avancerat. Men även antik kinesiska för att kunna förstå innebörden i en del av besvärjelser som hade sitt ursprung i de tidigare dynastierna.

Egentligen var det bara Harry som _skulle behöva_ alla europeiska språken tillräckligt för att kunna förstå vad som pratades vid ett annat bord i en bar. Eller om han var tvungen att utge sig för att vara från något annat ställe. Men de andra fick och var tacksamt med om samma övningar.

Det blev lite av en sport bland dem att föra en konversation på fyra språk samtidigt, alla var sitt, vilket ju gav andra huvudbry.

De förstod också hur svårt det skulle ha varit att _förstå_ de efterföljande två stegen i ocklomineringen. Nu kunde de helt koppla ur sitt medvetande från den fysiska kroppen. Harry förstod nu vad det menades med _astralt medvetande_. Skillnaden var att han gick ut även med sin fysiska kropp vilket ju var häpnadsväckande i sig.

Nu skulle bara _medvetandet_ lyftas ut, det var också en teknik att kunna _lämna sin fysiska kropp_ och förflytta den astrala kroppen fritt. Det var också första steget i att sedan kunna hålla enbart medvetandet utanför. En legilimency skulle inte ens kunna hitta något medvetande alls. Som om personen inte fanns. Det var också ett skydd mot dem som kunde _känna av medvetanden_ omkring sig.

Här började Harry ana att _smygandet_ som han förut trott sig vara _expert_ på hade långt fler kapitel att beröra. Han visste att han ibland kunde _känna_ när någon _tittade_ på honom från något dolt utrymme i hans träning, nu förstod han vad det kom sig av.

De var uppe i nivå fyra på sin occlumency nästa nivå var att kunna nyttja den som angreppsmoment.

"Nästa övning är det bara Harold och Sandra som kan nyttja fullt ut nu, ni andra kan tänka på att ett par tillfällen med tortyrförbannelsen kan ha sina fördelar, så får ni också tillräckligt med innehåll för den. Först skapar ni ett rum för just den, se till att ni inte tar med minsta glimt av något som kan avslöja något om er.

"När ni sen har isolerat minnet av hur ni första gången upplevde den förbannelsen gör ni den om och om igen till en lång kedja. Den lägger ni sedan i det nya rummet, se till att dörren öppnas _inåt_ och inte kan öppnas inifrån. Det är ni själva som ska släppa ut den som ni låtit gå in där.

"När någon försöker med legilimency kommer denne först inte ens att se er, ni däremot märker den som försöker. Därför ska det rummet kunna nås av den som försöker. Den ska hitta dörren in till det den tror är _ni_. När han gått in så stängs dörren och . . . resten förstår ni.

"När ni håller på att skapa rum av den typen kan ni skapa ännu ett rum. Ett rum som ni är mästare i, ett rum där ni exempelvis kan duellera er motståndare magiskt eller med _mugglarvapen_. Ett av de _vidrigare_ exemplen på det är från en som gjorde en sluss, första dörren var tvungen att vara stängd innan nästa kunde öppnas och när den var öppen låste den dörren den första. Det som sedan fanns var upp till användaren. Ett exempel var en dementor, ett annat mer udda var _ingen stans, ingen gång, ingen ting._ Alltså ett absolut inget alls. Vad ni gör, öppna aldrig en sån dörr inom er själva för den slukar _allt,_ absolut allt.

"När ni är klar med det fyller ni på med nästa minne, det hjälper er att förstå hur ni omärkt kan gå in i angriparens medvetna, där kan _ni_ hämta det mesta ni vill eftersom angriparen tror han är angripare, ni kan till och med _bränna ut_ hans medvetande och sedan fly tillbaks till er själva. Räkna det som ett dödligt angrepp, även om det inte dödar direkt med sårskador så är motståndarens medvetna _ett minne blott_."

Så fortsatte tiden med utbildning och fältarbete i ett schema som växlade lite efter hand.

Harrys uppgift för den återstående tiden fram tills de _hann ifatt tiden_ bestod i fortsatt kartläggning av ett antal av de _misstänkta_ anhängarna till Voldemort. Malfoy, hade kristalliserat ut sig som en ledare i en grupp. Han var, om inte aktad eller respekterad så i vart fall en maktfigur att räkna med. Han hade stort inflytande på många ställen.

Genom Harrys förnäma kontakter med Gringotts hade han kunnat bygga en tidskalender hur Malfoys maktimperium hade byggts upp — på andras fall. Familjer hade bara _försvunnit_ starx efter hade Lucius Malfoy _övertagit_ valv efter valv, egendom efter egendom. Det var ställt utom all tvivel att han var en som inte tvekade på att slå ut en familj helt för att överta de tillgångar som fanns där.

De flesta pengarna hade han fört över till Voldemorts _stridskassa_ vilken han själv verkade vara ansvarig för. Egendomarna förblev hans egendom, även om de kunde utnyttjas av Voldemort som han ville. Men med Voldemort _odefinierad_ och Malfoy fullt verksam så var det enkelt att förstå vem som såg till att skaffa fördel av det.

Med Gringotts hjälp hade Harry lyckats identifiera över åttio familjeegendomar och familjevalv som nu kontrollerades av _Baron_ Malfoy. Dokument hade förfalskats, blod hade _stulits_ från offren och det stulna blodet hade kunnat användas vid _överlåtelsekontrakten_. Blodskontrakten hade ett stort värde. Att ha _stulet blod_ att signera den andres del med gjorde de magiska kontrakten _trovärdiga_. Problemet skulle vara att i efterhand _bevisa_ bedrägerierna och stölderna.

Men — _fler kunde spela med samma regelverk_. Det gällde bara att skapa alla förutsättningar att finnas när de skulle slå till. Ännu fanns det tid till det. En sak hade de beslutat, ALLA Malfoys egendomar skulle granskas minutiöst när de tog in honom. Fram till dess gällde det att kartlägga alla hans medhjälpare, det sannolika var att han hade någon form av order till ett antal personer. Skulle han arresteras så skulle saker döljas.

Dessutom — med magi kunde hela hus döljas, det var ju så hans föräldrar hade det — med en hemlighetsbehållare. Vem kunde Lucius ha valt — sig själv? Det vore för banalt, men samtidigt också något som kunde stämma på honom, men han kunde ha flera olika eftersom det fanns många platser att dölja. Lämpligast då är att hålla hans gripande så hemligt som möjligt, alltså se till att Lucius Malfoy inte saknades — av fel personer.

En av Harr. .err. En av Harolds uppgifter låg i linje med den kartläggningen, vem var _Voldemort_. Han fanns inte i några arkiv, hans namn bara dök upp. Han påstod sig vara _arvtagare_ till en av Hogwarts grundare. Alltså borde rektorn på Hogwarts kunna leda efterforskningen närmare. Det var därför Harold nu gick upp mot huvudingången till Hogwarts, vid dörren stod en man som verkligen såg gammal ut.

"Välkommen till Hogwarts. Herr _Orion_ förmodar jag. Jag är Rektor Dumbledore."

"Ah — tack för det, Jo jag är _Orion_ , det var vänligt att ge mig lite tid, jag förstår att det är fulltecknat på en så här stor inrättning."

"Låt oss gå in." Sa Albus med en inbjudande gest.

" _bitter—sweet,_ du ville veta om en person var _känd_ här, en Voldemort, var det så?" Sa Albus när de passerade stenfigurerna.

"Ja, det och en del annat. Häftiga kompisar du har som vaktar trappan din. Vad gör de om man ber dem att få komma in utan att ha — _det där du sa_?"

"De talar om för mig att jag har besök. Jag kan då be dem släppa in besökaren."

"Jo — den där _Voldemort_. Han lär ju ha påstått sig vara en arvtagare till en av grundarna av skolan. Men då borde hans namn finnas med i registren. Det finns inte minsta spår av en Voldemort där."

"Hans rätta namn, finns sannolikt där, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Jag kan ta fram hans handlingar om det intresserar."

"Ah — då förstår jag varför han inte finns nämnd. Om jag behöver några handlingar så låter jag sända efter dem, nu har jag ett namn att gå på. Blev det någon gång _bevisat_ att han var en arvtagare?"

"Varken bevisat så — eller motsatsen. Så länge han var här som elev var han en framstående elev. Han hade nog redan då börjat samla anhängare, det är tveksamt vad som driver en person att begå de brott han gjorde, de hade egentligen inget syfte jag förstod."

"Vad _påstod_ han sig vilja åstadkomma då?"

"Ja — det är frågan, många som har magianhöriga i många generationer kallar sig _fullblodsmagiker_ eller _renrasiga_ en del individer som har magiförmåga men saknar anhöriga på båda sidor och i många generationer ansågs — och för all del anses av en del fortfarande — vara mindre värda. Inte värda att _leva_ för en del, inte _värdiga_ att utbildas här enligt ännu fler. Han påstod sig vilja _städa bort_ de ovärdiga."

"Och hans egen bakgrund — den är alltså _gedigen i sekler_ då?"

"Tvärt om, hans far var en lantbrukare, nåja en med en medelstor gård, men en helt vanlig omagisk person. Hans mor var — ursäkta uttrycket — _inavlad byfåne_ , hon bodde tillsammans med sin far och ett par bröder i en mindre stuga. Hennes _riddare_ red ibland förbi deras stuga och hon föll för honom — utan hans vetskap förstås. Hon fick honom i säng med hjälp av en kärleksdryck. När han insåg att hon var häxa — övergav han henne, hon dog sedan i barnsäng. Han, sonen Tom, växte upp på ett barnhem. Så någon _fullblodsmagiker_ är han inte, men han hade kraft i sin magi och hänsynslös mördare blev han."

"Så försvann han. Han dog inte vad jag förstår, enligt allt jag hittat så nämns inget om en död kropp. Kan du förklara."

"Så långt som att både James och Lily Potter dog för vad som var hans trollspö är korrekt återgivet i alla handlingar. Vad som fick sonen att överleva och Voldemort att förintas vet vi inte. Men sonen Harry överlevde och Voldemort försvann _._ "

"Vad kan du säga — av det som inte finns i journalerna?"

"Sirius Black förrådde dem, han var oss ovetande i Voldemorts tjänst."

"Det påstås så ja. Det underliga är att jag inte har kunnat hitta några förhörsprotokoll från de förhör man höll med honom. Inga rättegångsdokument heller. Men han är också på min lista över personer att höra. Fanns det inte ytterligare intressanta personer i anslutning till Potters, nån varulv Lupin eller så och en ytterligare, hur gick det med dem?"

"Förhören var hemliga, det var många på den tiden som inte ville att allt skulle komma ut i allmän kännedom. De som stred _mot_ honom ville hålla sina namn i hemlighet därför var många försiktiga då. Lupin — han försvann tillbaks till sina områden, jag har inte hört från honom sedan dess. Peter Pettigrew dödades av Black innan han greps, samtidigt dog tolv mugglare.

"Pojken — han borde väl vara — hur gammal är han nu — och var kan jag träffa honom?"

"Han var så liten då så han kan inte minnas något från det. Honom är det väl sörjt för, det finns ännu de som försöker hämnas Voldemorts fall genom att döda honom, så han finns på skyddad plats."

' _Jag sa att jag avser att träffa honom. Var det något av det du inte förstod_?' Höll Harry på att säga — för han hade blivit _arg_. Men precis innan han sa det hejdade han sig. "Jag får kanske vänta en tid — han kommer väl fram när han ska hit — eller hur!?"

"Han borde komma om ett par år jo. Något annat jag kan hjälpa till med?" Frågade Albus tydligt lättad.

"Nej — Jag har något att gå på nu, såvida du inte kan nämna något om varför det inte fanns någon kropp."

"Nej — det är ett mysterium även för oss."

"Tack för nu då." Sa Harry/Harold, varvid han steg upp och gick mot dörren innan han sa något olämpligt.

Han var nu helt säker på att det fanns mer bakom Dumbledore's agerande främst avseende Sirius Black. Harry var nu glad för att han hade fått ut honom. Kanske skulle de göra en förändring även avseende honom. Han skulle ha ett sammanträde med flera nu, alltså — ganska snart. Den inre gruppen först.

Det var bara någon månad kvar nu, Azkaban, och främst Sirius Black som ju fanns där i sin yngre variant skulle skyddas nu. Han kunde vara utsatt för en komplott. Det föll på Harry att ta sig in, skapa en Siriuskopia samt ta ut den _rätta_ Sirius. Sen skulle de sätta tillbaks honom minuterna innan de skulle _ta ut honom igen_. Hade något hänt kopian så skulle saker hända andra personer. Albus var den enda som visste vad Harry hade sagt, hände något med Sirius—kopian så var det ett mordförsök på Sirius, det skulle bli intressant att se.

Att ha flera _kopior_ aktiva som informatörer var påfrestande då var och en var som ett extra medvetande som gav intryck hela tiden. Att vara medveten om dem var en sak, att aktivt följa dem var något annat. De gav även en utmärkt invisning till hans teleportering.

Han kunde, om han ville, teleportera sig _in i_ en kopia och därmed ersätta kopian med sig själv. Även omvänt — han kunde skapa kopian i samband med att han teleprterade sig bort, visserligen utan att kopian hade möjlighet att göra magi. Då såg det ut som att inget hade hänt och att han var kvar där. Ett av hindren var att kopiorna inte kunde _göra sig_ osynliga, inte själva, en osynlighetsillusion på dem interfererade med deras magistruktur, enda möjligheten var en osynlighetsmantel, men att kosta på en sådan som sannolikt skulle försvinna var aldrig en lösning.

Ofta använde han en av sina animagusformer den som falk att göra en kopia av, den kunde flyga, sitta i ett träd och _bara se, i dagar_. Det få personer visste om, var att en del fåglar kunde _se aura_ , det var en av orsakerna till varför brevugglorna kunde hitta en person trots att den doldes av osynlighetshjälpmedel. Harrys falkform, hade den fördelen också. Som animagusform av sig själv var han påverkad av skyddsdomer som sattes över platser men hans falkformskopia var inte en _person_ och därför kunde den både hitta och se genom skydd som varken Harry själv eller andra _oönskade_ kom igenom.

Det var så Harrys falkkopia kunde _se_ att personer under osynlighetstyg började _patrullera_ på Privet Drive. Albus hade höjt bevakningen av Harry, frågan var om det var för att hålla andra från att prata med Harry, eller _skydda_ honom mot attacker, knappast det senare då det inte dök upp _extra bevakning_ förrän efter att han hade besökt Hogwarts.

—

Det var mindre än en månad kvar till saker kunde börja hända, allt måste vara klart till dess. En av sakerna var att försöka hitta _råttan_.

Efter några timmars hjärngymnastik för hela gruppen och efterföljande förslagsrapportering enades man att sända ett brev till honom.

.

Till:

Peter Pettigrew

Hemlig ort.

.

 _Bästa PP._

 _Saker händer varför ett möte måste ske._

 _Kom till "lilla torpet" kommande lördag, kl 8 PM._

 _Kom ensam, var noga med att inte någon kan följa dig._

 _L. M._

.

.

Man hade ingen aning om ifall Lucius hade något "Lilla torpet" men brevet var inte avsett att läsas av någon. Skulle det ändå läsas, skulle mycket göras för att följa honom.

För att inte kompromettera någon, eller ministeriet så köptes en _ny_ brevuggla. Den instruerades att flyga till platsen — men att inte leverera brevet förrän den kunde hitta mottagaren ensam. Och om mottagaren försvann därifrån — skulle den vända tillbaks.

Det var så Harry hittade till familjen Weasley. Det var sommarlov, det syntes, det var rena barnkolonin där. Harry som falk hade flugit tillsammans med brevugglan, nu tittade den på honom och på en liten bur med en råtta i. Alltså Peter Pettigrew var hittad. Nu gällde det att inte tappa bort honom. Harry _vågade inte_ vänta ut några andra inhämtningar, han var tvungen att agera direkt. Därför flög han över till en skyddad plats där han återtog sin mänskliga form och formade fram sin Haroldform varefter han transfererade sig till husets uppfart, han formade även fram _tjänstedräckten_ , den som de _operativa onämnbara_ använde.

Han gick raskt fram till buren med råttan tog hand om den — trots ett av barnens protester. Det var Percy som ansåg sig _äga_ den.

"Låt oss gå in, det räcker med _DU_ som tror dig _äga_ levande varelser, och ni vuxna. Låt oss gå in ska jag ge en liten förklaring".

Artur hade genast känt igen klädseln, och visste att nu var det inte tid att protestera. När en _operativ_ kom på hembesök — då fanns det alltid en _verklig_ orsak, sällan trevlig. Så han uppmanade dem alla att vara tysta och göra som de blev tillsagda. Väl inne gjorde Harold en show att skapa avlyssningssäkerhet.

"Först en fråga. Vem har _köpt_ den här råttan och var?"

"Köpt — den bara kom här och vi har haft den sedan dess, det är — låt mig se närmare fem år nu." Sa Artur.

"Fem år — skyddande av en brottsling, det är värt några år i Azkaban det. Vem är det som står ansvarig för den?"

"Det är barnen som har haft den — men det är jag som är ansvarig för familjen. Men — brottsling? — det är ju bara en råtta"

Harry hade även förstärkt buren med en mängd besvärjelser redan när han tog hand om den. Så den hade ingen möjlighet att höra det som sades, annars skulle den ha varit panikslagen. Han satte fram en liten glasflaska på bordet, lade en del dokument vid sidan av.

"Förhör med familjen Weasley angående skyddande av brottsling i fem år. Närvarande; Jag själv _Orion_ , representerande DoM—operativa avdelningen. Artur Weasley familjefader representerande familjen." Harry tittade upp på frun i huset och fortsatte" Molly Weasley och ett av barnen, Percy.

"Föremålet för förhöret är en brottsling — vars brott inte ska nämnas just nu. Herr Weasley — du får välja att ta sanningsserum eller svära en sanningsed. Skillnaden är att du kan _prata om_ en sak du inte vill svara på med en ed — men med sanningsserum — svarar du. Välj."

Artur svor en sanningsed, samtidigt som han förstod att det fanns saker han inte visste — och kanske inte heller ville veta.

"Har du någon aning om vad den _råttan_ egentligen _är_ eller har gjort?"

"Det är första gången jag konfronteras med kunskap om att det är annat än en råtta. Nej jag — och jag är säker på att jag talar för hela familjen — för oss är det enbart en råtta, ett _gratis keldjur_."

"Gott, jag finner det för sannolikt att det är sant det du säger. Fortsatt undersökning kommer att ta en tid — därför är det sekretessgrad _OMEGA_ du får förklara för resten av familjen vad det innebär — och jag har aldrig varit här. De som vet om råttan och nämner om den — den blev uppäten av en brevuggla, så slipper ni förklara något eller att den är omhändertagen för att kontrolleras för smittsamma sjukdomar, eller nåt sånt."

Efter det avlägsnade Harry de skydd på rummet han satt upp, men lät de på buren vara kvar — varpå han teleporterade direkt från rummet.

Det blev i sanning glädje när det visade sig att råttan verkligen var den förmodat döda Peter Pettigrew. Förhören med honom blev dessutom en framgång. Mängder av namn som tidigare var okända dök upp. Att Lucius Malfoy var en av Voldemorts närmaste var klart och att skylla på _tvångsstyrning_ var ju skrattretande, han var ju en av de som byggt upp sin ställning tack var det han hade roffat åt sig, både med och utan Voldemorts medgivande.

Dessutom förklarade förhören med Pettigrew en del saker avseende händelserna när Voldemort _försvann_. James Potter försökte _köpa tid_ för att få Lily och barnet att hinna undan. Men Voldemort hade redan före själva angreppet skapat spärrar mot alla tre transporteringssätten. De var instängda, Hade Lily haft en flygkvast skulle hon kunna ha kommit undan med den — men det blev inte så.

Istället hade hon gått emellan Harry och _honom_ — hindrat honom att nå barnet. Hon hade dödats — och innan hon ens hunnit till ro på golvet var nästa förhäxning i luften — avståndet var så kort att det inte kunde ses annat än några få glimtar av grönt ljus varefter Voldemorts smärtskrik ekade och en svart gasform lämnade hans kläder, kanske kroppen övergick i en dimform, den försvann ut. Alla kläder och annat fysiskt på honom föll till golvet.

Pettigrew hade bara haft tid att ta trollspöt och förvandla sig till råtta och försvinna innan det kom in fler personer, Sirius var bland de första.

Av förhören stod det klart att förstörelsen av fastigheten var minimal, den borde alltså finnas kvar — om ingen hade stulit den. Harry insåg behovet — han _krävde_ att få veta _hemligheten_ av hemlighetshållaren. Det var ju bara två sätt att få reda på den — endera få det delgivet av personen — eller att hemlighetshållaren dödades och att man sen väntade och hoppades. Men Pettigrew var rädd, han var _mycket_ samarbetsvillig.

Fler saker hände som gjorde det nödvändigt att förändra planerna. Siriuskopian som Harry hade skapat och som han kontinuerligt hade information från, hade haft dementorer nära — ofta. Men då kopian saknade _själ_ så var dementorerna helt ointresserade av den. Men det framgick tydligt att det var ett försök att snabbare få undan Sirius. Att det var ett bra beslut att byta ut honom fick ännu mer styrka då matransonerna minskade drastiskt. Att kopian ändå bara hällde ut dem saknade ju betydelse. Någon hade fört fram ett besked att det kunde vara _nära_ en förändring i hans status och att ett _förhör_ kunde komma att krävas.

Sirius skulle emigrera, han gav med sig efter påtryckning från främst Harry, men även Andrew, eller rättare sagt _båda_ Andrew. Vrenda skulle avveckla sig själv de skulle inrätta sig i deras nya bostad i Atlanta.

Det blev lite tveksamt hur de skulle göra när Sirius skulle hämtas, det var ju den _yngre_ av dem som skulle dit. Han hade nu varit visserligen instängd — men under bra förhållanden, men varför det var så hölls det tyst med, det var viktigt att han inte fick veta något i förväg. Att de ens hade _lyft ut_ honom var ju också det en _farlig manöver_. Han fanns ju hos dem både som en 9 år äldre variant, men även den nu nästan återhämtade yngre. Han hade trots allt varit inlåst i Azkaban i över sju år.

Men allt gick bra. Kopian fanns kvar _i livet_ , i verkligheten en _andra_ kopia eftersom Harry ersatte den första när dess hållbarhetstid gick ut. Allt hade ju gått bra _förra gången_ trots det bevakade tre falkkopior och en falkanimagus hela hämtningen av Sirius.

Tiden var i fatt. På Privet Drive var det stilla. Harry syntes inte ute mer, Harry kunde se att Figg rapporterade att han hade synts inne när hon gick förbi. De som bevakade ute fanns kvar, det såg hans utbytta falkkopia där.

Tre veckor senare fanns det en notis under kungörelser:

 _Den postumt till Peter Pettigrew utdelade_

 _"Order of Merlin" har återkallats._

—

Inget mer om det, men då det var en officiell tilldelning och att den hade återkallats var det nödvändigt att den fanns med i kungörelser. Det fanns inga orsaker. Vidare behövdes det inte ges besked om att Sirius Black var frigiven — han var ju aldrig dömd. I all hemlighet tilldelades han 200 000 galleons per påbörjat år han hållits inspärrad. Genast skänkte han Harry hälften, det var ju tack vare honom som han hade kommit ut, och att Peter var avslöjad.

Meddelandet om Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin's återkallelse väckte förundran på många håll. Det framgick inte att hans död hade annullerats. Efter att han under inverkan av sanningsdrogen bedyrat att han inte hade fler hemligheter att avslöja fick han välja — dementors kyss eller dödsportalen. Han hade valt dödsportalen.

Studier av hans _märkning_ hade visat en skrämmande _sanning_. Den som delade ut den bindningen till någon förband dem på flera sätt. Möjliga sätt var en sak men vilka som involvertas var omöjligt att veta. Att huvudpersonen kunde välja att _se och höra_ det den märkte upplevde som om han vore på plats var en sak, en annan var _vampyrisering_ , den gick ut på att huvudpersonen kunde _få kraft_ av sina medhjälpare, att den var aktiv konstaterade de. Magisk kraft och _livsenergi._ En _master_ skulle inte kunna _dö_ så länge det fanns levande _märkta anhängare_.

Här funderades det länge, och de kom till slut fram till att Voldemort _inte dog — är inte död_ , men behöver kraften från sina anhängare för att kunna _finnas_. Medan orsaken att han, och de andra inte dog, måste sökas i andra orsaker.

Därför var det också viktigt att just _eliminera_ Voldemorts kraftresurs. Att döda en märkt anhängare var som att _strypa honom lite mer_.

Gruppen som beslutade hade tagit ett principbeslut. Alla som hade medverkat i dödande eller gjort dödande möjligt — skulle straffas likaledes. Men för att inga hemligheter skulle gå förlorade, liksom att bevisföring inte skulle försvinna — tvångstömdes alla minnen från den som avrättades.

Det skulle komma fler, det visste man nu. Ett säkerhetsrum inrättades för dessa minnen. Speciella behållare för de minnena började tillverkas i mängd. De skulle klara att hålla en persons hela minne. En grupp personer skulle sedan gå igenom dem, och _kopiera_ ut de delar som var lämpade som bevis i kommande rättegångar.

—

 **Kapitel 7 Förhöret**

Tiden därpå var lugn, Artur hade under sekretess fått veta att _Råttan_ var just den som nämndes om återtagandet av utmärkelsen. Men vad som utspelat sig i övrigt var det totalt tyst om. Ministern hade insisterat på att bli delgiven allt. DoM—gruppen hade konsekvent frågat om han stödde Voldemort och hans anhängare, då han svarade nekande på det — erbjöds han att få ta del av handlingarna först efter att han dels återigen svarat på den frågan under sanningsed och tystnadsed. Då bara hävdade han att han var _minister och bestämde_. Han fick välja att gå stilla tillbaks och _hålla käft_ eller att han förhördes på deras egna villkor. Han valde att sluta insistera. Men det var inte så många som visste om det.

Hur det kom sig att Sirius Black hade fått _extra uppmärksamhet_ efter Harolds besök på Hogwarts fick de ingen förklaring till, men misstankarna fanns grundade, ministern ville inte ha en skandal, en död fånge är lättare att överse än en felaktigt inspärrad.

Även Gringotts var införstådd med att saker skulle skötas i rätt tidsordning. Harold hade inte så många ärenden som deras ambassadör, det fanns visserligen ett _kontor_ om det nu gick att kalla det kontor, en stol framför ett miniatyrbord. Det var möjligt, men inte mer, att skriva på ett dokument på det, men då kunde man inte ha något annat på bordet samtidigt. Det var i sanning en förolämpning mot goblins som ras att deras förespråkare inte fick bättre arbetsplats i ministeriet. Men det låg i sakens natur med de magiska människornas syn på andra raser.

Emellanåt _försvann_ någon person utan att någonsin igen ses. Amelia Bones hade erbjudits en plats i _beslutsgruppen_ , och tackat ja till den. Därför visste hon att det var personer som hade namngivits, kontrollerats, dömts av en jury — och avrättats. Allt enligt en gammal lag som kunde tillämpas. Hemmen där de anklagade bodde och deras familjer synades också under lupp. I de fall där resten av familjen var helt oskyldig hölls de borta från vidare skada. I en del fall var hela familjen involverad, svårigheten var att hantera kvarvarande barn.

Tysta blev de då alternativet för dem var att avmaginiseras och lämnas till mugglarbarnhem. Förblev de kvar i magivärlden skulle de vara införstådda i att de var det _på nåder och under övervakning_.

De valde att låta Lucius Malfoy vara kvar i verksamhet, det var ju han som vävde spindelns nät — som gjorde att fler och fler blev kända. Märkta mynt, var något Gringotts höll tyst om.

Att signaturmärka de pengar som Malfoy tog ut medförde att tolv tidigare okända tjänstemän som han normalt _inte_ borde ha orsak att ge pengar till kunde hittas. Ministern själv var redan tidigare välkänd mottagare av Malfoys _donationer_.

En del av mynten kom även tillbaks via Hogwarts, det visade sig vara just _donationer till skolan_. Sjukhuset var en annan mottagare, skolan och sjukhuset visade han naturligtvis _öppet_ att han stöttade. Men bakom kulisserna flyttades det pengar från ställen Malfoy officiellt inte hade tillgång till. Donationerna till skolan och sjukhuset innebar en plats i styrelsen, köpt inflytande.

—

Åren går fort när man har jobb och trivs. När Harry var tjugo år inföll hans _förmodade_ elvaårsdag, det innebar en del förändringar. Han hade hela tiden sin Falk på plats. Han hade varit där själv några gånger också, med försiktig magi hade han lyckats ordna en plats där falken inte syntes från marken. För övrigt var det så många fåglar där så en ytterligare gjorde ingen skillnad.

Han hade fått några skator att bygga ett bo i trädet där. Att de hade övergett boet skyllde folket på gatan på att Dudley alltid kastade sten på dem, det passade Harry perfekt, han hade själv hjälpt till att förbättra utsiktsplatsen ibland. Han hade också sett att ambulansen hämtade Dudley flera gånger, han hörde att det handlade om _fall i trappan_.

Både hans falk och den under osynlighetsmateln hörde det naturligtvis — förmodligen halva gatan därtill, när Vernon skrek om de _förbannade kranarna_ som inte kunde sluta droppa. Han hade inte kunnat hålla sig från att ta falkens utkiksplats när en skåpbil med namn som tydde på VVS—montage parkerade utanför nummer 4. Men de nattliga vrålen om droppande kranar fortsatte. De mer udda sakerna var när Petunia tvättade golvet, en gång i månaden. Då var gardinerna fördragna.

Hogwartsbrevet kom, först ett neutralt brev med den vanliga postutdelningen. Sen en uggla, sen mängder med ugglor, hela området blev översvämmat med ugglor. Sen kom fru Figg, hon blev utmotad. Sen kom en svarthårig äldre person.

Harry kände igen honom som en av Voldemorts anhängare från det han hade sett av minnena från förhören. Snape viftade med sitt trollspö och gick in. Efter fem minuter hördes det inget inifrån. Harry anade att det inte var slut med det — och han kunde bara inte hålla sig, fönstret till sovrummet var öppet han tog chansen att flyga in — han ville _veta_. Han visste att Dumbledore kunde vara en som såg auror också — så han vågade inte enbart lita på sin osynlighetsförmåga utan han valde att vara _astral._ Så kom han på, det kunde ju vara _ännu bättre_ om _den gamle_ —såg—. Harry morfade sig till elva års utseende och tog ett steg ut i astrala planet, nu kunde han röra sig fritt. Han skulle på sin höjd kunna uppfattas som ett spöke.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän Dumbledore var där tillsammans med Snape.

"Menar ni på fullaste allvar att ni stängde in Harry där — för två år sedan och att ni inte har sett honom sen dess?" Dumbledore darrade på rösten, av ursinne eller förskräckelse visste inte Harry

"Han stängde in sig själv, sen har vi inte kunnat öppna dörren."

"Ni skulle ha sagt till nån."

"Nä varför det — ni stållar förtjänar inget annat. — Brännas skulle ni alli. . . ." Snape hade fått nog av dem. Han tystade dem.

"Tittade du in där Severus?" Frågade Albus

"Jo — först tyckte jag att jag såg honom, eller vad det nu var i det skicket — men det var bara en skenbild som tonade bort när jag tittade på honom. Jag såg inga rester av nån kropp heller."

Albus gjorde en del invecklade manövrar med sitt trollspö.

"Han ska finnas där inne." Sa Albus och lutade sig in. Det han såg fick honom att rysa. Harrys intorkade blod, fanns i mängd där. Den _skenbild_ han såg var nog för honom för att förstå att det var ett misstag att blanda in dem från början. Det var inte en _hel_ Harry Albus såg utan en blodig köttmassa till ansikte och med benpiporna stickande ut i de trasiga armarna. Han backade likblek i ansiktet. I hans sinne — fanns inte Harry Potter längre. Men det han ändå inte förstod — hans besvärjelser påstod att Harry Potter fanns där inne.

Harry var nu glad att han och Susan hade gjort sina namnbyten med hjälp av _blodmagi_. Annars skulle Albus magi kunnat ha hittat honom. Det finurliga var att inga magiska dokument förklarade Harry Potter som DÖD, men han var ändå omöjlig att hitta då han inte fanns. Att han dessutom tidigare hade avsatt en del av sitt medvetande i skrubben, utan att han visste vad han gjorde då hjälpte nu. Det var bara lite mer än att få sin bild på ett papper — som foto. Ungefär som ett _medvetandefoto_ , en mental avbildning av honom själv. Fanns han inte någon annan stans — fanns han där. Något som liknade det som vissa trollkarlar gjorde, en tulpa, en magisk docka med en del av trollkarlens själ i.

Albus stängde och förseglade skrubbdörren, han var tvungen att komma tillbaks — men han behövde hjälp av Poppy nu, han behövde en stark dos lugnande medel. Han hade inte kraft kvar att transferera utan använde sin akutflyttnyckel — direkt in till sjukavdelningen.

Harry förstod att det inte var sista gången de var där så han teleporterade sig till parken, skapade en falkkopia som han sände till redet. Varpå han själv återvände till sitt kontor inne på DoM, och började skriva en rapport om sitt sökande efter en saknad ung flicka, Susan.

Fredrik och Laura hade valt att ta ledigt och lämna England en tid, eftersöken av dem skulle ju kunna resultera i att de hittades, då skulle hela bubblan brista och hemligheten läcka ut. Att de fanns var inga problem, men de fanns inte i England. De var alla anställda i DoM men bara Harold och Sandra hade gjort om sina identiteter med blodsmagi därför var det bara Harry och Susan som var omöjliga att spåra. Susan och Harry skulle vara elva år. Harold och Sandra var tjugo år, så länge inte tidsflykten blev känd var de helt omöjliga att hitta.

Amelia hade lite besvärligt att dölja att hon inte var orolig för Susan som hade försvunnit. Ännu hade ingen anmälan om en försvunnen _Harry Potter_ kommit in.

En begäran om uttag på fyra tusen galleons från Harry Potters konto nekades. Det skulle vara årsavgiften till Hogwarts. Enligt begäran skulle unge herr Potter vara inskriven redan som baby, nu var tid för honom att komma — och komma skulle han — om de så skulle hämta honom ur graven. — Trodde de. Albus hade kommit till banken och begärt att få _titta in i_ familjevalvet efter Potter, vilket han naturligtvis nekades eftersom han inte kunde visa upp att han var behörig.

Två veckor efter att Albus hade varit på Privet drive kunde han inte längre hålla Amelias avdelning borta. Det blev en total genomgång av hela huset. Amelia och Andrew visste om Harrys tidiga hämndmagi, därför låtsades de inte om den när de såg skimret av den i sina _efterforskningar_. Allt de kunde konstatera var att _Harry Potter_ i form av levande person inte fanns att hitta i huset, inte heller kunde de finna minsta spår av att han skulle finnas någon annan stans. Skrubben _tömdes_ helt, eller rättare sagt — den avlägsnades i sin helhet. Det betydde att halva trappan försvann samtidigt.

Att familjen Dursley hölls tysta och fastbundna under tiden de hade besök var det ingen som brydde sig om. Att de fick vad de förtjänade var alla överens om. Den avlägsnade skrubben sattes upp på Amelias avdelning. Texten på den var Harrys egen idé.

—

 _Här slutade Harry Potter sin bana._

 _Tack vare Albus Dumbledore._

—

Egentligen skulle det ha varit "på grund av" istället för "tack vare" men det blev så mycket _tydligare_ som det var.

Efter Dumbledore's första besök hos Amelia höll han sig märkbart stilla och borta därifrån. Att han tog illa vid sig av den uppmonterade skrubben gick inte att ta miste på. Men faktum kvarstod, Harry hade varit _borta_ i två år, utan att någon hade reagerat. Dessutom dröjde Albus två veckor ytterligare efter att han visste om att Harry saknades, att meddela det. Något han hade verkligt svårt att förklara. Även försöket att ta ut pengar _till skolan_ för Harrys räkning kunde han inte förklara.

Amelia ville knyta åt säcken på honom nu när de hade honom där, men Harry hade en annan tankebana.

"Antar vi att Voldemort försöker komma tillbaks — på nåt sätt. Då behöver vi alla krafter vi kan hitta. Albus är ingen vekling, han gör fel, mig och Sirius har det drabbat. Vi vet nu att han ville hålla Sirius borta från att få ta hand om mig. Han vet fortfarande inte vad som hänt med Sirius, det är jag helt nöjd med. Att han inte har hört något förstår han inte. Och inte har han fått _besöksbegäran_ beviljad heller. Han tror sannolikt att Sirius dog där, eller hålls isolerad. Men det hjälper ingen av oss att ha Albus inlåst om Voldemort hittar en väg tillbaks."

"Sant det, men jag har lite svårt med den där manipulerande självgoda typen. Visst, han har äran av att ha tagit bort den förra galningen, men Albus har många liv på sitt samvete om än indirekt, dina föräldrar inte minst. Han höll dem nära sig när de erbjöds en fri period trots kriget. De hade mött Voldi tre gånger och vi ville inte fresta deras lycka längre de var ju trots allt unga föräldrar, men Albus hade andra idéer."

Harry funderade lite, så gjorde han en _privat sfär_ till dem.

"Det är nog så att han tror på en förutsägelse som en av hans undersåtar gjorde. Den profetsian _kunde_ lika väl ha gällt Longbotoms som Potters. Men det var mig han _märkte_. Märkte till sin like, den som var möjlig att eliminera honom. Det handlar om endera Voldemort eller mig — i slutändan."

"Profetsia?"

"Jo — Andrew visade mig på den. Jag har tagit del av den — och den är förstörd nu för att inte fel personer ska få veta om den. Ser man på förutsägelsen så handlar det om minst TVÅ möten. Den första _märker_ han mig, sen är det _han eller jag_. Dumbledore vill ha mig _att göra jobbet_ — men kanske sen efteråt styra undan mig och ta åt sig äran — eller nåt sånt. Ville han att jag skulle ha haft en chans så borde han ha hjälpt mig tidigt. Nej — jag litar inte på honom. En sak jag fick lära mig är att hålla mina vänner nära — men hålla mina fiender närmare. Det som är verkligt hemligt med den är att ingen annan än jag kan få bort honom — när han väl kommer tillbaks. HAN — ska inte veta det."

"Så han _måste_ komma tillbaks då? — HUR?"

"Det är en sak vi har forskat på, det mest sannolika svaret är _själs—delning_. Det är en ruggig magi, men det är inte helt okänt — visserligen väldigt bannlyst men möjligt." Sa Harold och Amelia blev askgrå i ansiktet.

"Helvete HARRY — sorry — Harold, Horox — eller vad det nu hette. Vet Albus om det — vet han det och inte har sagt nåt och inte heller har gjort nåt för att hitta dem — så — så — så hör han faanamej hemma i Azkaban för alltid."

"Ingen som jag har kunnat fråga eller fått höra om, nämner att Albus har gjort nåt i ärendet."

"Harold — en själsdelning är illa nog — men tänk om han har gjort fler än en, har vi honom här för alltid — vi måste hitta ett sätt att bli kvitt dem — helst innan han kommer tillbaks. För sen är det bara _en sista gång_. Jag ska ta in den där Dumbel—bumbel på ett regelrätt förhör."

"Nej — låt mig ta in honom, ge mig en vecka att förbereda det. Du får vara med, jag ska ha lite _taskspeleri_ , med honom. "Det jag såg i råttans minnen hjälper mig att skapa några skenbilder till hjälp. Tänk bara på att först försöka hålla dig tyst och stilla, sen inte tilltala mig med namn någon enda gång."

Det blev i sanning en hektisk vecka för Harry/Harold. I sin falkform kunde han ha en viss kommunikation med Fawkes. Harry försökte förklara att det var nödvändigt att _leda in_ hans följeslagare på striktare väg. Men framför allt att de behövde förvissa sig om en del saker. Bortförandet skulle vara _tillfälligt_ , och förhoppningsvis diskret.

Förhörsrummet gjordes iordning, det var ett litet kallt rum i stenmaterial. På vardera av tre väggar fans infästningar för att hålla personer med armar och ben fastsatta mot väggen. På det som skulle bli Dumbledore's vänstra sida hängde en _avsvimmad Snape._ I den andra en dam som Albus inte skulle kunna förstå annat än att det var Minerva McGonagall, Harry hade inte sett någon av dem så väl att han kunde göra en perfekt imitation av dem, men de behövde inte vara bättre för att fylla sitt syfte.

En annan som Harry hade svårare att välja var en av aurorerna. Både han och Amelia var övertygad om att ett par av hennes anställda hade lojaliteter som var tveksamma. Några var redan _försvunna_ de hade bevisats vara _frivilliga mördare_ under Voldemorts regim, och sympatiserade fortfarande med honom och hans metoder. Amelia valde att _peka ut_ en Kingsley Shacklebolt som mest sannolik. Alltså hängde även en mörkhyad neger med kalt huvud på det som var väggen på Albus högra sida, för att verkligen undertrycka situationen hängde även en kopia av Amelia vid sidan av Shacklebolt. Det väckte Amelia's förundran. På Albus vänstra vägg hängde en lätt blodig minister Fuge. Och platsen bortom Fudge var tom. ((/ hur många fick plats ?/))

Mellan Amelia Harry/Harold samt Harrys chef på DoM, hade Harry fått avlägga en ed på att aldrig utan order eller i samråd med personer i deras ställning använda sin förmåga inom ministeriet eller för att missbruka den bland andra. Att använda den för sitt _normala jobb_ var helt i sin ordning. Det hade varit svårt för Harry att få in en passus för _humor bland vänner_.

Utöver de fem _medfångarna_ , hade Harry skapat några _förhörare_. Amelia var maskerad till en av _protokollförarna_. Harry själv syntes vara mer än nittio år gammal, väderbiten så "Moody" kom på skam. Grått hår med buskiga polisånger, och ett _bockskägg_ samt monokel. Näsan, den var definitivt en karikatyrtecknares dröm, stor och _bullig_ som en potatis.

 _Förhöret_ var planerat till klockan 01 AM. Harry hade funderat länge på _bästa transportsätt_. Ett tag övervägde han att låta Albus säng vara en flyttnyckel. Men då det skulle bli _kalabalik_ vid framkomsten avstod han från det. Istället blev det ett antal _sömnbesvärjelser_. Djup sömn, och i sömnen skulle Harry _teleportera_ Albus ut ur Hogwarts, in i cellen och fästa upp honom mot väggen. Efter att först ha lagt ett ordentligt _dämpningsfält_ runt Albus, för att förhindra honom att skada någon med magi. Sen var det bara att väcka upp honom med en skopa isvatten.

 _"Albus Dumbledore_ bärare av en mängd titlar, du är hithämtad för att förhöras. Bevittnade du Familjen Potters testamente?"

 _"Ja. Det låg i sakens natur."_

"Varför avrådde du dem att följa ministeriets anmodan att använda någon av de skyddade platserna, då de redan hade riskerat mer än de flesta?"

 _"De var till stor nytta, och våra resurser begränsade."_

"Så när de efter din uppmaning stannade kvar och blev _avrättade_. Fann du för gott att sopa undan spåren. VARFÖR?"

 _"Förklara — jag förstår inte vad du menar."_

"Sirius Black — var inte hemlighållare av deras hemlighet, det vet du — ändå tillät du, kanske även ordnade så — att han utan rättegång och **korrekta** förhör spärrades in i Azkaban — för att dö. VARFÖR?"

"Det var allas uppfattning att han var deras hemlighållare."

"DU visste bättre! VARFÖR".

"Inte ens jag visste, och jag har fortfarande den uppfattning att det var han som var det."

"LÖGN — du bevittnade testamentet — där står det UTTRYCKLIGEN att Black var ett skydd för den verklige — hemlighetshållaren — som visade sig vara en förrädare."

Nu bleknade Albus och han fick några minuter på sig att se de övriga, ju mer han kände igen dem — ju mer bleknade han.

"Du ville förhindra testamentets fullföljande, bara det är fem år i Azkaban. Lägg sen till ytterligare de år DU hållit en oskyldig där. Lägg sedan till _hans liv_. Då kan du börja ana vad du har framför dig. Ja — med din position i _den normala rättegångsordningen_ så med din kunskap — är det DITT ANSVAR att Sirius Black sattes där oskyldig med din vetskap."

Harry hoppades att Albus inte skulle kunna se att _juryn_ som följde dialogen var enbart illusioner. Han ville inte riskera sin kraft genom att göra fler kopior än han redan hade, nio _tillfälliga_ här och en på Hogwarts samt den på Privet drive.

Albus verkade ana att han var illa ute nu. Att _erkänna_ frivilligt kändes avlägset — han var ju trots allt _ljusets kämpe_. För att det ska kunna finnas ljus måste det finnas ett mörker. Utan mörker — syns inte ljuset.

Harry vände sig mot _juryn_ .— "Jag finner den tilltalade skyldig till den första anklagelsen — _BROTT MOT TESTAMENTSFULLFÖLJANDE I PUNKT ETT. Genom att låta spärra in en oskyldig_. Är det också juryns mening så svara nu?"

Alla i Juryn höll upp en liten skylt "SKYLDIG" stod det på den. Harry såg i ögonvrån hur Albus svalde. Så vände han sig åter mot Albus. "Det var första punkten. Den andra punkten i testamentet _poängterade_ deras beslut att Harry INTE skulle komma i närheten av Dursleys. Trots det förpassade honom dit — och bedyrade att — citat — _det var väl sörjt för honom_ — slut citat. Vi vet nu hur det är med den saken. Alla fakta på den punkten finns — så det handlar inte om skuldråga."

Återigen vände sig Harry mot juryn "Jag finner den tilltalade skyldig till den andra anklagelsen — _BROTT MOT TESTAMENTSFULLFÖLJANDE I PUNKT TVÅ. Genom att placera ett värnlöst barn i händerna på misshandlande mugglare_. Är det också jurryns mening så svara nu?

Återigen höll alla i _juryn_ upp sina skyltar "skyldig".

Ännu en gång svalde Albus — nu kunde man dessutom se att ögonen började vätas, men inga tårar syntes.

"För nästa anklagelse har vi haft svårare med faktaunderlaget. Vi _vet_ att efter _Orions_ besök hos dig nämndes att han skulle _gräva vidare_ i sanningen angående den första anklagelsen. Därefter förändrades förhållandet till det sämre för Sirius Black. Ingen av dina _medarbetare_ , som du ser till vänster om dig har medgett att de har medverkat i något på den punkten. De andra däremot . . . "

Harry lämnade resten av den meningen osagd. "Fakta finns — förändringen i Black's förhållande var för påfallande och i direkt samband med besöket för att det ska vara en tillfällighet." Återigen vände sig Harry mot sin jury. "På den tredje anklagelsepunkten finns visserligen inga tvivel i sakfrågan — däremot har det inte gått att bevisa att den tilltalade _beställde_ någon förändring, eller bara _nämnde_ att en undersökning var i antågande. Sannolikheten för att den tilltalade _beställde_ förändringen finns men har inte kunnat bevisas till fullo. Är det juryns mening att därför _lämna_ den punkten i grundvalen _utan bevis — inget brott_."

Alla höll nu upp en skylt "JA" på. Nu log Albus — men bara knappt en sekund. Det såg nästan komiskt ut från hans position.

"På nästa punkt handlar det om _olaga nyttjande_. Fakta på den punkten är att var månad har ett belopp av två hundra galleons hämtats från familjen Potters valv och satts in i Albus Dumbledores valv, beloppet var medgivet i testamentet — men skulle tillfalla de som hade vårdnaden om Harry Potter, och skulle användas för hans _väl och ve_." Åter i riktning mot juryn fortsatte Harry.

"Från förhören med Dursleys framgår det att det enda de _kostat på_ Harry Potter var recirkulerade glasögon när skolsköterskan _krävde_ det. Det är dessutom ställt utom minsta tvivel att Harry Potter tvingades att ARBETA större delen av dagen för dem och att han knappt ens fick andas luften där — och med sämre mathållning än en utsvulten byracka om vintern klarar sig på. Dessutom vidkänns de ingen ekonomisk ersättning från något håll avseende unge herr Potter.

"Sambandet mellan pengarnas rörelse och Harry Potters vardag visar att den tilltalade behöll pengarna som skulle gå till ett oskyldigt barn för egen räkning. STÖLD från ett värnlöst barn. Är det juryns mening att den anklagade är skyldig eller oskyldig?"

Återigen blev skyltarna "SKYLDIG" visade.

"Albus Dumbledore, du har befunnits skyldig på tre punkter, sammanlagt sjuttiosex år plus två livstider med hänvisning till de två som du placerade i den situationen. Men det finns frågor som vi gärna vill ha svar på. Samt det finns saker som behöver få sin lösning. Är du samarbetsvillig?"

Albus hade, om möjligt, bleknat ännu mer. Han svalde och sa; "JA".

"Vad är din uppfattning angående Voldemorts _frånvaro_?"

"Lilys offer gjorde att Harry skyddas, det är, det var därför enda platsen för honom som var möjlig. En form av _blodsband_."

"Ännu en av dina _misstag_ Lily och Petunia har inga blodsband. Skulle du ha försökt _veta_ istället för att _anta_ skulle du ha förstått det. Frågan gällde nu inte Harry, utan Voldemort. En normal sak skulle ha varit ett _lik_ men vid förhören av förrädaren, som för övrigt var det enda ögonvittnet — utöver den unge Harry, så lämnade ett mörkt moln det som var kroppen, och med något han upplevde som smärtsamt skrik for han som en vind iväg därifrån. Vad kan ha orsakat det?"

"Det smärtar mig att höra att min befaran är styrkt. Jag befarar att Voldemort aka Tom Riddle gjort rituella mord, gjort själsdelning och därigenom skapat sig garanti att inte dö."

"Tänk det hade även vi kommit fram till. Efter bara en kort tids forskning, frågan är vad _DU_ gjort för att _hitta_ dem?"

"DEM ?"

"Ja — _dem_ — en person med vad vi förstått av Voldemorts _intresse_ för att verkligen göra det ultimata skulle inte stanna vid en delning. Två kanske tre. Tre är ett magiskt tal, men med hans paranoida uppfattning skulle siffran sju vara mer tilltalande."

"S J U — ?"

"Ja SJU som i ett— två— tre— fyra— fem— sex **och sju**. När vi började arbeta på fallet Voldemort började vi söka i hans spår. I hans mors hem, fanns en ring med ett något stark innehåll, för att uttrycka det milt. Gissa om vi blev förvånade över att finna ett liknande föremål i Blacks familjehem, där handlade det om ett bröstsmycke. På platsen för hans sista, eller kanske vi ska säga _senaste_ mord något som förmodligen var avsett att bli hans sjunde. Och blev det också, men inte som han avsåg. Det var resterna av honom själv som skapade det, inte det han avsåg — mordet på unge herr Potter.

"Sju — det är ju oerhört!" Albus kommentar var knappt hörbar.

"Ja — det var lite omständigt att extrahera minnena ur dem, men det vi fick fram var entydigt. En dagbok, var den första. Den andra var bröstsmycket, den gjorde han efter dagboken. Därefter kom ringen. En bägare var dold i resterna av det som en gång i tiden var ett barnhem. Någonstans finns en kristall, en blå kristall. Mest troligt är att den finns _inne i_ hans orm Nagini. Det som återstår är någon form av kroppsskydd, sannolikt av äldre modell. Kvar att finna är alltså dagboken, den blå kristallen samt kroppsskyddet."

"Oj — det var verkligen inte dåligt jobbat. Tyvärr vet jag inget om de sakerna på Hogwarts finns en del rustningar, de är ju en form av kroppsskydd. Det skulle kunna vara så att han — men nej, det skulle ha varit omöjligt att utföra ett rituellt mord utan att någon uppmärksammat det, och ingen rustning har mig veterligen varit _utlånad_ eller kommit till efteråt. Någon dagbok — den skulle kunna finnas var som helst — om den är i Hogwarts."

"Nej, vi har kontrollerat alla rustningar, sköldar och bokhyllor vi kunnat hitta där. De är med största sannolikhet på andra ställen. Men — du har alltså _INTE GJORT ETT DJÄVLA DUGG_ åt saken på alla åren. Frågan är om inte det är värt ännu en åtalspunkt. Att undanhålla så viktig information som _gynnar_ en brottsling av den nivån. Snape här," Harry gjorde en gest mot sin kopia av Snape "är en märkt, frivilligt märkt kanske jag ska betona, anhängare. Jo anhängare, men mer för att skydda sitt eget skinn än att han egentligen stödjer någondera sidan. Han är förrädare mot er båda.

"Skillnaden var att Voldemort inte gav honom så mycket att _lämna ut_ som du gjorde på din sida. Han var _väl medveten_ om att Black var på er sida. Men av personliga själ passade det honom att Black förpassades undan. Nej — ingen av de andra kommer att veta något att de har varit här och vittnat. I morgon vaknar de i sina ordinarie sovplatser — helt utan att veta om något av det som hänt här. Det är därför viktigt att de inte _ser dig vaken_. Eller att ni ser varandra. Du däremot kommer att ha alla minnen kvar — där du kommer att vakna."

"VAR?"

"Azkaban är ju ett ställe vi använder — eller hur. Nå — nästa punkt — som egentligen spelar mindre roll nu. Profetsian. Är det den som gjorde att du ville hålla Harry som trumfkortet på ditt schackbräde? Han som skulle _märkas_ och att det handlade om Voldemort eller _den märkte_ ty de skulle inte kunna samleva. Den ene var tvungen att dö för den andres hand. Var det inte så? Borde du inte med det som utgångsläge ha HJÄLPT unge herr Potter redan från början?

"Eller är det möjligen så att om ungen Potter inte kan ta bort Voldemort utan dödas av honom så är profetian avklarad och du själv kan eliminera Voldi? Glöm det, oavsett vem som vinner den konfrontationen så gäller profetian — om Potter inte får bort Voldi — så blir han kvar tills nästa lösning öppnar sig, om så där 25 till 50 år."

Återigen svalde Albus. Harry hade blivit less. Han ville inget annat än att avsluta, han hade planerat att använda sina _kopior_ men bevisen fanns ju — det var inget att orda om längre. Han började sin _avslutning._

"Vi här har funnit dig skyldig enligt tidigare uttalad dom. Det finns _inga förmildrande omständigheter_. Din dom kan inte överklagas, men den kan _avtalas_. Du har valet att iträda Harry Potters roll i den kampen mot Voldemort, eller det som tidigare meddelats. Vad väljer du?"

"Ikläda mig — hur?"

"Enkelt — Enligt profetsian skulle Harry Potter undanröja Voldemort med någon förmåga _den mörke_ inte känner. Det du själv har kommit fram till är ju att Harry Potters _ande_ lever kvar han behöver alltså någon att _verka genom_ i avslutningen. Ditt val är att AVTALA att bereda honom den möjligheten — eller . . . "

"Jag godtar det erbjudandet att på så sätt försöka göra rätt det jag har ställt till med."

"Gott — vidare _beordras du att_ beordra dina agenter i ministeriet att — _hålla ministeriets verksamhet i första hand, dina i andra hand_. Ditt agerande när du blev varse om unge Potter satte två veckor att kontaminera bevisen. Hade vi fått vara där omgående hade mindre mängd magi förvrängt analysen. Du med dina försök — förstörde alla våra möjligheter till en hållbar beviskedja."

Harry använde sin mentala styrning att få Albus att _somna in._ Därefter var det hög tid att placera honom _där han hörde hemma_. Han var uppriktigt less honom nu.

—

Albus vaknade med en fruktansvärd huvudvärk, och med minnet av en _kuskig_ mardröm han inte kunde låta sig vakna från. Men nu var ju allt över, han hade vaknat — där han hade somnat — det var ju en dröm — en fruktansvärt — sanningsliknande dröm. Det var med den tanken han satte sig vid sitt skrivbord för att ögna igenom tidningen innan han gick ner till frukost. På bordet låg en dokumentrulle.

Han stirrade på den med stora tomma ögon. Dubbla sigill upptill Ministreiets och . . . och han tittade länge — det sigillet hade han inte sett annat än på bild — MERLINS SIGILL.

Han svalde och rullade ut pergamentet och började läsningen — protokollet från . . . från _drömmen_. Det var ingen dröm.

En liten notislapp fångade hans uppmärksamhet;

 _._

 _Kanske inte det många hade väntat sig av dig, men alla har sina fel. En del fel man gör drabbar andra. Kan du — så be dem du drabbat om förlåtelse, men försök att undvika fler misstag, som drabbar andra._

 _Du vet alternativen i din dom. Godta dem genom att läsa igenom hela dokumentet och sätt en blodsdroppe i därför anvisad plats — godkänner —bestrider_

 _När du gjort det — så försvinner dokumentet._

 _Ingen annan behöver veta något om det, men beakta att även DU måste följa reglerna._

 _VA — har jag varit utanför dem? Genom att ta in dig — nej — visserligen har en annan domstol, med din hjälp, kunnat hitta möjligheter för dig att slingra dig undan — men DU VET vad du har gjort._

 _Lycka till_

 _H.P. gm — mig._

.

Albus förstod att det var allvar signaturen gjorde möjligen anspelning på Harry Potter, men det var omöjligt — eller var det verkligen så att Harry Potter fanns bland dem — ja enligt profetian skulle ingen annan än Voldemort respektive Harry Potter kunna undanröja den andre, och nu var de båda — andeform. Vem vet — i magins värld. Han vågade inte annat än att läsa igenom. Allt var enligt sista bokstav ordagrant från det han trodde han hade drömt. Han satte sin blodsdroppe i _godkännanderutan_. Och andades ut när dokumentet upplöstes — det magiska kontraktet hade godtagits, nu fanns det ingen återvändo, han kunde inte heller _dö_ förrän det var fullföljt.

Så började han fundera — det hade aldrig _direkt uttalats_ att varken Harry eller Sirius hittats döda, de bara _antogs vara döda._ Kunde det ha antytts att det var _förstörda liv_ inte _tagna liv_ , det hade varit så lätt att förstå det som att de båda var _döda_ , en liten gnista hopp tändes. Skulle han ha kommit undan så _lätt_ om de verkligen hade dött? Han trodde inte det.

Alla hans besvärjelser pekade på att Harry Potter LEVER. Snart skulle nästa läsår börja. Skulle en Harry Potter, eller nån som kunde vara han komma? Han hoppades innerligt att det skulle bli så, och inte minst att han fick se Severius och Minerva tillbaks.

—

 **Kapitel 8 Första mötet**

"Det må jag säga Harold, du var mild med honom på en del ställen." Amelia och Harry städade upp efter förhöret. Hon var belåten att Harry inte hade använt minsta våld, utöver att Albus var _tvångshämtad_.

"Han har sina orsaker, godtagbara eller inte. Hade Sirius varit fri hade Albus inte kunnat hindra att jag växt upp hos honom. Jag är helt övertygad att jag skulle ha varit _en bortskämd slyngel_ då, med tanke på det jag lärde mig om Sirius i _tempus_. Alltså om jag tänker efter. Jag skulle aldrig ha hittat mina färdigheter. Det, det här har kostat oss är utöver våra identiteter, är våra år i var vårt helvete, men jag är den jag är, _tack vare_ det som hänt — vare sig jag ville det eller inte. Nu ligger vi dessutom långt fram i den kommande bekämpningen av Tommi. Din avdelning är förhoppningsvis — _lusfri_. Vi har kvar några riktiga löss att jobba med, men dem känner vi, det gäller att hitta det som är infekterat också."

"Du menar på allvar att du _tackar_ honom?"

"Ja — faktiskt — jag trodde det inte själv, men det är faktiskt vad jag kommit fram till. Men jag vill inte låta honom få äran av det. Dessutom — han bröt medvetet mot testamentets uppmaning. Han visste vad som stipuleras för det. Han visste vad han gjorde med Sirius — för att få mig — dit han ville. På sätt och vis — vem vet — kanske han också har gjort en tidresa och — ändrat till **_så här_** från en tidsfas där jag verkligen blev bortskämd slyngel och — dräptes direkt av Voldi. Kanske — kanske gjorde han det _ultimata_ för att rädda oss alla — fel visserligen — men till det _bättre_."

"Vet du Harry — du förvånar mig. Om nån är värdig att vara den du är — så är det DU. Jag är glad att jag valde att stödja dig — när jag gjorde det. Vad tänker du göra den närmaste tiden?"

"Frånsett att ägna mig åt Susan, ska jag ha en tid på Hogwarts. Jag tänker först komma genom _barriären_ och se vilsen ut några sekunder. Kanske se mig om på tåget utan att visa mig mer än kanske nån enstaka gång. Sen — sen ska det bli SKOJ. Jag har samlat på mig lite _plustid_ att använda som jag själv vill Men enligt Gringotts så finns det _orsak_ att hålla ett öga, på, eller inne i Hogwarts det kommande året."

"Hälsa Susan så gott, jag ska göra mig tid att hälsa på er där vi kan vara _oss själva_."

"Låter underbart. Vi har ett par veckor kvar till Hogwarts börjar. Låt oss ta några dagar ledigt tillsammans."

"En sak jag faktiskt har funderat över är . . . . du vet, du . . ni . . . alltså Susan och du . . . är ni mer än . . . bara ett par vänner?"

"Du menar om det är dags för oss att _gifta oss_? Vi har talat om det alla fyra, och än så länge är det fortfarande _oss fyra_. Normalt borde vi kanske redan ha bildat familjerna men genom att vi hade den uppväxt vi hade så bestämde vi oss för att vänta lite med det."

"Hur länge då? och vänta inte för länge bara, jag vill gärna skämma bort några små."

"Vi kan säga att vi tappade två år av den tidiga uppvaktningen, du förstår sånt där man smyger med. Ett eller ett par år till hade vi tänkt vänta. Vi har så att säga . . . hmmm . . . vi bestämde oss för att vara i en _öppen relation_ , inte så att vi slarvar med andra utan mer så att vi _kan bedöma_ , hur vi vill ha det."

"Finns det andra orsaker också?"

"Säg inget om det till Susan eller de andra. Du vet att det kommer till mig mot Voldi innan det är över. Susan och de andra vet nog det också men kanske inte hur djupt det går. Så ja, jag vill inte att de ska dras in mer än nödvändigt. OM vi har gift oss så blir det omöjligt att hålla dem helt utanför. När vi gifter oss vill vi helst göra det under våra _riktiga_ namn, hemma. Tills vidare så har vi vårt amerikanska medborgarskap och i dem så har vi våra _borgeliga_ löften, det är alltså en form av mugglarbröllop som gör det _legalt_ för oss att bo som vi gör."

Harry såg hur Amelias lediga ansiktsuttryck gick över i vad han hade sett som hennes _tjänstemin_. Att nämna Voldi och hans regim störde henne, minnen som han förstod att hon tänkte på.

"Harry – ni _kan_ stanna här och lämna Voldemort till Albus, det är ju inte ditt ansvar. Var det inte så att _han tog över det?_ "

"Jag vet inte, det jag kommit fram till är att en sån person som Voldi inte kan lämna en förlust eller oförrätt ohanterad. Det betyder att han är bunden att _göra upp med mig_. När han lyckas komma tillbaks, kommer han att försöka hitta mig, men han kommer också att ställa till det för alla andra, och det är bättre om han hittar mig där – än _här_. Jag har ett ansvar gentemot Gringotts också, jag känner det som att jag inte heller kan släppa honom till makten. Se bara på den förre, förresten se bara på de senaste två tusen årens historia. Nej – han får inte växa till sig i styrka."

"Bra Harry, jag har inte mitt jobb heller för att backa undan så jag hoppas att vi kan lösa problemet när det dyker upp."

"Den bästa informationsplatsen är nog ändå Hogwarts."

"Men det gäller ju att få bort de där själsbitarna först."

"Ja, de har största prioritet nu – efter att sköta om Susan."

"Efter Susan?

"Ja, Susan är _här och nu_ , de där fragmenten _finns_ och de funnits där de är en tid, om de får vänta en dag eller två spelar mindre roll."

—

Senare under sommaren blev det bestämt – de skulle ha ett dubbelbröllop med sina amerikanska namn, allt i Atlanta. Sedan skulle Susan vara kvar där tillsammans med det andra paret. Gick allt som planerat skulle det bli nedkomster under efterföljande vår. Bara Amelia och Andrew, av de som hörde hemma i Storbritannien, visste något om deras planer. Sandra, Fred och Linda hade _ledigt tillsvidare_. Harold skulle även efterföljande år ha uppsyn inne på Hogwarts men även en del fältarbeten.

Alla fångarna på Azkaban hade _drabbats_ av förnyade förhör. Genom att de redan var dömda och domarna hade fallit i verkställighet gick det inte att förändra den saken – de var tvungen att få _leva vidare_ , trots att de stödde Voldi genom märkningen. Det var bara om de försökte rymma, eller gjorde någon _ny_ förseelse som ett nytt domslut kunde aktualiseras.

Det var vid ett möte hos Gringotts som Griphook kom med ett förslag att skapa en avdelning inne på Azkaban där hela avdelningen sattes under ett så kraftigt dämpningsfält att inte minsta magi kunde läcka ut.

Det var början på en ny avdelning inne på Azkaban. Genom att för många redan var involverade med Malfoy valde de att göra den nya avdelningen under högsta sekretess. Framför allt vad det gällde den striktare rutinen och dämpningen.

Därför blev användning av _all magi_ omöjlig, dörrarna fick mekaniska låsanordningar mat och sanitet sköttes likaså helt omagiskt. Allt måste göras manuellt eller mekaniskt, till mångas förtret. En av de mer allvarliga konsekvenserna var att om en celldörr öppnades, eller att någon försökte öppna den, utan att de rätta nycklarna hade satts i på rätt ställe utlöstes knockut—gas i hela avdelningen. Ett par skydd ytterligare fanns ifall gasen inte räckte.

Sammantaget av alla förhören var att _ingen_ av de märkta hade varit under mental inverkan. Några hade visserligen känt sig tvingade av sina föräldrar, men när de väl var inne i det hade de frivilligt både dödat och torterat.

—

Tre äldre elever stirrade på den uselt klädde ynglingen som såg förvirrad ut ett par ögonblick innan han helt tonade ut från tillvaron. När han försvann tittade de på varandra; "Såg ni det jag såg? Såg ni _ärret_."

De andra såg tomma ut och nickade medhållande. En fick ljud "Harry Potter?".

"mm" sa den tredje. "men . . . vart tog han vägen?"

Mer blev inte sagt för andra kom igenom och de fångades snabbt upp av andra kamrater.

—

Harry tittade intresserat på hur en flicka hjälpte en tafatt pojke att leta sin padda. Han valde att inte visa sig för några för han kände ju inga som han ville skoja med. Det han såg fick honom att rysa en av förstaårseleverna var en _riktig översittare_ en Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Hans nästa _framträdande_ blev efter att alla hade sorterats. Innan McGonigall hunnit hämta upp sorteringshatten svävade den upp av sig själv när den sedan _sjönk ner lite_ framträdde en parvel i flera nummer för stora och slitna kläder. Hans mörka hår och ärr doldes av hatten.

Det blev absolut tyst i salen. En liten stund senare ropade hatten ut "HOGWARTS". Varefter ynglingen tonade bort och hatten dalade sakta tillbaks på stolen. Återigen blev det tyst, en tystnad som stördes av dunsen från en avsvimmad Minerva som föll. Det sista hon såg på pojken var hans ansikte, ärret och det mörka håret innan han tonade bort helt efter att han hade lyft hatten en aning.

Att det blev kaos — nej att det blev **K A O S**. var kanske förståeligt. Det hade redan gått rykten på tåget att något som inte kunde vara annat än Harry Potters ande hade synts på perrongen. Nu var det något ALLA hade sett.

Flera dagar var det samtalsämnet — Harry Potters ande. Han hade haft små framträdanden i alla husen. Mest _hysteriska_ hade _Hufflepuffarna_ varit, Ravenclaw ville _tala_ med honom, och försöka få veta vad som hade hänt. Men han hade valt att enbart vara _den tysta anden_ på så sätt skulle han inte riskera att avslöja något. Mest förunderligt var det när _alla husen_ berättade att _Harrys ande_ hade varit i deras dagrum hela kvällen innan.

ALLA husen, hade haft en solid _harrykopia_. Han hade haft _fullt jobb_ att interferera med alla fyra kopiorna — och alternera mellan att vara där själv, för att kunna _bli diffus_ där han behövde vara det. Han hade inte lyckats göra en _diffus_ kopia — han hade verkligen försökt. Helt synlig solid, eller solid — osynlig, var de alternativ han hade för kopian. Den osynliga kopian krävde så mycket kontinuerlig energi att den inte hade längre livslängd än några få timmar. Det var bara någon månad sedan han hade lärt sig göra osynliga kopior. Han själv kunde vara helt eller delvis i _astrala_ planet, då var han diffus och kunde gå genom solida föremål.

Roligast hade han själv när han hade gjort iordning en kittel och arbetsstation i salen för trolldryckstillverkning. Han hade sett Snapes förberedelser för lektionen så han visste vilka ingredienser han skulle ha framme. När de andra fick order _börja_ , så började den tomma platsen också göra samma trolldryck som de övriga.

Till Snapes förundran — eller kanske förtret — var att alla gånger det hände var resultatet en perfekt trolldryck. Inte medelmåttig eller tveksam som de övrigas. Den var etiketterad med H. P. som tillverkare. Det betydde egentligen Harold Panter alias Harry Potter, han hade ju trots allt flera års erfarenhet.

Men det var alltid lika roligt, inte minst för minen på de andra eleverna då Snape gjorde allt han kunde för att inte låtsas om den tomma platsen. Men när resultatet kom svävande fram till platsen där alla lämnade sina brygder för bedömning var det andlöst tystnad. Ibland kunde den _till synes förvirrade_ ynglingen synas. Naturligtvis hade han nu en _husfri Hogwartsmantel_ över sina slitna paltor. Ibland kunde han stå lutad mot en vägg och bara titta på de som gick förbi. Biblioteket var ett annat ställe som ofta hade en bok uppslagen, och där bladen vändes, som av sig självt, ibland.

Betydelsen av att hålla ett vakande öga inne på Hogwarts hade stärkts av händelsen vid valv 713. Ett Hogwartsvalv som under sommaren hade utsatts för stöldförsök. Bara det att valvet hade tömts tidigare samma dag. Något fanns på skolan, det hade också framkommit första dagen. Något som hade in _ingång_ på tredje planet. Harry hade sökt igenom hela vägen, hans möjlighet att komma förbi hinder underlättade betydligt. Det var som en hinderbana. Som att någon försökte _sporra_ någon att komma fram. Inget hinder — blockerade Det skulle kunna vara en tävlingsform längre fram under läsåret?

Tankeläsning kunde han diskret utöva på några av lärarna utan att avslöja sig. Jo — det var _officiellt_ för att hindra någon från att nå målet. Där _något_ måste skyddas.

Det var i slutet av oktober då saker började klarna för Harry. Av flera samtal mellan Snape och Quirrell förstod Harry att det fanns en tävling _dem emellan_ att komma fram till målet, men att båda egentligen inte hade där att göra. Dessutom hade han lärt sig att hålla sig på stort avstånd från Quirrell för av någon orsak började det göra ont i hans huvud riktigt svida där ärret fanns då de kom nära varandra.

Harry började också tänka i banor som _blod_. Blod hade en markant betydelse i magivärlden. Skulle Albus Dumbledore kunna _känna igen_ blod av Harry Potter. Han förberedde en händelse till dödsdagen av hans föräldrar.

—

Albus satte sig tillrätta i den utsmyckade matsalen. Sista oktober har en speciell innebörd för magivärlden. Albus förde handen mot sin bägare och skulle just ta den då den föll, ut rann en röd vätska, BLOD. Allt vid lärarbordet avstannade, Albus kom strax tillrätta med sina sinnen, en rörelse med sitt trollspö återsamlade blodet till bägaren det hade varit i, därefter förslöts den och sattes åt sidan, den skulle undersökas senare.

Att Quirrell kom inrusande och hävdade att ett troll var löst avbröt middagen helt — alla skulle genast tillbaks till sina respektive hus. Harry satte en _kopia_ av sig själv — även den osynlig, att bevaka Quirrell medan han själv följde efter en rödhårig kille som _inte_ gick med de andra. Han och en kamrat till honom skyndade istället mot ett annat håll.

Där vid flicktoaletten fanns trollet — och tydligen någon mer. Efter några tafatta besvärjelseförsök valde ynglingen att försöka levitera trollets klubba. Det gav Harry möjlighet att _stötta_ honom i det, och göra det riktigt. På så sätt kunde de få trollet att däcka sig själv — så att säga.

Samtidigt tog Harry in impulser från Quirrell's försök att komma förbi den trehövdade hunden. Det var helt tydligt, det föregick saker som låg utanför skolschemat. Efter trollincidenten blev det en lugn period.

Tidigare hade det varit bara Draco Malfoys trippelgrupp som varit tydlig. Trion med Draco Malfoy var med två, Hary hade inte bättre adjektiv för dem än, _byfånar_. En gnutta muskler, eller om det var mest _seg vävnad_ och helt avsaknad av egen tankeförmåga.

Den nya gruppen kom efter incidenten på toaletten. Händelsen med trollet verkade ha svetsat samman de tre. I Hermiones ögon hade pojkarna **räddat** henne från trollet. Att orsaken att hon var där från början var ord de hade sagt, hade hon glömt.

Båda grupperna agerade ofta på gränsen till, men även _utanför_ , många regler.

Att som _osynlig_ spela schack mot Ron Weasley var roligt. Ron vann oftast, men Harry var ju trots allt nio år äldre och hade mer skolning. Hermione var en utmaning i sig. Hon förklarade att _spöken och andar_ minsann — ska hålla sig till reglerna. Och började en föreläsning om hur de skulle _uppträda_ , enligt vad hon hade läst i Hogwarts — en historia.

Albus fick _blodprovet_ analyserat — det var utan tvekan identiskt med blod från Harry Potters _skrubb_. Utöver att det var _färskt_. Albus Dumbledore blev alltmer förundrad över mysteriet med den försvunne Harry Potter.

Julmiddagen i Hogwarts gav ännu en påminnelse. På en av platserna satt den nu välkända _vålnaden_ i vad som syntes vara helt solid form. Det som nu förvånade de som var där var att han fanns där längre än vanligt, dessutom helt _tydlig_ , nästan så de ville gå fram och **_ta_** på honom. Förut hade han aldrig interfererat mer än med Ron och i trolldryckssalen utöver att han verkade _läsa_ i biblioteket, nu tog han mat till talriken, och maten försvann när han åt i tystnad.

Efter det _framträdandet_ teleporterade Harry sig _hem_. Hem till Atlanta och familjen, Remus Lupin hade också anslutit sig till dem där redan när Sirius flyttade in. I USA fanns det ett program för dem med _hans_ problem. En ö i sydöstra Canada hade blivit isolerad vid en uppdämning. Det hade tidigare varit ett av områdena där de som var drabbade som han drog sig tillbaks vid fullmåne.

I samband med att ön blev helt avskuren tilldelades den helt till dem. Dessutom skulle alla med _problemet_ ha en flyttnyckel som aktiverades om de var på annan plats i samband med transformationen. Uppfyllde de kravet, var de helt fria att göra vad de ville. Så valet var enkelt när Remus fick veta det. Däremot var han inte helt nöjd med Albus, Pottertestamentet hade stipulerat att Harry skulle bo på någon av familjeegendomarna _och att Remus Lupin_ skulle ha en fast adress där också.

—

En bit in på det nya året kallades Harry till ett sammanträde på avdelningen, han visste ju om det innan och var involverad i kallelsen, men den adresserades till flera andra också. Dumbledore hade blivit fundersam av kallelsen, Amelia var förberedd på den.

"Välkomna till ett möte som berör nuvarande förhållande på Hogwarts. Vi vet nu att en av ministeriets personal som rapporterades saknad tidigt i somras är död. Vi har satt det i samband med nuvarande DADA—lärare. En av de få som visste vem som skulle bli den läraren var hon. Det mesta tyder på att hon _tvingats_ att lämna ut den uppgiften. Vad har du att säga om Professor Quirrell Albus." Det var Andrew som hade inlett mötet och gått rakt på sak.

"Vad jag kan säga? Han motsvarar inte våra förväntningar. Han lever inte upp till de meriter han sades ha."

"Orion"

"Quirrell är, liksom Snape, en parodi på lärare, det eleverna lärt sig har de lärt sig själva genom att läsa och i viss mån övat enskilt."

"Amelia"

"Vi har inget att gå på från vår sida."

"Alltså — vi fortsätter att avvakta. Jag vill återkomma till det vi diskuterade förut, Voldemorts själsdelning. Vi vet alltså att han delade sig sju gånger. Undrar om han tänkte fel eller om han hade annan beräkning, för det blir om man räknar _åtta_ delar.

"Det vi **_vet_** är att han började med dagboken, den är ännu inte återfunnen. Där finns _en HALV_ själ. Sedan smycket, där fanns _en fjärdedel_. Vidare ringen, den höll en åttondedel. JA mitt herskap tänk noga nu när jag fortsätter. Bägaren en sextondedel. Kristallen en trettiotvåondel. Kroppsskyddet en sextiofjärdedel Slutligen dolken — en etthudratjugoåttondedel.

"Det som försvann i samband med "pojken som levde" var alltså även det en liten del. Man trodde tidigare att gränsen låg långt före så många delningar.

"Tänk er nu att han lyckas återfå en kropp, med den lilla smulan och han börjar fundera och inte minst _kontrollera_ de olika objekten och inte finner dem eller märker att de är förstörda. Anta då att han letar fram och finner _dagboken_. Med den kan han återställa sin själ till över _halva_ efter det kan han faktiskt skapa flera nya _själagömmor_. Kanske återställa sig från den första nya delningen för att göra ännu fler. Därför är en av de högre prioriteterna att förhindra att dagboken kan användas så."

Harry tittade på Albus under föreläsningen, och märkte hur Albus mer och mer tappade färgen. Andrew fortsatte efter att de övriga hunnit ifatt med sina tankar.

"Alla bitar av hans själ kan användas för att skapa en ny _individ_. Kroppsavbildningen finns i respektive föremål, det som behövs är livskraften från någon annan. Det krävs alltså att någon _dör_ för att han ska få en kroppsform. Det behöver inte finnas någon som hjälper honom för den delen — utöver den som ska dö, och den behöver inte vara _villig_. Dessutom finns ett antal ritualer där _kroppsföremål_ tas från andra och läses in i en nybildad kropp. En kropp som tillverkas så blir en kompromiss av de ingående komponenterna.

"För att skapa en kropp från _den fria anden_ krävs ritualen, däremot kan exempelvis dagboken på egen hand och med ett _offer_ ge honom en ny kropp — sådan den såg ut när han delade själen den gången.

"Beroende på själsfragment behövs olika ritualer. Som exempelvis det vi tror representerar det sista kroppsmolnet. Till den behövs utomståendes hjälp för att återskapa en kropp. Men samtliga övriga _kvarvarande_ kan alltså bilda en ny Voldemort under de rätta förhållandena. Tänk då att det blir två Voldemort. Som BÅDA tror sig vara den enda — den rätta. Tyvärr kan de komma fram till det de är allierade, det sista fragmentet känner till de föregående därför skulle de undvika intern strid. Det betyder att dagboken har högst prioritet, finna och förstöra. — Frågor på det?"

Ingen av dem hade några frågor, så Andrw fortsatte.

"Albus . vad har du att säga om ryktena om en ny _ande_ på Hogwarts?"

"Det är märkligt, våra _gamla hederliga_ spöken har ett visst sätt. Den _nya_ beter sig helt annorlunda. Ibland påverkar den till och med påverkbara fysiska föremål. Hela skolan såg hur han satte på sig sorteringshatten. Det har aldrig hänt förut att den tilldelat en elev till _hela Hogwarts_ som den gjorde. Minervas minne visar tydligt en ung pojke med ett _välkänt ärr_. Hatten påstår _bestämt_ att den _sorterade Harry Potter_ till Hogvarts. Och nu senast på julmidagen så _deltog han, han **åt av maten.**_ Så jo allt tyder på att _Harry Potter_ **_finns_**."

"Men visst hade det varit bättre om . . . "

"Jo. Det hade det varit." Sa Albus stilla.

"Amelia — något på den fronten på din avdelning?"

"Det enda vi kunnat komma fram till är att han måste ha _uppslukats av magin själv_ , sannolikt på hans egen begäran. Det fanns rester av mycket stark blodsmagi i skrubben, men den var minst två år gammal när vi kom till platsen. Som du vet har vi nu hela skrubben inne på vår avdelning — ifall magin skulle spotta ut honom där. Men är han på Hogwarts nu så kanske det vore idé att låta skrubben finnas i Stora salen — kanske han skulle kunna _komma tillbaks_."

Alla såg hur Albus svalde. Den lösningen ville han faktiskt undvika, han hade sett skrubben och det _sved_ i honom att ens minnas synen han såg i den att ha den framför ögonen var dag skulle vara för mycket för honom.

—

 **Kapitel 9 Stenen**

Harry och hans grupp fortsatte hela tiden sina _studier_ , det betydde att de ibland var besökare på DoM. Oftare var det lärarbesök i Atlanta. Harry hade börjat undra om det inte fanns något _fördolt_ som fanns _bakom_ hans medvetna jag. Som att kunskap _läckte_ ifrån något ställe som han inte kunde definiera.

Med en _hjärnskrynklare_ från avdelningen kunde han låta den personen leta fritt, då hittade de en ficka med ett litet själsfragment som kom från dödsförbannelseintermetzot. En bit av Voldemorts medvetande hade stannat kvar i Harrys mentala omedvetande.

Eftersom ingen tidigare hade överlevt dödsförbannelsen fanns det inte heller någon dokumentation om vad som händer i sådana fall. Ett horox hade bildats, det var klart sedan tidigare, men att även ett fragment av angriparens medvetna skulle fastna i offrets omedvetande var nytt.

Med lite styrning kunde de föra över den fickan till en plats i det medvetna jaget, därifrån kunde innehållet granskas i detalj. Men det krävde att Harry försatte sig i medvetandevila, en form av meditation. Då kunde den fickan öppnas utifrån, utan att den blandades med Harrys medvetna.

Det blev ett par månaders pyssel innan de ansåg de hade fått ut allt de kunde från den. Sedan eliminerades även den delen, för att minska risken att Voldemort kunde nå den från sin egen kropp senare, om han skulle lyckas skaffa en, eller i värsta fall ta Harrys kropp i bestittning. Som ett resultat av det började ärret även tona ner och nästan försvinna helt.

—

Ett par _kopior_ räckte för att han skulle ha snabb uppdatering ifall något hände på Hogwarts. Att följa upp Lucius Malfoy var nu inne på nästa skede, _omhändertagande av egendom_. Då agerande minister var för involverad med Lucius var det omöjligt att ha _ministeritet_ informerad om det. Därför hade hela operationen högsta sekretess.

Inget skulle få ge honom indikation på att han var _under lupp_. Som _falkkopia_ kunde Harry komma in på ställen som Lucius hade _skyddat._ Det gav sedan Harry en möjlighet att komma in själv. Allt var förberett för att på bara timmar ha alla hans kända egendomar tagna bort från hans egen skyddsmagi — och under en ny kupa.

Mängden att sedan gå igenom var så omfattande att de räknade med minst en hel månad innan de kunde vara klar med en _överskådlig_ genomgång, minutiöst — skulle det sedan ta flera år innan man kunde säga man var klar. Hans verksamhet var så omfattande att omhändertagandet av honom hade skjutits framåt i tiden flera gånger.

Det man redan hade börjat _slå till_ mot var en del kopplingar ut i _mugglarvärlden_. Drogsmuggling gav stora pengar, och för en magiker att föra in betydande kvantitet tung narkotika var enkelt. För att hålla aurorerna borta såg Harrys kollegor till att slå till mot leveranserna _utanför_ Storbritannien. Mugglarnätverket skötte sedan resten och informerade mugglarpolisen, det _lilla problemet_ höll Lucius upptagen så han inte hade tid att ägna för stor uppmärksamhet på _andra saker_.

—

Det var i den här tiden som Harry ofta var hemma, Susan var i slutskedet av sin grossess. Hon visste att den _harrykopia_ som var hemma var till för att hon snabbt kunde få besked till och från honom. Hon kunde till och med _prata_ med honom genom kopian, och behövdes det kunde han vara där på ett ögonblick.

Det blev en orolig tid för honom, han var mer orolig för Susan än hon var själv, men ett par veckor senare så hände det. Snabbt kom helerskan, jordemor, och någon timma senare var de tre familjemedlemarna i famnen på varandra.

Amelia tog också ledigt ett par dagar och lyckönskade dem alla. Hon påstod att flickebarnet såg ut precis som Susan gjorde när hon var i den åldern. Harry var stolt över sin familj, han ville inget hellre än att vara med dem, men jobbet behövde honom också. Men det blev lite udda arbetstider, Han hade ju sitt _hemma_ sex timmar senare än sitt arbetsområde. Ingreppet mot Malfoy hade åter avbrutits, man hade funnit mer att göra, och lugnet lägrade sig igen.

—

Under uppsikten av Hermione—trion hade Harry kommit fram till att det var _De vises sten_ som fanns på skolan. Något så vansinnigt från början till slut. Någon hade försökt stjäla den på Gringotts. Så sätter Dumbledoren en _hinderbana_ för att rent av _uppmuntra_ elever och, och —andra—, att söka den. Han hade rent av uppmuntrat till det i invigningstalet, genom att tala om var _hinderbanan började_. Harry såg bara en lösning, att ta den därifrån.

Att komma förbi "Fluffy" var inga problem, Fluffy var snäll bara man kunde klia honom bakom _alla_ öron samtidigt, till det behövde Harry tre _kopior_ det höll Fluffy okuperad medan Harry själv öppnade luckan och flög ner som falk. Stryparfikusen skrämde han undan. Men sen tröttnade han på hindren och bara tog sig förbi dem i sin astrala form.

Det hinder han trodde skulle vara svårast blev det lättaste. Den gnistrande stenen materialiserade sig i hans ficka. Förvånad tog han upp den och tittade på den. _Kunde det verkligen vara_ — den _berömda_ — han undrade, så kom han på — det var en helt vanlig _rök—topas_. Flera hekto tung — men ändå — den hade inte minsta spår av magi. Albus hade lurat dem alla.

Så skrattade han — 'Kanske är det Nicolas Flamel som har lurat Albus hela tiden.' Någon hade i vart fall lurat någon. Men att kunskapen, falsk eller sann, att _De vises sten_ fanns på andra sidan hinderbanan, var i sig själv en vansinnig sak att ordna på skolan. Att Voldemorts anhängare självständigt eller på order av honom själv var ute efter den var ställt utom all tvivel.

Han skulle ge dem ännu en _luring_. Det fanns tillräckligt med _råvara_ i stenväggarna för att _kalla fram_ tillräckligt med mineral för att _forma_ en egen kristall. Han kallade upp sin magi och satte igång. Det skulle inte vara ett _skapat tillfälligt_ material. Det hade i sig en inneboende magisk energi. Nej det skulle vara _naturligt material_ , men magiskt format. Slutligen höll han en hel kristall av svart granit i handen.

Nu återstod bara att ge den tillbaks till _spegeln_ för det var den som hade varit det sista hindret. Han höll fram stenen och sa, "Ta den här stenen som ersättning för den jag fick, ge den till den som rätteligen ska ha den med samma villkor som den jag fick." Till Harrys stora förvåning försvann stenen. Han teleporterade sig tillbaks till kontoret på DoM. Där förklarade han vad Albus hade iordningställt, och vad han själv hade gjort åt det. Skulle det trots allt vara _den rätta_ stenen så var den nu i vart fall utbytt.

Han satte av en _larmbesvärjelse_ på dörren till den trehövdade hunden, den skulle tala om för honom ifall någon öppnade den. Det var på så sätt han såg Quirrell försvinna ner genom luckan, medan en självspelande harpa spelade sin vaggvisa för den sovande Fluffy. Quirrell skulle få ta sig igenom bäst han ville, det fanns ingen orsak att hindra honom.

Däremot kom tre andra en stund senare, Hermione i spetsen för _sin_ trio. Harry frammanade en kristall som han satte i sin ficka och antog sin _Harry—Potter—ande—form_ och tonade fram sig framför dörren till Fluffy. När de såg honom bara ruskade han på huvudet och _bollade_ med sin frammanade sten. Budskapet var att de inte behövde bry sig om Quirrell eftersom stenen inte fanns där längre.

Medan han stod där halvgenomskinlig medan trion stirrade på honom tog han in bilden av den förtvivlade Quirrell där han tog av sig turbanen och ännu en ansiktsform blev synlig. Tydligen hade Voldemorts ande fått fäste i Quirrell. Harry valde att gå ur den astrala delen helt.

"Hör på! Quirrell, är bessatt av Voldemort. Det krävs en exorsering för att driva ut den anden, det kommer att dräpa Quirrell för han har låtit det gå för långt. Att exorsera honom eller att _dräpa_ honom rätt upp och ner spelar ingen roll. Vänta här." Sa Harry, trion var helt förbluffad, Harrys ande hade aldrig talat förut. Den hade ju dessutom sett riktigt _verklig_ ut.

Harry teleporterade sig ner, Quirrell med Voldemorts vilja satte genast igång att _försvara_ sig. Harrys specialstunner slog genast igenom. När Harry försökte räta upp kroppen blev det åter rörelse, Quirrell började vittra sönder och Voldemorts ande skrek i fasa när den lämnade kroppen och försvann. Harry teleporterade sig upp igen, trion stod kvar.

"Nu, är Voldemort en ande igen. Känner ni för att gå ner så gör ni det på egen risk. Jag kan ta er ner om ni vill — men det enda ni egentligen behöver göra är att berätta är att _jag_ löste _problemet_. Lycka till." Sa Harry till de stumma, och innan Hermione hann säga något tonade Harry bort helt. Han hade egentligen ingen orsak att vara kvar nu, så han tog sig tillbaks till DoM.

Efter att ha sovit ett par timmar där blev det ett improviserat möte, där Harry berättade vad som skett under natten. Man skulle göra allt för att spåra meddelandet som Albus hade fått, som kallade honom bort från Hogwarts. Det i sig kunde ge ledtrådar om var och hur Voldemorts ande styrde sina medhjälpare.

Att Dumbledore blev uppriktigt förvånad gick inte att ta miste på. Dessutom visste större delen av skolan vad som hänt innan han själv fick veta det _ryktesvägen_ av Minerva.

Det hade blivit stor uppståndelse när det uppdagades att en av lärarna hade _omkommit_ under en aktivitet som inte kunde förklaras som _normal_. Ryktet som spreds däremot var intressantare. De tre förstaårseleverna Hermione, Ronald och Neville hade berättat vad de hade _sett_. Då alla _rykten_ om allt som rörde Harry Potter, sågs som _underliga_ så blev också intresset för det än större. Därför visste hela skolan vad som hade hänt långt innan ministeriet fick någon _officiell_ kunskap om det.

Då det inte fanns något för Amelias kontor att ta sig an i ärendets officiella natur behövde hon inte göra annat än skicka ut en del aurorer att göra annat än att förhöra de inblandade. Harrys rapportering förblev strikt hemlig, men hon såg till att den allmänna sammanställningen inte avvek i sak för mycket från den korrekta. Alltså vad gällde Albus förmåga att välja medhjälpare.

 _Hogwarts_ hade tidigt _erkänt_ Harry som _ägare_ , och gav honom därför så stor rörelsefrihet han behövde. Han hade också tillfört ett _elevskydd_ som hindrade en elev att allvarligt skada en annan elev. Allvarligt såtillvida att yttre skador kunde se mycket svåra ut, medan de inte var livshotande och kunde helas utan att lämna bestående men. Dessutom, fick Harry direkt vetskap ifall något sådant höll på att hända. Därför kunde han ett par gånger teleportera sig direkt in till ett intermezzo. Han hade sett ett par tillfällen då _Dracogruppen_ hade försökt interferera med _Hermionegruppen_ men det hade inte lett till några allvarligare blessyrer, och han hade inte behövt ingripa.

Stämningen bland en del elever var uppriktigt bedrövlig, flera av dem hade föräldrar som _saknades_. Eftersom de hade valt att inte ingripa mot Lucius Malfoy ännu så var alla gripanden hemliga. Några hade avrättats, då även de på Azkaban hade tagits in och fått ändrade lokaliteter hade det medfört ytterligare påverkan av energiströmmarna från de märkta. Snape var en av de som Harry följde på Hogwarts och att han blev alltmer irriterad gick inte att ta miste på.

När Macnair _försvann_ från ministeriet började en del ana sambandet och det blev alltmer viktigt att endera avbryta för en tid – eller skynda på, de valde att avbryta. Visserligen fanns det tillräckligt med _bevis_ för att omhänderta Lucius Malfoy, men det fanns antydan på att det fanns ännu fler som inte var uppknutna och dem ville man också ha grepp om. Antalet som var _oskadliggjorda_ var uppe i femtiotre redan.

En av Malfoys inkomstkanaler hade reducerats betydligt när hans drogförmedling hade krossats. Han ägde, visserligen genom bulvaner, en del cocaodlingar i Bolivia. De var nu helt skövlade och stod under den lokala regeringens kontroll. Likaså var heroinleveranserna från Pakistan strypta. Genom att en av de operativa grupperna hade sett antydan på att Malfoy försökte förnya kontakterna i _gyllne triangeln_ fick han aldrig igång en ny kanal. Möjligen därför att de som kontaktades senare hittades döda i någon rännsten, sånt sätter skräck i de kretsarna, framför allt när de visste vilka de hade haft att göra med.

—

Skolåret avslutades och sommaraktiviteterna tog vid, på ytan var allt lugnt. Operativa avdelningens möten var inte lika optimistiska. Alla förhören visade på att det fanns ännu fler dolda kontakter, de få som hade varit i nära kontakt med Voldemort visade på flera grupperingar. Som att Voldemort inte hade _en_ inre cirkel utan _flera_. Det kunde inte innebära annat än att det fanns minst en hel gruppering kvar.

Flera ville ta in Malfoy till förhör i förhoppning att han skulle ge nya ledtrådar, andra däremot, bland dem Harry och Amelia, ville vänta ännu en tid med honom. De mer svårsökta var de som inte var _märkta_. Bland alla som tagits in på förhör fanns det också åtta som visat sig tillhöra _de allvarligare_ men de var inte märkta. Orsaken hade varit att de var tvungna att kunna röra sig i kretsar där en sån märkning inte kunde passera. Därför gick det inte heller att hitta alla genom att ha en _detektor_ som reagerade för märkningen. Jo det gick och hade använts, men den fångade inte in alla.

Det hade varit på en av Amelias avdelningsmöten som en av de _omärkta_ aurorerna hade fastnat. När mötet började startade Amelia med att _kräva_ att alla tecknade det magiska kontraktet. Det förband den som tecknade det att med sin magi och sitt liv bedyra sin trohet till henne själv och det hon representerade. Det var Harold som hade formulerat den delen. Att vara _ministern_ trogen behövde inte betyda annat än att han var en av Voldemorts anhängare och den som tecknade visste det, de övriga kunde _tro_ att ministern representerade _rätt och ordning_.

En av deltagarna sjönk ihop några sekunder efter att han hade tecknat avtalet. Det visade sig att han hade försökt fuska genom att teckna sitt namn med en avancerad penna som skrev med blod ur en blodsbehållare istället för från användaren. Det var en av de typerna som hade avslöjats tidigare och var i sin utformning omöjlig att skilja från en ordinär _blodskontraktspenna_. Men besvärjelsen som operativa avdelningen hade kommit fram till hade använts på dokumenten, den kände av ifall blodet var _färskt_ eller lagrat.

Efter det hade fler fall av omärkta kunnat omhändertas. De var inte direkt kopplade till Voldemort men _stödde_ honom och hade oftast skött sina kontakter via postugglor. De var inte heller kända av de övriga i _maskeradligan_ , som dödsätarna kallades. Då de inte utgjorde någon hjälp till Voldemort genom den magiska kopplingen så fanns det egentligt behov att _undanröja_ de individerna, varför det räckte med att de hölls avstängda.

Många hade undrat över hur det kom sig att det hela tiden kunde växa fram nya grupper av magiutövare som anslöt sig till den typen av utövare. Egentligen borde avundsjukan som orsak kunna avskrivas nu då den omagiska befolkningen hade det väl så bra, ibland _bättre_ än många magianvändare. Men fördomarna fanns kvar, och många _hypermagiska_ trodde fortfarande att de omagiska gick klädda i skinn och bodde i rishyddor. De var så för att de själva var _utöver_ alla andra att de aldrig hade ens försökt att se sanningen, de magiska låg långt efter i välstånd och utveckling.

—

Sirius hade valt att inte återvända till Storbritannien eller ens göra sin röst hörd där, utöver att _överlåta_ sin rösträtt i magiförsamlingen till Rawpott. Även Potters rösträtt hade överförts dit från Dumbledore något han inte förstod hur det hade gått till. När Rawpott krävde representation för familjen Rawenfox blev det mummel i leden, familjen hade varit borta från allt inflytande i flera generationer och troddes vara, om inte död så åtminstone i exil.

Rawpott var ett mindre konsortium som de hade bildat redan tidigt i tempus. Det gjorde att den blev _känd_ tidigt men inte började vara aktiv förrän senare. Namnet var en kombinering av Rawenfox och Potter. Den inofficiella styrelsen bestod av Harold, Sandra, Amelia och Sirius. Det var egentligen _Harry's_ företag, men han såg de andra som nödvändiga, om inte annat så behövde han dem som rådgivare. Men utåt representerades de av Remus Lupin och Vrenda Swartz. Ministeriets förhållning till varulvar var så sträng att de inte tilläts ha några _jobb_ alls. Istället hade även Remus flyttat till Druidhill Atlanta när han erbjöds den möjligheten, därför kunde de kringgå den bestämmelsen.

Problemet som de såg låg i hur de kunde _återta_ rättigheterna till de verkligt tunga posterna, tre av grundarna till Hogvarts. Ravenclaw hade ändrats till Rawenfox 1523 för att minska risken för att dö ut i de strider som pågick. Tidigt 11—hundratal hade en grupp snävsynta innästlat i Vatikanen och så gott som tagit över styret där och förde ett osynligt krig som kallades _häxjakt_.

Grunden var ju att _utplåna_ alla magikunniga som inte anslöt sig under den dåvarande europeiska maktutövaren i magivärlden. När styrningen av Vatikanen långt senare tappades, eller släpptes, urartade _häxjakten_ till rena förföljelsen av alla som _påstods_ ha ett _förbund med djävulen_. Flera unga kvinnor brändes levande på bål, där enda egentliga orsaken var att de vägrade låta den lokala prästen, eller någon annan med inflytande, använda dem som sexualförnöjelse. En anklagelse om _häxeri_ var svår att svära sig fri från, speciellt om man inte hade förmågan att ta hjälp av magin.

En av förnöjelserna bland de omagiska hade kommit av att någon, kanske några, hade sett magiutövare använda kvastflygning som sport eller transport. En del hallucinagena växter, som spikklubba, nattskvätta mfl. i en salva som de satte på en käpp som de sedan gned mellan bena kunde ge _oanade_ upplevelser. I en del fall kunde en manspersons organ smörjas in före ett samlag varvid de, främst kvinnan, upplevde saker hon inte kunde förstå som annat än att hon verkligen hade _bolat med djävulen_.

En annan sak som också påverkade situationen negativt var när en magiaktiv individ föddes bland de omagiska fanns det egentligen bara två lösningar, döda den, eller ta över den. I båda fallen innebar det att barnet måste skiljas från sin miljö. Därför fanns det också _rykten_ om att de där _häxorna_ **STAL** barn och gav dem att offras till _den onde_. I det låg det ju en del _sanning_ , även om den var lite annorlunda än ryktet.

Problemet med barn med potential för magi bland de omagiska var att om de inte togs över kunde de lära sig en del _konster_ som de sedan använde, en del av det hade ju tidigare om inte skapat, så i vart fall understött just _häxjakten_. Därför var alla i ledande ställning överens om att de barnen var ett _svårt kapitel_. För familjerna innebar det ju att barnen _försvann_. Dödade eller överflyttade, skillnaden var ju bara upptäckten av ett lik, eller inte.

Grunden låg ju egentligen inte heller i annat än _ren avundsjuka_. Att som _enkel_ omagisk helt utan utbildning och med rent ut _tarvliga_ förhållanden upptäcka magin och komma in i en välbärgad miljö, för dem en ren _fantasivärld_ , satte vaglar i ögonen på de redan etablerade. För en ung kvinna innebar det ju en sak, men som man att komma in i den miljön utan att ha en ekonomisk bakgrund genom arv, var något annat. Därför var det vanligt att en manlig magiutövare utan anor och arv, blev en kringstrykande rövare, inget som uppmuntrades av någon. Allt det där var flera hundratalet år i det förflutna, men skrämseln levde kvar och behovet att hålla mugglarvärlden ovetande om magiutövningen var de flesta överens om.

Så hade det varit i sekler, en _ny_ familj var tvungen att kunna visa sin _soliditet_. Det var lite av den situationen Harry som Harold och Sandra befann sig i, de var mindre väl sedda med de nya namnen, Sandra/Susan skulle med tiden kunna räkna in valv nr 5, men tills vidare var den rätten hos Amelia som aldrig hade reflekterat över det heller.

Valven 2,3,4 och 5 var, vad de hade kommit fram till de privata valven av Hogwarts grundare. De kunde aldrig upphöra att finnas, men däremot fanns det viljor som ville hålla deras rätta innehavare ovetande om dess existens. Det tillsammans med att det under huvuddelen av det gångna seklet hade _bytts ägare_ många gånger. James Potter med Lily Evans hade sammanfört Ravenclaw och Gryffindor.

Det få visste var att Salazar Slytherin's linje hade en del _sidospår_ , det var bara de _juridiska_ arven som hanterade _bastardbarn_ som utanför arvslinjen, blodsarven som valven följde var helt annorlunda. När Tom Riddle _dog_ oktober 31 1981 upplöstes hans köttsliga kropp, därför sökte magin genast efter en _lämplig_ ersättare. Långt tidigare hade Gryffindor bytt namn till Potter, och någonstans hade en blodslinje från Slytherin kommit in och därmed fanns möjligheten att _magin_ kunde välja unge Harry Potter till att bli arvtagare till även Slytherin. Därför var Harry bärare av tre linjer av grundarna.

Albus Dumbledore hade tidigt kunskap att Potterlinjen var de rätta bärarna av Gryffindor—arvet. Däremot hade inte James Potter vetat det, egentligen var inte heller James Potter arvsbärare förrän hans far blev mördad och i den situationen som rådde var det inte det första någon tänkte på.

Potterfamiljen hade långt tidigare avstått att använda rätten att nyttja den privata våningen som Gryffiondors arvslinje hade rätten till. Dumbledore hade naturligtvis _glömt_ att informera James Potter om det varför inte heller Harry hade hört talas om det förrän Hogwarts själv hade informerat honom om det, det var där han kunde _vara sig själv_ , när han hade sina _Hogwartstider_.

Grundarnas rösträtt i ministerieregeringen hade genom hävd burits av rektorn på Hogwarts, om ingen berättigad innehavare fanns. De bar vardera tre röster, det till Albus eget namn med en egen samt fyra upplupna familjelinjers rösträtt hade Albus en maktpost i Ministeriet genom sina sjutton röster.

Enda möjligheten för Harry att ta hand om de nio rösterna var att _ianspråkta_ de tre valven, Amelia kunde ianspråkta sin rätt. Amelia och Harry besökte Gringotts och såg över förhållandet, de skulle inte göra något på ännu några månader. Så länge Malfoy var _ute i farten_ ville de inte riskera något. Att visa de rösterna betydde att en ny maktfaktor var under uppsegling.

—

Det var när de hade tittat närmare på rösterna och historian omkring det som det stod klart för dem hur de kunde angripa kommande generationers osämja. Utbildning i hur det _verkligen förhöll_ sig med förhållandet mellan de omagiska och de med magipotensial. Professor Binns hade aldrig nämnt om det enligt Sirius och Amelia.

Det mest intressanta var att ministeriet utsåg fyra som representerade forna elever ur de fyra husen, dessutom hade Malfoy, Longbottom, Prewett och Greengrass representation i Hogwarts styrelse. Rektorn och de fyra husens lärare hade sina stolar i den samlingen, men bara rektorn hade rösträtt, och endast då det inte gällde _honom själv_ , eller hans position. Att Malfoy styrde ministeriet till vilka de utsåg förstod många.

Men, och det var det som var det intressanta, Hogwarts grundare, eller deras arvtagare hade veto över styrelsen. Det innebar en besvärlig mattematik, en grundararvtagare hade 25 o/o representation viket kunde vägas mot styrelsens nivå. Med två arvtagare var vikterna 50/50 med veto för arvtagarna, och med tre eller fyra arvtagare kunde de _köra över_ styrelsen helt.

Därför var det både intressant men också riskabelt att markera en förändring där. Bara det att _ta på_ familjeringarna skulle markera att de var _aktiva_.

Bland familjer som hade haft _märkta anhängare_ fanns det nu många föräldralösa, Malfoys hade plötsligt blivit ett gemensamt tillhåll för dem. Det gav Draco en möjlighet att spela _ledare_. Han hade ju sin fars medhåll och ingen vågade säga emot. Harrys falkkopia hade sett det, men den hade också blivit varse att det smiddes andra planer.

Återigen verkade det som att något skulle hända. Namnet _Wislett_ hade de sagt och skrattat, däremot _vad_ som skulle hända personen blev det aldrig öppet tal om. Som vanligt vid de operativas möten lade han fram sina spaningsuppgifter. Flera dystra miner syntes, ännu ett år skulle gå utan att man vågade göra något som kunde äventyra säkrandet av tillgångarna.

Med de _tillgångarna_ följde även en stor mängd _otrevliga saker_. Man hade redan hittat, _dockor som dödar_. När alla sover så ströp de helt enkelt den som hade dem med i sängen, vilket vanligen var små flickor. Hårborstar som skapade sinnesförvirring, allt mellan totalt vansinne med bärsärkargång till ohejdat sexbegär. Den typen av förhäxade saker hade de hittat många av, vid de räder som redan genomförts.

—

 **Kapitel 10 Smilfinken**

Bland Harrys grupp var det bara han själv som hade _uppdrag_. De övriga var oftast kvar i USA, och försökte finna ett mönster i det som hade omhändertagits vid räderna. De hade även gjort ett antal kartor främst över Londons magiska område där främst Diagongränden var den folk kände till, men Svartalvsgränden var också representerad liksom åtta andra gränder.

Hela Storbritannien och Irland fanns dessutom med som översikt, men alla kunde magiskt zoomas in. I en av noderna kunde en speciell individ följas vart den personen än begav sig följde kartan med. Men det krävde att personen var _märkt_.

Det hade tagit många långa och tråkiga stunder för att försöka hitta Lucius Malfoys mönster. Det var Tom på Läckande kitteln som slutligen kunde hjälpa dem. Lucius hade en _egen_ flaska där, när han beställde en drink för att bjuda en gäst var det endast ur den flaskan han skulle serveras, alltså han och den han bjöd.

När de undersökte innehållet fann de en tillsats som var _mentalt styrande_ , den som drack fick _extra förtroende och lydde_ lätt den som bjöd. Tillsatsen var helt neutral tills tre droppar blod från den person som skulle vara _ledare_ tillsattes, då blev den mycket mer suggestiv och offret lydde _bättre_. En helt laglös tillsats naturligtvis. Lucius själv förblev förstås opåverkad då det var hans vilja som offret skulle lyda.

Harry såg till att de själva satte till en liten ingrediens ytterligare. Efter nästa _drinkrunda_ Malfoy gjorde dök hans _blip_ upp på kartorna, hans och den han bjudit. Efter hand började det komma upp fler och ett nytt mönster bildades.

Det fina med spårningssubstansen var att den satt i minst ett år, efter bara en drink. Fler drinkar ökade livslängden, Dessutom när en markerad person försvann in i ett _osynligt_ område markerades hela det skyddade området, på så sätt kunde osynliga områden plötsligt markeras på kartan. Var inom området de fanns syntes inte, och utanför området markerades namnen på de markerade personerna som fanns inne i området.

I Atlanta togs en del andra kontakter, genom att en del av cocafälten hade kunnat hittas med satelithjälp togs förnyade kontakter och _närbilder_ på vissa koordinater begärdes. De bilderna och bilder från den högupplösnade geo—radarn var en succé.

Geo—radarn hade redan hittat karavanvägar i sandöknar, genom att sanden kamelkaravanerna hade trampat hade en annan form än omgivande sand kunde skillnaden markeras. Dessutom hade den hittat det som en gång varit bördiga dalar med floder som nu låg djupt ner i Saharas sand.

De optiska bilderna kombinerat med radarbilderna från de på kartan bara _markerade_ områdena gav en helt ny möjlighet att se även underjordiska saker på de ställena, något Harrys falkkopia inte kunde se.

Presentationen i Harrys _stridsledningscentral_ i Druidhill Atlanta imponerade verkligen på hans ledning. Att vänta med gripandet av Lucius hade varit en sak de tidigare hade stridit om. Att så i detalj kunna studera det som normalt inte ens kunde hittas var något nytt för de flesta.

Nästa fas i samma ämne blev att _märka_ ytterligare personer. Inte minst ministern själv. Det förblev Susans huvudsyssla att ansvara för dokumentationen av de speciella personerna. Allt medan Harry åter installerade sig i Lord Gyffindors personliga gemak på Hogwarts.

Han ägnade en del tid att modifiera sitt _Harryutseende_ att motsvara en ett år äldre variant av honom själv som elvaåring. De enda han egentligen inte kunde lura var slottsspökena, kunde han inte lura dem så kunde han samarbeta med dem, liksom han redan gjorde med Hogwarts husalver, normalt _lydde_ de rektorn men lojaliteten var _mot Hogwarts_. Det innebar att med Harrys _arv_ hade han företräde före enskilda lärares _personliga_ önskningar, så länge det inte stred mot Hogwarts syfte.

Det enda återkravet både spöken och alverna hade, var att Harry inte fick _skada_ någon, annat än möjligen då han försvarade sig själv eller andra. Till och med Fawkes hade visat sig inne hos honom flera gånger. Hans falkform kunde ha enkla samtal med Phoenixen, vilket verkade uppmuntra Fawkes.

Harry hade, uppmuntrats av Fawkes att börja lära sig nyttja eldens domän, _plane of fire_ , för att göra sina teleporteringar i sin falkform. Först hade Harry tvekat men när Fawkes började _visa_ mentala bilder hur det skulle gå till kunde han inte vänta med att försöka.

Det som verkligen förbluffade Harry var när Fawkes började förklara att hans mentalitet och magiska balans mycket väl medgav att han också borde kunna transformera sig till att vara en Phoenix fullt ut. Han skulle först använda sin falkform och medan han var i den formen nyttja sin metafromförmåga.

Han bad Susan genom sin kopia hemma att inte _störas_ när han satt stilla och blundade. Han förklarade att han skulle behöva full koncentration ofta en tid. Naturligtvis var det inte så långa stunder han _stängde av_ kopian, men när han gjorde det då var han fullt sysselsatt.

Efter att ha sökt igenom allt han hittade om _plane of fire_ i alla bibliotek han hade tillgång till. Så var det bara referensbiblioteket på DoM som kunde ge honom lite vägledning. Det gav honom också en orsak att testa sig för _elemental_. Det var inget han hade ens tänkt på tidigare, men för att kunna göra _eldtransferering_ var han tvungen att ha minst en fjärdedels kontroll över eldens elemental.

Det han läste vidare om allmänkunskap om elementaler visade att alla som kunde få material att framträda _ur tomma intet_ hade en viss förmåga på _jordelementet_. Likaså var det med att _skapa vatten_ som också var en vanlig besvärjelse. Det ingen normalt visste var att besvärjelsen _kondenserade_ vatten som fanns i form av vattenånga.

Enkel mattematik, ett vanligt rum på fyra gånger fem meter två och en halv meter i takhöjd innehöll femtio kubikmeter _luft_. Vid normal rumstemperatur och normal luftfuktighet fanns det mellan en halv och en hel liter vatten i form av vattenånga. Dessutom hjälpte magin till att hämta vatten från närliggande områden också.

Egentligen _skapades_ inget material, bara _omdisponerades_. Men för att kunna göra det behövdes förmågan att _behärska_ elementen, det var också därför som en del hade bättre förutsättningar i en del typer av magi än andra.

Det Harry kom fram till var att han hade mer än nog med förmåga avseende eld, ovanligt hög enligt skalan, så han misstänkte att det var något fel på det han hade gjort. Var det rätt så hade han mer än åttio procent på alla fyra elementen, alltså på _elementen_ inte på elementens elementaler. Men det räckte för att han skulle försöka. Han hade två veckor på sig innan skolan skulle öppna för läsåret.

Först skulle han _bli ett_ med elden, han skulle kunna hålla handen inne i elden utan att varken känna smärta eller skadas, inte ens hans kläder skulle få ta skada. Det hade tagit honom en hel förmiddag innan han kunde både skapa och hålla elden, alltså utan att använda _vanlig magi_.

Han gjorde två eldar nära varandra på det ödsliga stället han hade valt att träna på, för nästa steg var att låta sig _uppslukas_ av elementet på ett ställe för att _kastas ut_ på ett annat i förväg bestämt ställe. Det helt utan att nyttja flamnätverket. Det blev en försenad middag innan han lyckades med det. Efter några försök kom han _iväg_ men studsade tillbaks till utgångsläget.

I nästa steg hade han många fler eldar brinnande och skulle i förväg bestämma till vilken han skulle _transportera_ sig. Det näst sista steget var att välja en plats dit han skulle, och låta en eld skapas där, tillräckligt länge för att han skulle kunna stiga ut genom den.

Efter det följde, möjligheten att välja eldställe under det att han var inne i eldens element. Då handlade det om att kliva in i _the plane of fire_. Det påminde om hans _astrala_ erfarenheter trots att det var mycket annorlunda. Medan han provade skrämde han några när han tittade ut ur deras eldstäder.

Nu kunde han låta en eld omsluta sig, där han stod, och försvinna från platsen för att åter _flamma upp_ på ett annat ställe. Allt enligt det som Fawkes hade visat honom i sina mentala bilder. Nu gällde det att göra om det i sin falkform. Det var förvånansvärt lätt för honom, han hade teleporterat sig i sin falkform tidigare så det var egentligen bara ett nytt sätt.

Nästa steg blev att förändra utseendet på falkformen. Han var inte säker på om han sedan skulle lyckas med en Phoenixform som animagus, han hade ju redan två former, det i sig var näst intill omöjligt. Men med Fawkes uppmuntran fortsatte han sina försök. På samma sätt som grunden i animagustransformationen började med att förändra delar av sin kropp till den nya formen så satte Harry igång. Från Falk till att alltmer likna en Phoenix – allt utom färgen. Han valde att vara svart, falken var grå/brunspräcklig med svarta inslag.

Han var åter ute och flög med Fawkes nu i sitt nya utseende. Det var åter en mängd sinnesbilder som svepte in över honom. Allt mer förändrades inom honom medan de flög och Fawkes transfererade information till honom. Han märkte det inte förrän han hörde Fawkes glada toner och förstod dem fullt ut, och han märkte att han kunde svara med lika fint välljud. Han hade skapat sig ytterligare en animagusform, en som han kunde använda magin i. Fawkes sa att han var en _stormfågel_ en svart Phoenix, men en Phoenix lika fullt.

Harry spenderade ytterligare en tid framför spegeln, han skulle omskapa sin falk till korp, den svartaste av dem alla. Han hade räknat ut att han skulle låta den _bara dyka upp_ lite här och där. En svart Phoenix skulle vara för iögonenfallande, men en korp den skulle lättare smälta in i bilden.

Han såg ett par möjliga saker till sin svarta phoenixform, han skulle kunna besöka Fawkes ofta, kanske lyssna av lite hos Albus. Fast det hade han ju redan gjort i sin osynliga form, så det var egentligen inget nytt, nej det fick vänta, besöka Fawkes skulle han göra ändå.

Så kom han på, Snape, den läraren hade varit intresserad av _stenen_. Kanske var han värd att _märka_ för uppföljnings skull. Det var egentligen, borde i vart fall vara, skrämmande enkelt. De hade sina givna platser vid lärarbordet. Ett par droppar i hans bägare så var det klart, skulle det bli att det träffade någon annan var det egentligen ingen skada skedd.

Nästa kväll han var hemma var sista kvällen före Hogwarts terminsstart. Han visade Susan både sin Phoenixform samt Korpen. I sin korpform var han egentligen fortfarande falk, men med att annat utseende. På samma sätt som när han förändrade sin mänskliga form.

Han hade sett uppståndelsen i Diagongränden när den nye läraren signerade böcker. Redan lyste det falskt i Harrys ögon. Han hade valt ett alldagligt utseende när han var in på en del butiker. Han hade hört nog om Ollivander för att inte gå in där.

I Atlanta hade han visat upp sina trollspön för den lokala hantverkaren och fått beröm för dem, nå han kunde ha lagt till lite mer ornamentering på dem, det skulle inte påverka annat än balansen lite, men det förutom påstod Walther att de var mästerverk. När Harry dessutom visade att han kunde göra inte mindre än sju _olika_ besvärjelser simultant fanns ingen hejd på berömmet. Så Ollivander behövde han inte besöka.

Däremot blev han förälskad i en vit brevuggla, och det verkade som att det var ömsesidigt. Hedwig fann direkt sin plats på Harrys axel. Nere i Svartalvsgränden besökte han en optikbutik. Magiska linser och glasögon behövde han investera i. Han hade visserligen en omgång sedan tidigare, men den hade bara några standardbesvärjelser.

Det tog en del innan han blev klar med dem, först ville de inte hjälpa honom med annat än synkorrigering för _normalt seende_. Det var först när han visade _tjänsteemblemet_ fick de fnatt. Efter det fick han allt han bad om.

Linserna kunde utöver att se allt ett normalt öga ser även uppfatta upp till fyra oktaver över ultraviolett. Ner till fem oktaver under infrarött. Därigenom såg han osynlighetsmantlar och vad som fanns inne i dem. Han såg dessutom alla variationer av optiska villor. Det var inklusive fjärde steget i osynlighetsbesvärjelserna. Däremot såg han inte om ett djur var en trollkarl i animagusform, eller den rätta formen av en som använt förvandlingsdryk.

Med infrasyn kunde han se fotspåren i ett slätt stengolv upp till någon timma efter att någon hade gått där, allt tack vara den mikroskopiska temperaturvariationen. Minsta avvikelse kunde han se om han koncentrerade sig på just de små detaljerna, gjorde han det var han så gott som blind för resten av sin omgivning. I ett trähus med tunna väggar kunde han se värmebilden av personer inne i huset.

Men till det fanns ett synfönster i s—bandet, det gjorde att han kunde se saker inne i solida stenhus oavsett temperaturskillnad. Genom fönstret i x—bandet kunde han se en persons inre, den var helt anpassad för att besikta kroppsskador. Men kunde också användas för att se vad en person hade bakom ryggen. Problemet med dem var _belysningskällan_. För de frekvenserna av spektrat var det enbart solen, eller ganska komplicerad konstgjord bestrålare gjord med mugglarteknologi som gav något att se alls. Så de var inte så praktiska i vardagsbruk. Alla _extra_ synområden var han tvungen att fokusera på för att de skulle aktiveras.

Det _roliga_ med linserna var att de kunde ge både vertikal pupill och stjärnformig utöver den vanliga runda, och dessutom bestämde bäraren vilken färg ögonen skulle ha. De ställde om synskärpan efter behov.

Satte han på sig glasögon blev kontaktlinserna neutrala och överlät den optiska korrigeringen till de yttre linserna. Skulle glasögonen försvinna tog det ingen tid alls för linserna att ställa om sig för bästa synskärpa. Det skulle minimera synhandikappet han ofta hade upplevt. Nu skulle det inte märkas att han hade gjort annat än skaffat _andra_ glasögon.

Det behövdes träning för att kunna hantera all information linserna gav. Att se _osynliga_ var viktigt, han kunde också göra så att osynliga markerades _bättre_ än normala. För varför valde någon att vara osynlig om inte för att den hade något _fuffens_ för sig. Endera kunde det vara lyssning av samtal, men även förbereda ett angrepp. Det bästa var, vad han förstod, att hans sätt att vara i astral form inte avslöjades av den sortens hjälpmedel.

När det var dags för ombordstigandet på Hogwarts express var en av kupéerna upptagen av en yngling i mycket slitna och flera nummer för stora kläder. Huden omkring hans högra öga var mer svart än blått. Att blod hade runnit från hans ansikte syntes också. Han lät dörren vara låst, men att det var möjligt att se in till honom. En _korpkopia_ satt på hans ena ben, och han smekte den hela tiden.

Genom korpens ögon såg Harry att flera stycken stirrade på honom innan de förskräckt ilade vidare. Det var bara några stycken som verkade _se_ "HP" på kofferten som var hyllan ovanför honom, bland dem, hon den med det bruna jättehåret, hon Hermione.

En timma efter att tåget hade rullat iväg släppte han låsningen på dörren, han hade inte räknat med några besökare men Neville öppnade lite försiktigt. "Får jag komma in?"

Frågan var svag, men fullt hörbar. Harry vände huvudet bara lite och nickade sitt bifall. När Neville satte sig lyfte Harry handen från korpen mot dörren och det rasslade till av låsningar och rutorna blev svarta.

"Bli inte rädd, jag vill dig inget ont, men jag är lite . . . lite _privat_ av mig. Du ville prata med mig förstår jag."

"J . . jo. . . Jo det vill jag. Fast jag vet inte vad jag ska säga nu när jag är här, men om jag får fråga, du ser inte ut som ett _spöke_ i mina ögon."

Harry funderade lite innan han sa; "Ta på mig."

Neville tvekade men sträckte ut handen och sänkte den mot Harrys hand, den sjönk rätt igenom. Och Neville ryckte förskräckt tillbaks den.

"Nu när det är avklarat, du ville tala med mig, det är helt i sin ordning, du talar med Nick, Gryffindorspöket, eller hur? Det är ingen skillnad att prata med mig, jag bits inte om min korp skrämmer dig kan jag låta den _försvinna_." Sa Harry samtidigt som korpen upplöstes, till Nevilles stora förvåning.

"Bli inte förvånad senare, min korp kommer nog att dyka upp lite varstans i år. Behöver du hjälp kan du tala till den, den talar då om för mig vad du har sagt till den. Men börja med att tilltala den. Den heter _Karma_. Egentligen är de tre stycken, men eftersom det är omöjligt för andra än mig att skilja dem åt, så tilltalas alla av det namnet av andra än mig. De egentliga namnen de har behöver du inte bry dig om."

"Tack, tack för att du sa det, annars skulle jag nog ha blivit rädd för den, eller dem. Hur kom det sig att du . . . att du . . . att du inte kom . . . komsomvanligt?"

"Du menar att jag inte är _helt kroppslig_. Det är en ganska lång historia egentligen, kort sagt, jag misshandlades där jag fanns, fanns på Dumbledores order. Det utan att han brydde sig om att se hur jag hade det. På ministeriet finns skrubben där jag sov i flera år, tills jag var nio år för att vara exakt. När Dursleys kom hem efter en semester och jag inte hade gjort allt jag skulle så jag försvann in i skrubben för att inte någon skulle fråga efter mig . . . minns jag rätt var det lite efter att jag skulle ha svarat på Hogwartsbrevet någon brydde sig. Den första som tittade in i skrubben på över två år var Snape, sen kom master Dumble själv."

"Menar du att du låstes in i en skrubb . . . och inte någon tittade in till dig på två år?" Neville såg förskräckt ut.

"Så är det faktiskt. Det finns mer omkring det, men det är den korta versionen. Vad jag upplevde i den skrubben är inget du vill veta." Nu såg Neville riktigt medtagen ut.

"Du ser så levande ut, skadad vad jag förstår men ändå levande."

"Jag är kanske _levande_ , men det kommer an på vad _levande_ är." Harry tog fram sitt trollspö den med ett enda hårstrå av honom själv, Neville såg fundersam ut. Harry riktade sitt trollspö rakt upp; "Jag Harry James Potter, bedyrar med mitt liv, nåja men okej mitt liv och min magi och allt jag håller heligt. Det finns ingen annan än jag med det namnet och som har överlevt dödsförbannelsen, mig veterligen. Jag bedyrar att det inte heller finns någon LEVANDE Harry James Potter som är tolv år gammal. Och som skulle ha börjat på Hogwarts förra året." Med det luminicerades hela Harry och en hel del omkring honom.

Neville såg att Harry hade gjort en magisk ed, som bedyrade att Harry, som borde vara lika gammal som han själv inte längre fanns i livet. Harry såg tårarna i Nevilles ögon, han kunde inte, berätta sanningen, alltså hela sanningen. Men något ville han göra för honom. Så han höll sitt trollspö mellan sina utsträckta pekfingrar. Medan han koncentrerade sig på både spöt och dess kärna, och att han ville att Neville skulle kunna använda den. Han hade sett Hermionetrion i verksamhet. Nevilles tappra försök var omtalade.

"Neville, här, ta det här trollspöt, prova den, är den bättre än ditt egna, så använd det här, gör det och tänk lite på mig när du använder det, framför allt i början. Det jag såg av dig förra året var det inte dig det kom an på. Du _tvingade_ fram magi ur något som inte är anpassat för fig. Förstår inte hur Ollivander kunde göra en sån miss."

Nu stirrade Neville storögt på Harry och sträckte fram handen för att greppa om Harrys trollspö. När han tog om den riktigt sjöng det omkring dem, Nevilles hår stod rakt ut och hela han glödde av ett intensivt blått sken. Harry förstod genast vad han hade gjort och var nöjd.

"Jag har aldrig varit in till Ollivander, det trollspö jag har är efter min far, farmor sa att jag gott kunde använda det. Men det här . . . det var rent fantastiskt. Tack. Jag kunde ju inte ta i dig, hur kom det sig att du kan ha ett trollspö som jag kunde ta i?"

"Neville, det du håller i är ett trollspö som Ollivander har tillverkat, kärnan i den är ett hårstrå av en magisk person, vem behöver du inte veta — nu. Om jag har förstått rätt kommer även det här årets lärare i försvar mot svartkonst att vara en besvikelse. Du, Ron och Hermione, till att börja med kanske att ni senare tar med några förstaårselever också. Men ni till att börja med, läs på, inte i hans böcker de är bara trams, om jag förstod allt rätt. Nej se till att få tag på tidigare års studieböcker och läs på själva . . och öva."

"Ska vi försöka lära oss själva när det finns lärare? Vad är de till för?"

"Ja Neville, du har tyvärr rätt, vad är de till för? Du minns den förra, det du inte vet fullt ut är att han hade Voldemort som parasit i sig. Kunde han ha det, då finns Voldemort kvar, och försöker på alla sätt att skaffa en ny kropp. Om den lärarpositionen är förhäxad vet jag inte, men faktum kvarstår. Om den nye läraren kommer att lära er något vettigt blir jag verkligt förvånad. Men – nu är det hög tid att jag lämnar dig."

Harry vek åter upp sin hand mot dörren och låsningarna försvann och fönstren blev åter transparenta. I samband med det försvann både Harry och hans koffert helt ljudlöst. Redan innan Neville hunnit fatta vad som hände slängdes dörren upp och Hermione svepte in.

"Vad hände Nev? Var det Harry? Vad sa han? Vad . . "

"Tat lugnt!" Avbröt han henne. "Ja det var han. Vi pratade en stund, det var verkligen han. Det han sa gjorde mig ledsen. Han sa att han låstes in i en skrubb när han var nio år, och att ingen tittade in i skrubben förrän han inte svarade på Hogwartsbrevet, du . . . det kom inte förrän han _skulle ha varit elva år_ TVÅ ÅR Hermione TVÅ ÅR."

Nu satte sig Hermione förskräckt. Att hon blev _tyst_ var något ovanligt. Neville fortsatte.

"Han sa att vi kommer att bli tvungna att lära oss själva i år, för den lärare som är tillsatt är ett . . . . jag minns inte vad han kallade honom men att det var upp till oss själva att lära oss om vi skulle få ut något av det i år. Och jag tror vi ska göra det också. Jag vet inte, men jag är rätt säker på att gör vi det rätt kommer _han_ att hjälpa oss."

"Vad har du där?" Sa Hermione och pekade på hans nya trollspö, hon visste att det inte var samma som hon hade sett honom använda förra året."

"Ett trollspö jag fick av honom, jag ska lära mig att använde den när vi kommer till Hogwarts. Han sa att jag _skulle tänka på han_ i början jag använde det. När jag först tog i det så lyste hela kupén upp, hela jag liksom uppfylldes av magi, det var en otrolig känsla."

"F . . får . . . . får jag känna på den?" Frågade hon nervöst. Neville höll fram spöt till henne. Inget märkvärdigt hände när hon tog i den, så svängde hon den upp och ner, som hon skulle göra hos Ollivander, inget hände.

"Den är ju _död_." sa hon och lämnade tillbaks den, när Neville tog tillbaks den lite besviket kände han åter hur han fylldes av magi, han kunde inte låta bli; " _lumos"_ Sa han och samtidigt tänkte han på den misshandlade personen som suttit framför honom en god stund. Men också på hur den skulle lysa upp. Och ljust blev det. Oerhört ljust. " _nox_ " och det blev svart.

"Död – nej inte alls" Sa Neville, nu mycket stolt.

"N . . . .Ne . . . .Neville . . . DU . . . Så mycket ljus . . . DU . helt otroligt."

"Det var inte jag, det var trollspöt, kanske . . . . kanske är det som han sa, att ett trollspö inte passar alla, och jag har inte varit och _provat ut_ något utan måst använda pappas trollspö. Farmor sa att den skulle duga åt mig, men nu tvivlar jag på det. Jag ska nog använda mitt nya istället. Men . . . vi måste pratas vid, du, Ron och jag var dem han sa att skulle börja, men att vi skulle ta med fler sen vi kom igång. Du behöver hjälpa till att göra ett schema på vad vi ska lära oss."

—

Resten av resan började de planera, Ron kom in lite senare också. Egentligen hände inget mer varken dramatiskt eller spektakulärt mer än att under välkomstfesten en korp satte sig på Nevilles axel.

"Ah, Karma, kommer du redan, är du hungrig?" Korpen nickade och Neville började mata den. Flera omkring visade intresse snart började även frågorna komma och Neville blev tvungen att berätta var han hade lärt känna fågeln. Därmed var orsaken till Harrys försvinnande snabbt ute bland alla elever.

Från Hanna kom ett nytt stycke information. Hon hade varit på besök hos Amelia i ett ärende och där hade hon sett skrubben, nu först förstod hon innebörden. Lika snabbt spreds även den informationen ut över skolan. De som inte hade hört det under måltiden hörde det i sina respektive dagrum innan det var sängdags.

Harry hade pratat med husalverna och kommit överens om att _hans sängplats_ skulle finnas i den sovsal han skulle ha haft, och att de inte skulle _städa bort_ hans nerblodade sängkläder.

Några kvällar hade Ron eller någon av de andra sett att sängen användes. Oftast var det en osynlig harrykopia som låg i sängen. Då syntes det att någon fanns där men det syntes inte vem det var.

Harrys nya linser visade sig vara nyttiga. Flera gånger hade han sett rektorn smyga omkring i närheten av platser där _Harry_ brukade synas.

Som _förutspått_ , den nya svartkonstläraren var ett falsarium. Snart insåg även Hermione det, trots att hon in i det längsta _gav honom chansen_. Efter några dagars arbete hade hon en _läroplan_ klar för dem, sen var det upp till Neville att leta rätt på de första besvärjelserna de skulle lära sig.

Då de inte hade något annat ställe än dagrummet att vara i satt de tillsammans och läste på, och bestämde att de efter lunch efterföljande dag skulle smyga in i en tom lektionssal för att öva praktiskt.

—


	3. Chapter 11-15

**Kapitel 11 Troférummet**

Den fortsatta spaningen på Draco gav inget av värde. Att han skrävlade var inget nytt. Det var alltid _något_ hans far minsann skulle _se till_. Men vad som egentligen skulle göras blev det aldrig klart med.

En korp syntes ofta sitta i de flesta dagrum, den hade blivit Harrys nya form för att veta vad som hände lite var stans. Det var först när Neville tilltalade den vid namn och den lät sig smekas som de andra i dagrummet slappnade av. Han hade valt att inte nämna Harry i samband med Korpen efter välkomstfesten.

Neville, Hermione och Ron hade börjat sina genomläsningar av vad de _förväntades_ lära sig. De insåg att det skulle bli som Harry hade sagt till Neville. De hade dessutom hittat en lektionssal de tänkte använda. Den var inte i bruk och låg lite avsides.

Harry visste genom _Karma_ var och när de skulle gå dit, så han anslöt sig till dem, osynlig att börja med.

När de hade försökt med några kittlingsbesvärjelser mot varandra lät Harry sig tona fram.

"Vänner, " Det blev tyst, och de stirrade mot honom och han fortsatte innan de hann säga något— "Så bra att ni äntligen fattade vad som menas med _studier_. –

"Låt mig börja med några enkla frågor så får vi se var vi ska börja. Hur kan ALLA undvika att dödas av dödsförbannelsen?"

Nu blev det ännu tystare för de slutade andas, länge, innan syrebristens reflexer fick dem att börja med det igen.

"Ingen – det var då märkvärdigt. Nå – Vad ÄR en dödsförbannelse?"

"Va – ingen som vet? – okej, då börjar vi från grunden. Skillnaden mellan det ni gjorde nyss, _kittlingar_ de är i sig samma sak, frånsett några saker – vad? . . . visst ja – ni vet ju inget, alltså skillnaden ligger i _UPPSÅTET_. Alltså det vi **_vill_** att er magi ska åstadkomma.

"När ni viftar med en träpinne och säger löjliga ord så händer inget – eller hur?" Alla nickade. "Vad behövs för att något ska hända då?" . . . . "Hermione!"

"Den rätta koncentrationen?"

"I rätt riktning ja, kalla det för uppsåt, alltså det ni VILL ska hända. Ni har fått lära er att göra saker _mekaniskt_ ni _vet_ vad som ska hända, ni förväntar er att det ska hända, och det händer – först när ni blandar in era känslor av att ni VILL det ska hända. . . . . Är ni med – så långt?" De nickade avmätt.

"Okej, era spörörelser, de är egentligen till för att forma er tanke inte för att skapa magin, alltså utöver när ni **_styr_** magin genom rörelsen. Orden ni säger är också mer för er egen skull än för magin. Alltså skillnaden mellan en dödlig besvärjelse och en smekning är – vad ?"

" T." Svarade de i korum.

"Och det är detsamma som vad?"

" N."

"Bra, då är vi klara med den delen, och så var det hur ni, och alla andra kan undvika att dödas av dödsförbannelsen? Enkelt . . . . genom att inte träffas av den. Det kan åstadkommas genom tre olika sätt. Det första . . . var på något annat ställe. Det andra, när ni ser den komma mot er, stå inte kvar, flytta er, hoppa undan, gör vad som helst men försvinn från dess väg, den är ganska långsam. Och det tredje en aning svårare – få något att komma in i dess väg mot er. . .

"Detta är egentligen försvarsmagins tre viktigaste grunder. Jag ska lära er en besvärjelse som _känns_ , jag kallar den för _stinger_. Just för att den känns. Det blir små blåmärken, undvik ansikte och huvud, för ögonen är så gott som det enda stället på kroppen de skadar, de kan _slå ut_ ett öga så de är inte ofarliga.

"En sänder mot två av er, uppgiften är för den som sänder att verkligen försöka träffa, sikta på ben och bål inte högre upp än halsen. Ni andra två, se till att undvik att träffas genom att röra er undan.

"Den här övningen kan ni göra hur ofta som helst, ni kan sedan stå i en trekant och köra alla mot alla med att undvika och att sända. Vilken besvärjelse man undviker spelar ingen roll under träning. Ni som väjer undan, försök alltid att hålla ansiktet ifrån."

Så började det, efter att de lärde sig stingern så kunde de börja och det var tydligt att träffsäkerheten var _usel_.

" **Okej** . . . ska ni höra upp lite, så ja. Alltså ni behöver lära er att sikta, först på stilla mål, hmm SMÅ stilla mål, sen ska ni träna på rörliga mål. Ta en bit pergament som ni skulle slänga, knöla ihop det, någon kastar det — ni andra försöker träffa det. Det och det ni nu har tränat lite på fortsätter ni med ofta. Mer besvärjelser, och inte minst skyddsformler kan ni bygga på med senare, men i första hand. En skyddsbesvärjelse hjälper inte mot en AK—besvärjelse. Men den är lika lätt att hoppa undan som en stinger, faktiskt enklare för den är oftast långsammare. Så övningarna att komma undan är egentligen de viktigaste. Då tackar jag för mig idag, så kanske jag kan komma nästa gång också."

Innan de han säga något försvann Harry, in i astrala sidan. Han såg hur de nickade mot varandra, de var helt överens med honom. Enkel övning, smidigheten att kunna ducka undan var egentligen bara ren övning. Neville tittade på sin klocka. "Vi har tre kvart på oss, vi ställer oss i en trekant och kör – alla mot alla en stund.

Det hade varit ett perfekt tillfälle för Neville att jämföra sina trollspön. Det var definitivt stor skillnad på dem, efter den kvällen packade han ner sin fars trollspö, djupt ner i sin skolkoffert.

Efter bara några fler övningstillfällen började gruppen växa, växa enormt. Snart var det hela andra årsklassen Gryffindor igång, några från en del andra hus anslöt också till dem. Tredje och fjärde årskullarna hörde om det och började de också.

Fler och fler tog upp samma sak, privata grupper sökte lära sig själva i brist på en _fungerande_ lärare. En bit in i oktober månad hade alla husen och alla årskullarna sina egna grupper, i stort sett alla var med i någon av grupperna. Harry försökte med sina _kopior_ hjälpa så många som möjligt.

Neville, Ron och Hermione hade spontant lämnat en plats ledig och när någon var på väg att sätta sig på den sa de bara, den platsen är upptagen. Snart visste hela Hogwarts att de reserverade platsen för Harry. Han valde också att nyttja den ibland, oftast i sin diffusa form.

Han visste att även lärarna hade fått vetskap om att grupperna fanns, men de hade inte en aning om hur utbrett det var förrän Albus en middag tog till orda.

"Om fem dagar är det "Alla helgons dag" som ni vet brukar vi då ha en lite extra tillställning. Middagen kommer att serveras under parollen _helgon och spöken_. Det kommer att vara en tävling också, det är alltså en _kostymbal_. Efter att måltiden har avnjutits kommer det att bli musik och därmed dans. Vi förutsätter att de som så känner för det kan inbjuda en moatjé och komma i par. Det är dock inget krav, men de som kommer i par sitter vid de runda borden och de som kommer ensam sitter vid de fyrkantiga."

Han dröjde på orden innan han fortsatte. "Så har jag en fråga. Det lär förekomma en del enskilda _studier_ i en del lektionssalar, studier som innefattar användande av besvärjelser och förhäxningar. För att få en uppfattning om intresset för en sådan _officiell_ grupp så vill jag att alla som är med räcker upp en hand."

Alla häpnade när det inte var någon hand som saknades.

"Oj, då vet jag, ni kan ta ner nu."

—

Tre dagar senare kom det en uppmaning till alla husen, de skulle utse en huvudperson för hela skolan och dessutom en från vart elevhus som skulle representera studiegruppen det hade talats om.

Eftersom allt egentligen bottnade från Neville med Ron och Hermione, så blev de tre utsedda, Neville, trots sina unga år skulle han representera hela skolan. Hermione blev hans _sekreterare_ och då kunde Ron representera Gryffindor. Så kom alla de tre med. De andra husen representerades allmänt av sjätte eller sjunde årskursare.

Neville presenterade gruppen för rektorn, alltså han var själv tillsammans med Hermione. Hon hade redan pratat med de andra husens representanter och alla var de överens, DADA—läraren var ett _hån_ mot dem. Svårigheten var att presentera det på rätt sätt. Tillsammans kom de fram till att _tills vidare_ fortsätta som förut. De hade också berättat mer i detalj hur det började.

Bara att säga att de inte fick lära sig något, alltså något som inte handlade om vad _flinnissen_ hade för kläder när han gjorde något i någon av hans böcker. Alltså böcker som inte gav ett enda dugg utbildning. Visst beskrev de hur han påstod sig ha besegrat en del svåra saker, men det var ju _utanför kursplanen_ och saknade allt egentligt värde. Gruppen bestämde på sitt första egna möte att samla _detaljer_ som de kunde använda.

—

Albus hade funnit en bundsförvant i Minerva, vad gällde _Harry Potter_ eller rättare, ryktena om hans _närvaro_ i slottet. Inte en enda av tavlorna, inte en enda av husalverna eller ens slottsspökena medgav att _de_ hade sett _Harry Potter_. Men ingen sa heller att de ofta talade med Harold Panter. Harry hade aldrig egentligen presenterat sig själv som just Harry Potter, men visserligen aldrig heller förnekat det. Då han beskrev delar av sin tid hos Dursleys och Hogwartsbrevet till just Harry Potter, då handlade det ju om _den_ personen. Inte den han var nu.

Men Albus anade att det _kunde_ bli ett framträdande av pojken igen, det skulle stämma med mycket. Så han förberedde sig själv extra genom att vila lite extra i förväg. Han hade också diskuterat saken med Minerva. De anade att en del skulle komma utklädda till Harry Potter. Det han inte visste var att Neville hade uppmanat alla att avstå från den inriktningen.

Harry själv hade funderat länge men kommit fram till att han _skulle_ göra ett framträdande. Amelia kallade in honom också hon hade pratat med Susan. Amelia hade en inbjudan att delta på Hogwarts högtid. Det föll sig naturligt att Susan skulle vara med. Det hade blivit nämnt att Susan hade flyttat till en bekant i USA, och gick i privat skolning där.

Harry visste att Amelia hade ett "upplag" av hår och blod från sina skyddslingar tagna vid olika åldrar, just för att kunna visa upp sig om det behövdes. Därför kom en tolvårig Susan tillsammans med Amelia, vilket gladde Hanna, Susans enda väninna. Harry och Susan kunde inte visa att de kände varandra i förväg, under kvällen kunde de däremot växelverka.

Att ta polyjoucen var inte så uppskattat, men det skulle ju bara växla henne till nio år yngre, inte till någon annan. Sen när första dosen var klar räckte det med PJ—pillren, en svagare dos i pillerform för att underhålla utseendet. Underhållspillren var något den amerikanska magiska underrättelsetjänsten hade utvecklat och den kunskapen var strikt försvarad. Men kontakten fanns och samarbetet fungerade.

Harry övade inför uppträdandet, själv kom han som kopia, på ena axeln satt en korpkoia, på den andra satt _han själv_ i sin svarta Phoenixform, han hade ännu inte lyckats få en Phoenixkopia att hålla över en minut. Han skulle _låta fåglarna försvinna_ före maten, Först skulle han själv _flamma ut_ , så skulle han inta korpen, och flyga ut, för att därefter inta kopian. Det skulle ske under det att han närmade sig platsen där han skulle sitta. Han hade _övat_ på bytena några gånger, och klockat sig till tjugotre sekunder, snabbare kunde han inte göra det . . . trovärdigt.

I en senare variant av _skiftet_ ändrade Harry det till att korpen, som ju var en morfad falkkopia och Phoenixen som var han själv, skulle lämna den mänskliga kopian samtidigt. Korpen skulle _upplösas_ två sekunder efter att han själv i Phoenixform hade _flammat_ ut för att direkt återta sin mänskliga _tolvåriga Harryform_ och direkt teleportera sig in i kopian och ersätta den. Allt det tog bara fyra sekunder. Det lilla _rycket_ som alltid kom när han tog över en kopia skulle falla in under det spektakel som uppstod när _fåglarna_ försvann.

Hur han skulle göra sedan hade de talat en del om, både han själv och Susan ville ha kvällen som en _dejt_ , men för att inte avslöja alltför mycket skulle Harry först _titta på_ och överväga en del andra tjejer vid de fyrkantiga borden.

Var Susan skulle komma att sitta visste de inte. Hon kunde hamna vid sidan av Amelia där gäster satt, eller så kunde hon hamna vid något av de fyrkantiga borden. Men han skulle leta sig fram till henne _och fråga dejt_. Han skulle väva in i frågan att han inte hade sett henne på skolan tidigare och låta andra tro det var det som avgjorde.

Albus höll sitt lilla tal; "Välkomna till den traditionella festen i våra förfäders anda. Kvällens dekorationer har utförts tillsammans av fröken Greengrass, fröken Abbot, fröken Chang och fröken Bell. De representerar flera ålderslägen och alla husen . . . ."

Naturligtvis blev det åter den nu så, inom Hogwarts, välkända tystnaden när _Harry Potter_ visade sig i sin solida form. Han kunde inte teleportera sig in, dessutom hans kopior ville inte hålla så bra när han försökte flamma dem med sin Phoenixform. Han hade därför valt att helt enkelt stå bakom en enkel skärmvägg som tillhörde utsmyckningen. Han muttrade försynt medan han strosade fram längs borden.

"Skulle ha vetat det — varför kunde jag inte veta — men skit samma — får väl fråga någon här istället" — muttrade Harry lite mer hörbart medan han tittade på än den ena än den andra. "Nej — hon svimmade när hon såg mig, . . . . nej — hon ids inte ens hälsa på mugglaruppväxta, . . . . — nej hon är för fnittrig."

Att säga att han hade hela salens uppmärksamhet var att uttrycka det milt. När han stannade vid Luna såg han lite drömmande ut, innan han gick vidare med orden; "Kunde, hon kan i vart fall _se_ mig utan att få svindel. Men, nej, inga förstaklassare. Hej – dej har jag inte sett förut – vem är du?"

"Jag är Susan, Amelias brorsdotter och jag är bara gäst här i kväll, jag har privat skolning på hemlig ort. Vem är du själv som kom in så . . . så magnifikt?"

"Dom kallar mig _Harry Potter_ , och påstår att jag spökar här. Men jag söker en _dejt_ för i kväll, du skulle passa eftersom du försvinner sedan och inte kan _göra anspråk_ på mig efteråt. Vill du bli min dejt för i kväll?"

"Tack . . . tack gärna. Du sa . . . du sa Harry Potter – som i _DEN HARRY POTTER?_ "

"Jo – som i _den_. Men det är inget att bry sig om, kvällen är stark och jag tror jag kan klara hela kvällen utan att fejda bort igen. Det brukar hända när mina krafter tryter. Bli inte förskräckt och svimma om du börjar se rakt igenom mig, som de andra gör."

"Nej Harry — jag lovar, behöver du extra kraft ska jag försöka ge dig det för att klara _hela kvällen_. Möt min moster Amelia, Amelia får jag presentera min _dejt_ för i kväll _Harry Potter_. Harry, det här är min moster Amelia."

Harry räckte fram handen när han skakade den tittade han på henne; "Hmm . . . jag _känner_ en koppling till dig på något sätt, som om du vet var jag brukade sova, den platsen har försvunnit från där den brukade vara, den har varit borta ett helt år nu. Vet _du_ var den är?"

Amelia var inte beredd på den vändningen, men fann sig snabbt. "Ja Harry, den finns på mitt kontor, vi fann att det var nödvändigt att göra något åt _situationen_ , så den är _i säkerhet_. Vill du att vi flyttar den hit?" Både hon och Harry såg hur färgen i ansiktet på Albus försvann.

"Jo, kvällar som den här skulle den förvisso passa här inne. Men inte hela tiden, kanske i något enkelt utrymme, kanske den kunde vara i troférummet. Då kunde den vara där hela tiden. Och jag skulle slippa jaga sovplats var natt."

Även Harry hade kommit på att det kanske skulle vara en idé att göra det lite mer _tydligt_ att övergrepp på barn inom familjer faktiskt förekom. Medan han talade så började han förstå att det kunde komma andra med samma _problem_ och berätta för _honom_.

"Albus, visst kan vi ordna en plats där, vi ordnar det redan i morgon. _Vill_ Harry att den ska vara där tänker jag hjälpa till. Så ser vi till att det blir en beskrivning av hela situationen så att alla som tittar närmare på den kan läsa hela _sanningen_ om hans liv fram tills . . . ja du vet."

Albus kunde bara nicka sitt bifall, han ville det absolut inte, men vad kunde han göra. Harry's _vålnad_ hade föreslagit det och han _vågade_ inte motsätta sig det, han var inte säker på hur hans _löfte_ att på alla sätt hjälpa Harry men att säga ifrån den viljan kunde han bara inte. Harry kände att han var tvungen att komma ifrån, så han tog Susans hand och drog iväg med henne. "Hej, jag har eget bord, eller kanske rättare, jag _ordnar_ ett eget bord för oss."

När de närmade sig platsen där Harry hade varit dold flyttade sig skärmväggen och avslöjade _hans_ bord dukat för två.

Kvällen var trevlig, efter att den första förvåningen hade lagt sig kunde de tu ha en fin Hogwartskväll som om de fortfarande var i sin ungdoms dagar. En del fnitter lyckades de få fram, men också en del seriösa samtal.

Under kvällen blev Harry _presenterad_ för Hanna Abbot, en av de få som var Susans vän före _tempus_.

"Susan, du försvann för lite mer än tre år sedan, vad hände?"

"Åh, jag fick ett erbjudande, eller rättare sagt Amelia fick ett erbjudande hon inte kunde säga nej till. En del i det innebar att jag numer bor i USA. Det är nästan som ett _kollektiv_ , men ändå separata familjer. Vi hjälper varandra med det vi kan. Utöver skolning som jag får kontinuerligt så är min tid nu mest barnpassning."

Harry förvånades över hur Susan lyckades tala totalt sanning utan att avslöja annat än att hon faktiskt fanns i USA. Det var alla överens om att var den sanning de kunde lämna ut. Allt det andra var ju också sant utan att avslöja något.

"Jag minns det var tal om något sommaren då jag var nio, var det då?"

"Jo, det hände en hel del den sommaren, jag och ett par till härifrån kom fram till att det var bäst att göra en förändring, och som jag ser det nu ångrar jag absolut inget av det. Jag har . . . jag _kan_ avsevärt mer nu än jag skulle ha kunnat om jag väntat på att gå här. Ni tar OLW när ni går i feman — eller hur?" Hanna nickade. "Jag räknar med att det som motsvarar det för mig har jag klarat av i trean, vi började tidigare."

Harry höll fram sin högra hand på bordet och lyfte två fingrar, som ett tecken till Susan att hon var på gränsen att lämna specifika uppgifter som kan _kollas_. Hon såg det och nickade att hon förstod, så hon fortsatte.

"Men det förstås, vi ser ju kunskap mer viktig än några bokstäver på ett papper. Kanske gör vi de officiella proven vid Salem, eller något annat ställe om vi tycker att vi behöver dem. Det är så där att man egentligen inte behöver ha varken OLW eller mer för att få bära och använda trollspö. Det viktiga är att inte visa det för mugglarna. Sköter vi den delen så är vi mycket friare där än ni är här."

"Kan jag komma och hälsa på?" Frågade Hanna intresserat.

"För mig är det ok, men jag tror inte de andra är öppna för det, dessutom är det en massa krångel med sekretessen. Allt vad vi gör, var vi bor, och så, är under så strikt sekretess att jag måste säga att det är nog omöjligt att ordna. Hade du varit med från början skulle du förstå, nu kan jag inte ens nämna det minsta om det. Redan det att jag nämnde om min utbildningsnivå var utanför det, så håll tyst om det."

"Oj." Var det enda Hanna fick fram.

Harry såg tillfället, han tänkte ha en liten show när han ändå höll på. Han bad flickorna om lov att gå ifrån lite, och dansa med någon annan medan de pratade _flickminnen_. Han riktade in sig på Minerva McGonagall.

"Får jag lov för den här dansen frun?" Sa Harry medan han lade sin hand på hennes axel.

När hon reste sig insåg han sitt misstag, men avsåg _rätta till_ det under stegen fram till dansgolvet. Han var så liten att han nådde henne inte högre upp än att han skulle ha stirrat rakt in på hennes bröst om han inte gjorde något åt det. Hon märkte det också och övervägde att avböja sedan hon hade rest sig upp, men som hon visste, hon tänkte inte avböja, inte nu, det fick vara hur generade som helst hon tänkte fullfölja dansen med honom.

Men som sagt, under stegen fram till dansutrymmet _gjorde han sig större_. Långsamt och mjukt men när han vände sig mot henne var han ett par centimeter _större_ än hon.

"Oj, jag trodde du var mindre — hur?"

"Oh, jag märkte det själv, men det har sina fördelar att . . . att vara . . . som jag. Ska vi?"

Hon bara nickade, och återigen svepte kunskapen in i henne — Harry Potter var inte bland de levande — hur levande han än såg ut att vara. De började dansa i tystnad Harry förstod att hon så gärna ville _prata_. "Minerva hur är det — du är så tyst, jag trodde du hade miljarder frågor du ville ha svar på."

"Harry, ja — jo det har jag, det hade varit mycket bättre om du kunde ha varit här . . . som . . . som _vanlig_ elev. Men att ändå få _se_ dig emellanåt är både en påminnelse men också en bekräftelse."

"Bekräftelse?"

"Ja – på hur det blev. Jag hörde att de stängde in dig i skrubben för att inte öppna den på två hela år. Att veta det svider ska du veta."

"Minerva, det är passerat, vi kan inte ändra på det nu, Voldi kommer att komma tillbaks, han har försökt, det märkte vi förra året, och han kommer att fortsätta sina försök. I den här formen är jag inte hindrad, vare sig av stängda väggar eller, ska vi säga _överbeskyddande_ personer som inte vet bättre."

"Kan du röra dig _utanför_ Hogwarts?"

Harry bestämde sig, han tonade över dem båda in i astrala sidan. "Nu Minerva — syns vi inte längre av de andra, vi är nu i den _värld_ jag ofta är i, låt oss se vad världen ser ut att vara."

Medan de fortfarande dansade övergick _golvet_ från att var sten till sand. Solen lyste och hade fortfarande någon timma innan den skulle gå ner över det varma karibiska havet, han lät dem gå ut till den materiella världen sakta.

"Nu är vi i Västindien, på en av de mindre öarna, ett ställe jag vet att oftast är öde. Det händer att jag stannar till här några gånger när jag vill _komma ifrån_ det är så fridfullt att se solen gå ner här. Men tyvärr, vi kan inte stanna så länge, jag _kan inte_ stoppa tiden omkring oss. De på Hogwarts kommer att sakna dig om vi inte är tillbaks snart."

Han höll ut ena handen och ett skal av en snäcka, stor som en apelsin for upp ur sanden till hans hand. "Ta den här som ett litet bevis på att du verkligen var här." Sa han och höll fram den, under tiden tonades solskenet ner och strax var det tillbaks inne på Hogwarts, där lät han dem åter tona fram i tillvaron.

"Det var en verkligt underlig upplevelse Harry, var vi verkligen _där_ det märktes knappast att vi förflyttade oss."

"Ja, i den här tillvaron har jag inga hinder av geografiska väggar eller så. Det finns hinder, men de är inte många. Även om jag _försvann_ från vanlig tillvaro . . . då. Så är jag minst lika verklig som Voldemort, ja faktiskt mer än han, men ändå kan jag inte vara här som _vanlig_ elev, men jag försöker vara här så mycket jag kan. Saker kommer att hända, saker jag inte vet riktigt vad och hur, men av någon anledning verkar det som att Hogwarts är centrum för händelser. Så ja, jag kommer nog att synas här en hel del framöver."

"Sitter du med på lektionerna för att lära dig?"

"Nej, det är mer för att lära mig vad de andra får lära sig. Jag har ingen nytta, i vart fall oerhört lite nytta av det för min egen del. Faktiskt, jag skulle kunna ersätta de flesta lärare här under en eller några lektioner utan att det skulle försämra för eleverna. Faktiskt, kanske skulle jag kunna tillföra en del utöver det de får lära sig."

"Hur kommer det sig att . . . att du . . . . att du kan?"

"Det är nog inte så lätt att förklara, låt oss nöja oss med att, som jag har det, så har jag lärt mig en del mer, och kanske på lite annat sätt."

"Okej, men . . . . men du _kan_ göra . . . . göra magi?"

"Jag kallar det för _kanalisera_ energier, men jo det kan jag. Åtminstone när jag tar materiell form."

"Säg mig, hur kommer det sig att du . . . att du kan ses på flera ställen . . . samtidigt?"

"Det är ännu svårare att förklara, men mycket av det beror på att det många ser inte är jag utan . . . . hur ska jag säga, en _skenbild_ av mig. Vet inte om det förklarar eller fördunklar, men det är så nära sanningen som jag _kan_ förklara."

"Men . . . . _lever_ du . . . eller är du . . . _död_?"

"Liv — Minerva, vad är det? En blomma som bildar nya blad och nya vackra blommor, den säger vi att _lever_ , men kan du _prata med_ den? Knappast, lever den då? Jag vet inte men – jo visst lever den — biologiskt sett. Bakterier lever också. Men spökena här på slottet, dem kan du prata med, de har ett medvetande, faktiskt _det medvetande_ de hade som kroppsligt _levande_. Lever de då? Jo — på sätt och vis för deras medvetande fungerar även nu, som då. Därför menar jag, att så länge ett medvetande finns — så finns det _liv_. Jag påstår, _att jag lever_. Jag påstår också att Voldemort _lever_. Vi vet, åtminstone vet jag det, han saknar kropp. Men jag _kan_ visa mig med en solid kropp, eller tycker du att jag är _spöklik_?"

"Harry, nu gjorde du det svårt för mig. Du fanns inte kvar på nr fyra Privet Drive, när rektorn sökte dig. Petunia sa att de inte hade sett dig på två år Harry. Hur?"

"Livet där var inte det lättaste, men jag är glad att jag slapp fortsätta där, faktiskt riktigt glad Minerva. Skulle mor och far se mig nu, och veta allt, skulle de vara stolt över mig. Kanske det finns saker de skulle vilja att jag fått uppleva. Som att gå här, men det gör jag ju — eller hur?"

"Kan du komma till min lägenhet någon kväll du känner du vill prata, det var . . . det skulle vara trevligt om du kunde komma."

"Nu när jag har en _inbjudan_ kan jag komma, annars har jag . . . _restriktioner_ på mig när det gäller att komma in hos folk, ditt kontor har jag besökt ibland, även om du inte kunnat se mig. Men aldrig dina _privata_ områden, det är liksom när inga fysiska hinder kan stoppa mig finns det mentala hinder istället."

"Så du _kan inte_ komma in i privata lokaler."

"Jo — inget sånt hindrar, jag sa det är _mentala_ , ett bättre ord kanske är _moraliska_. JAG går inte in någons privata rum utan inbjudan, av min egen vilja jag har en form av mentalt löfte till mig själv. Tänk hur jag skulle kunna . . . se . . . och kanske mer, saker jag inte har med att göra."

Minerva stackaren rodnade, och Harry förstod att hon förstod vad han tänkte på."

"Bra Harry, låt oss säga att du får komma — när du vill, innanför dörren till lägenheten. När vi mötts där ger det sig var vi sedan är."

"Tack, jag ska tänka på att inte skrämma dig heller. Många skräms när jag tonar fram i dagrummen, det är inte så roligt.

"Kommer du någonsin att . . . att kunna _komma tillbaks_?"

"Nej, jag tror inte det, men kanske, jag vet faktiskt inte, fast en sak vet jag — kommer jag att komma tillbaks, så blir det _annorlunda_. Så, nu är dansen slut, får jag presentera dig för min _dejt_?"

"Tack Harry, men jag har träffat Susan Bones tidigare, och även hälsat på henne redan ikväll. Nej för mig tillbaks till mitt bord istället." Sa Minerva, hon kände att hennes knän kunde ge vika vilken sekund som helst. När hon satte sig ner placerade hon frånvarande snäckskalet på bordet. Hon hörde hur Harry tackade för dansen och hon själv sa något liknande.

Harry _krympte_ sig tillbaks till sin tolvårsstorlek under sin väg tillbaks till Susan. Han såg att hon och Hanna fortfarande var djupt inne i samtal, så han vinkade diskret till henne medan han istället strosade över till ett fyrkantigt bord och frågade Hermione om hon ville dansa.

Hermiones förlägenhet var stor, men hon fann sig tillrätta snart. Så kunde hon inte hålla sig. "Harry, du känns så . . . så verklig. Hur kommer det sig?"

"Hermione, har du glömt vilken natt det är?"

"Alla helgons — är det _därför_ du kan . . . du kan vara med oss."

"Vet inte om _det_ är _orsaken_ , jag tvivlar på det, men det verkade vara en trevlig fest och jag kände helt enkelt för att jag ville vara med. Hur går det mer era studier, det verkar som det _svällde ut_."

"Harry, du anar inte . . . fast det kanske du gör . . . jo alla har grupper och tränar nu. Du hjälper fler har jag hört."

Harry hörde frågan i påståendet och ville vara _artig_. "Jo några grupper till behöver verkligen hjälp, så jag ger dem lite av det jag kan."

"Du hjälpte Neville väldigt mycket, när han fick . . . jag vet inte hur, men med det trollspö han har nu, han kan mycket mer nu, hur kommer det sig?"

"Enkelt, du kanske vet att trollspöna innehåller både en kärna och en omslutning. Båda måste passa för användaren, en form av resonans. Tänk så här, i mugglarvärlden så sänds en mängd radiprogram ut. Skulle alla radiomottagare ta in alla frekvenser samtidigt skulle det vara _kaos_. Men det avhjälper de med att _tona in_ på den station du vill lyssna på. Trollspöna måste _passa_ till användaren på samma sätt. Passar de inte fungerar det helt enkelt inte. Neville hade inte provat ut något eget trollspö. Jag gav honom mitt och tonade in den till att passa Neville."

"Enkelt säger du, det där med radio förstod jag faktiskt. Menar du att du _ändrade_ trollspöt att passa honom, kunde du inte ha ändrat den han hade istället?"

"Nej — det trollspöt hade jag aldrig använt, mitt däremot kunde jag styra. Nå så han _mår_ bättre nu då?"

"Ja, han är mycket mer självsäker, och faktiskt lär han sig lätt också, om någon försöker lära honom, som du gör. Det Harry tackar jag dig extra mycket för. Du kunde ha valt mig till din _dejt_ för i kväll. Istället för den där _främlingen_."

"Se det så här, skulle du ta en dejt med någon annan här om du skulle _dejtat mig_. Nej jag tror inte det, det är lika med många fler. Så en främling som du sa är bättre, hon är inte kvar här, den dejten är ju bara för i kväll, för i natt. I morgon är jag lika . . . som förr."

"Oh."

De pratade en del mer men bara om _ofarliga_ saker, Harry vände sedan tillbaks till sitt bord och frågade dans med Hanna, sedan ägnade han hela kvällen med Susan. De hade även en stund för sig själva inne i Harrys _privata_ rum, i Gryffindors gemak. Att vara över tjugo år och _kela_ när kroppen är en tolvårings var lite _annorlunda_.

—

Till Albus stora grämelse kände han sig tvungen att hjälpa Amelia att placera _Harrys skrubb_ , i troférummet. Harry själv hade satt ihop den skrift som berättade vad det egentligen var, och varför. Han hade även gjort en extra notering om att de som hade det _besvärligt_ hemma kunde _prata av sig_ endera i anslutning till skrubbens dörr, eller inne i den.

Men texten sa att den som tog något föremål från den — tog också med sig av samma öde till sig själva. Det tänkte han skulle ge alla suvenirjägare en extra tankeställare.

Första natten efter att skrubben var på plats morfade Harry sig till sin nioåriga kropp. Han försökte minnas sina skador från sin sexårsdag, det gjorde ont, fruktansvärt ont att återta de skadorna, men det var tillfälligt. Så satte av en kopia inne i skrubben, och återställde sig från skadorna. Och återtog sitt _skolutseende_. Han hade först övervägt en av illusionerna men förstod att den skulle _detekteras_ just som illusion.

Kopian var solid komplett med inre biologi. Den egentliga skillnaden mellan en kopia och dess original var _energierna_. Den magiska kärnan och livsenergin, kanske skulle det kallas _mental energi_. Den kunde konsumera mat och dryck, men behövde inte göra det. Förgiftning påverkade den, även om den inte kunde _dö_ av det, då den egentligen inte levde. Att göra en diagnostisering på en kopia skulle ge underliga värden. NOLL för både magi och livsenergi, samtidigt som kroppsfunktionerna kan vara normala.

Harry hade bestämt för kopian att vara _stilla_ , inte röra sig det minsta. Det innebar att även hjärta och andning inte heller skulle vara aktiva.

Att det efterföljande kväll var känt över hela skolan att skrubben hade en _invånare_ , spreds snabbt. Poppy fick också besked och, som Harry hade anat, begav sig snabbt dit. Hennes diagnostiseringsbesvärjelser visade att _formen_ saknade _liv_. Dessutom andades den inte heller. Den var bara _helt stilla_.

Det var sent på natten då alla andra skulle sova som Rektorn gjorde ett privat besök där. Trots att kopian var helt stilla kunde Harry både _se_ och _höra_ genom den, däremot skulle den inte ge minsta rörelse ifrån sig själv, än mindre interferera med omgivningen.

Harry blev förvånad, Albus Dumbledore _grät_. "Harry jag visste inte, jag hade ingen aning om hur du hade det." Han stod tyst en stund, vände sig om och gick stilla därifrån.

—

 **Kapitel 12 Dagboken**

De efterföljande veckorna var ganska intetsägande utöver att det kom elever och lärare som stod en stund, läste och verkade kontemplera. Flera av dem verkade verkligt tagna av det de hade läst. Golvet fick snart vita fläckar av _salt_ , salt från tårdroppar som torkade.

Allt var lugnt, det var tills vaktmästarens katt hittades, som han trodde, död. Den var inte död bara förstelnad på något sätt. Texten på väggen talade om _hemligheternas kammare_ , och Slytherins arvtagare.

Det gav Harry en fundering, HAN, var ju arvtagaren enligt blodanalysen på Gringotts. Någon annan gjorde anspråk på den positionen. Kanske var han tvungen att kontrollera det igen. Kanske till och med _ta valvet i ansprok_.

Men bara några dagar senare fanns en elev framför Harrys skrub, en rödhårig flicka, en förstaklasselev. Hon pratade länge, osammanhängande, och Harry följde förstrött i bakgrunden i sitt sinne det som kom från kopian, det var tills han hörde ordet _dagbok_.

Hans första tanke var att direkt ta kopians plats, så kom han ihåg, nio års utseende med svåra skador, NEJ. Det fick bli en annan lösning.

Snabbt orienterade han Susan, genom sin kopia hemma. Hon skulle starta larmkedjan. Harry själv övergick till en aktiv fas. Han måste riskera att han som Phoenix skapar ett band till henne, men han måste vara _nära henne_ så gott som hela tiden nu.

Han antog formen av sin Phoenix och flammade sig in till Gryffindors dagrum. Fågeln hade setts i samband med Harry förut, så den var inte helt främmande.

När Ginny så småningom kom in på dagrummet och satte sig i soffan flög HarryPhoenix ner till henne. Han lät henne smeka hans fjädrar, han trillade en del toner och det verkade muntra upp henne. Han _kände_ inom sig att hon var på ett uselt humör. Något allvarligt störde henne.

Han funderade på om han skulle våga sitta på hennes axel och följa med in på hennes sovsal. Men han tyckte det var lite för tidigt. Han skulle bli tvungen till det förstod han, men det var inte förrän tidigast nästa natt. Istället behöll han sin position i dagrummet.

Under den tidiga natten tog han nästa kontakt med Susan. Det där med att vara i tjejernas sovsal måste hon få avgöra. Så han förklarade vad han tänkte göra.

"Harry, vi är familj och vuxna, om du _känner dragning till_ elvaåriga tjejer så kan vi tala om det. Men är du den jag tror mig veta du är, så har du ett viktigt jobb att sköta. Låt inte den typen av _tankar_ hindra dig. Det kan visserligen bli så att du _aldrig_ kommer att vilja avslöja den formen för någon av dem. Men, nej följ upp vad som händer behöver du så gör det du måste och se det du måste. Lycka till och se till att vi inte mister dagboken om det verkligen är _den vi söker_. Den är det viktigaste nu, så gör vad du måste för den."

"Okej, nej du vet att det är dig jag har tankarna på men det kan vara _känsligt_ om fel person säger att jag varit där inne, och på fel sätt vid fel tillfälle. Därför ville jag konferera med dig om det först. Jag kommer att hålla Phoenixformen, men det innebär en risk också, instinkterna hos en Phoenix som vill försvara och trösta en värnlös, och blir nära, är att bli följeslagare till personen i fråga. Det _kan innebära_ att vi bjuder in henne till familjen längre fram. Då för att avdramatisera ett eventuellt band emellan oss. Som jag sa — det finns en risk, inte så att du och jag kommer att få problem, det är snarare att vi tar in henne som _syster_ till dig och mig."

"Okej, bra att du sa det, måste det ske, så sker det — men som jag sa dagboken, om det är _rätt_ , är absolut det viktigaste nu."

"Ja, jag ska se hur det är med det, jag börjar följa henne _nära_ vid frukost i morgon. Jag ger rapporter efter hand. Något jag behöver göra hemma nu?"

"Nejdå, allt är lugnt. Amelia talade om att det blev populärt i troférummet. Harry, det är egentligen så fel att behöva lura dem alla, men samtidigt är det ju bara _sanning_ vi talar om. För vi nämner ju bara att det som hänt är fram tills Hogwartsbrevet."

"Ja, vore det inte för att det fortfarande finns Voldemortanhängare runt omkring så skulle det inte behövas. Men som det är så måste vi hålla skenet uppe. En sak, det är kanske inte så säkert, men jag har fått en känsla av att _Mister Dumble_ själv spelat ett dubbelspel och förlorat."

"Hur menar du?"

"Han var in och _beklagade sig_ första natten, han var ensam, men jag fick en känsla av att han _förlorade något annat_ än en ung pojke. Vi vet, att han tog emot profetian, vi vet att han avsiktligt gick emot mina föräldrars testamente. Vi vet att han lät Sirius spärras in trots att han visste att han var oskyldig. Allt det för att han skulle kunna _styra_ mitt liv."

"Menar du på allvar att han gjorde det, medvetet."

"Jo, medvetet var det minsann. Skulle han ha _släppt ut_ Sirius skulle Albus inte kunnat neka Sirius att ta hand om mig. Det skulle ha inneburit att Albus inte kunnat vara _en förgrundsfigur_ för mig när jag kom till Hogwarts. Nu saknar han _sitt vapen_. Jag kan inte komma på något annat hur jag än vänder på det."

"En allvarlig anklagelse det där."

"Jo, det är därför jag inte gör den öppet heller. Men som jag sa — det är den _känslan_ jag har fått."

"Okej Harry, var försiktig, det är mäktig magi vi har att jobba med, och mot. Och du, vi såg det, ett tydligt mönster. Snape och Malfoy träffas regelbundet, registren säger att Malfoys pojke Draco har Snape som gudfar."

"Tack, det förklarar en hel del här. Draco har haft lite väl mycket _support_ från Snape, men är det på det viset visar det ännu tydligare hur usel Snape är som lärare."

"Du har det sent, se till att få lite vila nu, och låt bli att granska småflickorna _för mycket_."

"Okej, natti."

Visst ledde det till funderingar när den svarta Phoenixen började visa följeslagarintresse _för unga Ginny_. Dumbledore visade henne intresse och gav henne en bok om just Phoenix och hur de bäst sköttes om. Fawkes hade lite _synpunkter_ , men när Harry gav lite bilder av vad det handlade om så gav Fawkes honom ett " _lycka till_."

Hennes bröder visade henne dessutom både förvåning men också vördnad. Visst var det en _svart_ Phoenix men det var ändå en Phoenix. Ginny läste och läste, hon läste högt för _sin nya vän_. Så kom de till _namngivning_.

Ginny verkade tänka högt. Den kom först med Harry. Naturligtvis måste den känna Harry, så namnet måste vara något som Harry skulle kunna tänks komma på. Jag ska fundera på det'

Visst var det lite udda att vara så länge som Phoenix, sova sittande, men han vände sig, även med att flickorna var ganska generösa med vad de visade varandra, och följaktligen honom också. Han lärde sig snabbt att om han ens försökte visa att han _tog vid sig_ så skulle de kunna ana att han var _mer än_ bara en fågel. Så efter bara ett par kvällar och nätter så var det inget märkvärdigt längre.

Och visst var det som han misstänkte, dagboken hade tillhört en T.M.R. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Och dagboken förde en konversation med den som skrev i den. Hon berättade om sina dagar för den, och den tog till sig och uppmuntrade henne. Harry kunde följa skriftväxlingen från sin position, han funderade flera gånger på att bara ta boken och försvinna med den. Men — hon hade fått den någonstans ifrån, han ville veta var och hur den hade kommit i hennes händer.

Men händelserna gick snabbt dagarna före juluppehållet utan att han hade lyckats få reda på något mer om hur hon fick den. Nu hade hon, utan att han kunde hindra det, gått som i trance och väst något så en nergång blev synlig. Det var i flicktoaletten, den som ingen använde för att ett av slottsspökena huserade där.

Ginny verkade inte medveten om vad hon gjorde, hon var inte ens _sig själv_. Bindningen dem emellan hade inte kommit så långt att han kunde _känna hennes inre_ eller att han kunde sända henne tankar. Det skulle normalt ta ett år eller längre innan den typen av kontakt kom. Nu kunde Harry bara följa med.

När de kom in i kammaren blev det klart vad det handlade om. Horoxet satte igång att försöka stjäla livsenergin. Det fanns ingen tid att förlora.

Harry sände sina _order_ från sin fågelform, för att inte avslöja sig för den unga Voldemort under blivande. Därefter flög han över till dagboken och tog den i ena klon. En bit ifrån Ginny och Voldi växlade han till sin naturliga form.

Han lade dagboken på stengolvet och tog sina trollspön. Nu tänkte han prova en av de saker han hade funderat över från mugglarsidan – LASER. Kunde han få sin magi att bygga upp en stråle av rå magi, en stråle som _skar_ hål igenom allt han riktade den emot.

När strålen formades och började äta sig in i dagboken hördes åter vrålet. Vrålet av dödsångest han hörde förra året då han eliminerade Voldemort den gången.

När vrålet tystnade hörde han andra ljud, Ginnys gråt. Snabbt formade han sig tillbaks som Phoenix, flög över till henne och satte sig och tröstade henne med sin sång. När han såg in i hennes ögon märkte han en ny sak, han _såg_ hennes tankar, rena tankemagin, så formade han sin egen tanke.

´Boken var farlig, jag blev tvungen att förstöra den. Visa mig hur du fann den, tänk på hur det gick till.´

Förvånad gjorde hon som hon _hörde_ sin väns tankar inne i sig. Hon visade att hon hittade den i en av skolböckerna, som var begagnade, så någon måste ha glömt den kvar.

Harry gav sig inte, han ville _se_ när hon köpte dem och allt som hände tills hon hittade dem. Det var där som Lucius Malfoy åter dök upp. Han hade tagit upp just den boken ur Ginnys kittel där hon hade sina böcker. Det gick inte att hundraprocentigt bevisa att Lucius lade in dagboken, men allt tydde på det. Harry var förstås _säker_ på skuldfrågan. Ännu en sak att föra upp på hans konto.

Så förklarade Harry åter; ´Ginny, jag tar dig till folk som vill prata med dig, de är okej, men bli inte förskräckt, vi kommer tillbaks till skolan sen.´ Hon nickade, och Harry flammade dem över till DoM.

Där blev det förhör, Harry som Phoenix satt hela tiden på hennes axel och _tröstade_ henne.

Det blev först förhör med sanningscerum, sedan visade de hur hon skulle ta ut minnen, och de presenterades i ett minnessoll. Ett av den typen som använder minneskopior. Därför kunde de minnena sedan sparas, som bevis.

Det blev också klart hur katten drabbades, en basilisk fanns där nere. Harry tänkte besöka den och prata lite med den. Men det fick bli senare det. En elvaårig flicka har inte så mycket att komma med att motsäga en grupp vuxna på ministeriet så hon hade bara att _göra som de sa_. Hon _skulle_ absolut inte säga något om vad som hänt. Gjorde hon det så skulle hon komma i dålig dager på skolan. Saken var ju avklarad, så det var inget mer att orda om. Efter att hon lovat att inte säga något gav de _Harry_ tillstånd att ta henne tillbaks till Hogwarts.

Harry tog in henne till sitt Gryffindorgemak. Det blev sedan lite hastverk, men medan hon tittade sig omkring flammande han in till ett sidorum och gjorde en _Harry—kopia_ och återtog sedan sin fågelform. Fågeln flammade tillbaks till Ginny, som inte hade märkt att den ens var borta. Harry kom in från ett sidorum.

"Harry?" Sa hon häpet.

"Ja, du är?" Harry ville inte visa att han visste om henne, inte ännu.

"Jag är Ginny, Ginny Wealsley, din Phoenix har varit med mig flera veckor nu, men aldrig tagit mig hit förut. Var är vi?"

"I Gryffindors gemak. Eftersom jag är arvtagare till Gryffindor, så får jag vara här, slottet erbjöd mig det när jag kom hit första gången."

"Du . . . . du ser så . . . så verklig ut."

"Skulle jag inte vara det?"

"Vi har ju nästan alltid sett dig diffust eller så knappt alls."

"Här inne har jag . . . . lite andra . . . andra möjligheter. Balcky," sa Harry—kopian och riktade tummen mot fågeln. "Har sagt mig att du varit ute i farligheter, men att det är löst nu. Den tog dig hit för att kunna prata med dig, via mig. Så om du ville fråga om något."

"Så den har redan ett namn?"

"Ja, jo, jag kallar den för _Blacky_ av naturliga skäl. Vi har mentala band, så att den kan _tänka_ till mig och omvänt."

"Så det är din fågel då, jag vart så glad, vi trodde den . . . vi trodde . . . jag hoppades. Att den valt mig."

"Jag kanske gör dig besviken, men jag måste vara ärlig också. Du sa — det är din — i omvänd ordning alltså, alltså som att fågeln är _min_. Nej, ett levande väsen är alltid sig självt, även om vi människor ofta väljer att tro oss _äga_ andra, och håller dem fångna. Blacky är helt fri, den valde att vara med dig för att _skydda dig_. Det är en sak den valde att göra av sig själv, visserligen stödde jag den i det. Men det var hans eget val. Nu är det jobbet över, och behovet är inte kvar. Kanske kommer den att besöka dig ibland igen, men räkna inte med att den binder sig till dig."

"Hur skulle den kunna göra det när den är med dig?"

"Tänk Ginny, vad är det för skillnad på dig och mig? Frånsett det där med _pojkmänniskor och flickmänniskor_ "

Först rodnade hon så att det eldröda håret syntes vara blekt, sen kom hon på vad han menade. "Ohh . . . . tänkte inte på det, du är ju . . . ju så verklig."

"Ja, jag förstår. Men nej, Blacky och jag har speciella band, och jag tror inte jag skulle kunna existera utan hans hjälp. Som att jag får min kraft från, eller genom, honom."

"Kan jag komma tillbaks till dig, om jag behöver mer hjälp. Menar om det blir . . . om det blir mer som . . . som det var."

"Kanske du inte tänkte på det, men du talade till _mig_ , där vid skrubben, det var efter det som Blacky kom till dig — eller hur?"

"Ja, så — du visste?"

"Att han var med dig, jo. Men inte riktigt vad det innebar för dig."

"Tack, de sa på ministeriet att om inte Blacky hade ingripit så hade jag dött. Det innebär att jag har en _livsskuld_ till dig."

"Tack, men nej tack. Jag utsatte mig inte för en _livsfarlig situation_ för att rädda dig, Blacky svävade heller inte i någon direkt fara. Så nej, inga livsskulder finns att inkassera. Och en sak, försök INTE ta död på dig själv, eller utsätt dig själv för dödsfara, för att komma till mig. Det måste du ta en ed på, det är det _enda krav_ jag har på dig nu."

Han såg hur hon räknade inom sig, och kom fram till att det kanske inte vore någon bra lösning heller. Så hon lovade. Sedan blev det lite småprat, och hon fick _tillstånd_ att berätta om Blacky och att han egentligen hörde ihop med Harry.

Därefter tog Blacky med henne tillbaks till hennes sovplats, det var redan sent. Han valde att stanna kvar med henne. Samtidigt konverserade han med Susan via sin kopia hemma. Han förklarade allt som hänt. Han tänkte _avveckla_ sin tid i flickrummet, men det skulle ske _värdigt_. Det var ju trots allt _hemligt_ att hon varit inblandad med dagboken, en snabb sorti skulle väcka funderingar.

Inte långt efter det blev det julledigt, en _bot_ hittades för vaktmästarens katt, Harry hade nämnt att det var en basilisk som orsakade det, och allt lugnade ner sig. All spaning på Malfoy visade att han verkade _aktiv_. Han sökte också få veta om allt som hände inom Hogwarts. Några gånger hade Harry besökt dem i Malfoys herrgård. Tyvärr gav samtalen de gångerna ingen hjälp.

Sirius var nu inne på sitt fjärde år i _frihet_. Inget hade dock stått i tidningarna om att han hade varit felaktigt inspärrad. Han ville ändra på det, och så fanns det några saker ytterligare han ville göra.

Så återigen blev det _stormöte_ på bankens kontor. Amelia var _kallad officiellt_ , fast hon var med redan vid planeringen. Dessutom var Narcissa Malfoy, kallad. Bellatrix visste de att inte kunde komma, men en _kommunikationsspegel_ satte de upp utanför hennes cell. Dessutom kallades Andromeda Tonks och hennes dotter Nymfodora.

"Välkomna, som ni alla vet blev jag inspärrad på felaktiga grunder, jag är förklarad fri från alla anklagelser. Åtminstone av dem jag sattes i Azkaban för. Jag fick en blygsam ersättning dessutom. Men av orsaker som överskuggar allt höll vi tyst om det. Nu är det dags att göra lite ändringar i det. Vi börjar med frågorna. Någon? — Okej Nicca"

"Vem är pojken?"

"Det återkommer vi till senare. Vad gäller dig. Du sattes att gifta dig med Lucius Malfoy. Frågan är om det var _rätt_ beslut?"

"Vadå rätt beslut?"

"Han är — om inte dömd — så skäligen misstänkt för att vara en av Voldemorts anhängare. Därför är det frågan om du fortfarande borde vara kvar i det äktenskapet och kastas ut från Black—familjen, eller skilja dig från honom."

"Han är inte dömd för något. Och namnet Malfoy ger status."

"Okej, med viss tvekan lämnar jag då den punkten. Då är din medverkan här i dag över. Hälsa Lucius så mycket."

Med ett visst besvär motades en förvirrad Narcissa ut. Hon förblev en _Black_. Så vände han sig mot spegeln. " _Öppna BELLA"_. Sa han och spegeln visade en cell, på vardera sidan om cellen stod två vakter, för att kontrollera att inget _oegentligt_ sades. Begäran hade gjorts för samtal _i familjeenjelägenhet._ Så inget annat fick behandlas via den kontakten.

"Bella, kul å se dig, fast bättre hade det varit om du inte behövt sitta där du är. Men du valde att ansluta dig, visseligen efter att familjehuvudet _sålde_ dig men det är inget jag kan göra åt nu. Frågan är — ska du vara kvar inom familjen Black?"

"Skulle du kunna ändra på det?"

"Japp, sedan några år är jag Lord Black, familjen Blacks överhuvud."

"Kommer jag ut om jag svär mig fri, som vissa andra?"

"Det ligger långt utanför mig, men säg mig Bella — och säg mig sanningen, är du i själ och hjärta tillfreds med det du gjorde?"

De såg hur Bellatrix försökte säga _det som passade_ , men så kom det. "Ja. jag ångrar inget av det jag gjorde. Och får jag chansen gör jag det igen."

"Tack för det, då vet jag med säkerhet hur det är, tack och farväl Bella". "STÄNG BELLA". Och spegeln återtog sitt tidigare utseende.

"Då har vi kvar dig Andromeda, du uteslöts ur familjen, det ändrar vi på nu. _Jag Sirius Orion Black – ledare av den ädla familjen Black återinsätter Andromeda Black—Tonks som medlem i familjen Black._ "

Efter att en blåskimrande aura fejdade ur fortsatte Sirius. "Så har vi något som skulle ha skett för många år sedan. Adopteringen av Harry James Potter till familjen Black. Jag valde att inte kasta ut varken Cissa eller Bella ur familjen av rent _egoistiska_ orsaker, men även stridsfinansiella, jag återkommer till det. Vad gäller Harry, så skulle han ha varit hos mig hela tiden, men så blev det inte. Av orsaker jag inte kan eller får nämna så ska vi inte ändra på några saker."

"De flesta _tror_ att Harry dog hos Dursleys, det har aldrig sagts, enligt banken så har han inte dött. Harry har skrivit ett magiskt testamente, det skulle ha markerats ifall han _passerat vidare_. Däremot har han sin egen speciella situation att hantera, den ska vi inte gå in på, på något sätt alls. Men, om jag dör före Draco Malfoy, är det svårt att hindra att han blir _Lord Black_ det måste vi förhindra. En vanlig adoption räcker inte. Det krävs en _blodadoption_. Det gör Harry till en _Black även i blod_. Efter det kan jag som överhuvud redan nu avgöra vem som blir arvtagare." Det var helt tyst och Sirius fortsatte.

"Malfoy, är ett stort namn, men det knakar i fogarna. Vi vet att han klarade sig genom mutor efter . . . ja, förra gången. Skulle han dömas till avrättning så är Draco en Malfoy — om han är myndig. Annars är han under Cissa — som är en Black. Därför kan vi _hindra_ henne att stödja Voldemortlinjen. Skulle Draco bli myndig, och sedan dömmas till döden, eller omkomma i strid, eller på annat sätt _dö_. Så tittar man hur det är med arvsfrågan. Eftersom Draco faktiskt är den sista i den familjen på faderssidan så går det tillbaks till moderns familj — om hon inte blivit utesluten oavsett om hon lever eller inte. Samma sak med Bella, men där är det inga barn som spökar. Dör henens man före henne, så kommer det även till Black."

"Det är inte _snikenhet_ , men ren och skär bakslughet. Det är nämligen så att om inga blodsarvingar finns griper ministeriet in. Så kan vi räkna med vad som händer med det. Nej, de ska inte ha något alls. Därför är det också viktigt att Harry Potter blodadopteras till familjen Black."

"Men hur kan det hjälpa, Potter saknas ju." Sa Andromeda.

"Saknades, är kanske mer sant. Harry, kom in."

"Andromeda, Nymfodora, det vi nu kommer att tala om får ni vetskap om enbart därför att ni är _familj_. Men familjehemligheter hålls inom familjen. Harry som ni ser, är lite äldre än han förväntades vara. Han lyckades göra lite magi när han var nio år, det gjorde att jag träffade honom. Jag kom ut ur Azkaban då. Men vi behövde _tid på oss_. Så vi skaffade oss helt enkelt nio år extra. Därför är han egentligen mer än väl till åren kommen. Men då det är _hemligt_ , så är det ingen som ska veta det, och i dagens datum har vi en _tolv år gammal_ Harry Potter."

Naturligtvis blev det förvåning, frågor som nästan uteslutande besvarades med. "Tyvärr, det är hemligt". Slutligen var det _Dora_ som sa. Faan Harry, du pratar ju som de gör där jag skolar in mig nu."

"Och det får du prata om?" Sa han och skrattade. Dora förstod, utan att de sa det rent ut. Harry visste att Dora var _aspirant_ under utbildning hos DoM, det var ju han själv som hade rekommenderat henne.

Blodadoptionen var förberedd, Harry visste att det kunde _kännas_ lite underligt i kroppen medan den _ställde in sig_ , på det nya innehållet. Sen var allt klart han var officiellt _Harry James Black—Potter_.

Harry vände sig till Dora. "Hej, jag är redan gift och har barn, annars skulle det ha kunnat vara ett kul förhållande – du och jag."

"Du — gift och har barn?"

"Japp, flickan blir ett år till våren. När du är klar med examen, så ska jag bjuda in dig till oss. Förresten — Sirius — visst gör vi en familjemiddag i kväll?"

"Okej – ordna med alla kontakterna du – du som kan."

Harry syntes försjunken i tankar en stund — medan han i verkligheten kommunicerade med en mängd personer. Både Amelia och Susan hade _kommunikationsspegel_ för att underlätta för dem.

"Klart, det blir _hemma hos_ , mig, Andromeda, du, din man, och Nymfo. Ni kommer att stanna över natten, kanske någon extra dag. Sirius, naturligtvis och _hans familj_. Remus kommer också, och några ytterligare.

Det blev flera dagar och en hel del besök i omgivningarna. Att även Susan Bones var med och var Harrys gemål, förvånade dem. När Nymfodora blev _familj_ blev hon också gratulerad för att ha blivit antagen av DoM, och fick också _förstå_ att både Harry och Susan hade jobb där.

—

 **Kapitel 13 Kidnappningen**

När skolan återsamlades saknades en vid lärarbordet, men han hade ersatts av ett nytt ansikte. När de flesta hade kommit till efterrätten reste Dumbledore sig, knackade lätt på sin bägare.

"Hmm . . . välkomna tillbaks efter några dagars uppehåll. Några av er kanske saknar en lärare här, men efter att ha konfererat med en del elever så kunde jag inte annat än starta en utredning. Gilderoy Lockhart, är nu omhändertagen av aurorerna. Vi ska inte gå in på hans skuldfråga här då den är under utredning. En sak ni bör ha i åtanke är att ett av kraven mot honom är att _återköpa_ alla böckerna han hade er att köpa, detta oavsett det skick de har. Om det bara går att utröna att det har varit _just den boken_ så ska han återköpa den. Den saken är redan avklarad, hur ni går tillväga finns anvisningar och blanketter för i biblioteket. Där finns även en uppsättning _låneböcker_ för återstående tid, de ska återlämnas i fullgott skick efter terminen. De som vill kan teckna sig på en lista för gruppköp av dem. Den som ersätter honom är en som ministeriet har lånat oss för resten av året, Andrew Garmin. Med det så önskar jag er en god natts sömn."

Medan middagen pågick hade Harry _bytt ut_ , kopian av sig i troférummet. Den nya kopian hade inte så allvarliga skador, och var en _aning_ äldre än den första. Han planerade att var gång han förnyade den skulle den _komma ifatt_ , den ålder han _borde_ ha.

Den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonst följde en äldre läroplan men var tvungen att forcera den för att ta igen det som förlorats under första halvåret. Han visste om _studiegrupperna_ och rekommenderade vad de skulle öva på.

Det blev också en del privata möten mellan honom och Harry. Under våren fördjupades kontakterna med Neville som nästan alltid fanns nära Hermione, eller om det var tvärt om, att hon var nära honom. Ron fanns också nära dem, men inte fullt så nära och sällan i biblioteket, hans syster Ginny däremot och hennes vän Luna sökte sig allt mer till Hermione—Neville än med sina jämnåriga.

Luna hade _beklagat sig_ för _skrubbharry_. Och nu visste Harry att hela Ravenclaw hade henne som hackkyckling. De drev med henne och gömde hennes saker. Harry bestämde sig för att _göra något åt det_.

Veckan före påsk hade han tillräckligt underlag för att _slå till_. Först såg han till att Luna hamnade under Poppys vård, inget allvarligt mer än en besvärlig förkylning. Visserligen var den magiskt styrd, men magin var maskerad. Därefter satte han igång i dagrum och sovsalar.

Alla sängar gav ifrån sig _rörelser_ under natten. Naturligtvis var det omöjligt att sova när det rörde sig under lakanet. Sedan var alla kläder växlade, ingen hade sitt eget. Böcker, heliga för Ravenclaw, saknades. Kort sagt det var KAOS i tre dagar ingen kunde finna ut _varför_ det var som det var.

Klockan var fyra på torsdagens morgon när Harry _kallade ut_ alla ur sovsalarna. Han uppträdde i sin halvgenomskinliga skepnad.

"Era jädra slynglar. Ni uppträder som ni vore de sämsta av de sämsta. En förstaårselev kommer här, och ni kollektivt sätter igång att förpesta hennes tillvaro. Hennes mor dog i en olycka när hon jobbade för allas väl och ve. Efter det är flickan Luna lite mer _öppen_ än någon av er. Det är inte orsak att ni ska fördärva hennes skolgång. Det är JAG som har visat er hur hon har haft det HELA TIDEN hon har varit här hos er. Jag tänker inte VÄDJA till nåt förstånd ni visat er inte ha, jag tänker däremot TVINGA er att lämna henne ifred. Den som fortsättningsvis stör henne kommer jag att _driva till vansinne_. Nu . . . Bär ner allt ni har hit ner, sortera sen ut era saker. Det bör vara klart till frukost. När Luna kommer tillbaks från sin sjukdom, nämn inte med ett ord det ni varit med om, och minns att jag _finns_. OCH JAG BRYR MIG, jag tänker inte tolerera översittarfasoner, bland de som _borde_ veta bäst." Med det tonade Harry bort helt, han lämnade en osynlig kopia när han teleporterade sig till sitt gemak.

Luna förstod sambandet mellan hennes _samtal med Harry_ , som hon kallade det när hon talade till det som fanns i skrubben. Harry hade märkt att hon verkade förstå _mer_ än hon gav sken åt. "Harry, det är bra att du är här, du kanske tog i lite väl häftigt, ingen av dem har sagt något men Ginny har hört från Padma vad som hände när du skickade mig till sjukan. De säger inget, men de lämnar mig i fred nu. Tack. Hoppas du kan visa dig själv för mig nån gång, till dess lev väl och sköt om dig."

Efter det började han lägga märke till henne och kunde se att var gång han var osynlig där Luna fanns, tittade hon mot honom ofta men utan att ge sken av att hon gjorde det, det _kunde_ ha varit så tidigare också utan att han hade lagt märke till det. Ibland kunde han riktigt ana hur hon försökte tala mentalt till honom. Andrew hade nämnt om hennes mors arbete och genom att hon var en av DoM så såg de också till, _de sina,_ det innebar att Luna också hade översyn från hans avdelning. Att hennes förmåga att _se_ intresserade dem var uppenbart.

Problemet för Luna var att hon var för naiv att hålla inom sig det hon såg och förstod, om det inte berörde henne själv, som hennes intresse för Harry. Hon hade pratat med Andrew, som också hade uppgift att stödja henne, om att det verkade som att andra skojade med henne för att hon både såg och hörde mer än de andra sa de gjorde. Hon hade försiktigt nämnt om _sin Harry_. Hon menade det var så eftersom hon tydligt såg honom när andra inte gjorde det.

Det var när Harry sökte sig tillbaks till den underjordiska kammaren där han hade räddat Ginny, som han började ana att den hade mer att bjuda än han från början hade trott. Basilisken var förvisso kvar, men den var inte _ondskefull_ , den behövde mat, som alla andra. Spindlarna _hatade_ honom förstås, men han hade ett avtal med den stora av dem sedan några tiotal år. Var annan månad skulle de släppa ner en hjort eller liknande genom ett hål. Gjorde de det, skulle han låta dem vara ett par månader igen.

Han fick också lära sig att basilisken kunde styra hur någon påverkades av hans _syn_ eller egentligen andras påverkan av att se, in i, hans ögon. Den som kunde tala med honom kunde också göra den påverkan på andra. Det handlade mer om _mental magi_ än om något annat. Harry fann det så intressant att han fortsatte sina besök där.

Han lärde sig att _forma_ både förstelning och död, när någon tittade honom i ögonen kunde han _släppa ut_ den kraften. Det var svårt att _väcka upp_ en förstelnad person men kunde han bara öppna deras ögon och _titta in i_ deras själ kunde han lösa upp förstelningen.

Grunden i funktionen var _polarisering_. _Dödsfunktionen_ stoppade både horisontella och vertikala funktioner, medan förstelning vara stoppade en av dem. Att _se_ via en reflekterande yta, eller polariserat glas skyddade naturligt mot död. Harry förstod också att en _mugglarvideokamera_ med skärm skulle effektivt hindra all påverkan, om inte elektroniken kapsejsade.

De nya mugglarglasögon han hade sett NASA—W hade tillgång till, skulle hjälpa vem som helst, men han behövde dem inte för det ändamålet.

Det var med hjälp av specialen i sina linser han fann nischen i väggen. Efter att förgäves ha försökt öppna den gav han upp och eliminerade millimeter för millimeter av stenväggen. Slutligen försvann de sista stenresterna och öppningen var ett faktum. En sköld fanns där, efter en stunds funderingar och detekterande besvärjelser var Harry nöjd.

Kroppsskyddet var funnet. Nu återstod bara den blå kristallen, och den fanns med största sannolikhet _inne i_ Nagini, Voldi's orm.

Planen var att först hitta och förstöra den, men det visade sig omöjligt att hitta ormen. Inte ens _Sslyyr_ , basilisken, hade en aning om var den kunde finnas. Inte heller hjälpte det att försöka hitta någon av de fria ormarna ute i naturen, de var fel årstid för det.

Hans avdelning gav honom i uppdrag att _varva ner_ lite. Han hade egentligen inte haft lediga dagar på länge. Med ett par kopior kvar på Hogwarts tog han ledigt flera veckor i följd och stannade hemma. Det var avkopplande, men också informativt.

På informella grunder hade det öppnats ett vidare samarbete med NASA—W som var nästan hela amerikanska sidans _ordingstjänst_ i magivärlden. Visst var USA överrepresenterat, men de övriga nationerna hade anslutit sig till organisationen och därför var bara Brasilien och Uruguay som ännu inte var med.

—

"Harry, vi måste ha ett allvarligt samtal. Ett mycket allvarligt samtal."

"Oj . . . det låter farligt, ja jag vet att jag har varit borta mycket, och jag har saknat er ska du veta."

"Harry, det är inte så mycket det, jag vet vad du har åstadkommit och jag både förstår och respekterar det. Du minns vårt lilla _samtal_ innan du följde med in på flickornas rum?"

"Jo, men jag lovar, jag kände mig inte det minsta _frestad_."

"Nej Harry, det tror jag inte heller, men det finns mer, jag vet inte hur jag ska formulera mig. Men . . . du vet, jag vet . . . Andrew vet. Du och Voldemort, i kroppslig form kommer att mötas igen. Profetian förordar det."

"Jo, men vari ligger kopplingen till flickrummet?"

"Så här är det Harry. Du är du, _han_ är han, endera är ni jämlika som den där förutsägelsen säger, eller så _var ni_ jämlika. Han kan ha utfört, eller kommer att utföra, en del riter och kan vara betydligt starkare än du är när ni möts. Du kan också göra riter för det, men hur det ska gå till är jag, och vad jag känner dig som, helt emot då den går ut på att andra dör."

"Jo, det finns riter där man tar av andra, beroende på _viljan att ge_ från _offrets_ sida ger en sån process allt från tio till sextio procent av _givaren_. Och som du säger, jag kan aldrig gå med på att andra dör för att jag ska . . . ska bli strakare."

"Vi vet det, men det finns ännu ett sätt, _kärleksband_ , gifta par, kan skapa ett band där den som behöver _tillfällig hjälp_ kan få det av sin käresta. Jag, Harry kan sända dig den energin i en krissituation. Men jag är rädd att inte ens det hjälper."

"Jag kan inte tänka mig ta energi av dig älskling, även om det är tillfälligt, tänk om jag dör och du inte får den tillbaks?"

"Det är just det Harry, dör du, dör jag. Även utan det bandet. För utan dig har jag inget liv att leva. Jo vår dotter kommer att behöva mig, så jag kommer att finnas för henne, men jag kommer att vara som _levande död_. För att jag ska kunna _leva_ så måste jag veta att du kommer hem. Därför Harry, har jag haft en del samtal."

"Okej, utan dig skulle jag inte heller ha nåt att leva för — mer än att ta bort honom."

"Ja det vi har kommit fram till Harry är att du _skulle kunna offra dig för att rädda oss andra_. Det Harry skulle sänka mig också. Därför har jag haft ett djupt samtal med Nymfodora. Hon är villig och beredd på att stiga in i vårt liv, och tillsammans med mig binda till dig för att hjälpa dig i slutstriden."

"Ta in henne . . . och med familjeband . . . . som fru . . . tillsammans med dig?"

"Ja Harry, i mugglarleden är det uteslutet, men i magivärlden går det lättare, men inte nog med det. Jag har just fått besked. När Nymfodora fick veta _varför_ så nämnde hon _två till_ , Andrew har haft ett samtal med dem, och gjort ett _erbjudande_ och de accepterade, deras familjer hade redan accepterat, ifall deras döttrar gick med på det utan övertalning. Nu hänger allt på dig. Jag är beredd att dela dig med tre andra, vi blir fyra fruar till dig. Vi alla ger dig det bandet, du ska veta att när du behöver kraften, måste vi _sända_ , för att det ska fungera det handlar inte om att _du kan ta när du vill_. Jag kan leva med att dela dig, hellre än att överleva utan dig, Harry . . . det är lite egoistiskt men jag är _desperat_ för att få behålla dig."

"Men — jag älskar ju bara dig. Hur ska jag kunna _gifta_ mig med dem då?"

"Vi, DU och JAG, drevs tillsammans när vi var nio år, vi lärde oss att godta varandra och att lära oss att _det var vi två_. Okej, så här är det. De två kommer att, om du går med på det, gå in i fem stycken tvååriga tidsfaser, ungefär som vi gjorde, det blir tio år, och vi kommer att vara jämngamla, Nymfodora går med dem sista omgången. Senare, efter att vi gift oss går vi alla in i två år tillsammans. Det ger oss tid att _växa samman_. Era barn, som ni gör, ganska snart, kommer att vara nära jämnårig med vår dotter, som jag naturligtvis kommer att sakna de två åren, men för henne är det ett ögonblick."

"Du har planerat det här?"

"Vi, Harry, Dora och jag pratade om det när hon var här. Sen har Andrew fått höra vårt förslag, han och avdelningen har _Okejat_ förslaget, både flickorna och familjerna är medvetna om att du måste godkänna det innan det sätter igång. De är bundna till tystnad om det. Du ska också veta att om du går med på det kommer både Luna och Ginny att bli våra arbetskamrater som Dora redan är på gång att bli. Luna blir det ändå, på normala vägar."

"Oj, först ska du veta att jag gör det för att göra dig till viljes. Men att börja innebär att vi inte kan avbryta det så lätt. Skulle vi komma till konfrontationer i familjen vill jag att det är helt klart att det är _du och jag_ som är _familjen_. Vi har också våra löften till Fred och Linda, så på något vis måste de _veta_ , vad som händer också."

"Ja, men de kan inte bli _käresta_ med bindning till dig såvida de inte själva bryter upp och du börjar _kela_ med honom och ibland med henne, och de inte alls med varandra. Kort sagt, det band vi talar om måste finnas _inom en äktenskaplig ram_. Det är dessutom dubbelriktat. Så alla inom kan sända till alla. Dessutom kommer vi med ett sådant band att ha lättare att _känna_ varandra, liksom känna när någon behöver oss andra."

Att säga att Harry var omtumlad var i underkant, men som Susan hade förklarat det var det hennes sätt att hjälpa både henne själv men också en av de få möjligheter hon kunde göra utöver att finnas vid hans sida i striden, vilket han redan tidigare hade förklarat att han inte godtog.

"Innan jag säger ett slutligt _ja_ vill jag att vi är tillsammans en vecka eller så på något _neutralt_ ställe, och diskuterar saken."

"Det är redan ordnat, Lunas fars tidning ordnade hastigt en liten _tävling_ och hur det kom sig så blev två vinnare utsedda, Nymfodora och Ginny. De vann en två veckors kryssning i Västindien, båten går ut från New York tre dagar efter terminsslut. Naturligtvis blir Luna och hennes far med. Han blir den naturliga ledaren för de två vinnarna samt sin dotter. Men eftersom Ginny är underårig har hennes föräldrar erbjudits att följa med, men avböjt då Molly ansåg att hon behövdes bättre hemma, och lämnade ansvaret att se till Ginny till Nymfodora och Leonel, Lunas far. De fick en mindre kompensering för det."

"Okej, det låter det. Vi har naturligtvis vår dotter med oss."

"Ja naturligtvis, dessutom kommer vi att vara tillsammans de tre, du och jag samt vår dotter. Leonel kommer att samla material till flera års artiklar i sin tidning."

"Men, kommer ingen att sakna flickorna sedan? De blir ju _plötsligt_ tio år äldre."

"Jo, men ett brev kommer att gå från en fiktiv, en mycket hemlig skola som vi uppfunnit, till Hogwarts där det förklaras att Ginny och Luna har gått hos dem. Det noteras också att då det handlade om att de var _tidresenärer_ kunde det inte nämnas om det _när det hände_ , utan när de var i fatt tiden. Alltså _fullbordat faktum._ Du kanske redan vet att flickorna älskar dig. Kanske mer än jag gjorde i deras ålder, även om vi då redan försiktigt hade parbildat oss, jag tror vi gjorde rätt i att inte förhasta oss då, det känns så _äkta_ nu."

"Vet de om vad vi har gjort?"

"Dora vet ju, de andra två vet att du finns, att du har behov av hjälp i framtiden, och att de blir i ett månggifte med dig. Detaljerna vet de inte. Vi tänkte vänta med det slutliga tills du gick med på det, så slapp vi riskera att hemligheter läcker ut. Oj, höll på att glömma, jo när du sagt att du godkänner att fortsätta med planen kommer vi att träffas och ge lite mer förutsättning och vad det innebär. De vet att de blir _isolerade_ en längre tid. Men vi gör det i flera steg så vi kan ge dem ett par dagar med oss vart annat år, för dem. Detaljerna fixar Andrew. Låt honom _kalla_ på dem eller ge dem _extratjänst_ så du kan _umgås_ lite med dem. Andrew säger att Luna är oerhört nära sanningen om dig, det där med _tempus_ har hon inte kommit på ännu. Hon _ser dig som äldre_ än du utger dig för att vara, men hon förstår inte hur, eller varför."

"Okej, jag låter Andrew leda utvecklingen."

"Bra Harry, och du, det är för att jag älskar dig så mycket och att jag vill se en framtid med dig bortom Voldemort, även om jag måste dela dig med fler. Du kan . . . du har plats för oss alla i ditt hjärta Harry, du ska inte se det som ett _antingen eller_ mellan de andra och mig, se det som ett _vi_. Det är lite mer i det också, men det kom jag på efteråt. Amelia förklarade att vi _kan_ dela . . . alltså _du kan,_ dela familjerna för dem du är huvudperson för. Jag lämnar Hufflepuff till vår dotter. Du lämnar Potter och Gryffindor till Ginnys barn, Ravenclaw till Lunas, och Black och Slytherin till Doras. Fast Black, det kanske är ifall Sirius inte får egna barn, men blodadoptionen sätter nog dig först ändå. På så sätt sprids familjerna igen, jag tror framtiden behöver det."

Harry förstod att Susan hade tänkt mycket på det, och när han tänkt på det en stund höll han med om att det hade sina fördelar om familjelinjerna delades igen. Så jo det fanns många fördelar med Susans förslag, och en västindienkryssning var ju inte heller helt fel, även om han betalade alla biljetter själv.

Efter Harrys _påtvingade_ fridagar, som han misstänkte skulle vara så Susan kunde _övertala_ honom till _månggiftet_ , var det lugnt på alla fronter. Övervakningen av Snape och Malfoy fortsatte.

En sak Harry berördes illa av var de övergrepp Malfoy sysslade med. Husalverna på Hogwarts var energiska och stolta över sina resultat, men visades ringa uppskattning av mängden, nästan som att de inte fanns. Men hos Malfoy misshandlades de för minsta misstag, vilket oftast berodde på missvisande anvisningar av husfolket självt. En förändring skulle ske, ganska snart bestämde han sig för.

Genom lite manipulation i sina kontakter med Neville och Hermione fick han dem att börja med en kampanj för att hindra fler fall som Harry. Det fanns redan två ytterligare som Andrew genom Harrys insats hade signalerat till ministeriet om. Redan kommande sommar skulle de _erbjudas_ att skiljas från sina familjer. Adoptivfamiljer hade redan ordnats.

The Profet hade tidigare varit försiktig med _Harry Potter_ nyheter efter första årets uppståndelse. Det blev åter en inlaga, nu med Hermione och Nevilles artikel. Den handlade om _synen på andra_ i största allmänhet, men övergrepp och misshandel i synnerhet.

Harry hade lyckats få några av husalverna att, utan att nämna vem och var, berätta för duon hur en del alver hade det, och att det var _undantagsfall_ , men förekom. När de diskuterade med tidningen presenterades de för Harold Panter, företrädare för goblins i allmänhet men Gringotts i synnerhet. Det gav ännu en artikelserie, en som Harry hade väntat länge på att få utrymme för.

Där beskrev han varulvars situation i stort, och hur de _tvingades_ till dit där de fick någon ljusglimt. Alltså till den som gav dem _löften om en framtid_. Om deras problem kunde lösas de dagar de _behövde hjälp_ så var de fullt _normala_ människor däremellan, visserligen starkare och med en del andra saker mer utvecklade, men fungerade fullt normalt.

Nästa artikel handlade om vampyrer. Kunde de fylla sitt _behov_ för att överleva, på ett mer praktiskt sätt skulle även de kunna ha en tillvaro utan problem.

Problemen kom först när de tvingades bort från gemenskapen och att försöka överleva utan att ens få utföra normala sysslor. Harry jämförde också hur de alla liknades vid _gala hundar_. Bara för att någon hund blev galen avlivades inte alla hundar. Kunde respektive grupp hjälpa till att stävja _spridningen_ och våldsutövande så borde de kunna _samexistera_.

Var dag var det en ny artikel av Harold Panter, han fick med artiklar om äldre tiders förhållande och hur det hade bildats en grupp som trodde de var _elit_. Han förklarade ingående i artikeln hur det snäva släktskapet hade medfört problem med inavel, och att utan inblandning av _fritt_ blod skulle de så kallade _fullblodsmagikerna_ reden ha dött ut av sig själva.

Bäst var att hålla magisamhället och mugglarsamhället isär, men att så fjärma sig från mugglarteknologin som skett skulle medföra en undergång för _de med magiförmåga_. Skulle vi däremot assimilera teknologin och kunna smälta in så skulle det vara lättare att på sikt både _överleva_ och kanske även _samexistera_.

Han berörde även utbildningsfrågorna. Hogwarts fick en del kritik, och förslag till förbättringar. Han passade även på att beskriva lite av andra skolors sätt att dela in eleverna i olika grupper. Han föreslog en form av _växelspel_. Där olika årgångar helt enkelt skiftade så att de hade varit i alla husen under åren. Dessutom skulle grupperna inte nödvändigtvis hålla ihop hela tiden.

En sak som ministern tvingades godta för att inte media skulle _sparka ut_ honom i tidningsartiklarna var. **Lagen om förbud mot misshandel av undersåtar**. Den gick ut på att den som misshandlade, fysiskt eller psykiskt, individer som var i beroendeställning till dem, skulle betala skadestånd och eventuella edsförbindningar skulle automatiskt nullifieras.

Det med _automatiskt_ innebar att ingen behövde anklaga eller vittna. En misshandel var en misshandel och därmed räknades den. På så sätt var det många husalver som plötsligt blev fria. Därmed uppstod nästa _problem_ , fria husalver, behövde någon att binda sig till för att inte tappa sin magi.

Det blev lite uppståndelse när mängden av fria alver plötsligt märktes. Hogwarts var ett av ställena som genast fångade upp dem och lät dem sedan hitta nya _värdfamiljer_. En _Dobby_ kom strax fram till att _Harry Potter_ var någon att _se upp till_. Därmed var Harry fast, för honom. Men det var också på så sätt som Harrys boendegrupp i Atlanta nu fick ett flertal alver till hjälp.

Harry såg genom sin falkkopia att familjen Malfoy blev tvungen att klara sig utan hjälp helt plötsligt. Det ledde till en mängd dispyter. Det fanns fortfarande många familjer som såg upp till honom. Men att det dessutom redan saknades en mängd personer störde honom liksom många andra. Han och många med honom hade redan anat sambandet mellan de försvunna.

I Lucius Malfoys ögon skulle det redan ha varit tid för _hans_ återkomst. Men allt var tyst från Hogwarts. Harry's skuggning av Draco visade att Lucius var förtvivlad, han frågade detaljer omkring flickan Weasley. Harry började ana att det fanns en möjlighet att hon kanske skulle _fångas in_ av Lucius. Om inte annat för att hämta tillbaks dagboken, det fick inte ske.

Åter började den svarta Phoenixen synas på Hogwarts, även nu var den oftast med Ginny men den alternerade lite med Luna också. Den svarta korpen hade mer eller mindre _flyttat in_ på Slytherins dagrum.

Plötsligt dök ett utomordentligt tillfälle upp, hela _fånga Malfoygruppen_ var redan beredd att på kort varsel agera. Harry i sin Phoenixform på Ginnys axel märkte att den stora brevugglan som närmade sig Ginny bar på en flyttnyckel. Det tog honom bara ett par sekunder att få kopian hemma hos Susan att ropa; "Alarm — LUCIUS MALFOY".

Det innebar att Susan alarmerade DoM, som i sin tur kallade in hela gruppen till orderrummet.

Snabbt flyttade han Ginny och brevugglan dit, brevet den hade var fortfarande kvar på dess fot. Därefter tog det bara sekunder att hämta Draco, i förvirringen märkte ingen att Draco försvann för Harry lämnade kvar en trovärdig kopia, men det var inte en kopia av honom själv utan en frammanad illusion. Den skulle ju bara hålla i en timma.

Bakom ett skynke kläddes Ginny hastigt av, faktiskt _alla_ kläderna, dock hon fick hastigt en ny omgång. Efter att hon kontrollerat så hon inte hade några personliga saker kvar i kläderna lämnades de undan.

Någon tvingade i Draco en trolldryck. Inom en minut såg han ut som Ginny. Han började protestera vilt, men snart var han klädd helt i Ginnys avlämnade kläder. Hans trollspö fick en illusion så den såg ut som hennes. Slutligen sattes en förhäxning på honom, den skulle tvinga honom att _uppträda som_ Ginny under hela tiden trolldrycken varade.

Slutligen fick han öppna brevet och så fort han tog i själva brevpappret försvann han.

Lucius skulle naturligtvis vända upp och ner på tillvaron när han upptäckte utbytet. Men då skulle huvuddelen av alla hans _befästningar_ vara satta under ny förvaltning. En timma, eller mer skulle han vara fullt upptagen förstod de. De hade aldrig tidigare hittat något tillfälle så gyllene som nu. Nu hade de dessutom en konkret anklagelse mot honom.

—

 **Kapitel 14 Valet**

Draco upptäckte till sin förvåning att han inte kunde säga annat än det Ginny skulle ha sagt, så långt han själv visste. Han försökte säga att det var han Draco. Men det gick inte. Än mindre gick det efter att flera gånger ha utsatts för tortyrförbannelsen.

Helt förstörd och knappt i stånd att ens andas frågades han om _dagboken_ och varför inget hade hänt. Draco visste ju inga detaljer om nån dagbok så han kunde ju inte annat än stamma fram ett . . . "v . . vet . . . int ..te."

Hela tiden växlade Lucius med frågor och tortyr. Han lät även _benknäckarförbannelser_ flyga. Så växlade Draco form, tillbaks till sin egen. "Dom . . . dom bytte . . . bytte ut henne . . . bytte henne mot mig." Sen sjönk han ihop medvetslös.

Lucius själv tappade fattningen, han satte sig ner . . . och satt kvar, länge. Så började han tänka, den, eller de, som hade bytt ut henne mot Draco, den var förberedd, och hade väntat på det. Det var allvarligare än han hade anat. Så kom han på, larmkedjan hade ju byggt på husalver, nu var de borta.

Han kastade sig upp och riktigt sprang till den öppna spisen, kastade i flampulver och skrek "STRANDPAVILJONGEN." Och klev in.

Allt det hade Harrys två falkkopior sett, den ena av dem hade följt med på Draco/Ginny medan den andra var i vardagsrummet i Malfoys herrgård redan tidigare.

I samband med att Lucius lämnade huset teleporterade Harry sig till en av falkarna, och återtog sin normala form som Harold Panter, med sig hade han en _flyttnyckelmottagare._ Strax efter det fanns det åtta stycken från ministeriet där. Genast förseglade de huset. Redan tidigare hade en mängd grupper aktiverat sina flyttnycklar in till andra ställen som hade försetts med _mottagare_.

Inom DoM var man helt införstådd med tekniken för flyttnycklars arbetssätt. En flyttnyckel skapades att ha en mottagningsplats, den definierades av tillverkaren. Om mottagningsplatsen hade skalskydd kom det an på om tillverkaren hade access till platsen, då hade flyttnyckeln det också.

En flyttnyckel aktiverades med en form av kommando, då startade en händelsekedja. Först skapades en form av gate till mottagningsplatsen, därefter _utfördes_ själva flyttningen. Det innebar att ett skalskydd mot flyttnycklar arbetade _mot_ den gaten. Men en avancerad nyckel kunde ha två steg i kommandot. Gaten kunde vara öppen länge, några månader eller mer. En sådan flyttnyckel med _öppen gate_ , kunde aldrig stoppas.

Nästa intressanta sak var att en mottagningsplats kunde vara en _mottagningsnyckel_. Var gaten öppen kunde mottagningsnyckeln flyttas till ett område med skalskydd och därmed var det möjligt att transportera sig in i skalskyddade områden. Den kunskapen var omgärdad med extra sekretess inne på DoM's avdelning för transport.

Skydden å andra sidan fanns det också två typer av. Den ena var _passiv_ , den byggdes upp och lämnades. Den hade inget underhåll, en mycket _stark_ nyckelskapare kunde lyckas komma igenom en sådan. Den andra typen var _aktiv_ , den krävde att en eller flera personer _höll i den_. Fler personer gjorde skyddet starkare. Men om en stark person trots det kom igenom, tog det livet av de som höll i skyddet. Samma sak gällde för anti—transfereringsskydden.

Inga platser som skulle ha skydd under en längre tid hade aktiva skydd, därför var det också lätt för DoM—gruppen att sedan ta ner de tidigare skydden och sätta upp egna.

Det var först när herrgården förseglades som de upptäckte det privata flamnätverket. I ett av rummen fanns kontrollenheten för den. På så sätt kunde de också se de andra husen och stänga deras förbindelse för att förhindra motangrepp genom nätverket. Genom övervakningen av Lucius kunde de se på kartan vart han tog vägen.

Lucius befann sig i ett skyddat hus de tidigare inte hade sett honom vid. Följaktligen hade de inte heller förberett något för det stället. Men de hade planerat för något liknande. Ett team tog sig till platsen satte genast igång att väva ett nätverk av spärrar omkring det.

De kunde skälva inte komma in i det, de kunde inte ens se vad som fanns innanför skalskyddet, men de hade alla punkter runt omkring och kunde därför skapa ett nät utanför deras nät. Flamnätet var redan stängt, och innan något annat hände så var även antitransferering och antiflyttnyckelspärrarna uppe. Nästa mål var att bygga upp hinder att fysiskt lämna stället. Det tog aningen längre tid.

—

I samband med allt stohej omkring Ginnys, och sedan Dracos försvinnande hade Ginny sammanförts med Molly. Det var ju bara dagar kvar tills Ginny skulle till sitt _stora äventyr_. Så de bestämde sig för att låta henne _försvinna_ redan nu. Att hon _fortfarande saknades_ var enkelt att förklara, svårare skulle det ha varit utan intermezzot.

När Draco sedan förhördes om sin inblandning tog han helt plötsligt helt avstånd från sin familj och bad att få ett nytt namn, nytt utseende, och kanske också att få komma _därifrån_. Vad de skulle göra med honom senare bestämde de inte, men de lät tidningarna skriva att unge Draco inte klarade sviterna av tortyren hans fader utfört på honom i tron att han var den som skulle kidnappas. Dessutom beskrevs kidnappningen som _förväntad_ , då det hade kommit en anonym förvarning om den. Tidningen nämnde en grupp som kallade sig _ANTI—MAL_. Som de som hade ordnat utbytet av Ginny till Draco. I texten fick man klart att ANTI—MAL stod för dem som kände sig misshanterade av familjen Malfoy.

Senare hjälpte de Draco i genomförandet en blodsrit när han fick ett nytt namn. Utseendet skulle de ordna senare, men tills vidare hade de honom under ett skyddat boende. Grunden för hans fortsatta liv skulle vara att när han blev myndig skulle han ta en ed på sitt liv och sin magi att avhålla sig från den typen av verksamhet i fortsättningen. Han hade lovat att göra det och fick därför hjälp.

Två dagar senare försvann plötsligt _blippen_ som förklarade att Lucius Malfoy var i det de nu kallade _Strandvillan_. Det hade inte funnits tid för Harry att som falkkopia försöka ta sig in. Han hade sett byggnaden, liten oansenlig, var den, men helt stängd, inte minsta möjlighet att komma in.

Harry hade också märkt, han hade just kommit på det. När han träffade Voldemort i samband med Quirrell, så hade hans ärr svidit, och det hade gjort ordentligt ont. Så hade det varit tendens till första gången han hade tagit en falkkopians plats helt nära Malfoys nya tillhåll.

Eftersom de trodde de hade mer tid på sig, hade de inte jäktat med att ta sig in, inte ens i astral form.

När de så småningom tog sig in i huset, som mer liknade en fästning från andra världskriget, kunde de se spåren efter en _gate_. Den som fanns där hade satt upp en dimensionenell portal. Något som låg långt utanför normala förmågor. De som hade funnits där kunde finnas var som helst nu.

"NEJ!" Kom det från _centrat_. "Lucius Malfoy, är inte i, Storbritannien, Irland, centrala Europa, USA, bebodda områden i Canada eller Australien. Hans spårningstransponder skulle ha svarat om han är inom täckningsområdet. Tyvärr har vi inte satelittid förrän om en vecka. Fram till dess vet vi inte om han har lyckats neutralisera den eller kommit utanför täckningen."

Totalt omhändertogs femtiotre större eller mindre fastigheter. En ordentligt stor mängd kontanta medel som förvarades i olika _säkra_ fack i byggnaderna kunde de fylla sin stridskassa med. Säkra var de om man försökte komma in i dem genom deras entré, men att öppna huset bakom facken och lämna dess dörr intakt var de helt oskyddade mot. Några av _facken_ var stora valv.

Dessutom kunde en mängd personer arresteras, tyvärr saknades åtalspunkter för de flesta, de arbetade helt lagligt för Lucius Malfoy, eller någon av hans företag. De hade inte heller, utom i några få fall, någon kännedom om _smuggelgodset_ eller andra olagliga saker som förvarades på platserna.

Det blev lite _konflikt_ med jobb eller fritid för Harrys del, men han själv uppskattade tiden med familjen, och hans chef kunde också se behovet av kommande saker och _beordrade_ Harry att _jobba_ för _framtida mål_. Därför blev det en kryssning i Västindien. För honom, Susan och Tonks tillsammans med Ginny, Luna och hennes far, naturligtvis fick Ginny inte åka utan att ha en fick—kommunikations—spegel med sig så att hon regelbundet kunde rapportera till hem.

I sista stund hade familjen Weasly haft ett familjemöte, de hade _talat om_ att Ginny skulle lämna dem, men att inget av vad hon skulle göra fick komma ut. De diskuterade länge hur de skulle hantera situationen med hennes _försvinnande_. Och alla kom fram till att om hon _bara saknades_ så skulle de hela tiden behöva _visa oro_ och det kanske inte skulle fungera i längden. Därför återgick de till den första planen, att hon accepterade en transfer till en annan skola.

Grupperingen utåt blev lite _konstruerad_. Leonel var ju äldre man utan dam i sällskap. Nymfodora ansträngde sig och fick till ett utseende som matchade honom, och fick gälla för att vara hans fru. Ginny och Luna för deras barn. Harry och Susan var ju eget par som Harold och Sandra Panter med dotter.

Det var under resan som Harry och Susan skulle förklara detaljerna hur de skulle göra. Först trodde flickorna att de skulle vara _borta_ i tio år utan kontakt med andra, men när de började förstå att det var i passager om två år, med några dagars _samvaro_ mellan dem började de slappna av, men tyckte ändå att det verkade långt.

Att flickorna skulle bli en _fyrklöver_ till Harry började de så småningom smälta. När det sedan dessutom kom till deras _bidrag_ så började de förstå _varför_. Visst, det var ju inte av passionerad kärlek de hade valts ut, men bland de som fanns, var det trots allt de två som hade valts, Tonks var ju redan invald så hon räknades separat.

Harry blev även tvungen att _erkänna_ sin Phoenixform, och att det från början var en variant av korpen som Fawkes hade hjälpt honom till. Det blev lite generat när Ginny insåg att Blacky/Harry hade varit med inne på sovsalen. Men han bedyrade att Phoeninxen hade ögonlock att stänga, och att han inte hade sett något _han inte borde ha sett_. Vad han hade sett, och ansåg sig ha rätt att se nämnde han dock inte.

Alla fann sig väl tillrätta med varandra, Susan uppmanade Harry och de unga flickorna att redan nu _bekänna_ sig till varandra, de tu skulle ju snart in i isoleringen, då kunde de behöva ha något att både minnas och se fram emot.

Efter att de kom tillbaks till New York transporterades hela gruppen till Atlanta. Det hade hänt en hel del, på dagarna till sjöss bland annat hade band hade knutits djupare och alla var överens. Harry uppfyllde Susans förhoppning, hans hjärta var rymligt. Nu återstod bara att ordna så att alla blev jämngamla. En av sakerna som de kom överens om på resan var att kontakttiden mellan tempusfickorna skulle vara längre och att tempustiden inte skulle vara längre än ett år. De ville ha minst två veckor kanske tre veckor mellan var period, men tiden medgav inte mer än högst en och en halv vecka mellan tidsfickorna.

Nu blev det mer bestämt, i samband med skolstarten skulle de göra första _resan_. Eftersom de anslöt tillbaks i kalendertiden bara kort efteråt så blev det tre veckor senare som de gjorde nästa steg. Det blev lite udda att se dem resa för att komma tillbaks obetydligt senare, ett år äldre. Om och om igen. När de gjorde den tionde resan var det bara lite tid kvar till juluppehållet. Men parallellt med det hände det andra saker.

Leonel hade under resan skrivit en _trenummers_ följetong. Den beskrev hur Ginny och Luna hade fångats av en magnetisk virvelstorm som hade utlösts i Bermudatricngeln i samband med en tropisk storm. Och när de vaknade ur den medvetslöshet de råkade ut för då magnetstormen gjorde all mentalfunktion omöjlig medan den varade, var de helt ensamma, och ingen visste något om dem. När de fick reda på _när_ de hade hamnat visade det sig att de var tio år tidigare. Det var Luna som sa det; "Faan Ginny, det påminner om filmen — _Timme NOLL_ — fast där hamnade ett helt hangarfartyg tillbaks på fyrtitalet."

De hade varit nära döden, men då de inte var utslagna mer än något tiotal sekunder kom deras kroppar igång igen men de hade flyttats tio år tillbaks i tiden. Därför var de, efter att ha levt tiden fram till nu, äldre. Att de inte kunde höra av sig medan de var tillbaks i tiden berodde på lagarna om tidsparadoxer. De fick helt enkelt inte finnas på mer än ett ställe samtidigt.

Artikeln var mycket intressant och hade många finurligheter inbäddade. Den var till och med trovärdig. Under resan upplevde de många intressanta saker, men det mesta gick ut på att ha trevligt. Med lite hjälp från böcker, som handlade om öarna, de köpte under på de olika ställena båten lade till, kunde de bygga upp små _upplevelser_ de varit med om efter att de råkade ut för magnetstormen.

De hade kommit på hur Susan _kunde_ ha blivit äldre, liksom Harry. Svårigheten var att placera _dem_ i vägen för en liknande sak, men den första skulle Susan _råka ut för_. Därför passade de på att vid en annan presskonferens låta Leonel och ett par andra _fråga_ om just tidsförändringar igen.

Det var då som en av de från DoM hade fått uppgift att _läcka_ lite mer om saken. Mer _sann_ blev den då en _ej namngiven_ person på ministeriet lät undslippa på närgångna frågor om magnetstormen _att_ _det inte var första gången och inte enda stället det hade hänt_. Att han blev tystad och direkt utvisad från presskonferensen styrkte händelsen ännu mer.

Kvar var det bara för Leonel att senare skriva en mängd om just magnetstormars orsak och verkan. Han till och med hade uppgifter om jordmagnetiska polernas omkastning och att allt tydde på att det kunde vara en ny omkastning på gång de närmast följande årtiondena.

The Profet förlöjligade naturligtvis alla de artiklarna, men då _spårningsbara fakta_ togs med i The Quibbler så ökade trovärdigheten allt mer. När The Profet senare tvingades erkänna att The Quibbler hade _torrt under fötterna_ avseende så _horribla_ fakta som polaritetsomkastningar kunde de inte annat än önska sin _konkurrent_ — god lycka. Vilket ju hade varit helt otänkbart bara något år tidigare.

Det hade blivit sent i november då Ginny och Luna för första gången efter händelsen lät sig synas offentligt.

Att alla ministerier förnekade förekomsten av något så otroligt var ju helt förståeligt, men när det syntes tydligt på både Luna och Ginny att de verkligen var _äldre_ så tydde allt på att artikeln ändå var sann. Att de dessutom kunde svara på frågor som låg långt över Hogwarts kurser styrkte att de dessutom hade haft tid med utbildning under sin _frånvaro_.

När Leonel ändå var inne på naturvetenskapliga artiklar fortsatte han med material som han samlat på sig tidigare över åren. Han beskrev istiden, eller mer bestämt, _istiderna_. Och att den senaste varade för ungefär hundra tusen till tjugo tusen år tillbaks, och att med allt vatten bundet till is som täckte större delen av norra delen av norra halvklotet så befann sig havsytan från hundrafemtio till två hundra meter lägre.

Det in sin tur, måste ha inneburit att en kontinentalsockel väster om Centralamerika då måste ha varit land, en bit land stor som Australien, kanske större. En hel kontinent som, som inte finns längre. I samma artikel nämnde han att Island, Azorerna, Madera och St Helena är öar som hör ihop med transatlantiska ryggen. Och att en mängd öar ytterligare borde ha funnits på den tiden, och att det är naturligt att _Atlantis_ fanns bland dem.

Med alla dessa artiklar gick The Quibbler förbi The Profet i popularitet, men tyvärr kunde Leonel inte öka produktionen nämnvärt. Han förstod att det bara var tillfälligt. Men han förstod att läsarna också ville ha naturvetenskapliga fakta. I början hade han fått mycket hån från andra media främst The Profet, men efter hand som hans artiklar visade sig hålla för all granskning svängde pendeln bland läsarna.

—

Harry fortsatte sina _uppträddanden_ på Hogwarts. Kopian i troférummet blev allt äldre. Även hans utseende vid _spöklika_ framträdanden ändrade han att passera snabbare. Han kunde synas sitta med i lektioner för alla årskullar, lite här, lite där. Ibland var han hos Minerva på besök.

"Harry, hur är det för dig? Du ser ut att snabbare bli _äldre_. Som att du växer i styrka här."

"Ja Minerva, Hogwarts har så mycket energi att det stärker de flesta, mig också. Vet du, jag tror jag trivs bättre här än hos Dursley's."

"Jag kan förstå det, men var det inte tråkigt här på sommaruppehållet?"

"Jag är inte bunden till den här platsen som jag visade dig. Luna är en trevlig flicka, hon var med sin far på en resa och jag höll mig nära dem, men nu är de, hon och hennes rödhåriga kompis inte här längre."

"Nej, de råkade ut för något märkligt, vet du nåt om det?"

"Jo, jag drogs nog med lite också, men jag påverkas nog annorlunda, men på sätt och vis verkar hon, föresten båda flickorna, dras till mig. Det är tråkigt att de inte är här. Men de har tagit sina examen och behöver inte längre vara här. Tänk så festligt, hon är äldre än sina _äldre_ bröder."

"Ja, jag har inte sett någon av flickorna sedan det hände, men Molly hävdar att Ginny definitivt är åtminstone tio år äldre, och ska gifta sig inom kort."

"Ja, så underligt det är med _tid_. Vet du hur en äldre mugglarbios filmremsa såg ut?"

"Nej. Hur så?"

"Jo tänk dig en film två timmar lång, var sekund visas inte mindre än tjugofyra fotografier upplysta på bioduken. Ett hundra sjuttiotvå tusen åtta hundra bildrutor visas, som en sekvens, som att titta på något som händer, när det händer. Det är ju helt klart vad som ska hända i den sista rutan när filmen startar. Tänk dig sen att du kopierar sista halva av filmen, då finns två uppsättningar av den. Egentligen blev nu hela filmen tre timmar för den sista timman upprepas. I vår värld så kunde andra saker göras för vi är inte låsta som bildrutor. Jag tror våra liv är lite som en sån där film. När jag föds skapas hela filmen, sen finns det platser där jag kan _byta spår_ , som att det finns en annan filmremsa också, och att den har lite annat innehåll. Alltså ibland kan jag bestämma mig för att kliva på tåget eller stanna kvar. Livet får olika fortsättning då. Men saker kommer ändå att hända, fast kanske på ett lite annat sätt."

"Du är filosofisk Harry, och kunnig. Var har du lärt dig allt?"

"Svårt att förklara, jag _kunde säga_ att all kunskap finns, det gäller bara att ha tillgång till den, när man behöver den. Som jag har det så har jag _lärt mig mycket_ , en hel del mer än de flesta. När jag var kvar hos Dersley's kunde jag på nätterna i min meditation läsa böcker, konstiga böcker inne på nåt ställe, jag kunde inte ens då säga namnet på det, men det var nåt i stil med _Tasch—maa—shall_. Och det var bara när jag var i djupaste meditation som jag kunde göra det."

"Harry, det stället _lär ska finnas_ men ytterst få vet var det finns, eller har funnits. Kan du berätta mer om det?"

"Nej, nu när jag tänker efter, jag vet jag ville läsa, och _så var jag bara där_. Så var det med mycket när jag mediterade där, det var enda sättet . . . att existera i skrubben Jag trodde jag fantiserade då."

"Vet du vad som hände med Draco Malfoy?"

"Ja, så långt han var PJ—ad vet jag, jag var en av orsakerna att han byttes mot Ginny. Han torterades svårt i hennes ställe av sin egen far. Jag tror det blev lite för mycket för honom. Det är en sak att tortera andra, och att uppleva en _markering_ av tortyren men att uppleva den ordentligt själv, kan ibland, ursäkta uttrycket, väcka döda."

"Bytte ni ut Ginny mot Draco?"

"Ja, Lucius hade placerat en av Voldemorts Horox, en dagbok, i en av Ginnys böcker, avsikten var att hon skulle dö, och Voldemort återuppstå. Nu blev det så att, _återigen jag_ , räddade henne och förstörde dagboken. Lucius var inte nöjd med att Voldi inte visade sig och ville veta vad som hände. Som sagt, eftersom jag kan vara lite överallt, kunde jag läsa över axen på Dracos brev från hans far, och jag började ana oråd. Så jag berättade för andra."

"Det visste jag inte, alltså varken dagboken eller att något var på gång."

"De flesta vet inget ännu, och kommer nog inte heller att få veta något."

"Albus, vet han?"

"Långt ifrån allt, men delar vet han. Men inte vad som hände, och inget om dagboken, och nämn inte vårt samtal eller det vi talat om, till någon."

"Varför inte?"

"Litar du på Snape?"

"Nej. Betyder det något?"

"Ja, allt. Albus berättar lite _för mycket_ för Snape, för att jag ska uppskatta det. Snape har Voldemorts märke, och har varit, och _jag_ tror han fortfarande är, trogen Voldemort. Albus tror han är pålitlig, våra uppfattningar divergerar på den punkten."

"Oj. Hur gick det för Draco?".

Du läste inte tidningen? Där stod att han inte _klarade sviterna av tortyren_."

"Det såg jag, dog han?"

"Draco Malfoy, finns inte mer."

"Harry, du finns, eller hur?"

"Jag tycker bestämt att du pratar med mig, då borde jag finnas. Likaså finns _nästan huvudlöse Nick_ eller hur. Som jag sa förut, att finnas är inte detsamma som att ha en fungerande biologisk kropp. Och en fungerande biologisk kropp är inte heller detsamma som att leva."

"Harry, du svarar så fritt, utan att egentligen säga ett enda dugg. Lever du Harry? I så fall, hur kan du göra som du gör?"

Harry kom på att _Tasch—maa—shall_ , bara kan besökas i astral form. Förstod Minerva det, förstod hon också mer av Harrys förmåga, som under dansen. Han var tvungen att ta det försiktigare med _fakta_.

"Nu blev det lite för _precisa_ frågor. Jo jag påstår _att jag lever_. Är det här min kropp? ja och nej. Men sen är ju frågan vad man menar med att _leva_. Som jag sa förut, jag har ett medvetande, jag kan kommunicera med andra. Jag kan påverka fysiska föremål, jag kan äta biologisk mat. Så jag kan med gott mod påstå att _jag lever_. Men i min tillvaro har jag också begränsningar."

"Kommer du att komma till oss som elev här Harry?"

"Nej, jag sitter i och för sig med på lektioner ibland, men det är mer för att skapa mig en bild av hur det är att gå här. Skulle jag ha varit med på proven i våras, så skulle jag ha klarat dem alla med högsta resultat i nästan alla ämnen och resten med fullgott _över förväntan_. Och det utan att ta hjälp av _det jag kan_ som andra inte kan."

"Men du har inga exemina?"

"Vad jag vet finns det inte ens försök till examina bokförda, än mindre några resultat för Harry Potter."

"Där var du igen, inga för _Harry Potter_ , men kanske under annat namn?"

"Minerva, du är en klok kvinna, det du antar ska du hålla väldigt mycket för dig själv. Inte ens för rektorn ska du ens nämna aningar eller misstankar."

"Harry, det är inte för att _avslöja_ något utan för att jag bryr mig om dig, som jag frågar."

"Okej, lev då i den förvissningen att, jag har det bra. Jag lever och frodas. Jag har något att göra . . . som måste göras. Allt som kan göras för att jag ska lyckas, görs. Kanske en hel del mer än du kan ana."

"Jag förstod inte, men då när Quirrell försvann så gick det rykten om att _du_ skulle ha räddat något han sökte, och att Voldemort nästan kommit åt det. Var det så?

"För att göra en lång historia kort — Jo."

"Du dödade honom?"

"Indirekt, Quirrell dog egentligen då han lät Voldemort besätta honom, eller _parasitera_ , som jag kallar det. Efter det var det bara en tidsfråga. Voldemort själv kunde inte ta över den kroppen utan _stenen_. Och han behövde starka saker för att kunna vidmakthålla livet på Quirrell medan han använde den kroppen. Så — nej, jag dödade inte honom, men jag administrerade hans dödsdatum, så att säga."

"Om det blir _strid_ kan du försvara dig?"

Harry funderade lite innan han svarade, under tiden lämnade han av en kroppskopia där han stod. Innan han lät den svara.

"Angrip mig med vad du vill, absolut vad du vill, men kanske ännu hellre något _starkt_ du vill prova."

Medan Minerva funderade en liten stund, placerade Harry sig i astral version en bit vid sidan av sin kopia.

Det som kom var en _skärbesvärjelse_ den skar av kopian på hälften. Kopian var ju en svag, den skulle inte hålla många minuter. Förskräckt sprang Minerva fram mot kroppen som föll ihop. Harry fick bråttom att materialisera sig.

"Ingen fara Minerva, inte för att en kroppslig jag, skulle ha mått så bra av den där, men nu var det inte mer än en av mina _spökbilder_ du angrep, på min uppmaning."

Ännu mer förskräckt tittade Minerva nu mellan högen på golvet och på den materiella Harry. Som riktade två trollspön mot högen och _brände upp_ resterna. Minerva _kände_ energierna från de dubbla sjukärnetrollspöna. Hon tittade beundrande på dem.

"Harry? Är det verkligen _du_?"

"Ja, Minerva, det är verkligen _jag_. Hade den besvärjelsen gått mot mig hade jag varit illa ute om jag inte hade satt upp en skärm."

"Två trollspön Harry? Vad säger ministeriet om det?"

"Det finns undantag, men frågar du ministeriet så vet de inget. Jag har gjort dem själv. Har du märkt någon skillnad på Longbottoms förmåga det här året mot hans första?"

"Jo, en avsevärd skillnad. Han sa han hade fått ett nytt trollspö. När jag frågade varifrån var han ytterst svävande på målet. Det var först när jag bad honom stanna efter en lektion han sa privat, att han hade fått den av dig, på tåget. Var det så? Hade du gjort den själv också?"

"Ja och nej. Det är ett trollspö som Ollivander hade tillverkat, för min räkning, men jag överlät den till honom. Hans förra var så obalanserad, det var hans fars. Han hade inte varit till Ollivanders och provat ut ett eget."

"Ännu ett spö? Hur många har du?"

"Jag, bara tre, de två du såg är anpassade för strid, den tredje är motsvarande den som jag gav Neville."

"Anpassade för strid Harry, vad innebär det, på vanligt språk?"

"Hemligheter jag inte kan avslöja. Men det är inget olagligt."

"Olagligt? Två trollspön är olagligt om du inte är licensierad auror. Är du det?"

"Nej, tack och lov är jag inte det. Skulle inte kunna tänka mig att jobba under ministeriets ledning."

"Då är det OLAGLIGT."

"Det finns undantag, ett av dem är att spöken inte har normala regler."

Nu log Minerva, "Ja, det förstås, vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?"

"Just nu, inget speciellt, fast, om du kanske skulle, vänta. . . . . . . . . . . . . Skulle du vilja komma på ett _ovanligt_ bröllop?"

"Ditt?"

"Kanske det?"

"Gärna Harry. Vilka mer blir det, om jag törs fråga?"

Harry gjorde några besvärjelser som gjorde att inte ens tavlorna hörde innan han fortsatte. "Amelia Bones, Molly och Artur Weasley med familj, Leonel Lovegood, Andromeda och Ted Tonks. Sirius och Vrenda Swartz, Remus Lupin. Det är dem jag vet att du på något vis känner, det blir en del fler dessutom. Jo förresten, Andrew Garmin, känner du ju också. Du måste förstås godta att göra en ed med tanke på den sekretess som gäller, den gör vi redan här och nu, om inte, minns du inget av mitt besök, när jag går härifrån."

"Du har bekanta, jag inte visste om. Den där magnetstormen som förändrade Ginny och Luna, var du inblandad i den?"

"Låt oss säga att den var en förutsättning för bröllopet. Tänker du komma, och svära en ed på att inget av det vi har pratat om här kommer att lämna det här rummet, innan jag get tillåtelse för det?"

Minerva lyfte sitt trollspö. "Jag Minerva McGonagall svär på min magi och mitt liv att inte frivilligt nämna något av det som sagts här mellan Harry och mig i kväll".

Harry var medveten om det där med frivilligheten det var en passus som Albus kunde kliva över.

"Minerva, nu kommer jag att lägga en besvärjelse över dig, det enda som kommer att hända är att du inte heller oavsiktligt eller mot din vilja kan säga något. Inte ens Albus kan hitta det i ditt medvetna om han skulle försöka. Snape, är en annan som har för vana att gräva i andras minnen."

Harry formade glänsande runor på flera ställen på henne, och strax fejdade de bort.

Han avlägsnade rummets privatsfär, tog ett hopp upp i luften samtidigt som han övergick till sin Phonixform och försvann med en eldsflamma. Han lämade kvar en mycket förvånad, men också en tacksam Minerva McGonagall. Hon hade länge undrat vad som egentligen hände Harry, nu började hon förstå att det fanns hopp.

—

Lucius Malfoy hade under sommaren lämnat efter sig ett _imperium_ som redan börjat splittras upp i detaljer. Genom den tidigare bevisinsamlingen fanns det nu flera släkten som kunde rekapituleras. Släkten _Malfoy_ förklarades _död_ i Storbritannien, alla positioner i makthierarkin den hade återtogs.

Draco i sin nya identitet, skulle när han blev myndig också få en skärva, nog för att han skulle ha möjlighet att leva anständigt, men det var ju under förutsättning att han inte återföll i sitt tidigare sätt.

Familjen Weasley tilldelades också en del, det var arv från Mollys sida som hade försnillats men nu åter hamnade i familjelinjen.

I samband med Malfoys nedgång släpptes så gott som _hela_ sanningen om alla gripanden. Redan första dagens morgon då nyheten släpptes kom The Quibbler ut en detaljerad beskrivning, vilka som hade erkänt vad, det var sammanfattningar av rättegångarna, helt utan värderande kommentarer. Sida upp och sida ner, att de hade upplagan redan tryckt var tydligt, till och med på namnet _EXTRA, den saknade dessutom utgivningsdatum_. Även intermezzona på Hogwarts med _stenen_ nämndes, dock utan att nämna Harry Potter. Dagboken däremot förblev det tyst om, den tillhörde fortfarande högsta sekretess.

Även _Skabbers,_ råttan som hade varit hos Weasley blev omnämnd, det nämndes dock inte vilken familj den hade _gästat_. Med hela dess bakgrund, inklusive att han hade gjort det Black var anklagad för, och det öde han sedan fick. Det var först då som Weasleyfamiljen fick full insikt i vem de hade härbärgerat. Hur det kom sig att Sirius öde uppmärksammats nämndes i förbifarten som att Amelia Bones i sin yrkesroll hade ombetts att titta närmare på en sak de på Gringotts hade upptäckt, det var den detaljen som sedan hade satt alla hjulen i rullning.

The Profet och en mängd andra blaskor kom också med rapportering, de var mer fyllda med _svamel_. Läsarna kunde snabbt märka hur ett yttre inflytande på tidningen förändrades.

Minister Fudge kunde inte heller längre svära sig fri från anklagelserna om korruption. Med honom föll även flera andra som hade uppnått sina positioner genom att stödja Fudge.

I den totala förvirring som rådde uppstod i ett vakuum som många var snabba på att försöka _pinka in_ som revir.

Det skulle behöva ändras på många ställen, Harry ville inte sitta i makten själv, han förstod nu hur Albus styrde, genom att ha någon som kunde _göra som han ville_. Men som Harry redan sagt, fler kan spela med de reglerna.

Amelia liksom Harry _krävde_ sina rättigheter. De tog sina valv i anspråk. Därmed försköts maktbalansen dramatiskt. Med Malfoys röster _dödade_ tills vidare så blev det en enkel sak att förorda Sirius Orion Black—Swartz. Nå det var ju efter lite ordbyten, men Sirius lät sig övertalas. Det fanns de som hade synpunkter. Albus var ordförande i församlingen.

"Ordet går till, Lord Greengraas"

"Tack. Det är inte förenligt med varken tradition eller funktion att en ex—fånge kan ens komma ifråga för en så speciell position."

"Ordet går till . . . Ravfox, representerande . . så många så det tar vi först vid röstningen."

En man Albus nu kände igen, som den som hade varit hans _förhörsledare_ , under hans nattliga förhör. Gick ut på golvet.

"Jag representerar, just nu, så många att jag har mer än tre fjärdedels majoritet. Det innebär att vad ni än säger så bestämmer JAG. Eller egentligen mina uppdragsgivare, och jag vet vad de vill. Nå för att bemöta påståendet om EX—fånge. Det är helt korrekt att en herr Black har skaffat erfarenhet av Azkabans bekvämligheter. Men det finns inga domslut på att han dömdes till det. Den förra ministern tillerkände honom ett skadestånd om tvåhundra tusen galleons per påbörjat år. Det var för att han suttit där utan att ha varit föremål för riktig rättegång eller domslut. Så någon ex—fånge är han inte, däremot en som utsatts för det tidigare styrets godtycke. Jag menar att med Black—Swartz som minister så vet han vad det innebär att vara oskyldig på ett sådant ställe. Albus Dumbledore, hur vill du beskriva _orsaken_ till herr Black—Swartz ofrivilliga semester?"

Albus visste mycket väl sin roll i det hela, nu kom avgörandet. "Ett mycket beklagligt misstag, Jag själv föll offer för det som sades trots att jag borde ha vetat bättre. Nej Black—Swartz var aldrig ens i närheten av att vara skyldig. Hans vistelse där ska inte läggas honom till last."

"Gott, jag, på mina uppdragsgivares uppmaning, förordar Sirius Orion Black—Swartz till ny minister, för att jag ska kunna driva mina röster igenom behövs bara någon som sekunderar min motion." Han tittade uppfordrande på Albus.

"Jag sekunderar dig." Sa han och suckade uppgivet.

"Då kan vi rösta" Sa Harry i sin äldre form.

Resten var en ren formsak. The Profet fick som resultat genast en ny chef när det stod klart vem som hade stöttat den förre. Det blev dessutom en mängd återpubliceringar av artiklar från The Quibbler. Även Voldemorts _besök_ inne på Hogwarts fick en utförlig beskrivning tillsammans med hela hans biografi, alltså allt om hans mors inavelsarv, och kärleksdrycken och vad som hände efter det. ALLT utom — horcruxen, och det som berörde saker omkring dem.

Att Voldemorts namn var Tom Marvolo Riddle och att hans far var omagisk bonde, var insprängt till bristningsgränsen. Vidare repeterades det också flera gånger att det var stor sannolikhet att han kunde komma tillbaks. Händelsen på Hogwarts med _stenen_ , togs som bevis för det.

Det som också förklarades ingående var, märket. Det förklarades att den som tagit det, frivilligt eller under tvångsliknande former dränerades på kraft av den som hade satt dit det. Den som en gång tagit märket var i all framtid SLAV. Att ta märket innebar också att godta en ed att _lyda sin herre_. Alla som trodde att det var fritt att göra som man ville när man hade märket kunde jämföra det med en _trollkarlsed_. En bruten ed medförde förlust av magi, och i många fall _förlust av liv_. Eden bakom märket var ännu mer dramatisk och till förmån för _herren_ , i förhållandet. Allt det beskrevs ingående i förebyggande syfte.

Dessutom togs ett program för återanpassning av utfrusna grupper. Varulvar som visade på _vilja_ att anpassa sig _säkert_ välkomnades tillbaks till samhället. Att det skedde med tveksamhet bland de flesta hycklades det inte med, men lag var lag. Både varulvar och vampyrer fick en sits i rådet, likaså fick Gringotts ambassadör ett avsevärt bättre kontor.

Husalver blev också en del av rådet. Däremot _hästmänniskorna_ utanför Hogwarts behöll sin självvalda isolering. Det blev husalvens representant som visade att de kunde och ville, även representera ett tvärsnitt av de magiska individer som kallades djur. Dit räknades bland annat _testralerna_ som hjälpte till på Hogwarts, och även Phoenix och Enhörningarna.

—

 **Kapitel 15 MI—W**

Harrys grupp hade diskuterat en hel del var de skulle hålla bröllopet. Med Malfoy _saknad_ , var det en osäkerhetsfaktor. Att han sökte hämnd var fullt klart, frågan var bara om han visste vem han skulle hämnas mot.

Ett bröllop där en vuxen Harry Potter äktar fyra vuxna kvinnor, som bara året innan var skoltöser i första året på Hogwarts, det kunde inte annat än signalera _makt och kraft_. Oavsett var de gjorde det måste det ske för att banden skulle kunna förverkligas, och det var ju grundorsaken från början.

De valde att behålla sin bas i Atlanta hemlig och öppna en av Pottergårdana. Harold Panter var ju fortfarande _amerikan_. Så det fanns fortfarande möjlighet att hålla den platsen bortom all insyn. Postugglediriktiv ordnades, post till den blivande familjen _Potter_ skulle dirigeras till Pottergården, alverna där skulle sköta omfördelningen.

Det skulle bli ett midvintersolståndsbröllop, iskristaller och isskulpturer började tillverkas redan i början av december. Leonel hade i sina sök efter _udda djur_ även hittat en udda plats. Ishotellet i Jukkasjärvi utanför den svenska orten Kiruna, fick en del besök och även en inbokning. Var kunde en midvintermässa hållas bättre än under polarnattens stjärnor och förhoppningsvis kunde en _aurora borelis_ förgylla det ännu mer.

Det visade sig dessutom att den som blev deras kontaktperson var samisk nåjd, som förstod vad de sökte. Han lovade att all personal på plats skulle vara _införstådd_ med de djupaste insikterna. Det blev dock en begränsning av antalet gäster.

Luna hade bara sin far att _bjuda in_ , Ginny ville ge hela sin familj möjlighet att vara med, för henne var det _viktigt_ att visa sina bröder att hon var _större_ än dem. Nymfodora hade sin mor och far. Susan hade Amelia, Harry valde Remus som _best man_. Sirius som minister, gudfar och vän skulle vara en del av officianterna. Minerva var redan bjuden, genom Harry. Både Harry och Ginny kom överens om att Neville var tillräckligt involverad, han och Hermione skulle de bjuda för Ron var ju redan med som _familj_. Fredrik och Laura, var ju självskrivna. Susan hade några namn bland NASA—W, det kunde vara bra att ha den kontakten öppen också. Slutligen Andrew samt tre till från DoM.

Harrys motvilja mot Albus blockerade honom även om det inte fanns någon annan som kunde som han. Därför blev det en del diskussioner mellan alla berörda.

Så långt kunde vem som helst ha skött det, men det var i nästa sekvens som Albus föll. I direkt samband med bröllopet skulle själaband bindas. Fördjupade blods och själaband. Flera röstade på Albus.

"Albus — nej det går jag inte med på, i så fall avbryter vi alla planering och börjar om, långt härifrån. Nej, Albus och jag går bara inte ihop, jag litar helt enkelt inte på honom. I en så här viktig sak måste _alla_ ha förtroende för varandra och för den som knyter banden. Jag kan bara inte känna förtroende för honom. Minerva är, när det gäller rå magi svagare än Albus, men banden ska skapas med kärlek, jag undrar om han ens kan stava till det, än mer veta vad ordet innehåller. Minerva kan däremot fylla dem med kärlek till oss alla, äkta mänsklig kärlek, jag tror banden blir avsevärt bättre med henne i den rollen."

Minerva förstod när hon läste begäran att det inte var en vanlig ceremoni, utan något som hade ett enormt djup. Något personerna hade övervägt djupt innan de valde att göra det. Begäran kom dessutom från ett så seriöst håll att hon inte kunde motsäga det. Hon gav sitt svar, hon skulle med hela sin själ och kärlek hjälpa dem, hon var ju redan bjuden att vara med.

—

Det var Leonel, som ville få göra en artikel om hur Harry _spottades ut ur_ skrubben i treoférummet bara dagar innan jullovet. Efter bröllopet skulle Harry ändå vara _officiell_ , så det kunde vara en passande förklaring på hur han kom tillbaks.

Idén var så passande att Harry gav med sig och lovade att ställa upp på det. Leonel satte genast igång med en artikel som beskrev hur skrubben hade kommit att hamna där den fanns. Texten som beskrev Harrys liv invid skrubben citerades ordagrannt. Veckan före julbalen var det en grupp elever tillsammans med vaktmästaren som hade lite pyssel där.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii oooooooooh" Hördes det från skrubben.

De åtta eleverna hade sina trollspön framme men de darrade som asplöv. Alla stirrade på skrubben, det hade aldrig hörts något från den förut.

"Hämta syster — hämta rektorn — hämta va som helst men hämta nån . . ." skrek en tanig tjej i sjätte klass Ravenclaw.

Skriket inifrån skrubben övergick till ett jämrande. Harry hade verkligen ont. Han hade valt att ha den första exponeringens utseende när han återkom. Ben som var brutna och allvarliga blessyrer och många av dem dessutom. Att röra sig var inte aktuellt. Han förstod att _hjälp skulle komma_.

Det var visserligen sent på kvällen men vaknade gjorde Hogwarts snabbt. Poppy kom, och hon hade hört om det förut och då var det som fanns där _olevande_ nu var det annat. Nu var hon tvungen att stålsätta sig och _jobba_. Hon kallade på Tira, den alv som hjälpte henne på sjukavdelningen. Med Tiras hjälp fick de ut ynglingen från skrubben. Ett par smärtstillande trolldrycker senare fördes Harry svävande till sjukavdelningen.

Hermione hade varit på väg tillbaks från biblioteket när hon hörde skriket av smärta. När hon förstod vad det handlade om och snart hade hon mobiliserat hela Gryffindor, alla kom. Ingen sa något, de bara följde efter, trollspöna resta och tända med ett _lumus_ som mugglarstearinljus, andaktigt tysta följde de i karavan Harrys väg mot sjukavdelningen.

Hur det kom sig lyckades de också bilda en allé av stillastående elever med sina tända trollspön. Några elever hade valt att fotografera allt de såg istället för att delta. Innan de ens hade kommit en liten bit på väg mot sjukavdelningen hade mer än halva skolan hunnit ansluta sig.

Hermione och Neville förde snabbt ord vidare och snart var så gott som alla elever i rörelse. Sakta gick de runt, så att de passerade utanför sjukhusdörrarna. Flera trappor upp och ner gick karavanen och slutligen bildades en ändlös slinga av ljus som bars. Det var redan sent, men ingen brydde sig om tapto längre.

Harry hade _sänt besked_ redan innan han satte igång, därför dröjde det inte heller länge innan både The Quibbler och The Profet var på plats.

Nästa morgons tidning blev försenad, men bilderna i den talade sitt egna språk. Men nyheten var ute. Harry Potter hade återvänt från de döda.

Poppy _behöll_ Harry för sig själv flera dagar, och till hennes förvåning förändrades hennes mätningar av hans förmåga drastiskt. Den var bara en av de diagnostiseringar hon gjorde. Normalt skulle en patients _förmåga_ vara stabil, och hans kraft i förhållande till hans förmåga stabiliserades med vilan. Men i Harrys fall så sköt _förmågan_ i höjden och passerade nivån för sjundeårskursens normaler och fortsatte att stiga.

En av de fördjupade diagnostiseringarna gav också _ålder_ men också den hade sin egen vilja. När han kom in pekade den på sex år, men bara timmar senare var den nio. Den hade redan passerat tolv. Hon hade förväntat sig att den skulle stanna på tretton, men den fortsatte vidare. Hela han växte dramatiskt inför hennes ögon. Albus och Minerva var ofta in, även de stod mållösa.

Tredje dagen slutade värdena för Harrys förmåga och ålder att öka. Då hade åldern stannat vid tjugotvå, och hans förmåga översteg det värde hon en gång hade läst av på Albus när han var inne för en olycka. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra, men det handlade om patientsekretess. Uppgiften kunde hon inte nämna, inte för någon. Egentligen var ju Harry inte heller elev vid skolan så formellt lydde han inte under rektorn.

Harry hade valt att ha en _kontrollerad medvetslöshet_ , det var en av de djupare meditationerna. Han var fri från kroppen och kunde se, höra och uppleva allt omkring sig, medan de som undersökte honom uppfattade honom som _död för omgivningen_. Under tiden hade han en intensiv konversation med Susan, Luna, Ginny och Tonks genom sin kopia där.

Planer smiddes, och en del _sista minuten_ detaljer ordnades. De skulle alla samlas om ett par dagar sen skulle de vara under polarnatten och — sen — sen var de alla gifta. Nu var egentligen sista möjligheten att _backa ur_ ifall någon hade en tvekan. Ingen av dem kunde ens tänka den tanken igenom, de visste varför de var och varför de gjorde det de gjorde. Det var deras bidrag till att vinna frihet, men de såg också fram emot ett liv de kunde tänka sig välja fritt ifall de hade vetat om valet.

Harry hade genom en av sina kopior läst tidningarna, han var riktigt rörd för hur alla eleverna hade gjort, men han hade också sett det från _korpperspektiv_. Han förstod att han hade stöd från dem. Det var strax dags för frukost när Popy kom in och han hälsade henne glatt.

"God morgon och tack för allt du har gjort för mig. Får jag gå nu?"

"Hur är det möjligt att du kommer in här som sexåring med skador som tar ett par veckor att hela, men istället växer du trefallt både i ålder och mer än så i kraft. Dina skador var över och förbi redan efter några timmar här. Du har varit medvetslös längre än jag räknade med. Jag vill att du stannar _för observation_ åtminstone över dagen."

"Vi säger så här, jag tar mig till stora salen, nu när de andra äter frukost där och kommer tillbaks till dig för resten av dagen efter det, jag ska inte äta där bara säga några ord. Istället för att jag smiter iväg utan att komma tillbaks alls"

"Okej, men var försiktig, du var helt sönderslagen när du kom in."

"Vad var det du sa, jag var flera år yngre då, var det inte så?"

Poppy bara ruskade på huvudet. "Gå nu till dem så du kan komma tillbaks och förbrylla mig ännu mer."

Stora salen tystnade återigen när Harry steg in. Genom att Hermione och Neville hade fått audiens för att _se_ Harry visste alla också att hans kropp hade _växt_ enormt sedan han kom in. Med klar stämma lät han sin röst höras ut i minsta vrå i rummet utan att den på något sätt var högre än samtalston, en konst som några talare hade lärt sig.

"Tack för härom natten. Det var verkligen stimulerande att känna ert stöd. Ett stort tack. Ni har sett mig ett par år här nu, men det har varit en skenbild av mig. Jag har ibland kunnat vara mer än bara en dimfigur, allt det har varit tack vare den starka magi som finns här. Mina tankar har varit så splittrade att jag inte vet riktigt vad jag har sett var. Men det ska vara över nu. Jag tror att just genom att jag funnits på många ställen samtidigt så har jag också tagit livserfarenhet till mig. Nu när jag stabiliserat min kropp säger Poppy att jag är tjugotvå år gammal. Jag borde vara tretton och gå i treans klass. Nå jag vill åter tacka för ert deltagande härom natten. Så önskar jag er alla en riktigt god jul."

Med det och innan någon hunnit säga annat än ett kollektivt "GOD JUL" var Harry på väg tillbaks till Poppy.

Artiklarna i både The Quibbler och The Profet, var samstämmiga. Harry Potters multipla spökkroppar hade medfört att när hans kropp restabilicerades så tog magin hand om att forcera hans ålder till summan av alla hans spökkroppars tid. Det blev hans förklaring till _plötsligt åldrande_.

Amelia _släppte_ under en intervju ett fragment som nämnde att Hennes brorsdotter Susan, under sommaren också hade råkat ut för _plötsligt åldrande_ när hon steg ut på en underligt _död_ fläck när hon var på en hajk. En fågel som satte sig en bit fram åldrades och dog på ett par minuter. Susan hade känt så kraftig olust att hon nästan genast hade vänt om och hoppat tillbaks till den _naturliga_ delen av marken. Men det hade konstaterats att hon hade drabbats av nio års åldrande på mindre än trettio sekunder.

En av deltagarna i gruppen hade inte sådan tur, han hade dött av ålderdom bara ett par dagar efter händelsen. Området var nu helt avspärrat för att inga fler olyckor skulle inträffa. En grupp mugglare med avancerade tekniska hjälpmedel som kände till om magivärlden hade kallats till platsen. Vid hypersnabb uppspelning av filmen från en övervakningskamera kunde man tydligt se att hela området buktade ut i rytmiska rörelser som påminde om andning.

Morgonen efter balen förvånades flera elever. Bröderna Weasley, Neville och Hermione fick alla ett brev som hade guldornamentering på utsidan, Hermione var först att öppna sitt.

 _Bästa Hermione_

 _Du är härmed inbjuden  
att delta som vittne vid mitt bröllop. _

_På grund av sekretess kan jag inte  
närmare gå in på med vem just nu._

 _Inte heller exakt när, än mindre var. Men för din egen planering så är det beräknat att börja med lite mingel ungefär vid sjutiden på kvällen för att fortgå till tretiden på morgonen. Allt någon gång före julafton._

 _Klädsel: Då förhållandena kommer att inbära transport under mörker i denna kyliga årstid och en hel del aktiviteter utomhus, under delar av aktiviteterna kommer vi att interferera med mugglara därför skall ledig varm mugglarneutral klädsel användas._

 _All transport och utomhuskläder håller vi med._

 _Ginny W._

—

Ron stirrade på sitt brev och sneglade på den bredvid sig, det såg nästan lika ut som den Neville hade framför sig.

—

 _Bästa broder Ronald_

 _Du är härmed inbjuden_

 _att delta vid mitt bröllop._

 _På grund av sekretess kan jag inte_

 _närmare gå in på med vem just nu._

 _Inte heller exakt när, än mindre var. Men för din egen planering så är det beräknat att börja med lite mingel ungefär vid sjutiden på kvällen för att fortgå till tretiden på morgonen. Allt någon gång före julafton._

 _Klädsel: Då förhållandena kommer att inbära transport under mörker i denna kyliga årstid och en hel del aktiviteter utomhus, under delar av aktiviteterna kommer vi att interferera med mugglara därför skall ledig varm mugglarneutral klädsel användas._

 ** _Ron — det betyder att JAG skickar dig det du behöver._**

 _All transport och utomhuskläder håller vi med._

 _Ginny W._

 _PS. Hela familjen håller ihop._

—

Ginnys bröllop. Ron höll på att skrika rakt ut innan han kom på att hon, lillsyrran, var över tjugo år gammal nu. Han var nu yngst i familjen. Fred och George Weasley kände igen ett bus när de såg ett. Nu såg de ett _bus_ de själva aldrig ens kunnat komma på, deras lillsyrra var nu _urgammal_.

Ron hörde Neville andas häftigare. "Ron, var hon inte nånstans där det var _varmt_?"

"Jo, vi har fått brev under hösten där hon beskrivit lite av vad hon har varit med om. Allt som jag har kunnat förstå så har det varit härligt varmt där hon är. Hon har nämnt att hon träffat en massa olika folk men hon har inte nämnt om någon speciell. Det här kom verkligen överraskande"

"Du — Ron, det är märkligt, du vet jag var lite varm för henne, jag läste om vad hon och Luu . . . Luna råkade ut för. Så läste jag om Susan, du vet Amelia Bones brorsdotter hon var med här vid alla helgons dag förra hösten. Hon sattes hos nån avlägsen släkting i USA. Hon råkade också ut för nåt underligt. Det stod en notis om det i National Geografic helt nyligen. Hon blev nio år äldre på mindre än en minut. Så hade vi själva Harry som . . . jag vet inte vad, men nu är han också _gammal_. Vad är det som händer egentligen."

Både Ron och Neville såg hur Hermione smusslade med en bit papper.

"Ron, Neville, tror ni de där två fick lika som vi?" Hon lät sin tumme peka mot de rödhåriga tvillingarna."

Ron nickade innan han sa. "Det stod att hela familjen håller samman. Så jo jag tror det är så, jag såg att prefekt Percy också fick ett liknande."

"Det stod inget om Luna, kanske kan vi träffa henne då också, tror du inte att hon är inbjuden, de upplevde ju det där tillsammans, så jag tror de håller ihop."

"Jo Hermione, det _lill—_ syrran skrivit tyder på att de håller ihop, inte för att hon skriver _vad_ de gör tillsammans men hon nämnde att de inte kunde hålla kontakt med någon annan än ett par stycken. De fick inte på minsta sätt ge sken av att veta något av det som _skulle hända_. Så nu när de har kommit ifatt tiden har de varit tio år utan kontakt med oss. Hon skrev att det var grymt långsamt i början, men att hon vande sig. Och att hon sen bett om ursäkt att hon _känner sig utanför_."

"Ron. Det där är så otroligt, det måste vara omöjligt att sätta sig in i det om man inte upplevt det. Tänk dig själv att bli isolerad från familjen så länge. Inte bara från familjen, utan från alla du känner. Det måste ha varit bra för dem att ha haft varandra som stöd."

—

Det dröjde till efter lunch innan Hermione knackade på hos professor McGonagall. "Kom in."

"Professor, jag och Neville fick ett sånt här idag, men i förvirringen kom ingen av oss på att det stod inget om att vi skulle svara eller hur vi skulle . . . ja få veta när?"

"Korrekt, för att kunna vara med måste ni få tillåtelse av era föräldrar. Hon har naturligtvis ordnat med Molly, hennes mor, hur familjen ska göra, de kommer säkert att vara med. Jag tror du och Longbottom gör bäst i att nämna din fråga till Ronald, och ifall ni vill och får vara med."

"Har professorn träffat Ginny efter . . . efter det som hände?"

"Jo jag var faktiskt på ett möte för en liten tid sedan. Jag förstår din oro för henne, hon och även flickan Lovegood, flickan föresten, de är vuxna nu. Underlig tanke faktiskt, förra terminen var de i första året, nu är de utexaminerade, har jobb och är vuxna."

"Är Luna . . . är Luna gift?"

Minerva tittade en stund på Hermione innan hon andades in och. "Fröken Granger, Miss Lovegaards privatliv är inte mitt att prata om. Har hon inte nämnt det till andra, så har hon säkert känt skäl att inte anförtro sig till några av sina skolkamrater. Säg mig, var du _vän_ med henne?"

Hermione rodnade, hon visste vad Luna hade utsatts för på skolan. Hon själv ansåg ju flickan vara _konstig utöver det tillåtna_. Hon kunde bara skaka på huvudet.

"Då, förstår du kanske _varför_ hon inte bjudit in någon härifrån till sitt bröllop. Så eftersom den tid som inbjudan nämner är utanför skoltid och alla elever har ledigt, så är det inte en skolangelägenhet."

—

Molly mötte _de sina_ , när de vällde ut ur Hogwarts express vid Kings Cross. Utanför fanns Artur, Charlie, Bill och en elegant ung dam Ron aldrig tidigare hade sett, trodde han. De höll två av Londons taxibilar i beredskap för dem.

Ginny hade tonat sitt hår för att inte genast avslöjas. Hon rent av _föste_ familjen framför sig in på avdelningen för fritidskläder. Något förvånade blev de när det också plockades fram _termounderställ_.

Med en komplett uppsättning kläder för _vildmarksbruk_ , fortsatte färden nu hem till _kråkslottet_.

Molly skrattade när hon såg Rons förvåning när den unga damen verkade _hemtam_ i _hans hem_. "Ron, får jag presentera dig för din syster Ginny" Att han, Fred, Gorge och Percy tappade sina hakor skrattade Ginny åt.

"Så där mina småbröder. Nu har ni ingen _lillsyrra_ längre, och bara så ni vet det. Jag har haft en ensam uppväxt, jag är inte van med att nån _plötsligt_ finns bakom mig. Jag vill inte skada er, ni är familj trots att jag inte har sett er på drygt tio år. Jag är fortfarande lite _känslig_ för plötsligt uppdykande personer eller föremål."

De bara stirrade på henne. Så hon fortsatte.

"Ni kan gott redan nu få veta det, det är ändå bara fråga om timmar innan vi ska iväg. Jag _är_ mer stridsvan och har mer stridskunkap än någon auror ni någonsin har träffat på. Det jag har lärt mig, rent av vant mig vid är inte polisiär stridsteknik som går ut på att _fånga_ en person. Utan strid som i att _vinna_ en fight, om den verkar oundviklig. Aldrig tveka på att använda _tillräckligt våld för att vinna — direkt_. Så överraska mig inte är ni snälla."

"G . . . . . " Stammade Ron.

"Ja Ronnikins vad vill du?"

"Hur har du haft det, och hur har du det?"

"Kunde ha varit värre. Låt mig bara slå fast några saker direkt. Det jag har varit med om och varför, så långt _varför_ har kunnat sägas i förväg, har två . . . säg tre viktiga faktorer. Först, någon frågade mig, två någon frågade mor och far, tre allt om det är hemligt. Alltså jag och mina föräldrar har svarat, _ja_. Så det jag är, och gör, är inget vi pratar vitt och brett om. Varför ska ni inte ens fråga om. England är en liten fläck på en världskarta, och med tio år utomlands är jag lite mer internationell och engelska magifolkets ministerium ligger _utanför_ vad jag bryr mig om."

"Barn, Ginny har vuxit upp, hon _är_ familj. Men hon har ett jobb och i det jobbet är det viktigt att vara alert. Hon har vårt stöd, jag hade naturligtvis velat se henne växa upp, men det är förbi nu. Artur och jag blev kontaktade för en _viss_ tid sedan, det var medan Ginny fortfarande var _minderårig_. Alltså vi visste vad som hände men var bundna till tystnad. Vi kanske inte skulle valt att skicka henne till den väg hon går, men vi stödjer henne i allt. Det är också viktigt att ni inte känner er illa tillmods för att ni inte kan få alla detaljer, men var sak som sprids är en pusselbit för fel sida. Ni kanske minns _Skabbers_ , ni vet kanske att det var den som förrådde Potters. Så inte ens i en barnkammare kan man veta vilka öron som lyssnar. Om några timmar kommer vi att resa till ett ställe där kommer vi att träffa flera gäster. Så se nu till att få i er lite mat."

Mollus uppmaning om att äta var välkommen för det var många timmar sedan frukost. Att Ron och hans bröder var häpna var förståeligt. Deras _ikon_ till lillasyster var inte längre en _lillasyster_ utan något man kunde vila ögonen på och _tänka_ saker, hon var vacker med sina former väl representerade på de rätta ställena.

Det var tydligt att Bill och Charlie hade haft en del tid med henne för deras förvåning var minimal. Det var Charlie som frågade. "Du, Ginny kan du göra _fredliga_ dueller? Alltså där man inte gör illa någon?"

"Jodå, det går lätt, bara jag vet från början vad det handlar om så är jag _ofarlig_ det är när jag är oberedd och saker dyker upp oförberett som jag kan _vara för snabb_."

"Vad säger du om en _fredlig_ familjeduell, efter maten?"

"Ni alla samtidigt mot mig?"

"Nå, vi matchar i par får vi se vem som kommer längst?"

"Nä, det tar för lång tid och har inget värde. Ni kan själva göra det när ni vill, jag har satt en del skydd omkring här tidigare idag, för att hålla vissa element borta, det innebär också att detektering av magi stängs ute. Det är i första hand avlyssningsbesvärjelser som kunde finnas på er som jag villa motverka. Inget magiskt läcker ut så även _småbröderna_ kan vara med. Alla ni mot mig, egentligen skulle vi kunna säga att _allt går_ , men en olycka kan ju hända och jag ska ha ett bröllop snart. Så vi håller oss till avväpning, utslagning och allt som inte skadar samt eget skydd."

Både Artur och Bill ruskade på huvudet, Ginny visade verkligen självsäkerhet, men det där verkade ju snarare övermod. Fred och George verkade däremot intresserade och förväntansfulla.

Molly blev den som skulle _bedöma_ och starta duellen. Ginny strosade lugnt runt omkring på sin sida de andra stod med sina trollspön färdiga. Alla hade signalerat att de var klara och ordet _börja_ hade kommit halvvägs igenom då Bill och Charlie började bombadera Ginny med allsköns besvärjelser och förhäxningar, de övriga var lite sena att komma igång, men de föll in.

Ginnys _dans_ för att vara ur vägen för alla energiknippen som var på väg mot henne imponerade. Hon hade redan innan talat om för Molly att hon avsåg göra duellen i tre segment. Första var undvika utan magi, andra delen var magiska sköldar, tredje var egen offensiv.

Efter nästan tre minuters intensiva rörelser stannade hon plötsligt upp, ett trollspö i vardera handen och med två energifält framför sig en skimrade i en blå nyans medan den inre mer gick i guld.

De få som passerade den blå bara upplöstes mot den inre. Ginny stod obehindrat och tittade på dem. Muttrade något " _svagt_ ". Normalt borde en sköld inte hålla för mer än högst åtta till tio ordentliga anslag, men Ginny stod lugnt och höll sina sköldar resta.

Därefter släppte hon den blå och med ett enkelt " _accio trollspön_ " strax var hon den enda med redskap. Det fanns en sten som Molly hade bett om att få bort länge, men den hade varit lite motsträvig. Så Ginny riktade sina båda spön mot den en stund och släpte samtidigt två starka _motstridiga_ besvärjelser. Den ena en som drog den till henne, den andra sköt den ifrån. Resultatet blev en konfrontation som resulterade i en dov duns från stenen och ett smärre dammoln reste sig ett par sekunder innan den stannade som en mindre grushög.

"Mamma, vem vann?" frågade hon skrattande mot Molly.

"Du så klart. Ingen kan väl ta ifrån dig det."

"Var inte dum, av dem så klart, vem av dem vann."

"Hur menar du?"

"Vem av dem gjorde bäst ifrån sig, själv röstar jag på Bill, han hade några rediga stunners som gick in till andra skölden, vet inte Pappas, men jag tror han höll igen, åtminstone i början." Det började gå upp för brödraskaran att Ginny inte ens räknade sig _tävla mot_ dem. Hon såg det som _deras inbördes tävling_ och att hon var ett par klasser över. Och det var hon ju tydligen.

—

Neville hade kommit hem när Minerva McGonagall knackade på.

"Välkommen Minerva, är det du som kommer att _ta hand om_ Nev?"

"Ja, han är på mitt ansvar, för han fick väl komma med?"

"Jodå, han kan behöva komma ut och träffa andra. Synd på de stackars flickorna, råka ut för nåt sånt där. Hur är det med dem?"

"Jodå, de har funnit sig väl tillrätta, bättre än många kan tro. Är det okej för dig att vi tar oss direkt till startpunkten utan att komma tillbaks här, det är lite snävt med tiden?"

"Alldeles utmärkt. Nev, sköt dig nu och tänk på att hon är _äldre_ nu, tidigare var hon nåt du kunde överväga, men nu har det ändrats. Var artig med henne ändå."

Nev såg förnärmad ut och bara sa "Farmor, hon är . . .hon _var_ en skolkamrat, min kompis lillsyrra."

—

Hermione hittade sina föräldrar utanför barriären som skilde perrong nio och tre fjärdedelar från resten av Kings Cross. Efter lite kramande och bedyringar om att de hade saknat varandra gick de ut och sökte sig till parkeringsplatsen. I bilen så förklarade Hermiones pappa Dan vad de skulle göra. Allt medan han körde en helt annan väg än normalt.

"Vi kommer också att vara med, Ginnys gemål har gett oss några instruktioner. Vi har redan köpt dina nya kläder så allt är klart. Du skulle vara _vittne_ det innebär att du har en liten annan roll än vi, men det ordnar sig."

"Ginnys gemål?" Vem är han?"

"Åh, det får vi inte säga. Det är banne mig mer hemlighetsmakeri i det här än vi har på MI-6 och MI-5 tillsammans. Man skulle nästan kunna tro att MI-W är inblandat."

"MI-W?" Frågade Hermione. Fem och sex hade hon hört om men det andra var nytt.

"Magiska sidan nåt med _wisard och witch_ , eller nåt. Om nåt är hemligt hos oss så är det, de. Bara att få veta att de finns är . . . är hemligt, så säg inget om det."

Hermione började få en bild av det. MI-W ministeriet för insamling och användning av underrättelser. Så var det fyra fall av _plötsligt åldrande_. Hon tvekade länge men så kunde hon inte hålla sig.

"Vad _gör_ MI-W?" Jag menar jag är ju häxa _witch_. Är det såna som mej de jagar och försöker kartlägga?"

"Uppriktigt så vet jag inte. Jag har _råkat_ få veta att de finns, det lär finnas en hel del _resurser_ där också. En del rapporter jag har sett har kommit därifrån har jag förstått, utan att det på minsta sätt syns."

"Är du med _för jobbets räkning_ eller för att du är min pappa? Och hur kommer det sig att ni är med?"

"Du är för ung för att _släppas iväg_ på nåt sånt här utan oss. Vi är helt enkelt med för att du ska få komma med. De hade frågat oss innan du fick inbjudan, de ville inte att du skulle få inbjudan och inte få komma med för oss, så vi visste om det i förväg."

Efter det blev det mest småprat under den tre timmar långa bilfärden. Dan körde in på ett parkeringshus, egentligen ett parkeringsområde i källarutrymmet på ett huskomplex.

I hissen stoppade han ett plastkort in i en slits under våningsknapparna. Det kom aldrig ut igen men hissen började röra sig.

När hissdörren öppnade sig igen möttes de i en ankomsthall av två äldre herrar. Den ena av dem hade något instrument i händerna. Hermione liknade den vid en _platt dammvippa_. Att det inte handlade om att _damma av dem_ förstod hon när _vippan_ kom i närheten av Dans vänstra armhåla.

"Licens tack!" Sa den andra, han hade tittat på en mindre bildskärm.

När Dan höll fram det inplastade beviset att han fick bära ett skjutvapen till vardags, de tittade extra på honom. "I tjänst?" frågade den som hade begärt att se.

"Nej, det är en privat inbjudan, jag är endast med som Hermiones Pappa."

"Okej, när ni ska härifrån, lämna den till någon av oss, ni kommer att passera en sluss, där den inte kan komma igenom utan _problem_." Dan förstod att det var mer sekretess än han ens hade anat. Men att han fick förvarning, och att de _visste_ att han hade vapnet i _tjänsten_ borgade för att de var på _samma sida som han_.

När de förde _dammvippan_ över Hermione såg hon att skärmen gav indikation och hon blev rädd.

"Du har spårningsbesvärjelser på din kappa, och på ditt trollspö. Den på kappan är redan neutraliserad, men får jag låna trollspöt."

Vad skulle hon göra, var de mugglare, hon fick ju inte lämna ifrån sig det till _mugglare_. Men de verkade veta vad de sysslade med, och hon var där hon var inbjuden, så — låt gå. Hon lämnade över det.

—


	4. Chapter 16-20

**Kapitel 16 kärleksbrygden**

"Tack. Ministeriets besvärjelse fanns som väntat, ja, men det fanns två ytterligare. Vi kan inte garantera att du inte får nya besvärjelser lagda på den. Men vi har tagit bort alla som fanns där nu, lova att inte missbruka det. Nu är den helt fri från spårningsmöjlighet. Dessutom är signaturen på den dämpad i fyrtioåtta timmar. Den kan reagera lite ovant, men det är övergående. Tack, ha en trevlig tillställning."

Dan tittade på dem och frågade. "Ska jag lämna _min sak_ , redan nu, ifall det är mer praktiskt."

"Ja, det är det nog. Du ska inte behöva den under hela vistelsen men det är på ett ställe vid _utfarten_ och samma ställe på återfärden som problemet finns. Du kan välja på att få den när ni är tillbaks här, eller på andra sidan _slussen_."

"På återfärden då, fast det känns liksom lite _fel_ att ha lämnat bort den."

"Jo, naturligtvis. Den väntar på dig här tills du kommer tillbaks då. Här sätt den i den här." Han höll fram en grå påse.

Vid dörren väntade en ung dam på dem. Hon tittade på dem när de närmade sig.

"Hej, välkomna, jag är Dora Tonks. Låt mig introducera mina föräldrar Andromda och Teodor. Mamma pappa, Det här är Hermione Granger med sin far Dan och mor Ann."

Hermone förvånades över att hon kändes igen. Presentationen var ju dessutom, kom hon på, _hon_ som huvudperson. Inte så att hon var _dottern_ till dem, de var hennes föräldrar.

"Hermione, jag vet att Ginny har bett dig komma som hennes vittne. Är du okej med att vara _vårt_ vittne?"

"Du . . . och . . . Ginny . . . Ni två? . . ska gifta er ?" Hermione såg verkligt häpen ut.

"Japp. Fast inte som du tror. Jag ska gifta mig, men inte med Ginny. Luna ska gifta sig, men inte med nån av oss. Susan ska gifta sig, men inte heller hon med nån av oss. Jag frågar dig, kan du bli vårt vittne?"

Hermione svalde, hon hade lovat Ginny, via ombud visserligen, så vad hade hon för val. Luna? . . . Luna skulle gifta sig hon också . . . Och Susan . . . alla tre med . . . _med plötsligt åldrande_. Det var nåt _stort_ på gång, hon ville definitivt vara med om det.

"Ja, det är jag med på."

"Bra! Alltså vi ska gifta oss _med samma person_. Ett bröllop fyra damer en man. Är du fortfarande — ok — med det?"

"Jag är naturligtvis förvånad för att uttrycka det milt. Men ok, jag ställer upp på det."

"Den vi gifter oss med är Harry, som i Harry Potter."

"Tonks, först. Det är ok. Vad jag vet känner jag bara Ginny, lite granna, Harry's . . . hmmm . . . _ande,_ har jag sett och mött och pratat med i ett par år, men det är okej. Men du. Kan du hjälpa mig. Luna och Ginny, magnetstorm — _plötsligt åldrande_ , Susan, enligt Neville nåt underligt och _plötsligt åldrande_ , så Harry, spottades ut ur skrubben mer död än levande och på bara några dagar — gammal, återigen _plötsligt åldrande_. Och så alla fyra och du, tillsammans. Nåt du kan säga?"

"Du är inte bäst i klassen utan orsak, för att göra saken komplett, jag _råkade ut för_ två år extra också. Jag skulle ha varit sju år _äldre_ än han, sen ha varit två år yngre men nu är vi lika gamla, lika är också Ginny och Luna, liksom Susan. Visst är det ett märkligt sammanträffande."

Hermione verkade ännu mer förbluffad. Tonks, också, alla fem hade _råkat_ bli lika gamla. Kunde bara vara en orsak.

"Okej, alltså, jag får alltså inte _prata om det_."

"Du ska nog försöka att vara lite _diskret_ om det jo. Men naturligtvis, kunde du räkna ut det, kan andra. Så någon stor sak är det inte, men våra förklaringar är olika. Jag har bara använt en tidvändare för att klara min utbildning tidigare. Inte helt ovanligt faktiskt. Den gör bara högst en vecka, men upprepar men det blir det tid ändå."

"Finns det utrymme . . . för fler?"

"I Harrys familj nej, i arbetet ja där finns det öppningar, men just nu är det lite _känsligt_ att låta fler försvinna. Du och Neville är dem vi tittar på som _möjliga_. Dina föräldrar är lite tveksamma, men Neville har vi redan klartecken för om han vill, när — om — vi frågar. Efter det vi ska göra nu kan det endera underlätta för dig, eller försvåra. Vi får se vad det blir av det, jag förstod i hallen att du _vet_ vad din far har för _jobb_ nu."

"Fick en aning om det, gissa om jag blev överraskad."

"Kan inte säga mer om det nu, men både du och Neville . . . på tal om trollen, han är på inkommande. Jo ni kommer den här vägen och det är lite av en presentation för er."

—

Neville rönte samma erfarenhet i insläppet som Hermione hade. Minerva hade bara _att lämna av_ Neville och försvinna till sitt.

Flera gäster kom, även Fred och Linda Lampert presenterade sig som _vänner_ till Susan, hon skulle ha _råkat ut för_ sin händelse nyligen, och därför var deras _bekantskap_ inte så gammal. Susan hade setts i sin ungdoms glans vid Alla helgons dag för ett år sedan.

Luna började också synas bland dem, hon gjorde som vanligt, inget större väsen av sig. Varken Neville eller Hermione kände igen henne förrän Tonks presenterade henne för dem. Amelia och Susan kom också Slutligen hela familjen Weasley.

Både Hermione och Neville hade visats till var sitt rum att byta kläder i. Efter ytterligare en halv timma av mingel och småätande av små bröd med diverse saker på, knackade en ung herre i ett glas och sorlet tystnade, fyra unga damer närmade sig honom.

"Välkomna till vårt bröllop, för er som inte känner mig så kan jag tala om att jag är Harry Potter. Eller om titlar ska användas, Lord Potter—Gryffindor—Ravenclaw—Slytherin och genom ingifte aspirerar jag också på att bli Lord Hufflepuff.

"Mina fruar i vardande är blivande Lady Gryffindor Ginny Weasley, Lady Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, Lady Slytherin Nymfodora Tonks och slutligen men inte minst Lady Hufflepuff Susan Bones. Kanske jag skulle ha haft ytterligare en att bli Lady Potter, men det får nog räcka så här." Medan Harry presenterade dem gav de honom en kindpuss var.

"Ni unga pojkar som kan tro att det måste vara ett paradis med _så många i ett harem_ , så är det inte, tänk er att hålla rätt på en flickas alla bemärkelsedagar, älskingsfärger, parfymdofter, blommor och så. Multiplicera det med fyra, så kan det bli dags att anställa en sekreterare på heltid. Nä skämt åsido, vi har kommit till insikt om att det är rätt att göra så här.

"Några förklaringar, Luna och Ginny _råkade_ hamna tio år tillbaks i tiden, men de har alltså levt och utbildat sig med allt vad det innebär huvudsakligen i Karibien. Men sett ur er synvinkel så blev de _plötsligt_ så mycket äldre. Susan här flyttade till USA i unga år, där började hon direkt med sin utbildning, men råkade ut för något helt nyligen. Hon blev plötsligt nio år äldre, på bara några sekunder. Tonks här, i hennes iver att studera så har hon använt en tidvändare under flera års tid och på det sättet skapat sig två extra år. Jag å min sida försvann från tillvaron när jag var nio år. Och _spottades tillbaks_ till verkligheten på Hogwarts. Poppy bestämde att jag bara var sex år när jag kom ut. Under tiden jag inte _fanns_ , så fanns jag och ibland på måna ställen samtidigt. Tro mig när jag säger att jag har tillgodogjort mig kunskap till mer än slutexamen. Det underliga är att under några dagar växte kroppen ifatt all tid jag hade upplevt. När jag hade två _framträdanden_ även om jag inte syntes, så var jag närvarande. Som jag sa två framträdanden ger två livsupplevelser. Så jag tillgodogjorde mig tolv år på ett par dagar. Fast varför var jag bara sex när jag borde ha varit nio. Jo det har att göra med den misshandel, svält och undernäring Dursleys utsatte mig för. Tänk er det en tredjedel av mig bara inte fanns.

"Det var lite av vad vi gemensamt har _drabbats av_ , alltså orealistisk åldersförändring. Vi har träffats, och kommit fram till hur vi vill göra. Dessutom finns det detaljer omkring det jag har sagt som inte behöver skrivas alla på näsan. Det finns också de som har för vana att läsa av andras tankar och medvetande men också gräva i andras minnen. Därför ska ni också veta att inte fråga efter detaljer ingen har berättat för er. Det behöver inte bero på att **_ni_** inte är betrodda, det beror på att ni finns i en miljö där andra inte följer spelreglerna. Hogwarts är ett sådant ställe.

"Alltså, känner ni att det finns annat bakom den förklaring jag gav, lägg era funderingar i soppåsen och nöj er. Gräv inte i frågor som ligger utanför det ni serverats. Några av er vet att det fanns en råtta _Skabbers_ , den levde skyddat, såg och hörde mycket. Det var animagusformen av Peter Pettigrew även kallad Slingersvans, en dödsätare, en av Voldermorts män, det var förädaren som förde Voldermort till mina föräldrar. Alltså ni vet aldrig var det finns öron som inte borde finnas där.

"Ni som tror att Ginny och Luna ska komma tillbaks och fortsätta där de slutade Hogvarts hörde inte riktigt på nyss. De har redan passerat examina där, med råge. När det gäller Susan, så har hon bott i USA i många år redan, Själv är jag rådvill. Tonks är uppväxt här, och jag kan väl säga att jag inte haft någon uppväxt att tala om. Så var vi kommer att slå ner bopålarna vet vi inte ännu, men tills vidare kommer vi ibland att använda den här lägenheten, ibland någon av _Potteregendomarna_.

"På sätt och vis kan man väl säga att jag har . . . att vi har, något unikt gemensamt. Susan och jag genom _plötsligheten_ , Ginny och Luna har sina erfarenheter. Den enda blir då Dora, men tillsammans så kompletterar vi varandra. Det är våra bakgrunder i ett nötskal.

"Några som _inte_ är med varken här eller senare, och varför. Albus Dumbledore, jag tänker inte förklara men jag har dokumenterade orsaker. Bland lärarkåren kommer ni att möta Minerva, hon var den enda av lärarkåren som ides tala _med mig_ de övriga var duktiga på att prata _om mig_. Hon är den enda från Hogwarts och hon kommer att vara viktig under ceremonin.

"Vidare kommer ni att möta min gudfar Sirius Black. Ja han dog inte i Azkaban som några försökte få honom att göra. Dessutom är det en hel del schamaner, vi skulle kanske kalla dem för något mellan mugglare och magianvändare, men tro mig, de har förmågor långt mer än många av er anar, även om de inte känner den magi vi använder. En del av dem vi kommer att möta är folk från trakten. Alltså inga trollspön framme tills vi är tillbaks här, om det inte är en nödsituation.

"Om trettiofem minuter landar ett flygplan på Kirunas flygplats, ni har fått era väskor, som ni sätter ert bagage i. Väskorna kommer att hamna på bagagebandet där respektive passagerare hämtar sin väska. Väskan lägger ni sedan på en bagagevagn märkt med — Till Is-Hotellet —. Naturligtvis hade vi kunnat lägga den direkt där, men det är så här mugglarna gör när de kommer med flyg, som ni ska göra sken av, vi är inte de enda gästerna där. Om nån frågar, ni startade i Stockholm, åkte med ett tåg från Stockholm central till Arlanda flygplats. Flygresan tog inte fullt en timma men med allt på och av och incheckning tog det _evigheter_. Ni som har flugit förut vet hur det går till. Ni som är helt främmande, se på paret Granger. Jag och mina fruar kommer ni inte att se mer förrän vid ceremonin.

"En flyttnyckel, eller egentligen flyttnycklar, härifrån tar er till ett omklädningsrum där tar ni på er en vildmarksoverall. När dörren öppnas går ni lugnt ut och följer paret Grangers anvisningar. Fixar väskan, och sedan är det bara att njuta av polarnatten. Några tips. Se aldrig in en en lykta oavsett var den finns, gatubelysning, bilstrålkastare eller vad som helst. Det tar mellan femton och tjugo minuter att återupprätta ett förlorat mörkerseende. Och ni kommer att behöva det för att se, det ni upplever.

"Redan när ni tar på overallerna, ta på de röda skyddsglasögonen direkt, de finns i overallens innefricka. De gör att ögonen börjar ställa in sig medan ni fortfarande är inne. De skapar inget mörkerseende, de bara hindrar att starkt ljus förstör det. Ni bör också gruppera er i någorlunda viktform, alltså inte tre jättar eller tre lättviktare, fördela er. Det är hundar som kommer att dra er i lite mer än en timmas tid. Genom den av endast stjärnor och _aurora borelis_ , upplysta polarnatten. Aurora är alltså _norrsken_. De rapporter jag just fått tyder på att det var ett extremt utbrott på solen, som bör nå jorden ungefär en halvtimma före midnat och pågå till långt in på morgonen.

"Ni kommer sedan fram till Jukkasjärvi. Där har lokalbefolkningen byggt ett hotell och en kyrka på en älv, Byggt endast av vatten i frusen form, av snö och is. Ni kommer att visas in till kyrksalen och så är det ceremonin, efter det är det lite fritt mingel en stund, vill ni dricka en _wisky in the ice_ , så är nu det rätta tillfället. Det är alltså inte is i whiskeyn utan whiskey i isen. Sen går vi ut, en värmande brasa och lite _förtäring_ , rökt renstek på bröd och lite svart kaffe att skölja ned det med. Traditionellt sägs samerna vilja ha salt i kaffet, det är inte helt sant, de lade små skivor av torrt salt kött i kaffet, för att mjuka upp det, då blev kaffet salt. Men rökt renstek är mer i vår stil än det torkade.

"Under den tiden kommer det också att sjungas jojker _till vår ära_. Det är en del av deras magi, försök _känna_ krafterna bakom det. Ni kommer att vara trötta nog för att dra er tillbaks till någon av sovplatserna när det är dags för det. Frukosten i morgon serveras klockan åtta, hundspannet tillbaks går klockan nio. Vid flygplatsen väntar flyttnycklar på er att komma tillbaks hit.

"Att vi hamnat där uppe är bara tack vare Luna och hennes fars resor i sökandet efter djur som är lite _skygga_.

"Välkomna och ha det så trevligt".

"Neville, jag glömde fråga, kan du ta hand med Hermione och tillsammans med henne vara våra vittnen, hon har redan sagt ja för sin del?"

"Okej Harry, vad behöver jag göra?"

"Håll dig nära Hermione, hon kommer att ledas dit hon ska vara. Efteråt ska ni bara, som vittnen, signera vigseldokumentet, och är det okej om ni två delar iglo. Från början skulle ni ha fått var sin, men vi blev tvungna att tränga ihop oss lite. Det är ju inte så att ni går omkring halvnakna i rummet precis."

De tittade lite förläget på varandra men båda nickade jakande.

"Oh – En sak till. Ni kanske kommer på att ni vill köpa med något från platsen, de använder bara lokala pengar, och något mugglarna kallar –VISA— ett plastkort som belastar ert eget konto. Men, eftersom ni inte haft chansen att förbereda er. I overallens högra ficka finns en börs med tre hundra lokala pengar. Det är två hundrakronorssedlar, och resten i mindre valör. Det räcker inte till några stora saker, men lite _krims—krams_ kan de räcka till. Blir det något över av det kan ni låta dem bli kvar i samma ficka så tar vi hand om det efteråt. Allt övrigt under er vistelse där ingår. Det inkluderar också två drinkar i baren. En varm och en kall, den varma heter _Vargtass_ den kalla heter _Norrsken_."

—

Hermione hade läst om det tidigare, naturligtvis. Ishotellet, Hon bara inte kunde förstå hur de kunnat komma på en så otrolig inramning. Hon satt där bakom åtta fina hundar, okej, draghundar äter, de fiser, och mer, det luktar, men bara ibland, _det stod det inget om i broschyren hon hade tagit på flygplatsen och hunnit läsa igenom_.

Men bortsett från det. Den djupblå midnatten, hon hade hört om det, eller hade hon läst det, över åttio procent av Europas befolkning kunde inte se en natthimmel utan störning av elektriskt ljus. Så långt som åtta mil utanför en stor stad var nattens naturliga mörker _förstörd_.

Nu förstod hon, de hade sagt att efter fem minuter med hundarna var de bortom all belysning, då åkte ögonskydden av. Hon såg, träd, hon såg bergen i fjärran okej, långt, långt bort fanns det elbelysning, men det var svagt men även de försvann snart. Sen var det bara hundar och vild natur. Fort gick det också. Han som körde dem hade sagt att de inte fick luta sig ut, ett träd eller en stubbe kunde skada dem ordentligt. Hon bara njöt, så hörde hon.

"Så otroligt. Du Hermione, nu förstår jag vad Luna har pratat om. Får man uppleva sånt här, då kan man . . . ja, jag förstår henne lite mer nu."

"Ja Nev, jag håller med dig. Jag skulle vilja . . . kanske men inte än."

"Vadå . . . Hermione?"

"Nev, vi är _utslängda_ hit, och kommer att försvinna härifrån i morgon. Jag skulle vilja vara här en hel vecka. Minns du efter vårt andra vinteruppehåll på Hogwarts. Var det inte så att Ginny nämnde att Luna och hennes far hade varit nånstans som kan ha varit här lite mer än en vecka."

"Jo, nu när du säger det, det stämmer nog för Harry sa att det var tack vare dem de valde att göra det . . . Oh såg du . . . valde att göra bröllopet här uppe."

"Nev, när man ser ett stjärnfall ska man vara tyst och önska nåt, men det var magnifikt. Rakt genom den där norrskensridån."

"Hermione, vi är bara tretton år, men skulle du vilja . . . sk"

"Fjorton Nev, jag är fjorton, hade jag varit några veckor äldre vore jag en klass högre. Men . . . ursäkta jag avbröt dig fortsätt."

"Jag funderade, om några år . . . skullekunatänkamig att gå här med dig."

"Nev, blir du romantisk? Sa du verkligen — skullekunatänkamig — och menade skulle kunna tänka mig?"

"Jo. fast du . . . nej."

"Nev, frågar du _dejt_ med mig?"

"Ja, fast jag förstår om du inte vill."

"Neville, jag går gärna på _dejt_ med dig."

"Man får lov att gratulera. Det är verkligen annorlunda än nätterna i Europa. Även så långt ut i vildmarken som drakreservaten är. Jag är verkligen glad att de valde en så extremt udda transportsätt och ett så annorlunda ställe. Ginny tar verkligen priset när det gäller att komma på _bus_ , Tvillingarna har ni väl redan drabbats av på skolan. Men Ginnys _plötsliga_ åldring och att gifta sig slår alla rekord."

Varken Nev eller Hermione hade en tanke på att de inte var helt ensamma, de hade båda var för sig förlorat sig i tankar om varandra och den oändliga vildmarken. De blev förskräckta när de hörde Charlie men fann sig snabbt.

"Tror du på det där med magnetstorm?" Hermione lyfte ett finger framför sin mun och tittade mot Nev.

"Det stod en utförlig artikel om den i The Quibbler, bra förklaring och vad flickorna hade gjort medan de _hann ifatt_ tiden. Så jo, det ligger tillräckligt i det för att styrka det." Sa Charlie, han hade också sett tecknet. Harry hade dessutom sagt att _inte ifrågasätta_.

"Jo, det finns underliga saker, se bara på norrskenet ovanför oss. Skulle jag läsa om den skulle jag inte _förstå_ den. Tekniskt är det partiklar från solen, de är mindre än mikroskopiska och som drivs till polerna i ett växelspel, men det är inte detsamma som att se det så här."

Hermione märkte att Neville höll om henne lite diskret. Så hon svarade på det och visade att hon uppskattade det. Charli märkte det också och gav dem _tystnad_. Riktig tystnad är det dock inte för hundarna hördes, släden över snön hördes. Men allt det där var annat än . . . det liksom . . . hörde dit.

Strax såg de åter ljus som kom närmare, eller att de kom närmare ljusen. De hade kommit fram till Jukkasjärvis ishotell. Hermione tänkte stilla att innan de kom fram till belysningen skulle hon ändå ha kunnat läsa rubrikerna i tidningen där ute . . . hon gillade ordet nu . . . där ute i _polarnatten_.

"Förbaskade Harry, han har gett mig ett _begär_ att se det här, veta att det finns å sen sitta hemma, kommer att _längta hit igen_."

"Du är inte ensam om att tycka det, nu är det fint, men när det är snöstorm är det inte så roligt om man _måste_ ut." Sa en röst bakom dem.

Hermione och Neville visades in på två sittplatser nära altaret som var ett stort homogent isstycke med fina utskurna bilder, och en svag blåskimrande belysning underifrån. Ett papper stack i deras händer, det visade på vad som skulle hända. Förta punkten var _gästerna sätter sig_ det var det som höll på.

Hermione läste vidare, _ingångsmusik, traditionell jojk akompanierad med såg Erkki Palaniemi._ Hon skulle lyssna och försöka känna.

Så såg hon, en kortvuxen väderbiten man satte sig bara någon meter ifrån henne. Han hade en _fogsvans_ hon hade sett bilder av den i nån bok. Så böjde han sågen, hon kunde se att han byggde upp en form av _spänning_ i den. När han sedan förde stråken mot den otandade sidan av sågen kom ett underligt vibrerande ljud, hon såg att vibratot åstadkoms av spänningsvariationerna i sågen. Efter att han hade fått _ordning på harmonierna_ antog hon, började han intonera i en ordlös sång.

Hon anade det mer än såg och hon kände. Hon hade fått _ståpläls_. Alla hennes hår stod rätt ut, som första gången hon tog i det som blev hennes trollspö. Hon drog upp ena ärmen och tecknade för Nev att se, hennes arm var knottrig, Nev bara nickade instämmande. Så såg hon Harry ledsagades in av Sirius Black, Så kom Susan ledd av Amelia, Ginny leddes av Molly, Luna hade sin far vid armen. Nymfodora och hennes mor Andromeda. Mest förvånad blev hon när hon såg en person klädd i en _vanlig prästkåpa_. Hon hade förväntat sig något extremt där också.

Alla flickor pratar alltid om kläder, så hon tittade extra på brudklänningarna, Luna hade en färggrann dräkt med mycket blått och rött. I pappret hon hade stod det att det var en _traditionell samisk dräkt_ med tecken från Monio, hon hade fått den som bröllopsgåva av bekanta. Den hade dessutom mängder av blank metall, silver eller tenn viste hon inte.

Susan hade något som enligt papperet var vävt av silke med inslag av silver. Ginny hade Mollys brudklänning med några få anpassningar, det hade Ginny själv sagt vid sammankomsten innan, på pappret stod det familjetraditionell dräkt. Vilket var ungefär detsamma som _vi tar den vi alltid använder_. Hon hade verkat lite vissen för det, men hon ville inte gå emot sin mor. För Nymfodora var det lika, familjetraditionell dräkt.

Harry hade _kostym helt gjord av renskinn_. Den såg lite udda ut, men ju mer hon tittade på den ju mer _rätt_ såg den ut, på honom. Så slutade sågsångsjojken helt plötsligt.

"Vi har i natt samlats här inför den allsmäktige, många olika religioner har sina olika namn på det de kallar _GUD_. För att inte förnärma någon nöjer vi oss att använda namnet _allsmäktig_. Vi har just avnjutit en åkallan om frid.

"Vi befinner oss så långt borta från det som kallas civilisationen att vi verkligen kan uppleva naturens storhet. Något som vi är en del av trots att vi många gånger försöker styra den i vår önskan mot det naturliga.

" _Gaya_ , vår moder, vår planet, hon som ger oss allt, är själv ett levande väsen. Det kan man uppleva här. Jag predikar normalt i en _frikyrka_ på en ö i Karbiden. Det var en av unga damerna här i kväll som föreslog mig vilket jag är tacksam för.

"Jag har förstått att ni alla här har era egna krafter och förstår när jag säger att moder jord stödjer oss om vi stödjer henne tillbaks. Naturen genomströmmas av krafter, en del av dem kan vi styra.

"I denna natt har vi samlats här för att ge vår välsignelse till dessa personer. Naturens olika ingrepp har fört dem samman till en enhet. Jag säger ofta att äktenskapet är mellan en man och en kvinna och med kärleken som klister. Många äktenskap är tyvärr av andra orsaker.

"Ni har funnit varandra och har lovat att respektera och värna om varandra, att inte överge föreningen er emellan i svåra stunder. Ni har sett genom profetior och på andra sätt att ni har en svår framtid, men att ni har valt varandra just därför att ni ska stödja varandra när det är som svårast."

"Jag välsignar detta rum, jag välsignar dem som finns däri."

Harmione blev förvånad, det påminde om latin men var långt ifrån, så kom hon på _kreolska_ karln mässade på kreolska. Men den innehöll verkligen krafter. Atmosfären verkligen darrade av krafter. Så slutade han mässandet och övergick till ett normalare tonläge.

"Susan Amanda Bones, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Luna Irene Lovegood, Nymfodora Tonks ni har gemensamt valt att äkta Harry James Potter och att ge er kärlek till honom och försaka alla andra, att stödja honom i den stund han behöver er som bäst. Att ge honom av er själva, att i denna natt skapa det band som måste förbinda er samman i kärlek, i ångest och i glädje. Är det alla er vilja gemensamt likväl som individuellt?"

"JA, JA, JA, JA."

"Harry James Potter. Du har förts samman med dessa damer Susan Amanda Bones, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Luna Irene Lovegood och Nymfodora Tonks, de har valt att äkta dig gemensamt och individuellt. Mottager du dem gemensamt och att inte sätta den ena före den andra, att älska och ära dem alla gemensamt i grupp och individuellt. Att i denna natt mottaga det band som ska binda er samman till en enhet att både ge och mottaga det som behövs för att stärka er gemensamma framtid?"

"Ja."

"Vem lämnar över Susan Amanda Bones?"

"Jag, Amelia Bones i egenskap av hennes faders syster."

"Vem lämnar över Ginerva Molly Weasley?"

"Jag, Molly Weasley i egenskap av hennes mor."

"Vem lämnar över Luna Irene Lovegood?"

"Jag Leonel Lovegood som är hennes far.

"Vem lämnar över Nymfodora Tonks?"

"Jag, Andromeda Tonks, hennes mor."

"Vem lämnar över Harry James Potter?"

"Jag Sirius Black, hans gudfar."

"Ni har nu lämats över av era respektive familjer, ni har nu skiljt er från tidigare band, förut var era plikter för era tidigare familjer, nu har ni en egen familj och era plikter för den har nu företräde mot den tidigare.

"Ni ska nu gemensamt förena denna familj med tecknet därpå, fem ringar sprungna ur samma ämne. Välsignade gemensamt de ska nu visa på er gemenskap. Harry sätt en ring på vardera av damerna."

"Ni sätter nu gemensamt ringen på Harry."

Prästen vände sig ut mot de församlade.

"Lyft era händer i en gemensam välsignelse för deras lycka."

Alla lyfte sina händer, Hermione kände hur en magisk energi lämnade henne. Hon förstod att hon inte var ensam om det. Nu stegade Minerva fram, Hermione hade inte sett henne förut.

Det som var _otroligt_ vad gäller professor McGonigall var hennes utstrålning. Hermione hade alltid sett henne förut i _tråkiga_ kläder. Nu var henens dress något som kunde ha varit en avbildning av polarnatten. Den skimrade i midnattsblått och silver med små lysande punkter som vore de stjärnor. Till och med norrskenet såg ut att vara en del av dekorationen på den.

"Ni har valt att utöver en vanlig vigsel även forma ett djupare band. Det innebär att era känslor kommer att avspeglas i alla andra i samma bindning. Bandet är permanent, en gång bundet kan aldrig mer bli _obunden_. Det förenar er på ett mycket djupare plan än ni kan tänka er utan. Många kan tycka att ni inte känner varandra tillräckligt för att ta detta steg. Men valet är ert eget. Ni ska nu tänka djupt och fråga er själva — är det er vilja att göra den bindningen?"

"Jag Harry Potter står fast vid mitt beslut att låta mig bindas till dessa fyra."

"Jag Susan Potter, står fast vid mitt beslut att låta mig bindas till min man och dessa tre övriga."

"Jag Ginny Potter, står fast vid mitt beslut att låta mig bindas till min man och dessa tre övriga."

"Jag Luna Potter, står fast vid mitt beslut att låta mig bindas till min man och dessa tre övriga."

"Jag Nymfodora Potter, står fast vid mitt beslut att låta mig bindas till min man och dessa tre övriga."

"Denna rit, för _rit_ är det innefattar blods och själa—magi, den är därför förbjuden _hemma_. Här har de inget förbud mot den. Förbudet hemma innefattar att lära ut den liksom _att utföra den_. I denna bägare finns en brygd som har en mild stimulans på sinnet och har en åtråhöjande inverkan. Kort sagt det är en neutral kärleksbrygd. Kvar att sätta till är fem droppar blod från var och en av er, räkna noga, och låt det vara _droppvis_ för mycket eller för lite ger oönskade sidoeffekter."

"Bara brygden som sådan, ger en kortvarig stimulanshöjning men med blod från respektive så bildas ett permanent band. Från hjärta till hjärta, en droppe för var individ i gruppen."

Harry började, med en ceremoniell silverskalpell stacks ett hål på en fingertopp, samma finger som hade den nya ringen, blodet kunde enkelt räknas droppvis. Efter att de fem dropparna lämnats fick han en kompress att sätta mot såret. Harry märkte att det var en helande besvärjelse på den. Alla lämnade sina droppar.

Minerva rörde om i bägaren med en glasstav. Harry hade inte sett den tidigare, på altarkanten fanns det fem hjärtan förbundna med ett band. Hon droppade fem droppar från bägaren ett på vart hjärta. Därefter fördelade hon innehållet i bägaren till fem mindre silverbägare, även de satt ihop, de var förbundna med varandra med en tunn silverkedja.

Så satte hon pappershjärtna på var och en av dem, det såg lite — underligt ut.

"Så är första steget för bandet er emellan, dessa hjärtan och bandet symboliserar det band ni binder i natt. Ta var sitt glas, håll dem mot varandra drick varandra till. Låt sedan inte dessa hjärtan lossna från era bröst, ni kan alltså inte vara långt ifrån varandra. Krasst uttryckt, går en på kolsetten går alla, ni är ett nu. Om ungefär en timma släpper de själva, då har bandet mellan er stabiliserats tillräckligt för att klara sig utan det yttre tecknet. Men ni måste de närmaste veckorna vara nära varandra, dag och natt. Ju närmare, ju intimare, ju snabbare växer bandet sig. Efter ett par månader kommer det att finnas där fullt etablerat."

När de unga hade tömt sina bägare släppte Minerva fram _prästen_ igen.

"Det är lite mer allvarlig innebörd i den bindning ni har gjort än de vigslar jag normalt utför. Men lika fullt är ni nu både _normalt_ och _magiskt_ sett man och hustrur, det kan ingen ta ifrån er, men jag har en fråga kvar. Den kan synas malplacerad, men den är normalt tidigare i ceremonin, och skulle kanske ha varit före bindningen. Är det någon här församlad som har något att invända mot denna förening — må den tala nu eller tiga evinnerligen. . . . . Ingen verkar ha någon talan. Jag förklarar er härmed man och hustrur. Ni må nu kyssa varandra"

Harry hade valt att placera glaset i sin bröstficka, flickorna satte sina glas i barmen, på så sätt hade de en stabilare signal att inte komma för långt ifrån varandra inledningsvis.

Harry och hans fruar skred sakta ut, till tonerna av en fjärran trumpet som spelade _stilla natt_. Alla kände rysningar av stämningen, ute var det ett bål som värmde. På ett bord fanns _förtäringen_. Norrskenet drapperade himlen i sprakande färger i djupaste grönt och rött ibland även en dragning mot neon.

Harrygruppen stod vid ett av borden och tog för sig, det blev en del handskakningar och gratulationer och en del frågor. De flesta handlade om var de skulle slå sig ner. Gemensamt deklarerade de att de först skulle ägna sig åt varandra, i en bröllopsresa. Harry skojade och menade att en normal _smekmånad_ är ju en månad och då är det med en fru, nu måste det bli en månad per fru så fyra månader skulle bli ett minimum.

"Hmm — jag slår vad om att jag är pappa när smekmånaden är över"

Hermione lutade sig fram, "Vad blev det pojke eller flicka?"

"En flicka."

"Ginny, Tonks eller Luna?" Hermione hade räknat med att Susan kommit till dem i slutskedet.

"Varför utesluter du Susan, Hermione?"

"Ni är full av hemligheter, får vi se dig mer på Hogwarts Harry?"

"Troligen, men jag vet inte hur. Minns du korpen och Phoenixen som jag hade på axlarna när jag kom in i stora salen vid Allhelgona?"

"Minns — ? — Hur tror du man kan glömma något sådant?"

"Kan du den nordiska mytologin, den om, var det Odin, som hade två korpar Hugin och Mumin, eller nåt sånt. Korpen och Phoenixen är mina ögon ut i världen. De gör inte alltid som jag säger åt dem, men de är trogna när det behövs. Kanske de kan komma dit ibland. Oh Minerva på inkommande."

"Go kväll Harry, Susan, Nymfodora, Luna och Ginny det var verkligen en mäktig inramning. Hur känner du dig nu Harry?"

"Tack Minerva, allt det här är tack vare Leonel och Luna, de har varit i trakten några gånger tidigare. Och tack för din medverkan, utan den hade allt det här varit i onödan. Faktiskt var din medverkan en förutsättning för att vi ens gjorde det."

"Är bandet verkligen så viktigt?"

"Livsviktigt!" Sa Susan.

"Ja, jag har förstått det. Men det innebär också att ni vigt era liv för _den uppgiften_."

"Uppgiften finns där, vare sig vi vill det eller inte, så här har vi en möjlighet att överleva, både individuellt och som grupp."

"Är det verkligen så illa?"

"Värre. Låt oss säga att jag . . . att en fågel kvittrade i mitt öra. Att saker borde göras för att _förbättra_ våra förutsättningar, så vi gjorde det. Man skulle kunna säga att vi _utnyttjar andra_ , och det gör vi kanske, men både Luna, Ginny och Tonks kunde _kliva av_ långt före i natt. Vi har lärt oss att uppskatta dem. Både Harry och jag har följt deras utveckling Hermione här har genomskådat oss, men lovat att vara försiktig med sidoprat, vi har gett så många stabila bevis på vår officiella version att den är både heltäckande och trovärdig Molly och Artur vet vad Ginny förväntas bistå med och vad alternativet kan bli. Lika med Leonel vad gäller Luna. De är naturligtvis inte glada över förutsättningarna, men förstår behovet. Tonks var _myndig_ redan innan vi frågade henne."

"Du Susan, och Harry ni har kännt varandra länge, jag kände det vid bindningsceremonin. Ni vet väl så mycket om den att ni vet att jag under att jag skapar den _känner_ er."

"Jo, vi är tjugotvå nu, och har varit ihop sedan vi var nio, vi följde både Luna och Ginny under deras första år, båda är de speciella på var sitt sätt under hösten träffade vi dem regelbundet, vi träffade dem hela hösten, för dem var det utspritt på tio år, med lite mer än en vecka vart år. Tonks är lite speciell. Så visst det är inte så att vi nyss träffats. Susan och jag, var redan tidigare gifta, på mugglarvis men under andra namn."

Fler närmade sig dem och privatsamtalet med Minerva bytte ämne. Och efter några ytterligare handskakningar blev det att söka sig till respektive sovplatser. Susan hade _bjudit in_ de andra till sig och Harry tidigare, nu var det _premiär_ som familj.

—

 **Kapitel 17 stridspar**

Tillbaks hemma i London satt Hermione och kontemplerade på upplevelsen de sista dagarna. Två och ett halvt år hade hon känt till om magivärlden, visst hade hon läst om olika ursprungsfolk världen över och att de hade riter för olika ändamål. I två år hade hon själv kunnat lära sig allt mer om att använda magi.

En ung pojke som kunde ha varit hennes vän var plötsligt inte så ung längre. Hennes andra väns yngre syster, som själv hade gått i samma skola som hon själv, var plötsligt också hon _äldre_ och de var nu gifta. Ginny, hade för inte så länge sedan varit den lilla eldflamman i hennes dagrum, nu var det så annorlunda, så o—verkligt.

Hon hade själv sett pojken som _återuppstod_ där i skrubben det var bara någon vecka sedan, nu var också han _äldre_ och gift. Magins värld var underlig. Men tack vare det hade hon och Neville öppnat sig för varandra. De hade nu gemensamma minnen från en så förunderlig plats, allt tack vare Harry, Ginny och, för all del, Luna. Egentligen var det tack vare Luna och Ginny gemensamt. Först Luna som föreslagit platsen, sedan Ginny som hade bjudit in henne och Nev.

De hade själva hållit varandras händer vid sidan av altaret där de satt, de hade också lovat varandra, nå kanske inte evig kärlek, men att värna om varandra. Orden den där prästen hade sagt var mer sanna än många kunde förstå. Kärlek är en _känsla_ man har, inget man kan skapa. Man kan lova att värna om och vörda, men kärlek är något som endera finns eller inte, den kan komma och försvinna hur mycket man än lovar. Hon visste det, hon och Neville skulle vara _vänner_ , blev de _mer_ så fick det bli så. Hon anade att _de_ hade gjort mer än de själva tänkt sig, att ge löften i en magisk inramning, då kändes det riktigt, inte för att hon ångrade det men ändå.

Men en annan tanke fanns också, orsaken, hon hade hört Minerva prata med dem, hon hade gett Minerva och dem utrymme för att prata privat, men hon hade ändå inte kunnat undvika att höra dem, klart och tydligt, som om hon hade stått bredvid dem. Det fanns en mörk orsak, en orsak som fanns i framtiden.

Hon visste om stenen och att Voldemort hade sökt den, han fanns kvar. Att Harry hade fyra fruar var inte av _kärlek_ det handlade om _överlevnad_. De hade gett sig själva för att _han_ skulle kunna överleva, var inte det kärlek så visste hon inte vad kärlek var. Hade hon och Neville en framtid?

—

Neville berättade för sin farmor om sina upplevelser i norr. Hon i sin tur förstod att den lilla parveln var _kär_. Kär i två saker, eller kanske tre. En flicka i hans klass, han sa inte en hel mening utan att hon, Hermione, var inblandad på något sätt. Han var dessutom förlorad till en naturupplevelse, fast den var ju kopplad till henne, så det kunde ha varit en soptipp, för honom skulle den ändå ha varit gyllene. Men det fanns något mer bakom, något hon inte riktigt förstod.

Hon visste att förfrågan, eller rättare sagt _begäran_ om hans deltagande hade kommit från ett _mycket seriöst_ håll. Både hon och hennes son Frank hade ett förflutet där. Hon hade inte haft några betänkligheter när de berättade att hennes barnbarn var inbjuden till en _speciell förrättning_. Att det var Harry Potters bröllop skulle vara hemligt till efter nyår. Hon hade också förstått att _The Quibbler_ var mer än en blaska med fantasier. Det var snarare så att den innehöll mer fakta _mellan raderna_ än The Profet hade i sin text. Det gällde bara att _förstå_.

Hon kände sig tvingad att _bjuda in_ Nevilles nya vän och hennes familj, det skulle bli någon dag mellan nyår och skolstarten.

Minerva lovade att hjälpa den _omagiska_ familjen med transporten, hon var dessutom själv inbjuden att vara med, hon var ju de unga tu's husföreståndarinna.

—

Harrygruppen stannade kvar i norr. Leonel hade ordnat plats för dem i en gästkåta, den var visserligen avsedd för turister, men Harrys grupp var egentligen turister. Det inte många utanför Lunas familj visste vara att hennes mormor var same från en grupp i trakten av Monio, därför var även hennes dräkt en traditionell familjedräkt. Men det behövde de andra inte veta.

Leonel och Luna hade ofta varit i trakterna tidigare, oftast på sommartid men också under uppehållen juletid. Harry och de andra som inte hade upplevt vare sig dagar eller nätter i Nordkalloten fick uppleva hur det ljusnade så långt in på dagen att det var nästan lunch. Där solen borde lysa högt från himlen fanns blott en ljusning som en stund innan solen gått upp, eller försvunnit ned. Ovanför fans en pelare av ljus, solljuset återkastades av iskristaller i luften. Iskristaller som var så små att de inte föll som snö.

Det visade sig också att "Harrys harem" som de började kalla sig som fast mest på skoj, hade en bred botten. Luna var helt införstådd med naturen. För Susan, han hade inget bättre ord än _materiell_. Tonks, ville ha _ordning_ på allt, medan Ginny var mer _ta det som det kommer_ , och lämna det där du är.

Deras _dotter_ hon var hela familjens dotter nu, var inte med fast egentligen skulle hon ha varit det, men åter igen, vissa sanningar skulle inte spridas hur som helst.

Istället skulle de _göra om_ lite av det igen med hjälp av en tidvändare, de skulle tillbaks till Atlanta och sedan till Haiti, där Luna och Ginny hade sina ställen, det var ställen som Harrys bankgrupp hade skaffat redan åtta år tidigare. Då skulle dottern vara med.

—

På DoM hade funderingar på _Harrys brigad_ redan tidigare övervägts. Han skulle ha en helt egen grupp. Att Voldemort fanns kvar var ställt utom allt tvivel, och att Harry var knuten till honom var även det ett konstaterat faktum.

Chefen på operativa hade tyckt sig höra _änglasång_ , när Susan hade berättat om vad hon kommit fram till. Harry och Susan älskade verkligen varandra, och skulle de kunna hålla kärleken kvar och väva in tre till i den, skulle Harry ha den bottenkraft, som kunde vara avgörande. Han blev inte _starkare_ men skulle ha mer att ge i en strid. Och kanske, kanske skulle han ha en större _vilja_ och möjlighet att _överleva_ , nu.

Hemligheten om _tidsförändingarna_ var redan ute, täckning fanns för var och en av dem, frågan var bara hur länge den kunde hålla. De ville ha fler utbildade till Harrys grupp och snabbt. Men att ta fler _nu_ var för riskabelt, de hade haft sina förfrågningar och som Harry hade sagt, Hermione och Neville var två starka kandidater. De skulle få åtminstone läsåret ut, kanske ytterligare ett.

Däremot fanns det två riktiga _busfrön_ , som var mer kunniga och saknade allt vad normala begränsningar visste. De kunde _uppfinna_ nästan vad som helst, om de som belöning fick ett gott skratt. De skulle ges _extra utbildning_ , en extra vecka lite här och där, då skulle det inte synas. De skulle inte vara på operativa sidan, de var mer inne på innovationsdelen. Men de skulle kunna försvara sig själva, så de skulle ändå ha all stridsutbildning de kunde få.

—

Harry och hans gemåler bestämde tidigt att endast _Harry_ skulle _bo_ i England. Alltså han skulle ha en kopia som bodde i ett någorlunda ensligt, men väl _säkrat_ hus. Han skulle göra en _hållbar_ kopia. Den skulle kunna avge några besvärjelser mest för syns skull. Men behövdes det inte skulle den hålla längre.

Illusioner, kunde han göra, på lite avstånd kunde de se _äkta_ ut, men rörelseschemat för en illusion var starkt begränsad. En kopia däremot, hade fri rörelse och kunde interferera med vanligt folk utan att det syntes vara annat än en _äkta_ vara. Tonks hade ibland lyckats skapa en kopia av henne själv också. Men tyvärr, de höll sällan mer än ett par dagar.

Harry visste inte tidigare att Minerva var _rekryteringsagent_ för DoM. De hade tidigt insett att hon var den på skolan som visste vilka som var _ämnen_ att kunna följa upp och ta in. Att vänta tills de hade gått ut skolan var oftast lösningen men ibland hände det att någon elev hade de förutsättningar som behövdes, och att börja _forma_ dem tidigt gav ofta ett bra resultat. När en elev hade ett attraktivt mål inom räckhåll sporrade det också till bättre studieresultat.

Problemet när de hade _extra undervisning_ för de unga rekryterna var att få dem ut ur Hogwarts utan att väcka uppmärksamhet. När det kom till Fred och Georg skulle Harry hjälpa till, i Phoenixform. Han hade gått ned till tjugofem procent närvaro, inget tydde på någon interferering.

Visserligen var det förhöjd beredskap avseende _spaning_. Lucius Malfoy hade inte hittats. Alla dokument som skulle signalera en persons _död_ var fortfarande intakta för honom, han levde alltså. Ingen av spaningssateliterna hade hittat honom. Problemet med dem fanns, deras bana var inte polär, den hade täckning till 60 grader nord respektive syd. Därefter avtog noggrannheten och funktionen upp till 67 grader. Skulle Lucius finnas på Nordkalotten eller dess sydliga motsvarighet syntes han inte. Likaså, om han höll sig stabilt nere i en gruva med något hundratal meter jord över sig, var han också utom räckhåll. Dessutom fanns det _instängningsbesvärjelser_ som hindrade att magi läckte ut, en mycket stark sådan hindrade också spaningsresultatet.

Hade de haft tillgång till satelliten direkt, kunde de ha sett om han hade _gått ner_ på något ställe, nu var det bara full osäkerhet. Det fanns också en möjlighet att han hade upptäckt att han var kontaminerad. Alla _kända_ sätt att rena sig skulle ta minst en vecka, det hade han inte haft, om han inte hade upptäckt det tidigare.

En grupp på DoM hade till och med gjort en necromantisk sökning. De hade hittat tillräckligt med hår i det som var hans hårborste, man hade också säkrat andra kroppssubstanser som med hög sannolikhet var hans och som var lika starkt som blod. Men allt gav tomma resultat, utöver att man stärkte uppfattningen att han var vid liv, och långt borta.

När februari gick in i mars var graviditetstesterna för Ginny, Luna och Dora, som hon allmänt kallades nu då hon avskydde _Nymfodora_ , positiva. Efter en del diskussion så bestämde man att nyttja ännu en tempus.

Harry visste det inte men efter Harrys tidshopp som var goblins verk, hade alla efteråt nyttjat _tidsförskjutning_ vilket innebar att tiden innanför hade ett flöde medan tiden utanför hade ett annat. Det innebar också att ingen interferering _kunde_ ske med omgivningen och ingen _resa_ gjordes. Harry hade inte ens funderat omkring det förut, det var när han nämnde om att _skaffa_ något med tidigare datum, som han fick veta det.

Det innebar också att hela tiden de var där, var de isolerade. Den kraftfullaste tidsfaktorn som kunde uppnås var ett dygn inne mot en minut ute. En vecka inne var sju minuter ute. Man kunde interferera med omgivningen om man gjorde bara veckovisa pass. Harry förstod vilken press Ginny och Luna måste ha haft.

Men nu var det bestämt, 104 veckor skulle de göra, men huvudsakligen var det fysisk och mental träning och fördela den över någon månads tid. De måste också ha regelbunden träning i stridsteknik. Dottern de redan hade skulle inte följa med in, för henne skulle det knappt märkas när de andra var inne. Susan skulle _se till henne_ , med ungefär tio minuters intervaller, vilket var en vecka för dem. Det blev lite mer än 378 minuter i _utetid,_ för nedkomsterna gjorde de utanför.

Visst blev det lite nyfikenhet att de hade barn _så tidigt_ och att Susan inte hade. Sedan när de nya barnen vuxit ifatt den första flickan var alla barnen jämngamla.

—

Tredje läsåret led mot sitt slut för Hermione hon var kallad till rektorn.

"Fröken Granger, det är med sorg i hjärtat jag måste tala om för dig att dina föräldrar vägrar låta dig fortsätta nästa läsår. Både Minerva och jag har försökt få dem att ändra sig. Det enda de har gått med på är att du får läsa vidare själv, men tyvärr måste jag offentligt den sista dagen bryta av ditt trollspö. Den som börjar Hogwarts går här till och med OLW i femte året, som minimum. Slutar man före, så är regeln att spöt bryts. Har du förstått?"

"Ja rektorn, jag har förstått, vi diskuterade det under påskferien. Det Harry Potter visade på vid mitt första läsår var att Voldemort tänker komma tillbaks, och såna som jag och min familj är bland de första han och hans undersåtar ger sig på. Draco Malfoy visade tydligt, innan han försvann, vilken inställning magivärlden har till såna som mig. Därför kommer vi att bryta all kontakt med Hogvarts och ministeriet. Får jag gå nu?"

Albus blev så paff, flickan Granger var ju så lovande, så intresserad. Så godtar hon att avbryta sin karriär som magianvändare, han förstod det inte.

Det hade blivit avslutningsfest och Herrmione visste att det skulle bli _dags_ snart. Hon visste det när Albus steg upp och gick fram till kanten av lärarbordets podium.

"Fröken Granger har i samråd med sin familj valt att avsluta sina studier här, och som bestämmelserna är ska den som inte har tagit OLW inte heller får gå omkring med ett trollspö. Därför är det min plikt att bryta ditt spö, vänligen kom fram hit och låt mig göra min plikt."

Det hade varit uppståndelse utanför slottet kvällen innan när Hermione eldade vad som såg ut att vara hennes Hogwartsmateriel, att det var slut på Hogwarts för hennes del blev allmänt känt.

Tyst gick hon fram, höll ut sitt trollspö till honom. Han granskade det en stund innan han bröt den mitt itu. Vanligtvis brukar det frigöras en del energi i form av några gnistor då. Men det var inte några enkla gnistor som sprakade utan en formlig våg av rå energi som slog alla med häpnad. Rektorn själv stirrade förvånat på de nu brinnande resterna av hennes trollspö. Han kunde inte annat än släppa bitarna som föll mot golvet och var aska innan de nådde fram.

Hermione gick inte tillbaks mot sin plats utan mot entrédörren. Harry hade tidigare teleporterat sig själv och det bagage hon hade och ersatt det med frammanat material, det var det materialet Hermione hade eldat kvällen innan. Nu hade hon bara ett litet handbagage som hon bar på. Så hördes en stämma i salen.

"Hermione vänta. Jag har _frågat dejt_ med dig Hermione Granger, och fått ja. Det innebär att går du — går jag. Jag har klart med min förmyndare, min farmor, att jag bestämmer själv mitt liv. Hon har det formella ansvaret, men hon stödjer mig i det jag gör. Harry Potter och jag var aspiranter, på att bli _den utvalda_ , enligt en profetia, som rektorn här kände till. Mina föräldrar jobbade för ministeriet. Fick de reda på att jag var mordhotad — ikke. Första året jag var här, lekte rektorn med att ha en _hinderbana_ till en av de kraftfullaste relikerna som finns, bara för att en så kallad lärare som hade Voldemort inneboende i sig, skulle få chansen att leta den. Året efter var det nåt liknande, men detaljerna lär vara hemliga så jag har inte fått veta det, men ni minns vaktmästarens katt, det var mer än det. Nej. Det här stället passar inte mig. Alltså mitt trollspö är inte köpt hos Ollivander, det är min fars, och därför får DU inte röra den, men för att visa vad jag menar."

Neville bröt trollspöt och en mängd gnistror vällde ut i salen. Han höll ut de två bitarna. Slängde dem upp i luften. "Brinn" Skrek han — och de brann. Så gick han till Hermione och tillsammans lämnade de en helt tyst matsal med flera hundra ungdomar.

Ingen av dem visste att även Neville hade fått sitt bagage ivägsänt. Harry hade bett Dobby hjälpa till med det medan alla fanns i matsalen.

Dessutom hade Harry gett dem båda _nya_ trollspön, som var förvillande lika dem de hade haft hela tiden. De hade fått allvarliga förmaningar att _inte_ göra magi med dem. Därför hade de lämnat honom sina ordinarie, för att inte avslöjas med _reservspön_. Det var Harrys manipulation med de som skulle brytas som gjorde att den frigjorda magin när de bröts var lite spektakulär och att de brann upp fort.

Eftersom varken Hermione eller Neville tänkte fortsätta nästa läsår, tänkte de inte heller åka tåget till London. De hade redan sina flyttnycklar klara.

Vare sig Hermione eller Neville var några kvastflygare av rang, men Ron hade, efter en stund, rusat efter dem, och det han såg var två kvastar med sina ryttare försvinna mot Hogsmeade. Han hade hört att Hermione skulle, kanske skulle, sluta, men att Neville gjorde som han gjorde tog honom och tydligen många fler med förvåning.

Det sista han såg gjorde honom ännu mer fundersam. Med delar av sekunder mellan var det två ljusblixtar och någon sekund senare två starka smällar, så var de helt borta.

—

Harry hade visat hur chockgranaterna fungerade. Han hade länkat dem till flyttnycklarna, så snart granaterna var armerade, reagerade de på flyttnyckeln. Så snart personen försvann small den. När den kopplades till två, nycklar behöll den fördröjningen mellan dem, men aktiverades inte förrän båda var borta. På avstånd såg det ut som att de försvann med _dunder och brak_.

Ursprungligen var chockgranaterna avsedda för att förskräcka oönskade inkommande transfereringar samtidigt som de var riktiga larmminor. De kunde ingå i ett husskydd, de gjorde ingen eller möjligen ringa skada, men en som transfererade sig in i ett rum var inte sig själv under flera sekunder, det var vad som kunde skilja mellan att dö, eller överleva för dem som fanns i huset.

Harry hade sett dem i användning av FBI, på en av TV—kanalerna de hade i Atlanta. Efter det hade han arbetat på att modifiera initieringen av dem. Den mer avancerade av dem var en trippelbomb, den hade två fördröjda laddningar. Så när den ovälkomne trodde det var över small nästa, och efter ytterligare lite tid den sista, efter det väntade inkräktaren på _nästa smäll_ och var upptagen med det.

Det gav användaren av dem två viktiga fördelar. Den som befann sig inom fem meter hörde inget under den närmaste tiden. Skedde det i mörker eller djup skymning så var bländningen så stark att inget annat än en röd sol syntes vare sig ögonen var öppna eller stängda.

Svårigheten hade varit att bara utlösa en, vid inkommande transferering eller flyttnyckel. Så att det fanns fler om det kom efterföljare. Dessutom skulle ackrediterad personal inte utlösa dem, det hade varit bland de svårare sakerna att lösa.

Villa Potter, som hans nya _hem_ hette var översållad med såna där _nymodigheter_. Skalskyddet som de allra flesta hade på sina hus brukade normalt spärra för dem som avsåg skada de som fanns innanför. Harry valde lite annan variant. Den yttre, höll _snälla_ borta. Dessutom fanns ett anslag om att besökare inte mottogs. Området var _PRIVAT MARK_. All överträdelse kunde resultera i allvarlig skada eller värre.

Även Familjen Grangers villa var försåtminerad, de skulle ha villan kvar, men den skulle _ligga i malpåse_ en tid. De misstänkte nämligen att vissa element kunde vara intresserad. Den skulle _officiellt_ vara till salu, åtminstone i ett år.

—

En rapport om en saknad ministeriepersonal fick stämningen på DoM att bli lite uppjagad. En Bertha Jorkin's hade försvunnit under tidigare delen av sommaren. Ett försvinnande brukade sällan vara goda nyheter. Att hon var involverad med saker som hade med kommande år på Hogwarts att göra gjorde det ännu mer olustigt. Det såg ut att bli ännu ett år med full verksamhet på skolan.

Fred och Gorge hade funnit sig väl tillrätta, de flesta veckorna gjorde de en _extra vecka_ med inriktning på avancerad trolldrykckskundkap på morgonen och stridspar under eftermiddagarna. Att strida i stridspar hade visat sig mer effektivt än två individuella. All utbildning inom DoM's regi hade tidigt inriktning på att kunna behålla hemligheter, därför var occluminering och meditering något som fanns på alla scheman.

Det var Luna som var först med idén, men någon var tvungen att vara frivillig att testa med. Att skapa mentala sköldar var en normal del i den utbildningen. Steg två var att behålla sköldarna trots ett angrepp mot dem. Det Luna hade vädrat var en tanke om var ifall man hade upplevt tortyrförbannelsen eller något liknande, kunde väl det minnet _flyta omkring_ innanför en bräcklig yttre mur. Så om nån försökte komma in, så skulle den uppleva det minnet och sannolikt _tappa intresset_.

Idén var så _tokig_ att ju mer man tänkte på den, ju mer intressant blev den. Problemet var ju att man måste uppleva tortyren för att kunna ha minnet av den. Men det var värt ett försök.

((A/N en miss – har det ju med redan i Kap 6))

Harry ville veta vad han gav sig in på innan han gjorde det fullt ut. Därför fokuserade han medvetandet till kopian och sände förbannelsen. Kopian försvann på mindre än en sekund. Men det kändes, kanske var det tillräckligt. Han koncentrerade sig på minnet, och återupplevde den ännu en gång, och igen, och igen. Sedan satte han ihop flera av de minnessträngarna till en lång sammanhängande slinga varefter han fogade hop ändarna, från slutet av den gick den in i början och så skulle det fortsätta. Slutligen fokuserade han en förvirringsbesvärjelse över _minnet_. Han själv kände till den, det innebar att han också visste att han kunde lämna minnet utan att fastna i det, och inte minst viktigt, kunna _kasta ut_ en inkräktare därifrån, för den skulle _inte förstå varför_ den drabbades, eller hur den skulle komma loss.

Han hade sina egna murar omkring sitt medvetande, nu satte han upp en enkel pallisad av trä utanför. Minnet av _tortyren_ kopierade han upp i en mängd, dem släppte han att fritt flyta mellan den yttre enkla och den egentliga muren innanför, som egentligen såg ut som en gräsbevuxen kulle. Under den fanns en mängd labyrinter och hemliga celler för olika kategorier av minnen.

—

 **Kapitel 18**

Neville hade blivit en operativ, de hade gjort fem år i extremt tempo, Hermione var _sökare_. Behövde man information var det till henne man gick. I strid var Hermione ingen man skojade med, hon hade lärt sig två saker, undvik strid, men vinn fort om du blir tvungen. Hon vägrade kategoriskt att öva vänskapliga dueller. Däremot använde hon en timma i veckan just att träna på att vinna en påtvingad strid. Normalt _dog_ övningsattrapperna tidigt, hon hade själv förstört flest av dem trots den korta tid hon hade varit med dem.

I sina studier hade hon en gång hittat besvärjelser som normalt aldrig användes av andra än yrkeskategorin de hämtades från. De använde _inverterad polaritet_ , ordet ger inte rättvisa men det är det närmaste det går att nämna. Det fanns fem varianter av samma typ. De användes vid gruvdrift. Den första gruppen var _djuppenetrerande_ , den skapade ett hål rakt in i fasta berget. I det hålet var det avsett att sända en fördröjd sprängningsbesvärjelse.

En var _öppnare_ , för att skapa en gruvort, en horisontell öppning. I berg blev den sällan mer än en meter djup men den var två meter bred och två och en halv meter hög. Allt som fanns blev pulveriserat. Den passerade genom luft utan att tappa kraft, och nådde då trettio meter bort. Verken levande eller attrapper överlevde den. Dessutom fanns det en del varianter för att putsa berg i en nyupptagen ort, efter sprängningsbesvärjelserna, men de var ointressanta i strid.

Nästa grupp var krossningsbesvärjelserna. Liksom den som sändes in i det tidigare borrade hålet kunde den användas i öppen terräng. Det fanns parametrar, mängd kraft, avstånd och fördröjning. Fanns fienden på tjugo meter _tänkte_ hon tjugo meter efter att ha _laddat upp_ , energin. Den gick med tio meter i sekunden, så _två_ sekunder var då rätt. Men hon kunde också sätta fyra, det innebär att de som försökte undvika den trodde de klarade sig — tills den briserade. I öppna luften var den dödlig inom en radie på tre meter.

Blev den stoppad av fysiskt föremål så tappade den fart och föll ner på marken varpå den försökte nå målet. En variant till den saknade fördröjning och avstånd, den briserade vid anslag. Den var i första hand för att _skrota_ efter sprängningen. Sprängkraften var också bara en tiondel mot den första, men kunde ändå byggas upp ordentligt i skalan. Nivå tio på den dödade en person bakom vilken sköld som helst.

Bland de mer makabra var den som säkrade en ort som passerade murket berg. Den helt enkelt förvandlade allt i sin väg till fast berg, en träffad person blev en fin staty av granit, det värsta för offret var, det fanns ingen väg tillbaks då besvärjelsen var avsedd att vara permanent.

Besvärjelsen för att få bort vatten ur gruvgångarna var inte så mycket i en strid, den tömde plötsligt inströmmande vattenmängder. Den var inte helt fel mot en grupp fiender. En cylinder tjugofem meter lång, tre meter i diameter meter framför trollspöt, allt vatten försvann till närmaste vattendeponi. Eventuella fiender blev plötsligt torra mumier. Mycket otrevig, men effektiv. Dock inte mot övningsattrapperna då de var _vattenlösa_.

Visst kunde hon _de vanliga_ duelleringsbesvärjelserna också, men varför bry sig i en strid. Ville någon döda henne, direkt eller indirekt fanns det ingen orsak att vara mjuk. Däremot gick hon aldrig med ut för att arrestera någon. Men försvara sig, det kunde hon. Men alla kunde bli överraskade.

—

Det som _kunde ha varit_ Harrys fjärde läsår närmade sig, sedan bröllopet hade alla fem under våren _gjort_ två extra år, de hade nu två döttrar och två söner alla var jämngamla nog för att _om_ de skulle gå på Hogwarts skulle de vara klasskamrater. De planerade för ytterligare en omgång barn, två var det tänkt. Det vill säga alla utom Ginny, hon tänkte själv fylla ett eget Quidditch—lag, så kunde de andra bara snubbla en extra gång kunde barnen ha två kompletta lag.

Kom de i två hus och jämnt fördelade på Hogwarts kunde det till och med bli så att två av huslagen bestod enbart av Potter.

Rutinen hade också stabiliserat sig omkring att måndag var Lunas _Harrydag_ , tisdag var Susans, onsdag var Doras och torsdag var Ginnys. De dagarna _fanns_ de andra, men den som hade _Harrydag_ , hade honom helt. De andra dagarna var gemensamma. De sa att de provade med det, och när Harry eller någon av de andra var ute på jobb så skulle de anpassa situation efter behov.

Och visst visade det sig att alla vara tvungen att både ge — och ta. Dessutom ägnade de sig mycket åt träning. Damerna satt hemma med barnen medan en av medhjälparna hade kommunikationsspegelkontakt med Harrys träningsgrupp.

Han skulle spela in på att det var _allvar_ , eftersom alla visste att det var övning behövde de inte vara oroliga _på riktigt_. Svårigheten var att Harry hade svårt att bli _medtagen_ i sina känslor, men hård duell tog på hans krafter och de tvingade honom att verkligen _ta i_. Han kom till den punkt han visste att han måste få hjälp. Så han sände ' _HJÄLP_ ', genom bandet.

Och _hjälp_ fick han, han kunde inte förstå hur det kunde bli så . . . så starkt. Men han kunde fortsätta kampen åtskilligt.

Det var också utklarat att de aldrig skulle öva utan att det var klart att det var just övning. Kände de någon gång att Harry behövde hjälp utan att det hade sagts att det var övning så kunde det vara avgörande vad hjälp han fick. Men på en övning skulle de aldrig sända mer än att de hade _god marginal kvar_. Det var Harry's ORDER för att gå med på det.

Under sina besök hos _Sslyyr_ hade Harry sett något han funderade över. Men då han inte ville störa relationen med en så kraftfull _vän_ valde han att tala om det först. De ömsade skinnen. Kunde han _städa bort_ dem?

— Ormtungeprat —

"Duuu kan hass bättre nyttass av dem om du använder dem isstället för att kasssta bort dem, då går de bara till ssspillo." Svarade _Sslyyr._

"Ah, Jag kan tänka mig att göra kroppsskydd av det, något annat?"

"Kroppsssskydd är brass för dig, till det är de utmärktas, sssmörj dem med _drakfett_ , lägg fyrass lager av de torra sskalen så blir de bra, lägg lite extra ssmörjning mellan lagren barass."

"Tack. Sköter ssspindlarna ssig, sså du får den mat du behöver?"

"Jo, de ssköter ssig, kommer du att vara här ofta nu?"

"Kanske inte sså ofta, men om jag inte stör dig kommer jag ner ibland."

"Jag ska ha min dörr öppen om jag är vaken, är den sstängd ssover jag."

"Då ska jag vara tyst, om jag blir kvar."

"Det är bra, det är lite ensamt, men jag ssover mycket sså det går brass."

— slut ormtungeprat —

Det fanns mycket av det ömsade skinnet. Andrew hade tidigare visat på de kroppsskydd som fanns att tillgå. Det var bara när de förberedde sig för en uppgift som kunde medföra strid som de normalt använde sina _tjänstekroppsskydd_. En av orsakerna var att de hade _en storlek_. På en liten person var de klumpiga och stora, på en _välväxt_ var de trånga, i båda fallen hindrade de rörelseförmågan. Därför var det också sällan de kom till användning.

Bland de kontakter de hade i Atlanta fanns det också en som hade specialiserat sig på den manufakturen. Följaktligen tog Harry med en mängd av skalen hem. Då Harry hade materialet så blev det bara arbetskostnaden för att göra dem som kom till. Den var visserligen inte blygsam, men överkomlig.

Det skulle bli två typer av skydd, det ena var ett _underklädsplagg_ för bålen, front och rygg. Efter någon veckas användning skulle den ha mjukat upp sig och inte vara störande mer. Den skulle alla alltid ha utom kanske när de duschade.

Den andra typen var ett _utanpåplagg_. Den täckte så gott som hela kroppen. Med den utanpå, och underplagget under skulle de bli så gott som okänsliga för allt som _normalt_ användes. Döds och tortyrfärbannelsen var den inte helt säker mot. Man gav den ett 50/50 det skulle också vara mycket betydelsefullt i vilken vinkel besvärjelsen kom mot skyddet. Om den skulle studsa av eller fångas upp där restverkan kunde nå igenom.

Hantverkaren sa att han aldrig tidigare haft möjlighet att jobba i det materialet. Ett _vanligt skinn_ , skulle vara bättre i sig, men fyra lager med draksmörjning emellan, det gav så mycket nytt så det blev ändå en totallösning som var mångfallt bättre.

Han berättade också att med lite extra jobb kunde han lägga ett utanpåliggande tyg så skulle det kunna ge en del andra fördelar också. En av exemplen var kameleont, med det skulle användaren kunna _smälta in i omgivningen_ , på ett helt nytt sätt. Ett annat var av samma tyg som användes till osynlighetsmanteln, med den skulle användaren kunna göra sig osynlig på kommando, till skillnad från manteln som alltid var aktiv. Slutligen fanns varianter av tyger som passade i formella situationer.

Harry övervägde situationen, att vara helt skyddad trots att vara klädd för en galakväll var viktigt för både honom och hans fruar. I en stridssituation kunde osynlighet vara en viktig detalj. Så han klarade ut att för honom och hans hustrur skulle de ha _både_ osynlighets och gala varianterna. För de övriga så var det osynlighetsvarianten som var första alternativet, fanns det inte osynlighet så det räckte kunde kameleont komplettera. Det blev visserligen helt andra kostnader, men han visste vad det var värt.

Det blev måtttagning, Susan menade att hon bara hade bakomjobb så hon skulle inte behöva ha ytterplaggen. Harry skulle just insistera när Luna tog till orda.

"Susan, jag tror inte att du vill att Harry går iväg utan sitt skydd . . . nä, det var det jag trodde. Kan du då förstå om han vill att du också ska ha det bästa skydd som kan skaffas. Det är inte alltid vi sitter här, vi kan behöva vara ute, och jag tänker då använda mitt till vardags ute. Just för att finnas när Harry _behöver_ mig, eller min kraft."

Susan bara nickade, och förstod. Alla skulle ha, och ha på sig när de gick ut. Det var inte bara hans familj som tilldelades, Neville och Hermione skulle också ha. Hermione hade också sina protester. Nu var det Harry som förklarade att de var inte förhandlingsbart. De skulle alla lära sig att använda dem till vardags. Fred och Gorge däremot skulle normalt bara använda underplagget när de var i skolan.

—

Aurorer de syns och de _finns_. Harrys grupp, och de andra grupperna på hans avdelning de _fanns_ ju inte och kunde därför inte heller synas, som grupp. Neville började leverera trolldrycksingredienser från familjens växthus. Han öppnade dessutom en liten _butik_ i all anspråkslöshet i _Merlins center_ som var nära Diagongränden.

Hermione och Neville hade, liksom även de _nya_ i Harrys familj, skaffat sig ett _nytt utseende_. Dessutom var de inte längre skolbarn till storlek, och inte i andra avseenden heller. Harry hade sitt Harold Panther. Panther var han i dubbel bemärkelse, men det var utan större nytta till vardags att kunna bli panter. Däremot var det en utomordentlig form att använda att sova i. Den gav vilsam dvala men med fullständig uppmärksamhet på minsta ljud. Han hade även försökt simulera stridsrörelser i den formen. Ifall det skulle behövas. Han hade däremot aldrig lyckats få en panterkopia att _överleva_ mer än ett par timmar.

Hermione, hade en liten bod för _skrot och skräp_. Att den hade god sikt mot ingången till _Läckande kitteln_ var det ingen som tänkte på, nästan ingen i vart fall. Att det var ett ställe där agenter på fältet kunde hämta upp saker de behövde stod det inget om på dörren, det var bara sådant vissa kände till ändå.

Vägg i vägg med Hermiones bod hade Dora och Ginny ett kafé och en trappa ut hade hon fyra övernattningsrum. Rum för resande, stod det med mindre bokstäver på skylten. Att det utöver de fyra rummen som kunde hyras ut till _vanligt folk_ också fanns ytterligare tolv sovrum rum samt ett rum för stridsledning och ett för kommunikatin var det tyst om. Det hade blivit Londonavdelningen av spaningscentralen.

För att inte lämna barnen ifrån sig så var det stor rotation på arbetschemat Susan och Luna var oftast hemma, medan de övriga var hemma så ofta de kunde. Det var två aktiviteter som var _aktiva_. Hogwarts skulle åter ha _tillsyn_ men främst handlade det om att spana efter Lucius Malfoy.

Snape syntes fortfarande på skärmarna, alla platser han besökte utanför Hogwarts skulle kontrolleras. Det var ställt utom all tvivel att Snape och Malfoy umgicks, speciellt då Snape var gudfar till Draco.

Draco hade inte haft ett enda framträdande efter tortyrincidenten, det kunde bero på att han hade lämnat England. Inget tydde på att Draco hade någon kontakt med Snape eller någon av hans tidigare _bekantskapskrets_ längre. Alla i Harrys krets hade tagit för vana att kalla det _bekantskapskrets_ istället för _vänner_ så det gällde Voldemortanhängare, och Slytherin-elever.

Det var inte Slytherinhuset i sig, utan dess överhuvud det kom an på. Dumbledore litade på honom, det gjorde inte Harry. Dessutom var han en av de absolut sämsta lärarna. Kanske hans sätt passade på ett universitet för doktorander, men inte för ungdomar.

—

Hogwartsexpressen skulle som vanligt starta för nästa läsår, den saknade en del personer nu. Ginny och Luna var redan borta, sedan förra terminen, nu var även Hermione och Neville borta. Alla hade räknat med att Nev skulle komma tillbaks, men han förblev borta. Ron hade tappat ytterligare av sina kamrater.

Ron hade varit _varm_ i Hermione, fast ibland kunde han önska henne . . . långt bort . . . men nu när hon var borta då kändes det enormt tomt. Visst undrade han om det hade hänt samma sak med dem som med Ginny och Luna. Att _Gin—gin_ , inte hade råkat ut för någon _olycka_ hade han redan räknat ut. Han förstod bara inte vad som hade styrt Harry till henne, och vad såg han i Luna? Det kunde han bara inte förstå.

Osynlig hade Harry sett att Ron berördes illa av att ha blivit _övergiven_. Så kom han på. Snabbt var han tillbaks på _kontoret_.

"Ah Orion, roligt att du kunde titta in. Hur går verksamheten?"

"Spaningsresultat — NOLL. Vad gäller L.M. Däremot S.S. rör sig över ytan, utan att visa på några _nya_ ställen. Expressen har just startat, allt verkade lugnt."

"Bra, vi har vidgat uppdraget till _utlämningsstället_ så att fler kan nyttja den. Samma sak för övernattningsstället. En del av våra fältagenter har haft vissa svårigheter att kunna hitta diskreta ställen. Det var ett bra initiativ."

"Tack. Jag kom i ett annat ärende."

"Ah — fler intressanta nyheter?"

"Kanske, jag kom på att ett schackbräde har två lika uppsättningar pjäser, pjäserna i sin tur har _regler_ för hur de kan flyttas. Det krävs däremot en expert för att begripa hur de ska samverka för att vinna — vinna jämt."

"Du är inne på något, eller ska vi säga, _någon_. . . . Ahh — Schackexperten yngsta grabben Weasley — Ronald var det så han heter?"

Harry blev förvånad. Men han försökte dölja det.

"Faktiskt verkar han vara en _expert_ på det strategi området. Jag tänkte mig att om han kan _skapa_ ett nytt bräde, med nya pjäser, kanske olika för de två sidorna. Då skulle han kunna spela det spelet och _vinna._ Bara det att ALLA är pjäserna, hjälps vi åt, kan vi hitta parametrar som han kan sätta till respektive sidas pjäser."

"Förklara lite mer."

"Okej vi antar att vi är den vita sidan, då sätter vi mig och Voldi som kungar. Vi vet att jag har fyra drottningar, så reglerna för min drottning är att den kan bli fyra, att det kan _rycka mig ur ett —mattläge—_ " Låt säga att i ett _spel_ skulle jag få göra två extra drag för att komma ur knipan. Vi antar också att vi har pjäsen _tidningar_ , de sprider rykten, i verkliga livet är rykten farliga. Så har vi alla andra _individer och grupper av individer_. Problemet är att ska han ha det jobbet så _detaljerat_ så blir han en säkerhetsrisk, men om vi bara ger allmänna _sanningar_ så kanske han kan bli en resurs i strategin, främst om vi ska planera ett större fältslag."

"Du vill ta in han för att han _blev kvar_?"

"En del av det också, men han är oslagbart bäst på schack."

"Okej, vi tittar på han i år."

—

Under välkomsttalet kom chocken för Quidditchspelarna, det skulle inte bli någon tävling i år. Däremot skulle en tävling mellan tre skolor äga rum, en tävlande från var skola skulle tävla i en urgammal skoltävling. Det startade naturligtvis en hel del småprat om det.

I övrigt var det inget speciellt, han lät två korpar stanna kvar, en lät han hålla ett öga i troférummet, det hade förut visat sig behövligt. Fyra unga mugglarfödda hade redan omplacerats. Den andra korpen skulle han låta cirkulera.

Redan under första veckan var han säker. Han lämnade rapporten. DADA—läraren ska synas mer i sömmarna, han _påstås_ vara en tidigare auror med rykte om sig att vara _paranoid_. Bra det att när han är det ser det ut som en bättre skådespelare, som misslyckas med inlevelsen. Jag begär tillstånd för ingripande "A" för Alastor Moody. Troligt resultat; avslöjande av bedragare.

Harry fick _sitt tillstånd_. Att, som Harry _kunde_ , fick han inte göra intrång i andras privatliv på eget bevåg. Han, som alla andra, hade frivilligt godtagit reglerna att aldrig inkräkta på en persons inre privatliv utan tillstånd, om det inte var en person som var satt under _full spaning_ , då ingick den typen av tillstånd. Nu handlade det om en ny person.

Men i ingrepp "A" ingick underrättelseinhämtning. Det var löjligt enkelt, med den osynliga falken, Harry själv. Han kunde se Alastor gå till sängs, och det dröjde inte lång stund förrän förvandlingsdrycken hade slutat verka, och en annan person framträdde.

Nu visste Harry att det var en inkräktare. Lite mental kontakt med _kopian_ på centralen gav anvisning om att vänta med ingripande, han skulle först försöka finna den _äkta_ som troligen fanns i livet.

Bedragaren identifierades som en dödsätare, Barty Crouch, som troddes ha dött i fängelset. En hel del resurser sattes på att skapa underlag för ett tillslag när den rätte Alastor hade hittats.

Plotterbordet fick en del nya frågor att bygga upp idéer omkring.

Unge Crouch, troddes vara död, därför fanns han inte bland de som hade tagits in.

Crouch, kunde inte ha jobbat ensam, och inga nya hade tagits in den närmsta tiden. Alltså finns det ett nytt nätverk.

Platserna Snape besökte hade inte visat sig innehålla något annat än _personliga_ verksamheter. Snape var inte uppförd på spaningslistan i akt och mening att hans inre privatliv kunde granskas. Harry ville få dit den, men motståndet var tills vidare fast.

Att rädda Alastor medförde att bedragaren avslöjades, det innebar också att även om han blev _märkt_ och fick fly, skulle han inte ge något av vikt.

Två dagar senare var det ett _GO_ , på att starta räddningen så snart den rätte kunde hittas. Harry hade intensifierat spaningen på den falske, alla rummen i hans lägenhet hade en osynlig falk sittandes någonstans. Alastors magiska öga var känd för att kunna se osynliggjorda saker. Harrys osynlighet byggde inte på att magiskt avlänka ljuset, utan på att använda astrala sidan och då behövdes det astralvärldssyn, något han hade lärt sig att Luna hade, Alastor hade det inte.

Redan på kvällen fick gåtan sin lösning. En Koffert, en magisk koffert, med extradimensionellt rum, inga s—bands—linser kunde hjälpa mot det. Harry gav en snabb rapport, och talade om att han gör en insats.

När Barty var på väg ner till den nu nersövde Alastor sände Harry in trippelstunner på Barty medan han fortfarande hade en bit kvar till golvet.

Han väckte upp den rätta Alastor, som genast tog tillbaks sin benprotes och sitt magiska öga. Det gjorde han utan att ens säga någit alls. Harry förstod och väntade och tog fram en dos näringslösning och en dos allmänhelande dryck. De var alltid bra att ge till en fritagen person, som inte var alltför skadad.

Moody tittade på dem, tittade på sin räddare. Och gjorde det han normalt aldrig gjorde, drack det någon gav honom.

"Alastar Moody, du är nu under mitt beskydd den närmaste tiden. Det du fick, var näringslösning och allmänhelande. Hur mår du?"

"Tackar som frågar, jag kunde ha det bättre, men det är inget . . . det är inga _nya_ fel på mig. Och du är?"

"Kalla mig _Orion_. Jag kom på att den som föreställde dig inte var _äkta_. Så jag skaffade tillstånd att ingripa när jag hittade dig. Den som har föreställt sig vara du är en som rymmit från Azkaban, medan han troddes vara död där. Hur, kommer vi att ta reda på. Är du beredd att följa med mig, du är alltså inte arresterad, men omhändertagen för att tillfrågas?"

"Omhändertagen?"

"Japp, men fundera inte på det, frågan är om det ska vara hemligt en tid eller om det inte behöver vara det. Åsså en sak bara, naturligtvis letar du rätt på ditt trollspö, men försök inte använda det mot mig för att tro att du ska _frige dig själv_. Varför du följer med mig är för att den här fritagningen är hemlig."

"Jag har aldrig sett dig förut, inte hört talas om dig. Jag borde ha gjort det i min karriär."

"Det betyder att min avdelning klarar sekretessen rätt bra då — eller hur?"

"Vart ska vi? Och hur kommer vi dit?"

"Du får se."

Harry teleporterade sig ut ur kofferen, han hade inte gjort det genom extradimensionellt utrymme förut, han visste han gjorde en chansning, men då han _såg_ det han gjorde visste han att det gick bra.

Efter lite funderande stängde han koffetren, till Alastors stora förvåning. Sen transformerade han lite olika materiel till något som såg ut som Alastor, med något som såg ut som det magiska ögat, men lät det som såg ut som hans träben ligga en bit vid sidan av. Svårigheten att skapa animerade objekt var alltid att få dem naturtrogna. Den här avbildningen skulle ge sken av att vara en Alastor som hade fallit och var medvetslös. Sen tog han kofferten, Moody och teleporterade dem till de nyinrättade cellerna som DoM administrerade.

Sen var det en formsak, Alastor förhördes och sattes i ett gästrum. Sedan väckte Harry upp Barty Crouch, förhöret med honom blev en besvikelse, så snart Barty insåg vad som höll på att hända, satte handen mot munnen och bet han ihop tänderna. Det syntes för sent, och dödskramperna kom hastigt. Han hade lyckats få in en av klädernas knappar i munnen, den hade porer som hade försetts med kaliumcyanid. Några milligram ner i magen och unge Barty Crouch var död på bara sekunder.

—

 **Kapitel 19**

Problemet fanns, bedragarens nätverk kunde naturligtvis inte undgå att märka att _deras man_ var ute ur spelet. Med den _äkta_ Alastor, så kom inga besked eller kontakter, inget av vad som hade avtalats. Det betydde också att, om den äkta Alastor sattes tillbaks till Hogwarts så var han _i risk_ oavsett hur bra han trodde sig vara att försvara sig.

Lösningen blev _ännu en försvunnen person_. Ett _äkta lik_ fanns, med lite magi gick det att få den att se ut som Alastor, och låta honom hittas död inne på Hogwarts.

Då det var osäkert vad de andra visste om hur och var den äkta Alastor förvarades löstes den frågan genom att ett _testamente_ förordade att ALLT han hade med sig på skolan skulle _brännas_. Så gjordes det, naturligtvis efter att Alastors saker sattes i säkerhet och ersatts med kopior att brännas.

Därför gjordes extra mycket väsen av att kofferten brändas komplett osett innehåll. Alastor själv fick semester i Haiti.

Det positiva med hela _äventyret_ , var att ännu en energikälla till Voldi eliminerades. Men gåtan _varför_ Barty fanns på Hogwarts hade inte fått någon lösning. Men allt tydde nu på att Hogwarts verkligen behövde _tillsyn_.

En nyanserad fråga var, hur det kom sig att rektorn på Hogwarts hade en _dees_ på skolan. "Dees", var den allmänna benämningen på dödsätarna bland de operativa och inom aurorkåren.

Alastar Moody var inte den som ville hålla sig dold, han ville ut och _ge igen_. Men då alternativet för honom blev att _hållas inlåst i en cell_ eller att vara på en dold plats blev valet enkelt för honom. Han förstod att det skulle vara lättare att förklara sin död efteråt, än att återuppväckas från ett sniket lönnmord.

Det svåra hade varit att hålla lärarkåren utanför sanningen. Harry förstod att om Snape visste, så visste Voldemort. Och visste Albus, så visste Snape. Alltså, hela skolan trodde att Moody hade dött.

Att det fanns ännu en cell av Voldemorts anhängare stod klart, snart fanns ett ryckte bland en grupp elever. Harry var besviken att han inte hade lyckats veta _varifrån_ det kom. Men bland en grupp om tjugotre elever talades det om att " _dom elda upp han själva — de stollarna_ ".

Allt tydde på att det fanns andra som _visste_ var den äkta Moody hade funnits, och att det var något större i görningen. Den enda klarhet i ärendet kom när Crouch senior förhördes, Barty's mor hade varit döende och de helt enkelt _bytte plats_. Unge Barty skulle hållas fången hemma. Men han hade lyckats ta sig ur sin fångenskap.

"Fy så hopplöst, egentligen borde vi döpa om dem. Hur kan nån vara så fantasilös att döpa sonen till samma namn som fadern utan att ha några alternativa namn. Men då kan vi sammanfatta. Någon har intresse av att Voldemorts hantlangare finns på Hogvarts. Crouch senior är inte Voldemortanhängare, men sonen var det. Bertha Jorkin's råkade av en händelse snubbla över hemligheten att Crouch den yngre fanns på fri fot. Vad som hände från det tills hon hittades död vet vi inte med säkerhet. Dessutom finns det alltså minst en cell av Voldis folk i farten. Jag är lite tveksam till att _min grupp_ , blir för allmänt kända, vi tror vi har alla säkra. Men jag skulle känna mig säkrare om vi inte släppte in andra än de som absolut måste känna till om oss. Även om vi använder _alias_ så finns det en koppling som det kan lirkas fram lite för många sanningar ur."

"Ja Harry," sa Andrew, och fortsatte efter en kort paus. "Det är inga andra än _din grupp_ , eller rättare sagt LM—gruppen. Som också står under dig, men via deras gruppchefer. Du vet att det krävs lite fler än din lilla grupp."

"Ja, det är sant, och stannar vi vid det så måste jag ge med mig om det. Men, nu är Hogwarts återigen _kort_ på en lärare, i DADA. Jag skulle vilja titta igenom minnena från förhören och rättegångarna med alla tidigare, alltså de från då Voldi föll. Finns det någon möjlighet att göra det utan att registratorn för logg på det?"

"Inga problem, jag ser till att du får en komplett uppsättning kopierad. Kopiorna kan inte kopieras i sin tur, dessutom håller de högst en månad, så tänk på att titta igenom det du behöver innan dess. Är det något speciellt du söker?"

"Jag vet att Snape har märket, jag vet att Albus skyddar honom, och påstår att han, Snape alltså, är på _rätt sida_. Men det jag inte vet är vilken sida Albus kallar _rätt_."

"Hur menar du? Påstår du Dumbledore är på Voldemorts sida?"

"Nej, men kanske _tvärt om_ , att Voldi är på Dumbledors sida. Åtminstone delvis, för vad vore ett ljus värt om mörker inte funnits?"

"Förklara dig!"

"Enkelt, Albus Dumbledore, styr och ställer, alltså fram tills jag råkade komma i vägen. Han valde att gå emot mina föräldrars testamente. Han valde att skicka Sirius till Azkaban, för er som inte vet, Albus hade bevittnat testamentet och i det stod att Sirius INTE var hemlighållaren. Albus visste att jag inte hade något skydd hos Dursley's. Jag har försökt se i tidningsarkivet om Dumbledore gjorde någon _nytta_ under förra _kriget_. Det enda jag har kommit fram till är att han är en _diva_ , och tycker om att bestämma själv. Jag har visserligen haft lite mer tid att _hålla ögonen öppna_ , men Albus har tillgång till alla slottsspökena, alla tavlorna, och Hogwarts själv. Han _borde_ ha vetat vad som skulle hända både första och andra året. Alastor Moody lär ska vara _vän_ och nära bekant med Albus, men ändå kunde bedragaren härja fritt, tills jag ingrep."

"Det ligger något i det du säger, men han var den som _stoppade_ Grindelwald."

"Och vem såg det hända?"

"Det fanns inga andra än han själv där."

"Just det. Som jag sagt en gång förut, jag fick den uppfattningen om Albus att han . . . att han ville ha mig som en . . . som en joker på schackbrädet. När jag inte fanns längre så var han uppriktigt ledsen för _det_ , inte för _min skull_. Det var då jag började fundera på om det har funnits fler tidigare som har varit hans vapen, och som han tog äran av. Han lät en person som var expert på att ta äran av andras framgångar bli lärare. Vem var den som stoppade Grindelwald och som sedan dog hjältemodigt, i tysthet. Nej jag vet inte, men ibland får jag mina tankar på _hur det kanske gick till_. Och jag är verkligt glad att jag kom ur den situationen, med livet i behåll."

"Okej. Du får klart för operation _Alfa_ för Albus Dumbledore, och för Snape, men gör det diskret, likaså i rapporteringen. Albus kallas för mål _Delta_ , och Snape för mål _Ecco_. I alla sammanhang de måste nämnas."

"Vad händer med Crouch senior, vi kan ju inte ha han saknad heller. Föresten är det någon som har gått igenom hans bostad?"

"Faktiskt, det har gått så fort, och vi tog in honom direkt inne på ministeriet. Jag skickar ett par man på det så snart vi är klara här."

"Vänta, får jag titta på förhörsprotokollet."

Harry fick en trave papper, och började läsa, efter hand mörknade hans min allt mer. De andra såg det och började bli funderasamma.

"Ingen har frågat honom, om det finns, fanns, brukar finnas — andra än han själv hemma. Frun är död, sonen bröt sig ur hans grepp. Ingen frågade om sonen hade hjälp. Det är bra att ingen här var med därför att jag vill ta in de som satt som förhörsledare till en _speciell_ genomkörare. Eller kanske sätta upp dem alla på operation ALFA. Fan de har frågat så tama frågor att jag blir förbannad. Nej, skickar du nån till hans bostad, skicka då en utomstående stridspatrull. Kanske ska jag med själv."

Det blev snabb planering. Det kunde tänkas att målet redan var röjt. DoM hade flera olika verksamhetsgrenar, ett antal operativa celler. Flera referensgrupper, de som kunde hitta det mesta som var skrivet. Dessutom, inne på jobbet var alla _neutrala_ , man kände varandra enbart genom sina kodnamn. Dessutom var alla operativa celler separerade från varandra, liksom de som hade hand om inlåsning av fångar, och förhör av dem.

Så vitt Harry visste var det bara de som var involverade i operation LM, som hade haft en sekretessgranskning den senaste tiden. De hade en när de anslöt sig till uppgiften.

Medan förberedelserna fortskred orienterade Harry _de sina_. Det blev stridsgrupp _Figaro_ , som förberedde sig för insatsen. De var inte speciellt förtjusta i att _Orion_ skulle vara med dem, alla hade ju sin stolthet. Harry vände sig till gruppledanren.

"Okej, det finns två sätt att göra det här, endera är jag med i frontlinjen, eller så håller jag mig diskret i bakgrunden. Säg hur du vill ha det."

"Vi gör det här som vi brukar, du skulle vara med, följ med då, men stör oss inte."

Harry kände en viss besvikelse över sättet _Falken_ sa det på. Men det var hans team. De ingick inte i de som var involverade i operation LM. Det var dessutom den enda stridsgrupp som var gripbar på så kort varsel. Men han tänkte _lyda order_. Det var gruppen som hade uppdraget, de hade fått uppgift att _Orion_ skulle _följa_ uppdraget. Så han hade bara att finna sig i det.

De använde en flyttnyckel till en skogsdunge som var det som egentligen utmärkte Crouch ställe. Nästan allt område omkring var endera odlat landskap eller tätbebyggt område. Utöver det som Crouch hade fanns det ett par områden ytterligare som var öar av träd i ett övrigt öppet landskap. Det var nära Gravenhurst som låg nordväst om Luton en bit norr om London. _Falken_ började därefter ge order om växelvis framryckning. Det tog sex och en halv minut innan de _blåste bort_ entrédörren med en kraftfull förhäxning. Inget mer hände den närmaste minuten. Därefter började de försiktigt att närma sig dörren.

—

Redan tidigt hade Harry valt att låta en _kopia_ följa med gruppen. Genast när han förstod _arbetssättet_ , gick han undan, skapade en kopia och gav den två _stunner_ som besvärjelser. Om det blev något kunde han i vart fall visa _intresse_. Istället teleporterade han sig till adressen, i astral form, han försökte först se om det fanns _astrala varelser_ att ta hänsyn till. Men det fanns inga i närheten. Då solen fortfarande gav lite energi i S—bandet kunde han med linserna aktiverade se att det förekom aktivitet där inne. Men att se med den hjälpen gav bara ytterst vaga konturändringar när någon rörde sig.

Hade han varit ensam i aktiviteten kunde han ha tagit hand om dem, men det var också viktigt att inte avslöja för mycket inom avdelningen. Grupp sex, Figaro, var inte bekant med det _Orion_ tidigare gjort eller sysslade med, vad de visste var att just _Orion_ , hade fördelar trots att han var ny och sånt visade sig i form av avundsjuka bland många.

Det Harry kunde höra innan de sista försvann var om _någons inkompetens_. Och att de bara hade fått minuter på sig att komma iväg. Det som störde honom inledningsvis var smärtan i ärret, men det försvann strax efter att han kom. Han förstod, Voldemort var där, eller rättare, hade varit där, i någon form. Dessutom hade han medhjälpare med sig. Harry försökte hinna _se_ vilka som fanns där, men redan innan han kom innanför väggarna var de borta. Nu var det bara att vänta på _stridsgruppen_. Och han väntade, han visste vad de sysslade med tack vare kopian.

—

Harry kallade _sin familj_ och de närmaste vännerna, och Andrew till ett _krismöte_.

"Nu skiter jag i vad chefen säger. Jag drar ur hela gruppen från England. När _Figaro_ efter ungefär tio minuter äntligen blåste dörren väntade de ytterligare några minuter för att ge de som skulle gripas ytterligare tid att försvinna. Ifall de inte hade blivit förvarnade, vilket de hade blivit. Någonstans i kedjan finns det folk som spelar med fel sida. _Skrot och Skräp_ , som skulle hjälpa oss, kan vara _röjd,_ kafét likaså. Jag vill inte ha någon av oss kvar där. Töm centralerna redan i natt. Med bara vårt eget folk, så öppnar vi det vi själva behöver i nummer 8 Forest Avenue i Hogsmeade, men vi låter inga andra veta om den adressen.

"Vi själva kan också använda nr 6 Rose Street. Vi kommer ändå att ha mesta verksamheten omkring Hogvarts. Nå, tillbaks till tillslaget, när de väl kom in konstaterade de att ' _det är tomt_ '. Ingen undersökning om _ifall_ någon eller några hade varit där. Nej då, bara reparera dörren och tillbaks hem, och rapportera _tomt_ , ingen där. Men hade vi varit snabbare, eller hade jag fått ta det själv, hade någon, kanske några varit på förhör nu. Voldemort själv fanns där, tillsammans med några slavar, men de hade bråttom att försvinna, det var knappt att jag hann förnimma att det pågick verksamhet där innan de försvann. De var definitivt förvarnade."

"Det var illa, verkligt illa." Sa Andrew. "Fick du någon uppfattning om vilka som fanns där?"

"Utöver Voldi själv, nej, såvida inte, jo kanske, medan jag väntade passade jag på att titta efter hårstrån på fåtöljer. Det här blonda, Lucius Malfoy måhända. I så fall har han lyckats neutralisera transpondern. Har han det så är han också medveten om att vi har använt den typen av spårning av honom."

"Borde han inte då ha tipsat Snape?"

"Jo säkert, men det finns också nästa del i det, visa inte motståndaren vad du vet. Skulle Snapes transponder också ha försvunnit, då skulle vi ha förstått. Han visste säkert och undvek vissa ställen och kanske använde ombud där han behövde. Med hans kunskap skulle jag inte heller bli förvånad om han lyckats göra om den och placera den så den på något sätt är avtagbar. Jag vet faktiskt inte."

"Det innebär, att vi _kan ha_ LM i trakten, vi HAR Voldi i trakten. Och någon på inre gruppen läcker, och vet om det."

"Ja, men vi vet också vilka som vet om att den _äkta_ Alastor är i säkerhet, ryktet på skolan säger att vi eldade upp honom själva. Det skulle kunna betyda att de som vet om det inte har sagt något."

"Ja, eller så har de hållit tyst om det, vi är ju inte så många som vet om det."

"Okej, så här gör vi. Her…hmm _Brain_ , försök att hitta någon eller några besvärjelser som kan skydda oss. Endera ska alla signera ett dokument med en blodspenna, eller så ska det vara en ring. Jag föredrar dokumentet, fast en snävare grupp kan ju ha några kul ringar, fundera på det också. Men flytta ut ur London först. Synpunkter på det Andrew?"

"Egentligen jo, men jag förstår dig. Det kan tyckas det är lite _överdramatiserat_. Men det som står på spel är så stort att jag stödjer dig, och kommer att göra det uppåt. Det var klart redan förut att du är _boss_ för din grupp. Jag är kontakten mot resten och jag uppskattar om du låter mig _skriva på bland de första_. Dessutom Brain, låt kontraktet även omfatta både nutid, förfluten tid samt _kommande tid_. Med en tidvändare skulle det tekniskt vara möjligt att _redan ha gjort_ en falsk manöver. Med kommande tid täcks förändrat sinnelag in. Låt det också bli så att kontraktet visar om någon har _sjungit_ längre fram i tiden."

"Okej, flytta ut, jag tror enklaste är att bara ta med det som är _våra_ grejer, så sätter vi upp en skylt. _Stängt på grund av sjukdom_. Då kan de tro vad som helst. När det gäller kafét så borde det gå att ha nåt med _inte godkänt brandskydd_ och därför stängt tills vidare."

"Bra, det var ett listigt grepp."

"Och en sak till, jag sa adressen och vi har pratat en del, men i de _gamla lokalerna_ pratar vi inte om något annat än mugglarasosierade saker. Som att hoppas på att hon blir frisk snart. Eller jädra brandsyn, de kunde väl ha förvarnat om det, för kafét. Kolla efter lyssnings och spårnings—besvärjelser både i lokalerna och de saker vi tar med."

"När det gäller grupp sex, så är åtminstone chefen endera helt inkompetent eller så var han införstådd med att ge målet _extra tid_. Han behöver inte vara Voldi—anhängare för det. Jag menar, vi skulle ju till en ministerieperson. Han kunde ha fått _veta_ att en älskarinna eller så behövde få tid att komma därifrån."

"Han ska in på extra _rapportering_ , men inte förrän i morgon, så hinner ni flytta ut. Tills vidare är det också _locket på_ beträffande vad som fanns där, och vår gode Barty, ska få ett förnyat förhör."

"Kolla om han fortfarande är under _tvångsstyrning_ , han är så pass mot Voldi, att han borde ha sagt ifrån, om han inte var tvångsstyrd. När någon bryter sig loss ur en sån styrning märker den som har kontrollen att offret kämpar och han tappar förbindelsen. Kan det ha varit så att Barty under sanningsdrogen signalerade genom tvångsstyrningen att han förhördes."

"Förhöret var _uselt_ , men du har rätt, var han under påverkan, så borde den som styr honom åtminstone märka det. Vi får ta det med i beräkningen."

—

Det hela visade sig att allt sedan Barty hade kommit hem och funnit Voldemort och Lucius Malfoy där tillsammans med hans son, hade han varit under tvångsstyrning. Han hade _order_ att ge sken av att han hade en dam som inte ville bli sedd hemma hos sig men i övrigt göra allt han normalt gjorde. Han var dessutom personligt bekant med personen som var _Falken_."

Förhöret var ungefär på samma sätt. Bara det man redan visste ville man ha bekräftat. Därför frågades det inte något omkring. Också det genom för mycket personlig fraternisering. Inget kunde bevisas, eder och sanningsserum hjälpte inte heller. Ingen av dem sympatiserade med Voldemort, eller någon av hans _kända_ dödsätare. Förhållandet till Lucius Malfoy hade förändrats, men var inte helt överspelat. Pengar hade flutit, positioner hade uppnåtts, _tack vare_ , så vissa lojaliteter till LM fanns kvar. Ingen hade trott sig ha hjälpt Voldemort med att stötta Lucius Malfoy, men lite nya rutiner anammades.

Ingen kunde heller få veta om att Harry hade haft möjlighet att skaffa information utan att visa det utanför sin inre krets. Barty hade konstaterats vara under tvångsstyrning och när han blev fri från den berättade han fritt. Hans _brott_ var att, tillsammans med sin fru hämta ut sin son från Azkaban, och att ha försökt dölja det genom att mentalt ha skadat Bertha Jorkin's och att på så sätt _kanske_ orsakat hennes död.

Han dömdes att _förvaras_ , tills vidare. Efter att Voldi var borta för gott, kanske han kunde få en förnyad prövning. Han hade gjort brott, men inte avsiktligt hjälpt Voldi.

Neville avvecklade sin egen butik för ingredienser från sina växthus. Han skyllde på _för dålig lönsamhet_.

—

Hogwarts behövde återigen en ny DADA—lärare, det hade varit svårt att få tag på en tidigare, och nu verkade det ännu svårare. En ljusning på den fronten var ett brev Albus satt och läste.

 _Bäste Albus,_

 _Jag har förstått att du har problem vi har setts ett par gånger, men jag har inte presenterat mig tidigare. Vi kan skippa alla referenser jag eventuellt kan ha. Men jag påstår att de överträffar de lärare som du anställt inför skolstart de senare åren._

 _Jag kommer upp till dig kl tre i morgon eftermiddag. Brevet du har är en länk för mig att fokusera på för att komma dit. Försök att vara där det inte är brandfarligt._

 _Om vi kommer överens så tänker jag inte ha ett dygnetruntjobb. Jag kommer på morgonen, efter frukost. Och tar mig hem efter dagens lektioner. Lunch tar jag med mig själv. Alltså inga omkostnader för mat och logi._

 _Och naturligtvis, inga helgdagar, skulle behov finnas så kan jag utöka min tid, men det är utanför den inmätta tiden och kommer alltså att räknas som övertid och ha dubbel kostnadsersättning för det._

 _Om mina krav synes vara möjliga att hantera så borde vi kunna komma överens._

 _Malteus_

—

Albus satt och funderade, om fem minuter skulle kan möta den okände Malteus. Han undrade så smått vad han menade med inte brandfarligt. Medan han satt i sina funderingar väcktes han från sina tankar av att en eld flammade upp framför hans skrivbord, den var två meter hög och en halv meter i diameter.

Elden falnade snabbt men där elden hade funnits stod den man han hade sett två gånger, första gången var en som bar med sig obehagliga minnen.

"Ah, Herr Malteus förmodar jag." Sa Albus och räckte fram handen.

"Ja, Jag är Malteus, Malteus Baar. Hur gillade du min ankomst?"

"Jag funderade just vad du menade med brandfarlighet. Behärskar du eldens element?"

"Ingen behärskar till fullo, men jag har över åttiofem procent på det elementets plan. Vilket är lite mer än vanligt, så man kan säga att jag _kan hantera eld_ rätt bra. Nå, har du funderat på mina villkor?"

"Vanligen bor lärarna här på skolan, det ger förtroende för eleverna om de ser oss vid måltiderna, och att de har möjlighet att komma till oss med frågor. Det är ju faktiskt en _internatskola_."

"Sant det, men jag har ett privatliv också, klasserna är ju dagtid, då ska jag ju inte behöva _bo_ här. Men hur är betalningen beräknad. En lön för timtid, minus mat, minus logi. Sen då, all tid jag inte kan vara hemma, får jag extra för det? Nä, jag menar att det är ett schemalagt kursprogram, då ska jag kunna lära eleverna vad de ska kunna under lektionerna. Nå, som jag säger eller?"

"Okej, lönen är fast, oavsett om du nyttjar lägenheten, och oavsett om du äter här eller inte. Och oavsett om du behöver ha extratjänst med någon av eleverna."

"Och hur mycket är det?"

"275 gallioner i månaden."

"Hmm . . . har för mig att det är mer för de flesta."

"Ingångslön. Nästa år, om det har gått bra ökar det med 25 i månaden så gör det vart år tills du kommer upp i trehundra sjuttiofem, som är topplön nu."

"Då så, jag är inte i så stort behov av växelpengar, men snikenheten tycker jag är mer än jag är beredd att gå med på. Ha en bra dag."

Malteus steg upp och hade redan börjat forma elden när Albus riktigt skrek — "VÄNTA."

Efter att elden återigen falnat ner tittade Malteus på Albus, "Var det något mer du ville?"

"Vi . . . vi kan väl diskutera nivån?"

"Vet inte det, jag förväntar mig att göra ett fullgott jobb, och få en fullgod lön. Jag har inte tänkt göra enbart sjuttiofem procents jobb. Tar jag jobbet ska jag ha fullgott betalt och jag gör ett fullgott jobb. JA — eller NEJ?"

"Ja, okej, 375, Men jag har några frågor."

"Okej, 375 i månaden, September räknas som hel månad för vi får ta igen förlorad tid under hösten. Vad vill du fråga om. Det finns mycket jag inte tänker berätta."

"Var har du gått i skola, och var är du uppväxt?"

"De sakerna behöver du inte veta, lika lite som vad min familj består av. Eller vilka mina föräldrar är. Det är så att jag kunde ha presenterat papper som visar lite kunskaper, som _master_ i en del ämnen, men det spelar ingen roll. Jag vet vad du anställt tidigare och kunde du ha dem här, behöver inte jag visa några ynka papper heller. Men du är välkommen att titta in på lektionerna, låt mig helst komma igång först bara."

"Jag ska visa dig lokalerna."

"Behövs inte, mitt jobb är att _kunna,_ kan jag inte klara mig själv är jag inte värd fullgod lön. Sa du inte det att det tar fyra år innan man kan räkans som fullgod, och du visar väl inte de andra lärarna när de kommer efter sommarledigheten heller, eller?"

Albus sjönk ner igen, han hade hunnit resa sig. Det låg något i det han sa. Han skulle ha lön som om han hade jobbat i fyra år, då skulle han inte heller behöva ha _extra hjälp_. Ska bli kul och se hur länge det dröjer innan han kommer med önskemål om hjälp. Albus log när dörren stängdes efter den så självsäkre mannen. Han syntes vara väl till åren, men han förde sig med ungdomlig grace. Albus var rätt bra på att läsa kroppsspråk.

—

 **Kapitel 20**

Att komma in i lärarlägenheten var inga svårigheter, Harry bara presenterade sig som den nye läraren och begärde att sätta det nya lösenordet till "Brazzil", sen var det bara att börja organisera rummet. Han kallade in ett par husalver.

"Bra, jag vill ha två stycken som svarar inför mig, mig enbart. De får hjälpa till på skolan i övrigt om det finns tid till det. Blir det ni två, eller är det några som inte har speciella uppgifter som kan åta sig det?"

"Det må bli vi det Sir. Jag är Piasa och han är Stigur."

"Bra, oavsett vad ni eller andra tror, jag är Malteus Baar, åtminstone när jag ser ut så här. Ni husalver har en bra förmåga att _känna_ vad personerna omkring går för. Hur kommer det sig att så många lärare har kunnat komma förbi här. Alltså Voldemort själv i en annan person, en total bedragare, åsså nu senast, en dödsätare under PJ försökte uppträda som någon annan. Märkte inte ni något?"

"Vi har vårt jobb, det är inte att hålla ordning på er lärare."

"Gott, jag förstår, ni godtar att farliga individer får röra sig fritt här på skolan. Säg mig, kan vi komma till det samarbetet att ni hjälper mig att hålla skolan säker?"

"Ja, sir. När Sir säger att vi ska göra det, så blir det en del av vårt jobb, sir."

"Bra, vi ska nog komma överens, jag har mina funderingar över vissa personer, men jag tänker inte be er överge några lojaliteter. Jag kommer inte att sova här inne, sover jag på slottet så blir det i Gryffindors gemak, som tidigare år. Jag vill bli informerad ifall det är någon som söker mig här, när jag är i gemaket. Be bara besökaren att vänta medan ni hämtar mig, säg aldrig till någon var jag finns."

"Gryffindors Gemak Sir?"

"Japp, ni kan hitta mig när jag är där om ni inte har varit där förut. Bra, då är allt utklarat. Behöver ni något, eller vill fråga, så är det bara att komma. En sak, säg till de andra alverna att inte berätta vad ni kan tänka er att jag är för en — okej?"

"Ja Sir, vi ska säga till Sir."

—

Först måste han titta igenom vad respektive klass ska göra. Ingen av de tidigare lärarna hade gjort något värt att veta, alltså förutom Andrew's klasser dem kunde han tänka på.

Sen blev det att utifrån utbildningskravet, forma sin utbildningsplan. Det var _försvar_ klassen hette. Men det sägs att _anfall är bästa försvar_. Han skulle anamma det.

—

Det blev hektiska dagar, att tömma lokalerna i London var en sak, men att komma igång i de nya var lite annorlunda. Därför blev det mer en filial till den verkliga centralen i Atlanta. Det blev också en hel del rabalder när det klarades ut hur ett tillslag _skulle gå till_ och hur _Figaro_ hade utfört det senaste.

Allt skylldes förstås på _vänskapsband_. Att det förklarades vad som _kunde_ ha gripits gjorde ju inte saken lättare för de drabbade. Men varför två servisställen tvingades stänga förstod ingen som inte kände till Omegas grupp. Att de andra grupperna saknade dem talade de om. Ett rykte om att det berodde på _Figaro_ spreds.

Flera försök att sända brev med spårningsbesvärjelser på till Malfoy gav inget resultat. Ugglorna for upp en bit försökte komma iväg i olika riktningar, men vände strax tillbaks. Samma resultat fick de när de försökte med Tom Riddle, eller Voldemort.

Harry, som Malteus, sökte sig till Albus, men utan att ta trappan upp, istället _flammade_ han sig till plattformen utanför den kraftfulla ekdörren till rektorns kontor, varpå han knackade.

"Kom in." Hördes den förvånade stämman inifrån.

"Ursäkta jag stör, men kan du avvara ett par minuter?"

"Ja, för all del. Du lät inte trappan ta dig upp, det brukar ge mig lite tid att samla mig."

"Det var inte av den orsaken, men nu är jag här. Jag tänkte be dig om en sak, diskret naturligtvis." När Albus nickade fortsatte han. "Du vet säkert att Lucius Malfoy har varit synlig i England. Kan du möjligen höra med Snape vad han vet om Malfoys göranden."

"Ska jag kalla på honom?"

"Nej, du frågar honom utan att nämna varför du frågar. Är han den _spion_ du påstår honom vara så talar han om det, annars är han inte _din man_."

"Hur vet du om att Malfoy varit i England? Jag trodde han var _borta_ ur spelet sedan en tid tillbaks."

"Du frågar mig. Vad jag vet så sa Karkaroff naturligtvis för att skydda sig själv att Snape var dödsätare och Voldemorts man. Du sa att Snape inte var mer dödsätare än du. Nå ? – Är du en dödsätare du också?"

I det ögonblicket förvreds Albus ansikte i plågor. Harry märkte vad som hände men lät det fortgå en god stund. Plågorna var inte så dramatiska, men de visade vad som händer om man kastar sig in i andras medvetande. Efter flera minuter visste både Harry och Albus att inkräktaren inte kom loss själv. Albus förstod att han behövde hjälp. Och han fick det. Han formligen sparkades ut.

"Jasså, du försökte det lilla tricket med mig, du kan vara glad att det var enbart minnet av den svagaste tortyrbesvärjelsen jag använde till det skyddet. Jag har värre, kunde ha släppt loss en eller ett par dementorer. Men nu ska vi vara snälla, för vi är väl på samma sida, eller hur? Alltså! Jag lägger inte mitt liv i Snapes händer, och jag vill inte att du lägger mitt liv där heller, kan vi vara överens på den punkten?"

"Du angrep mig mentalt?"

"Nej, de där fällorna finns _bakom_ den yttre pallisaden, just för att passiva _skådare_ inte ska drabbas. Du gjorde ett aktivt intrång. Så formellt kan jag utmana dig på duell, en duell där _allt går_. Men det skulle inte gagna någon av oss, så jag avstår ifall du ber om ursäkt."

"Jag är en av de dugligare, så jag förstår att du undviker det, men ifall jag inte ber om ursäkt då?"

"Eftersom jag har klarat ut premisserna, så blir det en duell i så fall, du får ytterligare en chans att be om ursäkt, annars blir det en formell begäran med orsaken, vid middagsmålet. Men som sagt, det skulle inte gagna dig, eller mig."

"Jag kan faktiskt tänka mig att prova om åren har varit snäll med mig. Så jag ser fram emot det."

"Det var inte min avsikt, men för all del.

—

Harry vände tillbaks lite besviken. Men han visste nu att det mentala skyddet fungerade, han skulle lämna rapport om det och förklara hur han hade gjort. Dessförinnan måste han också _erkänna_ sitt mentala nederlag mot Albus, han hade satt sig i en situation här han var tvungen att ta en duell eller ge sken av svaghet. Men han uppträdde som Malteus nu, det var viktigt att just Malteus visade spänst och stabilitet.

Naturligtvis var ingen glad åt den utvecklingen, men de hade fullt förtroende för Harrys förmåga att _stå pall_ , mot Albus. Frågan vara bara vilka besvärjelser han skulle _våga visa_. En enkel målsökande stunner, skulle bli hans första alternativ. Så blev det så middag

Harry hade ätit lite inne på sin tilldelade lägenhet. Han tänkte använda den lite när han tyckte han behövde. Det var bara luncherna som han gjorde gemen sak vid lärarbordet. Nu var det dags att _bekänna färg_. Så han spatserade stolt in till stora salen i slutskedet av middagen.

"Albus Dubledore, vi hade en divergerande mening tidigare idag, den resulterade i att vi inte fann annan utväg än att jag utmanar dig till duell. Formellt är det då ditt val att ge den formella innebörden av var och hur."

Albus stod upp. "Ja, vi hade det, och det ska bli mig ett sant nöje att återuppliva gamla takter. Det var ett tag sedan någon hade kurage nog att göra en utmaning mot mig. Vad gäller formatet av den så är det min uppfattning att _inget som permanent skadar_ räcker gott. Så tills en av oss ger upp, eller är oförmögen att fortsätta kampen passar mig, är det också din uppfattning om lämpliga mått?"

"Ja, det är helt i sin ordning, du bestämmer omfattningen. Ska vi organisera det här nu direkt eller?"

"Ja, jag var lite förberedd, som jag antar att du också är, så varför inte."

Att salen lyssnade var fullt klart, ingen hade utmanat Albus Dumbledore så länge någon av dem visste. Harry märkte direkt vad som sattes igång så han vände sig ut mot eleverna.

"Hör upp. Ingen vadslagning är tillåten. Utgången _kan tyckas_ vara given, men det är _ära_ som står på spel, inte era pengar. Men det kan vara kul ändå, ni som _tror_ att rektorn kommer att vinna, ni hålls på den sidan." Sa han och pekade mot hans högra sidas långvägg. "Ni andra hålls på den andra sidan. Det handlar inte om vad ni _önskar_ utan vad ni tror, utgången blir."

Albus hade under tiden låtit en duellplattform resas, och han lät också _åskådarskyddet_ formas.

"Sekunder?" Frågade Snape.

"Visst får du ha en som tar vid efter dig Albus, men jag tänkte inte låta någon annan kämpa mina kamper, det ska jag inte behöva. Jag föreslår dessutom att Minerva är domare."

"Gott, inga sekunder, Minerva, är det okej för dig?"

Hon nickade, nästan besviket, men reste sig och intog sin position. Både Albus och _Malteus_ intog sina positioner. Harry tänkte inte ha sitt trollspö framme mer än nödvändigt. Han hade visserligen undvikit att exponera den i onödan, men den kunde ändå trots illusionen över den kännas igen.

Minerva tittade på dem båda, frammanade en fjäder, den började falla, och när den nådde mark skulle den flamma upp och allt före det var automatikt _förlust för den som tjuvstartade_. Så snart den tuschade golvet avsatte Albus en kraftfull sköld och började en besvärjelse som Harry genast förstod var en aning lång men ytterst effektiv besvärjelse som skulle binda motståndarens krafter i flera timmar.

Det fanns bara två sätt att undgå den, en var att slå ut Albus innan han var färdig, den andra var att _inte vara_ i området där besvärjelsen landade.

Viskande började Harry sin kombination av målsökande stunner samt den som såg ut som dödsförbannelsen. " _Alax **Kedavra**_ " det gröna energiknippet gick rakt igenom Albus skärm och trots att han i sista sekunden undvek den gröna strålen svartnade det för honom, och mycket förvånad sjönk han ihop, duellen var över. Hela salen skrek ut sin förvåning.

"INGET SOM PERMANENT SKADAR — sa ni ju." Sa — skrek en förtvivlad McGonigall.

"Sant, inget som permanent skadar." Svarde Harry.

"Men, . . . .

Snape stod mindre än två meter ifrån Malteus när alla omkring såg att han riktade sitt trollspö mot Malteus och bara några få hörde hans ord. Alla såg dock det görna energiknippet på dess väg mot Malteus.

—


	5. Chapter 21 - till avslutningen

**Kapitel 21**

Harry hade hela tiden hållit ett öga på Snape, och han förväntade sig inget annat än han gjorde.

Harry besvarade attacken utan att ens lyfta ett trollspö. Han hade redan ett i sin vänstra hand, även om den var bakom sin rygg visste Harry att huvudriktningen den pekade i var tillräcklig för ändamålet. Den kombinerade treparts målsökande stunner samt dubbelskölden gjorde verkan innan någon hunnit fatta vad som hände.

Att se någon stoppa den förhäxningen och samtidigt sänka angriparen stoppade alla andra från att försöka ingripa också. Harry väckte snabbt upp Dumbledore, åter igen förvånades alla, utom Snape som inte hade en aning om vad som hände längre. Äntligen hade Harry nu en _orsak_ att låta arrestera Snape. Mentalt sände han snabbt referatet och bad om aurorer för att ta hand om Snape.

"Du fick visst inte iväg din besvärjelse, innan jag fick dig utslagen, jag ger dig repris direkt, Minerva, om du vill vara så snäll."

Hon var för chockad för att ens fundera på vad hon gjorde så innan Albus hade hunnit fatta vad som hände var nästa fjäder på väg mot golvet.

När fjädern nådde golvet sände Harry några _stinger_ mot Albus som förgäves försökte resa en sköld, Harry hade modifierat även dem att vara skärmpenetrerande och lika målsökande som hans stunnrar. Att de tog syntes på smärtan i Albus ansikte.

"Du kanske _bör_ be en sekund stiga in i ditt ställe, om du vill ha en _ärlig chans_. Men tyvärr, han försökte döda mig, och ska nu arresteras för mordförsök."

Albus ruskade på huvudet, och nästa besvärjelse mot honom var ännu en _stunner_ trots skölden blev duellen inte längre. Ingen i lokalen förstod vad som egentligen hade hänt. Albus var _utslagen_ , nedrigt enkelt syntes det ha gått dessutom. Harry/Malteus vände sig mot Minerva.

"Vann jag?"

"Verkar så, vill du vara så snäll och väcka honom."

Harry gjorde så.

"Du är skyldig mig en ursäkt, offentligt, i morgon lunch."

Strax kom det Harry kände igen som _Stridsgrupp Cesar_ de ingick i arbetsteam LM. De kände dock inte Harrys förklädnad som Malteus Baar.

"Han där!" Sa Malteus och pekade på Snape, "använde en AK—förbannelse mot mig. Ta hand om hans trollspö. Kontrollera honom för _extra spön och flyttnycklar_. När ni är klara kan jag väcka upp han igen."

Tre extra trollspön och två flyttnyckar och en omgång antimagimanchetter senare väcktes Snape upp. Han blev ytterst förvånad att se Albus uppe på benen, och började inse vad han hade försatt sig i för situation. Professor Baar, var visst ingen vanlig dagdrivare.

"Han hade inget med vår fredliga duell att göra, att jag sände en stunner mot min duelleringsmotståndare, men maskerad som en AK, har inte han med att göra. Vi hade kommit överens om _inget som permanent skadar_. Den där hetsporren verkar inte fatta vanligt språk. Kolla hans dödsätarstatus och hans sympatier när ni ändå håller på." Sa Harry och med det gick han iväg till sitt.

Alla hade sett vad Snape försökte göra, att de såg Harry/Malteus göra _samma sak_ måste ha varit en synvilla, för Dumbledore kan omöjligt ha träffats av en dödsförbannelse eftersom han kunde väckas upp så lätt.

Efter att ha tittat i ett minnessoll för att analysera vad Dumbleore hade tänkt göra började de ana att det var en besvärjelse som binder magin på den som blir mål för den. Det var en ovanlig besvärjelse, men svår att värja sig mot. Alltså om den hade kommit iväg.

Allt vad de kom fram till var att Albus hade en baktanke med den, och när Hermione tittade närmare på beskrivningen om den så förstod alla. _Den som fått den pålaggd på sig var, i flera månader, mottaglig för dämpningar som kunde läggas i lokaler._ Alltså hade Albus fått iväg den på Harry, skulle Harry ha kunnat fråntas all förmåga att utföra magi inom platser som Albus _säkrade_. Besvärjelsen lades regelbundet på fångar i Azkaban, där hela området var _säkrat_. En fånge var fortfarande ofarlig även om den hade kommit över ett trollspö.

En variant av den gav en blockering som inte var tidsbegränsad. Den lades ibland på barn med för mycket _vild magi_.

Ingen kunde komma fram till motivet för den besvärjelsen, _avtalet_ , var ju trots allt inget som _permanent_ skadade. Kunde den besvärjelsen anses vara permanent, knappast, så där fanns det ingen angreppspunkt. Han skulle låta de närmaste dagarna visa vad det ledde till, men det fanns all anledning att vara försiktig.

—

Hermione hade gått igenom alla förhör från Voldemorts första fall. Då hade sanningsdrogen inte alltid använts, så förhören från då var inte så meningsfulla. En del namn hade nämnts, främst av Karkarof, men även några andra. Att Malfoy betalat för att det skulle _gå lätt för honom_ var helt klart, det var riktigt genomskinligt när man tittade närmare på det. Däremot förhören som började efter Harrys ingripande, där var det helt andra förhållanden.

Peter Pettigrew's erkännanden och namnuppräkning visade en bild som inte varit känd förut. Peter namngav Lucius Malfoy, och en del andra. Däremot var det en stor grupp som inte kände till namn som Malfoy eller Macnair. Allt tydde på att Peter och Lucius liksom Macnair var toppar i olika grupper, där individerna i grupperna inte nödvändigtvis kände till vilka som var med i sidogrupperna.

Dessutom visste Peter att det fanns personer han inte visste vilka de var, likaså var det för Macnair. Det tydde fullt klart på att Malfoy kunde ha, och säkert också hade, minst en, möjligen flera undergrupper som aldrig hade blivit kända. Alla såg det som ett misslyckande att han försvann.

—

Snape kom tillbaks efter ett par dagar, han var definitivt inte glad. Det han inte visste var att bland dem som hade förhört honom hade Harry varit med som _Orion_. En del av förhören med honom hade de gjort medan Snape var försatt i mental dvala. Det gjorde att han inte skulle ha minsta minne av det efteråt. De ville veta vad han egentligen gick för, men samtidigt inte visa att de visste. Efter det var det mer ett skådespeleri för honom att veta och kunna berätta för Dumbledore att han hade kommit igenom lindrigt.

För att inte _sänka_ honom valdes de öppna frågorna omsorgsfullt. På frågan om han _jobbade för Dumbledore_ , svarade han _ja,_ vilket ju var naturligt. Det som förvånade var att han inte kände till något om Malfoys förehavanden. Han orienterades om att han dömdes till _villkorlig dom_ , vilket innebar att han var fri, men under Albus Dumbledore's ansvar — OM — Dumbledore godkände det.

—

Efter bara några lektioner hade Harry alla eleverna i sin hand, även de han trodde skulle vara de svåraste, de äldre från Slytherin. Han visste att Snape hade gett dem _tips_ om hur de skulle ställa _svåra_ frågor. Harrys svar var ett och samma för dem alla. "Den frågan ligger utanför dagens lektion, så vi ses här efter middagen för att gå igenom den."

Naturligtvis kom de inte. Så nästa lektion han såg dem kom resultatet. "50 poäng från Slytherin för att ni inte kom till det avtalade mötet, — vardera Bole och Derrick. Dessutom, en två fots essä från er två till nästa lektion om varför en _protego_ inte är att lita på. Förresten gör den fyra fot lång."

Samma sak drabbade Warrington, Pucey och Montague när de hade sin lektion. Zambini och Nott hade däremot inte _vågat_ låta bli att komma till professor Baars lektionssal efter middagen. De hade starx talat om att Snape, deras husföreståndare hade _bett dem_ ställa de frågorna. De hade själva inte förstått varför.

De _störande_ frågorna upphörde av naturliga skäl. Kursplanen var egentligen enkel att följa. Det fanns vad eleverna _skulle_ klara vid de två huvudproven och flera liggare på kontoret rekommenderade vilken nivå respektive år borde hålla sig på.

—

De andra två skolorna kom och det blev stort _stohej_ omkring deras ankomst. I princip hände inget drastiskt, alltså utöver att tävlingen annonserades, de som var intresserade skulle lägga sitt namn i en bägare. Harry avsatte en falkkopia att hålla ögonen på bägaren. Han anade att det kunde finnas något skumt där. Men inget utöver att en och annan elev försökte passera _ålderslinjen_ Dumbledore hade satt ut, ingen under sjutton år skulle ha möjlighet att ens försöka.

Tre elevers namn poppade ut ur bägaren när det var dags att presentera deltagarna. På mötet senare på nummer 8 Forest avenue i Hogsmeade rapporterade Harry om hur lugnt det var på skolan. Han hade flera _falkar_ ute på spaning, men inget av spaningen gav indikation på att det fanns något att ingripa mot.

En av de mest intressanta objekten att spana in på var ledaren för Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff. Han var en av de kända dödsätarna som hade kommit undan. Igor hade namngett en hel del av sina _tidigare_ vänner och på det sättet klarat sig, frågan var _om_ han talade sanning när han bedyrade att han aldrig egentligen hade stött Voldemort. Innan han försvann skulle de ta in honom på förhör, fram till dess gällde _övervakning_.

—

Vid Harrys gruppmöte försökte de komma på vad som kunde ligga bakom Voldemorts intresse för Hopgwarts.

"Harry, jag har en olustig känsla inför den där tävlingen, något, någonstans, är fel. Har du som Malteus fått nån uppgift i tävlingen?" (Susan)

"Nej, inte annat än att vara _beredd på att hjälpa till_."

"Tittar vi tillbaks till det vi _vet_. Voldi, satte en av _de sina_ på skolan. Inte utan orsak, Malfoy är inblandad, han var inblandad med _dagboken_ också. (Hermione)

"Ja, om inget nytt har hänt så är det fortfarande bara _ormen_ kvar. Ormen och Voldi själv. Men tävlingen, det måste finnas något med den som attraherade Voldi tillräckligt för att byta ut Moody till en av de sina. Hur mycket vet vi om själva tävlingen och tävlingsmomenten. Alltså var kan det finnas något mål för dem att sikta på, och vad ska de vinna med det?" (Andrew)

"Först ska det vara ett moment att hämta något från en drake, bara uppdraget verkar hopplöst, men kanske ändå inte. Det andra uppdraget lär visst vara något undervattensäventyr, återigen att hämta något. Och det sista var, om inget har ändrats är en labyrint." Sa Harry, som nu hade sin vanliga skepnad.

"Kan vi försöka komma fram till varför det är intressant för dem att fokusera på Hogwarts." Hermione var den som försökte finna logiken i allt.

"Det kan ha varit en gammal planering, kanske de inte visste något om _Harry Potters_ o—närvaro på skolan kan det ligga kvar från att de någon gång i planeringen räknade med att just Harry skulle vara på skolan. Vi tror oss veta att Voldemort ser mötet med Harry Potter som ett misslyckande och just med en restaurering skulle det passa honom perfekt att det är just med hjälp av, eller _på bekostnad av_ , just Harry Potter som Voldemort försöker restaurera sig. Antar vi att det är så att det handlar om en restaurering så är jag tveksam till att själva _händelsen_ är planerad till Hogwarts. Däremot att hämta en _hjälte_ från skolan skulle kunna vara en _fjäder i hatten_ för honom." (Andrew)

"Om de inte vet om min _O—närvaro_ så är de mer korkade än vi ger den kredit för. Alltså, vi ska aktivt söka efter flyttnycklar där de inte borde vara." Konstaterade Harry.

"Det är nog det bästa vi kan komma fram till på det här stadiet. Men vi ska inte frånhända oss andra alternativ heller. Men flyttnycklar, det de ska hämta från draken, det _kan_ vara _målet_ , men jag tror mer på ett mer spektakulärt föremål. Så något i labyrinten eller i samband med en prisutdelning, är nog det mest troliga. Men det innebär också att hela den här teatern skulle pågå i nästan ett helt läsår. Det är egentligen orimligt, såvida inte?" (Andrew)

"Såvida inte det är styrt från skolan, Moodys vän borde på den tiden ha avslöjat en bedragare — men de räknade med att inte avslöjas. Det leder tankarna alltmer att det styrs inifrån. Men det finns också ett möjligt dubbelt mål. Tänk er att de har lyckats. Tänk er att en elev försvinner från tävlingen just som han eller hon ska ta vinsten i hand. Voldemort restaureras, och det uppdagas att en falsk Moody har funnits på Hogwarts ett helt läsår, skulle inte det slå hårt tillbaks på Dumbledore?" (Harry)

"Alltså, spaningen på Hogwarts ska fokusera på _främlingar_ och på _flyttnycklar_." (Hermione)

"Är det någon som vet om Lucius Malfoy har en animagusform?" (Harry)

"Jo, vid förhören medgav Draco att Lucius hade tränat honom i den konsten, men att han inte hade mer än hittat sin form, vessla, av alla djur. Men väldigt praktisk, den är liten vig och snabb, men samtidigt ganska feg. Däremot nämnde han att hans far kunde bli en _kanin_ , av alla tänkbara." (Andrew)

"Jag har en tid försökt se ett mönster i _Tom's_ agerande tidigare för att på så sätt se om vi kan intensifiera sökandet till vissa mer specifika saker. Det enda mönstret jag hittade var att hans offer ofta hade överraskats av honom efter något glatt. Något i stil med att något gått bra och att det vara att komma i mål och njuta av något — då slog han ofta till. Den taktiken gav mer _fruktan_ hos många. Slog han till mot en trevlig tillställning gjorde han det _ofta_ när festen var nästan över. Överfört till Hogwarts skulle det styrka teorin om att ta _hjälten_ från tävlingen, och alltså i samband med prisutdelningen. (Susan)

"Alltså extrem vaksamhet när det kommer närmare slutet, men för den skull inte sänka garden innan. Malteus kommer att fortsätta att vara ALLTID VAKSAM OCH REDO." Sa Harry och nästan skrek ut det sista i en imitering av Moody, vilket föranledde många att skratta trots allvaret.

—

Ron Weasley märkte också att Hermione och Neville hade lämnat skolan. Hermione hade varit den som läste i Gryffindor, den som hade manat honom och de andra att läsa. Han visste om att Harry Potter, hmm Lord Potter, hade gjort ett månggifte med hans syster och _mossiga Luna_ , och ett par tjejer till, han hade ju själv varit åskådare. De hade på något sätt blivit nästan dubbelt så gammal som han, plötsligt, och hon, hans _lillsyrra_ , hade läst färdigt skolan, och en del mer. Medan han var tvungen att fortsätta som förut.

Fred och George hade sin vana trogen försökt _göra bus_ även för Malteus, men var gång något riktades mot honom så blev det två alternativa resultat. Endera drabbade _buset_ dem själva, eller så hände absolut inget alls. Dessutom drabbades de av att få _kartan_ konfiskerad.

Ju närmare första deltävlingen de kom, ju mer intensivt vakade de över alla som anlände, både funktionärer och andra som kom. Men allt var helt i sin ordning. Visserligen fanns det lite fusk på många ställen. Redan en vecka innan tävlingsdagen hade alla tävlande på olika sätt fått reda på att det handlade om drakar i den uppgiften.

—

Det blev Hermione som kom upp med nästa ledtråd. Hon hade kommit fram till att Tom Riddle hade två _fasta punkter_ ytterligare. Egentligen var ett av ställena redan besökt, det ena var _Gaunts_ , alltså huset Harry hade hämtat _ringen_ från. Det andra stället låg inte långt därifrån, allt i det lilla samhället Little Hangleton.

Ingen ville visa att man hade fattat _intresse_ för det stället så istället för att ha folk på platsen beställdes det _satelitbilder_ från därifrån. Inledningsvis skulle det vara en bild i timmen, med bästa upplösning, både i normala spektrat och infrarött, under en veckas tid.

När de granskade alla 336 bilderna, 168 i vardera spektrat, var det svårt att se något som antydde att någon fanns där. Det var innan någon granskade de infraröda bilderna i detalj som det syntes nysansskillnad som tydde på att olika rum hade skillnader i temperatur.

Tack vare att bilderna var tagna med ca 70 graders lutning syntes fönster på ena sidan av huset, och det var där personen syntes, på två av bilderna. Det var bara delar av en person som syntes, men det räckte för att anse att det var bevisat att någon fanns där.

Efter det beställdes ytterligare en veckas fotografering, men nu med en annan teknik. _Förändringsregistrering_ , det innebar att en så gott som kontinuerlig uppföljning användes, inga bilder sparades om bilden var identisk med föregående. Fanns det avvikande detaljer så togs det en bild var 5.e sekund, allt upp till en vecka eller högst 200 bilder.

De nya bildserierna visade tydligt att Tom Riddles faders hem hade aktiviteter. Eftersom huset hade stått tomt in nästan ett halvt sekel så var det värt att forska närmare i. Den enklaste övervakningen de kunde ha var en eller några falkkopior som Harry kunde sätta av.

Nästa sak som föll ut i eftersökningen på _möjliga_ aktiviteter stämde också med verksamheten på den gamla gården. De hade av en händelse råkat snubbla över en beskrivning hur man med en urgammal rit som kunde förkroppsliga en närvarande ande.

Utöver en mängd saker som skulle gå att skaffa ganska lätt krävdes det tre ingredienser, ben från en förfäder, blod från en fiende, och kött från en vän.

Ben från en förfäder, kunde lätt ordnas då det, som vanligt, i direkt anslutning till gården fanns en begravningsplats för de som hade bott på gården, och övriga familjemedlemmar.

Blod från en fiende, skulle tas med våld. En fiende innebar att det i Voldemorts fall i första hand handlede om Dumbledore, eller Harry Potter. Följaktligen var de _tävlande_ inte i någon fara.

En _vän_ kunde lika väl ha översatts med _tjänare_ , vilket ju också Voldis omgivning var mer passande. Till den kunde vem som helst passa.

—

Första tävlingsfasen gick utan problem, för andra än de tävlande, men det var inget som var permanent i deras skador. En hel del åskådare hade samlats, men allt gick lugnt.

Harry hade före varje tävlande kontrollerat att _ägget_ inte hade någon flyttnyckelmagi på sig.

—

Efter bara två veckors övervakning kunde en rutin börja skönjas. I skymningen täcktes fönstren i några rum, det kunde innebära att de hade belysning där och inte ville att det skulle synas. Likaså brukade en orm, sannolikt _Nagini_ , komma ut för att ligga stilla och vänta på en sork eller att en oförsiktig hare kom tillräckligt nära för att bli ett mål mat.

Ingen av de som kom eller försvann från platsen kunde identifieras med någorlunda säkerhet. Harrys _fågelform_ var i grunden en och samma, så trots att han tvingade dess utseende att se ut som en uggla så blev inte nattseendet bättre av det.

Det blev lite beräkning, ormen skulle _stjälas_. Harry skulle inte själv agera mot den, men hans falkkopior skulle göra det. Därför tonades antalet kopior ner ju närmare det kom att Nagini kunde tänkas synas igen.

För att på ett enkelt sätt begränsa den fångade ormens rörlighet skulle den släppas ner i en behållare, de valde ett område inte långt ifrån. Där fanns en fabrik som gjorde gjutna betongsaker, rör, brunnsringar, trappor och en mängd andra saker. Harry valde ut en av de största brunnsbottnarna fördelen med bottendelen var att den var helt stängd så när som överdelen där andra ringar skulle läggas ovanpå för att bygga upp brunnen.

Kunde han lyckas hålla en falkkopia _levande_ tillräckligt länge med ormen i klorna skulle den flyga rätt in i ormfällan. Därefter skulle han snabbt döda ormen och ta den med därifrån. Han var helt övertygad om att Voldi skulle kunna finna den snabbt, kanske hade den även en omvänd flyttnyckel på sig. Det skulle ge Voldi en möjlighet att snabbt få ormen till sig. Följaktligen måste han också lägga en antiflyttnyckelspärr över området.

—

Tre dagar senare satte jakten igång. En av de tre falkkopiorna hade sett ormen. Två av kopiorna fanns _inne i_ spaningsområdet, medan den tredje fanns utanför enbart för att Harry snabbt skulle kunna teleportera sig till platsen.

Först aktiverade han en _kopia_ som professor Baar. Det var ju trots allt mitt under pågående lektion. Därefter en snabb teleportering till fabriksområdet, där satte han igång att göra antiflyttnyckeldomen som skulle täcka området. För att hindra inkommande störning satte han även upp det enklare antitransfereringsskyddet.

De två falkkopiorna kom, de hade fått tag i var sin ände av ormen. Allt gick fort, och förvånansvärt tyst dessutom. Harry hade _kontakt_ med sina skyddsdomer och kunde känna att flyttnyckeldomen reagerade två gånger. Innan ormen var nere i fällan. Det betydde att Voldi redan hade reagerat.

Eftersom falkkopiorna hade klarat sig från ormbett var de fortsatt dugliga så de satte han att återta sin uppgift. Med tio snabba _skärbesvärjelser_ var ormen uppdelad i elva mindre bitar, samtidigt som den dog när huvudet skildes från resten av kroppen. Ett snabbt _accio horcrux_ lät _rätt bit_ av ormen komma till Harry. Strax hade han den blå kristallen på väg ut ur resterna av ormen.

Han visste, tack vare de minnen han hade varit med att extrahera från det sista horcruxet, att just kristallen var helt oskyddad. Det räckte med en kraftig _reducto_ för att göra slut på den.

Nu återstod bara Voldi själv, eftersom _han_ visste att andra visste var han fanns gällde det att handla snabbt. Han tänkte inte bränna dem inne genom att lägga spärrar mot förflyttning, de skulle kunna transferera sig ut, men det var en markering. Bara några minuter efteråt stod hela det gamla Ridderhuset i lågor.

—

 **Kapitel 22**

Tio dagrar efter att det sista horcruxet hade förstörts var det åter ett möte, Andrew läste upp sammanställningen av alla rapporterna.

"Genomgången av resterna av Ridderhuset gav egentligen inte så mycket, utöver resterna av tre lik. De var oidentifieringsbara om man försökte se vilka de hade varit. Men med lite PJ— och vävnad från dem så kunde vi konstatera att en av dem var en mugglarväktmästare. Den andra var den länge eftersökta Lucius, den siste visade sig vara en främling, troligen från Albanien.

"Flera källor har oberoende av varandra kommit fram till att flera _element_ plötsligt dök upp i Svartalvsgränden för att därefter försvinna helt, de har inte heller setts på barer eller andra ställen efter det. Det kanske bör nämnas att när de först _plötsligt_ dök upp bar de brandskadade kläder."

"Tack Andrew, jag skulle tro att det alltså fanns ett antal fler i huset. Men det innebär alltså att Lusse är ute ur bilden nu. Det kan ha varit hans grupp, eller han och någon annans grupp som var där, när jag lät eldens element leka lite. Att Lusse blev kvar förvånar mig, det måste ha berott på att han var under bestraffning av Voldi när jag dödade ormen. Efter ett par minuter av Dork Lord's välsignelser är ingen i form att transferera sig. Nå, nätverket har ett par färre att hämta kraft ur."

"Hur lång tid tog det för dig att få huset övertänt Harry?"

"En halv till en minut, hur så?"

"Egentligen förvånar det mig att inte fler blev kvar där."

"Flyttnycklar, de hade med största sannlikhet flyttnycklar till en uppsamlingsplats i gränden, _tvåvägs_ , det skulle minska risken att de visste var Voldi hade sitt gömställe, han litade inte så mycket på sina undersåtar."

"Jo, det förklarar, men Lucius brukade inte flyttnyckla sig om han inte hade gjort nyckeln själv, han litade på sin transferering och var _betrodd_ av Voldi. Nu är frågan bara om det lilla i kroppsväg han hade skaffat kraft till försvann eller om han kom undan med det." (Susan)

"Vi vet inte, men det kan vara praktiskt att _märka_ Karkaroff, då kan vi se om han fortsätter att synas, och så tar vi in honom på förhör _efter_ att han kommit hem. De som är här utifrån råkar ha _immunitet_ nu. Skulle det komma fram att vi har överträtt det då kan vi själva råka illa ut, men vad vi än kan belasta honom med får han amnesti för det. Just därför att han tas när han har immunitet. Så han är _utanför_ allt utom _märkning_ , men även det är utanför det tillåtna, så gör det så sent som möjligt, och helst på ett sätt att det _drabbar_ många samtidigt, då kan vi inte belastas med att vi riktade det mot honom. Dricker han något speciellt på någon av barerna, så se till att det blir många märkta, eller märk alla vid lärarbordet." (Andrew)

Resten av mötet fortsatte med en hel del detaljer om saker, men också många personliga reflektioner. Sammantaget blev direktiven för den fortsatta verksamheten att Professor Baar jobbar vidare, och ha viss övervakning på mål _Delta_ och _Ecco_. Likaså skulle alla misstänkta voldianhängare märkas.

Mål _Ecco_ hade dessutom fått en annan notering på sig efter förhören, och genomgången av dem.

—

Malteus hade satt respekt i Snape, därmed var hela Slytherin pacificerat. Var dag tittade Malteus på resultaten av dagens poänghantering.

När något hus hade fått avdrag av Snape lät han den eleven lämna sitt minne till ett minnessoll av rättegångstyp, den där det blev en kopia av minnet. Likaså när Slytherin hade _fått_ poäng av Snape, lät han någon från ett annat hus visa det minnet.

När han hade tillräckligt med _bevis_ kallade Malteus till ett lärarmöte det var i slutet av januari, för att göra det hela mer riktigt var även tre från Hogwarts styrelse kallade till mötet.

Efter att ha visat fyra dagar av _dagens poänguppföljning_ fördömdes Snapes agerande, han fråntogs rätten att ge och ta poäng, eller dela ut extratjänst, han fick dessutom sin uppsägning terminen ut var hans uppsägningstid, det skulle ge rektorn en möjlig tid att hitta en ersättare.

Naturligtvis var Snape missnöjd med resultatet, men han kunde inte göra något åt det, och efter att ha öppnat munnen en gång kom snabbt repliken från Malteus.

"Jag erbjöd Albus att be om ursäkt eller duell efter en anmärkning i samma stil som du nu gjorde, han valde duell. Nu är det upp till dig, be om ursäkt och håll käft sen — eller vi ses i en duell, du väljer."

"Jag ber om ursäkt." Sa Snape snabbt.

"Bra, det här är en skola, inte en lekplats eller rekrytering av slödder till halvblodspsykopaten Tom Riddle alias Voldemort. Nu är de unga anhängarna här i skolan, och därmed under en viss pardon, eftersom skolan skyddar dödsätare, som dig, därför kan vi inget göra — nu. Men så fort de lämnar skolan kommer de att spåras upp och elimineras. Ja, det låter hemskt, men innan du tar märket måste du _bevisa_ din lojalitet genom att tortera och döda, många gånger även utföra våldtäkt mot både vuxna och barn. Så de är skyldiga till mord, ingen har _tvingats_ göra det. Men för att faktiskt hitta de få som tvingats till det genom utpressning så förhörs de med sanningscerium innan de döms till döden. De få som klarar sig är de jag nämnde."

"Det är ju barbariskt!" Utbrast Snape.

"Visst är det så, jag tycker också det är barbariskt att som magiker med de resurser vi har förgripa sig mot oskyldiga som _ni_ gör på era fester."

"Jag är emot det, och jag utsätter mig för risk var gång jag är med."

"Nu kanske vi ska diskutera det här efter att vi skålar med sanningscerium." Sa Malteus och satte fram två glas han fyllde vatten i och lät tre droppar ur en liten flaska hamna i vardera glaset. "Välj glas först, så tar jag det andra, så skålar vi och diskuterar barbari efter det."

Snape reste sig och gick ut.

"Förstod det, din fega usling."

" ** _AVADA KE_**. . . . " Mer kom inte förrän ett stort hål slog upp i bröstet på Snape. Den spölösa tysta _reducto_ han träffades av hade han inget skydd mot under det att han åter igen försökte med sin dödsförbannelse.

Harry visste att han hade mindre än tjugo sekunder på sig, men han var beredd på det. Han reste sig snabbt upp, med ett par steg var han frame vid Snapes fallna kropp, kristallflasken satte han bredvid örat, och med uppbådande av all styrka i sig tvingade han ut minnescentrat till kristallflaskan. När den silvriga substansen slutat rinna förslöt han flaskan och lät den försvinna upp i ärmen. Han var helt säker på att ingen hade sett vad han hade gjort, möjligen kanske Albus _anade_ men att ana är inte detsamma som att _veta_.

Det hade varit _tyst_ efter den avbrutna förbannelsen, överdrivet tyst kan man säga.

Allt hade skett inför ögonen på hela lärarkåren och tre ur styrelsen. Harry lät sin grupp snabbt få ett mentalt referat av händelsen, via kopian hos Susan, men han bad dem att inte agera nu. Albus och styrelsen skulle få klara upp det själva.

"Det där var lite väl drastiskt." Sa Albus medan han tittade mot Malteus.

"Jo, att slänga dödsförbannelser på varandra inne på lärarrummet är definitivt överdrivet drastiskt." Svarade han.

"Att döda honom — menade jag."

"Så du försvarar att han för andra gången försökte döda mig?"

"ANDRA?"

"Japp, under din och min _fredliga_ duell gillade han inte att du fälldes när du försökte med en sniken besvärjelse för att binda min magi. Det var första gången han använde AK mot mig. En gång, och då, kan jag förstå att det var i _hastigt mod_ , men nu var det ett direkt mordförsök jag tvingades avstyra. Tittar du så fanns Minerva i direkt linje bakom mig, hade han fått genomföra den och jag hoppat undan hade hon varit död nu. Så jag hade ingen annan möjlighet än att effektivt stoppa honom, allt annat kunde han ha undvikit samtidigt som han fullföljde det han var så gott som färdig med. Så kanske du kan börja fundera i banor om vilket dokument du har godkänt med ditt eget blod. I det stipuleras att Severius _inte_ tjänade dig utan enbart sig själv. I det har han varit mer till skada för din fågelskådargrupp än till nytta."

Nu blev Minerva blek, hon kom just på att det Malteus sa, om han hade undvikit förbannelsen skulle den utan tvekan ha träffat henne. Hon hade aldrig haft förtroende för Snape, varken då hon hade honom som elev eller senare som kollega. Nu var han äntligen _borta_. Hon hade sett honom _dö_. Samtidigt hade hon än en gång sett professor Baar i aktion, han var ingen man ställde sig i vägen för, men samtidigt var han en sympatisk och korrekt kollega. Hon förstod inte varför, men hon hade förtroende för honom, förtroende och på något sätt kändes han så . . . så bekant.

"Albus, alla här såg vad som hände, tänker du på något sätt försöka få mig anklagad för hans död, bör du tänka en gång till. Minerva, du ser ut att behöva vila, låt mig eskortera dig till din lägenhet."

"Tack Malteus, ja jag tror jag behöver det."

Så snart de kommit utom syn och hörhåll sa Harry. "Minerva, jag känner i mig att du har tusen frågor, låt oss gå till mig istället."

"Okej."

"Här ta min hand."

Minerva kände blandade känslor när han sa det, han var i _passande ålder_ , men ändå kändes han inte _så gammal_. Hon gav honom ändå handen. I det flimrade det för hennes ögon och allt förändrades, och plötsligt var allt åter stilla.

"Vad hände?"

"Jag teleporterade oss till ett ställe som få känner till. Det här är Gryffindors privata gemak. Ja, jag är arvtagare till Gryffindor. Du känner mig mer som . . . . . . som Harry Potter.

I det sjönk Minerva ihop, och hade slagit i golvet om hon inte hade fångats upp av Harry, han hade transfererat om sig till sitt normala utseende. Han satte ner henne i en av fåtöljerna och väckte upp henne.

"Se så Minerva, tack för senast förresten. Det var en fin ceremoni du gav mig och mina fruar för en tid sedan."

"Harry . . . är det verkligen du?"

"Ja, det är _jag_."

"Varför har du inget sagt?"

"Jag talar med dig, Albus vet inget om att jag är jag. Han kommer att sluta efter att läsåret är till ända, fast han vet inte om det ännu. Endera slutar han självmant, eller blir avskedad. Men du ska efterträda honom, det är därför jag ger mig till känna för dig."

"Vilken _makt_ har du, som kan säga det?"

"Egentligen är det inte _jag_ men istället _vi_. Tänk efter, Snape _är_ märkt av Voldemort, han har otaliga klagomål mot sig, som alla är stoppade av Albus. Jag har tagit fram fem års dokumentation av poänghanteringen, Snape har tagit oräkneliga poäng av de andra husen, mest av Gryffindors och Hufflepuff, men också en hel del från Ravenclaw. Men han har delat ut endast till Slytherin, under alla åren. Tittar vi sen på dig exempelvis så finns det en ganska jämn fördelning, en fördelning som ser ganska rättvis ut. Så är det för de andra lärarna också, men vi måste också se på hussammansättningarna i klasserna för att få en rättvisande bild."

"Jag vet att det har varit illa, men jag visste inte att det var _så illa_." Medan de samtalade växlade Harry tillbaks till sin _Malteusform_.

"Går vi sen igenom föräldrars klagomål, så finns det närmare etthudratjugo stycken, bara på de senaste tre åren, ingen av dem kom längre än till Albus kontor. Alla av dem var klagomål angående Snape och hans behandling av minderåriga. Att inte ha gjort något åt det är ett brott mot skolans regler. Han har på det sättet främjat Snapes hantering, alltså godtagit den, åter igen inget som styrelsen kan godta. Helst hade jag satt Snape på ett ordentligt förhör, men Albus _begärde_ att Snape skulle få komma tillbaks till skolan utan att pressas."

"Snape känner till en del som inte vore bra för Albus grupp om det blev allmänt känt."

"Som hans lilla _fågelklubb_? Den är redan känd, och de flesta medlemmarna i den dessutom. Visste du att Albus var medveten om att Sirius Black var oskyldig till att ha förrått Potter's, och ändå lät sätta honom i Azkaban."

"Nej, jag tror att även han blev lurad av allt."

"Vem var det som lade besvärjelsen över platsen Potters var på — jo Albus. Han bevittnade dessutom testamentet där det klart framgick att Sirius endast var en fasad för att skydda Peter, som var den verkliga hemlighållaren. Trots det satte han Sirius i Azkaban. Hade man bara frågat Sirius under vettiga former, alltså _trovärdiga formar_ , skulle de ha fått hela sanningen klar för sig direkt."

"Men varför?"

"För att _Harry Potter_ inte skulle få växa upp med Black. Albus ville ha honom som _joker_ mot Voldemort. Enligt profetian så är Harry Potter den enda som kunde fälla Voldi, Albus ville ha honom i _sin hand_. Men Harry smet visst för honom."

"Harry?"

"Malteus, ' _när jag ser ut så här_ ' _._ " Sa Harry viskande.

Förvåningen lyste fortfarande i Minervas ansikte, men samtidigt en glad förvåning.

"Det finns hopp, tack och lov."

"Jodå, egentligen ska du inget veta, men det är saker som har hänt som gör att vi agerar nu, Snape måste bort från skolan, han var i en hemlig domstol redan dömd till döden tidigare, men domen var vilande, allt orsakat av hans egna handlingar tidigare, och hans agerande som _spion_ beaktades men hans roll i det var, enligt honom själv obetydlig. För två veckor sedan fick jag en order om att verkställa den på lämpligt sätt. Albus hindrar för mycket här, det måst bli förändringar, det är det vi ska planera under resten av vårterminen. Inget av det behöver aktiveras förrän efter terminsslut. Att göra förhöret offentligt och verkställa domen öppet skulle som du förstår skada fler _oskyldiga_ så det gjordes _dolt_."

"Men nu står vi utan trolldryckslärare, hur ska vi klara det?"

"Enkelt, en ersättare är redan på väg, var redan för två veckor sedan beredd att kliva in."

"Vem?"

"Ginny Potter".

"Men . . . "

"Just det, egentligen är det under dispens, men hon har inga problem att genomföra det, hennes mästarprov kommer hon att göra innan nästa terminsstart. Dessutom, hon är den som Voldemort valde att gå ner i Salazars hemliga kammare, så jag tycker att vi sätter henne som chef i Slytherins hus efter ett par år, fram till dess kommer jag att _erbjuda mina tjänster_ till det."

"Men Albus blir kvar resten av terminen?"

"Ja, om han själv vill, men jag kommer att erbjuda, faktiskt _rekommendera_ , honom, att redan tidigt avveckla sig till en konsulttjänst, det ger dig möjlighet att redan nu börja känna på."

"Men . . . det innebär att jag måste ha en ny lärare i _mitt_ ämne ganska snart."

"Har du funderat på Hermione Longbottom?"

"H. . . Malteus, är _de också_ . . . äldre?"

"Hur underligt det än kan vara, så verkar det som att de har haft extra mycket vitaminer i maten, så . . . hon är kvalificerad att ha förvanlingskonst, besvärjelser, runlära, mugglarkunskap, historia magisk och mugglar och jag höll på att glömma – trolldryckslära."

"Då antar jag att herr Longbottom kan ta hand om _grönsakerna_ lika galant då?"

"Sant det, Neville och Ginny är också godkända _helare_ , bara ett par steg under Poppy i grad, så om det händer något så är de beredda att hjälpa till. Så ska vi inte glömma Luna Potter, hon är utöver att vara _själahelare_ , också rätt duktig på att hela ytliga skador, hon är helt naturell på den konsten. Hon kan dessutom stötta Ginny så mycket att Ginny kan klara nästan dubbelt mot Poppy, faktiskt är de i _pararbete_ nästan oslagbara. Hon är också väl skickad att utbilda i spådomskonst, vi ska ha den grenen kvar, men vi ska skilja på _siare_ och enkel spåkonstkunskap. Att lägga Tarokort, läsa kaffesump och teblad, använda kristallkula och så vidare har vissa regler dem kan alla lära sig. Men att **_se_** korten **_tala_** det gör bara den som har _gåvan_. Det kan vara bra att hitta dem som kan det också, och ge dem en vägledning, de andra bör inte fortsätta med det."

"Oh . . . jag tror det kan bli en intressant framtid. Du själv då?"

"Ännu ett eller ett par år kommer Malteus Baar att . . . om jag får, ha försvarskonsten."

"Alltså, du själv, Ginny och Luna. Hur blir det med _Tonks_ och Susan?"

"Jag tänkte själv bli rektor, efter dig men inte än på några år. Då vill jag ha Nadja i försvar, Susan är duktig med runor, och algebra, så har jag ett par andra vänner som jag kan tänka mig platsar. Jag representerar faktiskt 100 procent av grundarna nu. Så vi kan köra över styrelsen om vi vill, men allt kommer att gå till som vanligt. Dessutom vill vi förbättra skolans rykte. Redan om ett par veckor kommer det att finnas en sak i tidningarna, en erbjudan om _vuxenutbildning en komplettering, för dem som missgynnades av Snape_. De kan läsa in behörighet på högre nivå, på en form av distans. Då kommer de hit och har koncentrerad genomgång en gång i månaden, resten läser de hemma."

"Det är bra att vi har talats vid om det, men vi tar det lite lugnt, Snape har inte ens kallnat ännu, och Albus vet inget."

"Ja, det håller jag med dig om, för mig var det inget oväntat som hände, men för dig är det chockerande förstår jag."

"Ja, det är det, Snape var trots att jag inte gillade han något vidare en kollega sen flera år."

"Japp, nu, nu tar jag dig in till din lägenhet, så — bara håll i mig." . . . . Efter att ha tonat ut från Gryffindors gemak tonade de fram i Minervas lägenhet. Malteus höll fram en liten flaska. "Här, det här är en koncentrerad men mild lugnande dryck, sätt två teskedar i ett glas vatten eller i teet innan du går och lägger dig. Behöver du kan du öka till fyra, men ta inte mer för natten, behöver du kan du ta två vid frukost också.

Med det lämnade Harry av en ganska förvirrad Minerva i hennes lägenhet.

—

 _— Lärarmötet morgonen före frukost därpå. —_

"Begravningstjänsten för professor Snape kommer att äga rum kommande fredag, lektionerna i trolldrykskunskap måste omorganiseras tills jag kan hitta en lärare till det. Dessutom måste Slytherins hus ha en husföreståndare. Den enda i lärarkåren just nu som har ett förflutet där är Sibyl, men hon är inte intresserad av det, några förslag?"

"Jag föreslår Malteus Baar, av två anledningar." Sa Minerva.

"Ah, låt höra vilka."

"Först, han var den som gjorde behovet akut. Det andra är att jag tror han är den enda här som har makten att rå på dem efter Snape."

"Någon emot? Hmm Malteus . . . vad säger du om det?"

"Inga problem, med det i vart fall. Jag kanske ska titta igenom hans lägenhet också, du vet vad jag egentligen sysslar med, men jag har inget emot att reda upp i ormgropen. Dessutom, jag kan, och _om hon är ledig_ kanske jag kan övertala en ung lovande trolldrycksmästarinna att ta tjänsten, hon bör kunna vara här redan idag om jag hittar henne, hon har inplanerat att ta mästarexamen under våren och sommaren."

"Hoppsan, vem då om jag törs fråga."

"En av de två som råkade ut för den där magnetstormen, Ginny Weasley, fast hon har gift sig och heter något annat nu."

"Vad heter hon nu då?"

"Ginny Potter."

"Hon var ju elev här i . . . i första klass . . . för bara ett par år sedan, hur kan det vara möjligt?" Nu var det professor Burbage som ifrågasatte, han hade mugglarkunskap.

"Magi." Svarade Malteus. "Magi och studier."

"Tala med henne, be henne komma, så snart som möjligt. Och Malteus, ta över Slytherin direkt, jag nämner det vid frukosten om en stund."

—

Ginny kom, och fick tjänsten, tillfälligt visserligen men med löfte om en fortsatt tjänst om hon hade sin mästarexamen klar innan höstterminen började.

Det blev lite omflyttningar, Ginny ville _inte_ bo i Snapes gamla lägenhet, så professor Baar som ju blev husherre över Slytherin flyttade in där, Ginny flyttade in efter honom i hans tilldelade lägenhet.

Tonks, som auror¸ tillsammans med Andrew fick tjänstgöring på Hogwarts en tid. Alla elever i Slytherin och de som hade haft klagomål på Snape skulle förhöras. Eftersom det handlade om en utredning om _upprepat mordförsök_ så hade ministeriet ackrediterat att sanningscerium fick användas, med förbehållet att inget av vad de fick fram med det kunde användas emot eleverna själva, och om de gick med på det frivilligt, de som inte frivilligt gick med på det upplevde att de blev offentligt kallade till ministeriet för förhör. Men de var kallade som _vittnen_ i försöket att fastställa Snapes _motiv_. Efter att några kallats till ministeriet förstod de övriga att det var lättast att ta den frivilliga vägen. På så sätt kunde en bild av sympatier för Voldi byggas upp.

—

Tiden närmade sig för andra uppgiften, men då det som skulle _räddas_ var en person de tävlande skulle _sakna_ så var inte flyttnycklar aktuella heller. Lika lite var det något speciellt med åskådarna. Så andra tävlingsmomentet genomfördes utan problem.

—

 **Kapitel 23**

Efter att alla lärare hade vittnat om Severius Snapes båda mordförsök på professor Baar fanns det inget för Albus att göra annat än godta förhållandet att Snape hade gjort ett försök för mycket. Malteus Baar förklarades helt fri från misstankar om brott. Några nämnde att en _stunner_ borde ha räckt, men Malteus hade redan använt det försvaret och en andra gång kunde det godkännas att en mer drastisk och permanent lösning användes.

Efter hand som utredningen om Snape fortskred började Albus Dumbledore märka att det slogs allt snävare lober omkring honom själv. Flera gånger under lärarmötena hade det kommit kommentarer och frågor som berörde bland annat stoppade klagomål. Flera konkreta övergrepp från Slytherins elever mot andra hade aldrig utretts trots att det hade kommit upp till rektorns bord.

"Albus." Sa Malteus vid sista mötet före tredje uppgiften i tävlingen. Albus vände en trött blick mot honom. "Jag tror du börjar inse att det finns två vägar att gå för dig. Den ena vägen är frivilligt och mjukt, den andra med förnedring och förkastelse. Du kan redan nu annonsera att du avgår i samband med terminsslutet, det ger Minerva möjlighet att redan nu börja planera en framtid, och kunna ha dig som konsult. I annat fall ser det ut som att du blir utsparkad med stort brak, då finns det ingen annan möjlighet än att visa på _varför_ , då är du helt ute ur alla sammanhang."

"Är det du som driver på det?"

"Delvis, men det behövs, du har trots allt många års erfarenhet, och om du väljer att bidra med det och inte dina egna uppfattningar om vad som är rätt och fel så finns det mycket du kan bistå med, eller att du kan dra dig tillbaks, _med hedern i behåll_. Går vi in på detaljer så vet du att jag har åstadkommit mer på en relativt kort tid, medan du inte har gjort något alls, länge."

"Nu är du orättvis mot Dumbledore." Sa Minerva.

"Knappast, den som vet mer om _allt_ kan bedöma det bäst. Om vi tittar på vad som egentligen hände under förra kriget, så var det mer att _ta hand om resterna_ än att verkligen göra något konkret. En hel del fel begicks dessutom. Jag ska inte gå in på alla detaljer, men vi står inför en ny öppning av Voldemorts försök. Ska vi ta det här läsåret. Vem skulle vara läraren som jag ersatte?"

"Alastor Moody, men han snubblade och slog ihjäl sig." Sa Albus.

"Och varför fanns det ett rykte som sa _dom elda upp han själva de stollarna_? Alltså efter att vi hade en liten brasa med hans rester."

"Förstår inte, jag känner inte till något sånt rykte." Sa Sibyl av alla.

"Din förmåga Sibyl, den innefattar inte att se vardagens normala _framtid_ , men möjligen några enstaka verkliga saker, som du inte ens minns själv. Men faktum kvarstår, Alastor Moody lever och har semester, han finns på en säker plats nu. Han hade tillfångatagits av Barty Cruch junior, en känd dödsätare som troddes ha dött i Azkaban, men hans far och mor gjorde ett byte de sista dagarna av hans mors liv. Han dog, för sin egen hand innan vi kunde förhöra honom färdigt. Men du Albus, du kunde inte skilja _din vän från en förrädare_. En dödsätare som skulle finnas bland skolans barn."

"Det är inte möjligt." Utbrast Minerva.

"Jo tyvärr är det så. Alastor fanns i kofferten, naturligtvis elda vi inte upp hans riktiga koffert, och vare sig Barty eller Alastor som var död, utan en magisk substans, som någon hade hjälpt till att placera där. Allt det där var i samband med att Barty den äldre sattes i fängsligt förvar."

Alla tittade på Malteus, allt det där var nytt för alla.

"Varför var det ingen som fick veta något?"

"Informationen borde ha kommit via Albus spion, men kom det något? Nej. Så mycket hjälp fick ni av den personen, Albus vet att jag har ett jobb inne på ministeriet bland dem vi inte talar om. Han har ett visst minne av en händelse där. Han vet att jag har möjligheter och resurser att komma fram med fakta. Jag skulle kunna ge fakta i det här också, men det skulle avslöja mina källor, och det är något jag inte gör. I min grupp har vi diskuterat en hel del om Hogwarts framtid, Du Albus, ingår inte i den, tyvärr kanske för vissa, men det är tid för dig att begära pension."

"Det känns inget vidare att vända ryggen till och gå, nu när vi vet att Voldemort är i rörelse."

"Hur många horcrux har du förstört?"

"Tyvärr inget. Men jag kan ta mig tiden att leta efter dem om jag drar mig tillbaks."

"Det behöver du inte, jag har förstört dem alla nu. Den sista var kristallen i Nagini, den fixade jag i samband med att jag brände ner Riddels gamla föräldrahem. Lucius Malfoy omkom i de lågorna, vad nu han hade där att göra. Vi _vet_ att Snape visste om ploten att ha en av _de sina_ på skolan, tyvärr visste han inte om _hur_ de skulle göra och med vad. Men att Barty var en huvudperson i dramat visste han. Något skulle göras i samband med den här tävlingen. Något som vi tror är en restaurering av Voldi med hjälp av hans fars ben, blod taget med våld från en fiende, och kött från en tjänare, frivilligt givet. Det är lite av det vi lärde oss av Snapes trolldryk och lite andra ingredienser han skulle se till att fanns som ledde oss till den lösningen. Vem fienden skulle vara vet vi inte."

"Teorier, bara teorier." Utbrast Pomona.

"Tyvärr inte professor Sprout, redan i höstas gjorde vi ingripandet. Alltså vi arresterade en lärare här, tog han ut ur Hogwarts. Men ingen här visste något, vi kunde dessutom få er att tro att sagde lärare hade dött i sitt rum. Jag försäkrar er Alastor Moody uppskattar inte en _påtvingad_ semester, men faktum kvarstår er rektor kunde inte skilja sin egen _vän_ från en bedragare. Kunde han det, så är en efterföljande anklagelse än vassare, då visste han om vad som var i görningen. Det har jag inte anklagat honom för, . . . ännu. Men vi kunde ta ut både den falske och den äkta Moody från skolan utan att någon märkte det, så det är enligt min mening dags att höja säkerheten här. Albus har visat att det behövs. Se bara på de andra lärare han har haft vid terminsstart den sista tiden."

Nu var det tyst i rummet, Ginny tittade försiktigt hela tiden på sin man, de hade haft lite svårt att mötas diskret, men de hade gjort sina utflykter gemensamt till _familjen_.

"Hur vill du jag ska göra?" sa Albus uppgivet.

"Jag har mina privata uppfattningar som baserar sig på dina handlingar genom åren, men jag är inte ute efter att _slå ner_ dig i skorna. Annonsera du ditt tillbakadragande i samband med avslutningsmiddagen efter tävlingen, då tar alla det som ett naturligt steg, vilket ju är lämpligt också för din egen hälsa med tanke på din ålder. Det ger Minerva tid att bygga upp sin situation."

"Minerva — vad säger du?" Frågade Albus i riktning mot henne.

"Jag är inte överraskad, som du kanske märkte, som biträdande rektor har jag haft en del underhandskontakter, efter händelsen med Snape har jag börjat förstå att saker inte har varit som de borde ha varit. Jag kände inom mig själv att det måste bli en förändring — ganska snart. Att det skulle komma så här . . . _öppet_ . . . väntade jag mig inte. Men att det måste bli en rätsida har jag förstått, — om, vi ska ha en framtid med skolan. Professor Potter, hur har det gått med _vuxenlektionerna_?"

"Tack bra Professor McGonagall, det har märkts att de uppskattar gesten vi gör, det kostar egentligen inga pengar, jag lägger lite tid på det, vi gör av med lite ingredienser, men vi får så pass många användbara resultat som vi endera kan ge Poppy eller sälja till St Mungos, det täcker de utgifter vi har för ingredienserna. Det är hemskt att säga det, men de är tacksamma för det som professor Baar gjorde med honom. Så jag tror att den här gesten har vi igen mångfalt."

"Hur går det med dina egna studier för din examen?"

"Nästan helt klart, bara två duvningar kvar sen är det bara lite teoripresentation, så det är inga problem."

"Känner du för att vara kvar ännu ett år?"

"Ja, jag tycker det har gått bra, egentligen behöver jag ju inte jobbet för ekonomin, dessutom är det mycket bättre klimat _hemma_ , men det är kul å se mina äldre bröder, som är yngre än mig nu, det är den verkliga behållningen."

"Professor Baar, får jag behålla dig också?"

"Jag ser inga hinder för det, jag nämnde det inte när jag började här, då var det lite . . . hmm . . . dramatiskt, men jag har ett annat heltidsjobb som har högre prioritet, men än så länge har det inte hindrat mig från att ge fullständiga lektioner. Albus ville inte ge mig full lärarstatus när jag började, men efter lite diskussion gav han mig det. Och Albus, har jag gjort mig förtjänt av lönen? Kanske ska vi ställa min lön i relation till de lärare du har haft vid terminsstart, jag tänker i första hand på han som var expert på minnesmodifieringar."

"Jag har inga klagomål från andra än Slytherin för att du tog poäng av dem i början."

"Det var Snapes försök att sabotera lektionerna. Han gav dem frågor att ställa, visserligen var det _bra frågor_ , men de var långt utanför vad vi skulle hålla på med så jag stämde möte med de eleverna efter middagsmålet, och när de inte kom, då kunde jag dra poäng av dem, ordentligt med poäng dessutom, Snape slutade snabbt med att be sina elever ställa frågor av den sorten."

"Albus, jag är beredd att rikta in mig på att ta över skolans ansvar. Kan vi hitta en ersättare för mig redan nu så kan vi jobba tillsammans mer, och den som ska efterträda mig i mitt ämne kan komma in smidigt med mig också."

"Okej då, Malteus, du får som du vill. Jag vet när jag är besegrad."

"Jag vet att det kan kännas som att jag sparkar ut dig, men jag vill att du ska förstå att jag _kunde_ ha sparkat ut dig och då skulle du ha tvingats ut genom bakdörren med svansen mellan benen, och kanske redan innan den där tävlingen är slut dessutom. Nej, jag försöker faktiskt _rädda dig_ , om du är värd det märks på hur du backar ut."

"Minerva, finns det någon du kan tänka dig som efterträdare till dig?"

"Jodå, men jag vill helst ha några dagar på mig att samla mig först, och kanske prata individuellt med resten av personalen också.

—

Att stämningen på skolan ändrades efter det märktes, Minerva började ha sina samtal med sina lärarkollegor. Det kom fram än det ena och än det andra, men sammantaget hade hon stöd från dem alla. Skolan var viktigare än att med våld hålla Albus kvar, för dem var han dock en del av institutionen men det upptäckte de att inte var för bestående.

—

Så blev det dags för sista tävlingsetappen, det blev labyrinten Harry hade kollat allt han kunde problemet med det var att trofén i tävlingens mål _skulle_ vara en flyttnyckel att ta den tävlande från labyrintens mitt till segerbordet.

Ett snabbt möte i Harrys grupp bestämde att de inte skulle ändra på den förutsättningen, men att Harry, i Phoenixform, skulle följa med den tävlande de sista metrarna fram till pokalen och vägen ut.

Han hade satt av _Malteus_ som kopia, han hade dessutom lagrat in tre stycken stunner till honom. I övrigt hade många samlats det var ett stort evenemang.

Hela Harrys familj var på plats, tillsammans med en _harrykopia_. Andrew var också där, likaså förvånades många av att se en äldre Hermione Longbottom i sällskap med en _parant herre_ de upptäckte var Neville.

Minerva visste inte hur hon skulle bete sig. Hon hade mött Harry, vid bröllopet, hon hade mött honom när han var Malteus, men nu fanns både Harry med familj _och_ Malteus där. Tonks var Tonks tillsammans med Harry, Luna, Ginny och Susan, ändå fanns både Harry och Malteus där _samtidigt_. Hermione hade varit _ung_ på bröllopet, nu var hon betydligt _äldre_. Men hon dristade sig till att be Hermione ta kontakt med henne några dagar efter tävlingen. Hon hade redan talat om historielinjen med Tonks, men Tonks hade avböjt den grenen, men varit öppen för en del andra möjligheter.

Pomona hade ett långt samtal med Neville de verkade bli överens om något.

Harry hade förberett sig, han anade att det fortfarande fanns något mycket lurt, med allt Voldi hade satsat på den tävlingen tänkte han nog inte missa den. Just när allas uppmärksamhet riktades mot tävlingens slutfas lade en osynlig hand ett föremål i _Harry Potters_ hand innan någon hann säga något hördes _"Karach"_ och Harry Potter försvann från läktaren.

—

Cedric Diggory vann för Hogwarts och alla hurrade och klappade händerna för honom, bara ett fåtal visste att _Harry_ hade försvunnit.

Blacky satte sig lugnt på Ginnys axel, många hade sett den där tidigare. Gruppen förstod att han var i koncentration och följde upp vad som hände. Så flög han upp och försvann i en eldsflamma.

—

"Ah — Potter, du trodde du kunde klara dig undan. Men inte heller, jag har en hel del fler tjänare än du kunde ana. Det var sniket av dig att döda min orm, för det kommer jag att vrida nacken av din fågel. Men se så, sätt igång med restaureringen nu.

En liten bit ifrån stod en osynlig Harry Potter, Voldemort _kände_ närvaron av Potter, Harry _kände_ också att Voldemort kände honom.

Nu skulle det bli en restaurering, naturligtvis skulle den slå fel, men det skulle räcka för att binda ner själen, det skulle räcka för en vanlig _död_. Luna hade bedyrat att själsbitarna kunde varken förena sig eller födas som nya människor, de var inte kompletta. Voldemort hade uppnått sitt mål — odödlighet, men inte i kropp. För svag för att ens bli ett spöke, för svag för att ominkarnera. Det skulle bli för evigt.

Harry tittade på. " _Ben av anfäder . . . . Blod av en fiende taget med våld . . . . Kött av en vän, frivilligt givet . . ._ " Voldemorts kropp tog form.

Harry passade på att aktivera transfereringsspärren, den skulle tillåta inkommande, men inte utgående. Därefter gjorde han lika för flyttnycklar. Voldi var i full färd med att skryta om sin restaurering och berättade om planer. Harry hade redan sett vem det var som hade utfört riten. Severus Snape, Harry var inte det minsta förvånad över det. Minnena han hade extraherat ur den förra Snape, visade att det fanns _två_ tvillingar Snape.

Voldi hade kallat in _alla_ sina anhängare nu. Speciellt en blev Harry glad att se, den som hade smittat Remus, Fenrir Garyback. Harry såg att det började närma sig fjorton personer utöver Voldi själv. Försiktigt tog Harry fram fem silversikler, med uppbådande av all viljestyrka förvandlade han den till mikroskopiskt damm som han med enkel magi sände iväg mot området där dödsätarna fanns. Efter lite mer än en minuts plågor så fanns det tre döda varulvar där, för dem att andas in silverdamm var dödligt.

Under förvirringen upplöste han sin kopia därefter började _den äkta Harry_ först i snabb takt sända reducto mot alla dödsätarna, när de började reagera använda han Hermiones _patentlösning_ , först avlägsnade han allt vatten, varefter han gjorde om dem alla till solid granit.

—

Genom kopian _Malteus_ , kallade han _Harrygruppen_ till ett extramöte. I den inkluderades även Amelia och Sirius, de fick representera Ministeriet. Så fort de var samlade sände Harry sina tankar till Susan, Tonks, Ginny och Luna. De transfererade sedan hela gruppen till Harry. Där visade han dem resultatet av _slutstriden_.

Alla bestämde sig för att inte göra mycket väsen av det, ingen behövde veta något, med gemensamma krafter reducerades _statyerna_ till grus inte ens en liten bit med form skulle finnas kvar.

Voldi var knappt ett minne blott. Luna drog till sig sina medfruar lite avsides.

"Susan, det var din idé, ditt behov, att vi skulle finnas för Harry när han behövde oss i slutstriden. Nu är den över, vill du att vi ska . . . att vi ska bryta upp och lämna er?"

"Oh — nej. Ni finns med och ni har gjort mitt liv lätt att leva, bara om ni själva vill . . . förena er med någon annan, men jag har inga behov på att bryta upp. Jag tror inte Harry heller känner det så, vi har ju dessutom gemensamma barn. Däremot kanske vi ska ordna med ministeriet att vi får ett permanent tillstånd att vara i månggifte, det kan underlätta framöver."

"Tack." kom det samlat från Luna, Ginny och Tonks.

—

Karkaroff fanns inte heller efter att prisutdelningsceremonin var till ända. Harry var helt säker på att han hade funnits med bland de som kom till Voldemort när han kallade på dem.

Den enda inne på Hogwarts som fick veta _hela_ sanningen var Minerva. Harrys familj inklusive Hermione och Neville samt Fred Lampert och Linda Jonson tilldelades gemensamt Order of Merlin, andra graden. Harry hade insisterat på att han omöjligen kunnat nå målet själv, men alla insisterade på att Harry själv skulle ha första graden, så fick det bli.

Albus avvecklade sig själv diskret men snabbt, han hade fått veta att Harry Potter hade undanröjt Voldemort slutgiltigt.

Hermione började följa med i Minervas lektioner och växlade in till att sköta det själv ganska snabbt.

Harry fortsatte i skepnad av Malteus Baar ytterligare två år, men hade ofta en yngre medhjälpare i Harry Potter. Minerva hade sagt till honom när de var privat.

"Harry, du får bara lön för en person, men det är intressant att du växlar in din yngre gestalt i lärarrollen."

"Tack Minerva, det gör också min skepnad som Harry Potter mindre spektakulär. Jag har egentligen inget behov av att ta över skolan, du gör det så bra så. Men det är kul att vara här. Kanske ska jag komma in som förstaklassare, sortera mig till Slytherin."

"Skoja inte så där Harry, det är omöjligt att veta var jag har dig. Jag är faktiskt din chef här."

"Ja visst, så länge jag tillåter dig det." Skrattade Harry innan han fortsatte. "Det är kul att se dig le,

—

Även årsavslutningen kom snabbt, Albus fanns med och gav sitt avslutningstal, där han berättade om en del höjdpunkter genom åren, men också att hans vilja att hålla borta våld och elände inte alltid var till gagn för alla och att hans slutliga år hade visat att han hade kommit till vägs ände och att det var dags för yngre förmågor att ta vid. Han gav Malteus beröm för ett gott genomfört arbete. Och lämnade över _Hogwarts nycklar_ till Minerva.

Minerva i sin tur tackade honom för många års genomfört arbete, och önskade honom välgång i det han tänkte fortsätta med. Lite efter det var skolåret äntligen till ända.

—

Under sommarlovet fortsatte Hogwarts mer aktivt än någonsin tidigare. Ginnys kurser för de Snape hade missfirmat fortsatte och var mer intensiva under sommaren. Planering gjordes även för all omflyttning som skulle ske. Fram till och med årskurs fyra skulle alla elever tillsammans ha bott ett år i alla hus. Man valde ordningen Hufflepuff för första året. Gryffindor för andra, Slytherin för tredje och slutligen Ravenclaw för fjärde. Först därefter skulle de gruppera sig efter studiegrenar. Till det krävdes mycket arbete.

Historielärarspöket hade tagit farväl i samband med att Albus lämnade skolan. Susan var den som axlade den biten, då så många med små barn blev lärare öppnades dessutom en dagisdel, det gjorde att alla barnen hade sysselsättning på dagen och kunde vara med sin familj efter det. Likaså blev det att Hermione med Neville bodde i Hogsmeade, lika gjorde även Harrys grupp, utöver att de alla också hade lägenheter i skolan.

Minerva blev kvar tillräckligt länge för att se två omgångar av Harrys barn komma genom alla klasserna. Neville övertog som planerat efter Pomona. Tonks tog över Malteus. Ginnys bröder Fred och Geroge delade på tjänsten efter Flitwick. Sirius fru Vrenda anslöt sig också till lärarkåren.

Harry tog över allt mer efter Minerva, men hon blev kvar mer som symbol och av sociala skäl medan själva jobbet som rektor axlades av Harry.

Det blev aldrig som Ginny hoppades att två lag på Hogwarts kunde bestå av endast barn i familjen Potter. Men när hon inkluderade barnen Longbottom lyckades hon med det.

Husrivaliteten upphörde helt med det nya boendesystemet. Dessutom var det enbart vid första middagen när skolåret startade som det var husindelning vid måltiden, annars var det runda bord med allt från fyra till tio personer vid vardera.

Mugglarstudierna moderniserades också, kulspetspennor och vanligt papper infördes, liksom skrivböcker. Inledningsvis skärmades två moderna datorer så att de kunde visa en helt ny värld för de tidigare som var helt okunniga om den _moderna teknologin_. Men bara en kort tid därefter behövdes det många fler av dem, likaså installerades det några telefoner så att elever kunde _ringa hem_ , i början var det endast mugglaruppväxta som använde dem.

En gren av _mugglarstudierna_ syftade till att anpassa sig så mycket till den nya tekniken och mugglarnas levnadssätt att de själva kunde tillämpa den så mycket att de inte längre blev _avvikande_ i miljön. Det, samtidigt som äldre traditioner gavs en moderniserad yta, så att de kunde vävas in i en mugglartillvaro utan att väcka uppståndelse. Det handlede inte om att inviga mugglarna i deras möjligheter utan att kunna finnas i det nya samhället där utan att själv synas. Stor vikt lades också på att ju mer de bråkade internt ju större var risken att återigen drabbas av utplåning, genom inre strider och den bevisade inavel som så när hade lett dem till total undergång.

Familjen Potter och Longbottom behöll sitt boende i Atlanta, samtidigt som de hade en fast punkt i England och Skottland, då de hade sin huvudsakliga gärning på Hogwarts. Fred och George blev de främsta _komikerna_ genom tiderna på skolan. De behöll sin lärarroll där men samtidigt utökade de verksamheten utanför och öppnade en egen butikskedja för magiska skämtartiklar. Bakom fasaden var de tillsammans med Luna och Hermione _mästare_ i att skapa hjälpmedel för både aurorer och övriga som arbetade för ett bra fungerande samhälle.

På Harrys initiativ återfördes arvtagarkontraktet för familjen Black tillbaks till Sirius egna barn. Det var i samråd mellan Harry, Tonks och Sirius, efter att det var överstökat erkände Sirius att han hade känt en liten besvikelse att hans barn inte skulle få ärva honom, att det nu var ordnat och att det var Harry som hade insisterat på det var han glad för.

 **—**

 **— Ende —**


End file.
